Outcast
by Fiona
Summary: [Alternate Reality]In a far away land, Takuya is discovering the gift of Fire Magic within him. As his destiny starts to come to pass, he finds friendship with the twin elves Kouichi and Kouji. Contains Takouji, Kou1xIzumi, Junzumi
1. Accidents

Authors Notes – This story is AU. Waaaaaay AU. Sorta Renasance Europe (Which is not a good AU for Anime, but oh well) Will contain Takouji, some Junzumi, and some Kou1xIzumi (Anyone know the term for that?). I feel obligied to point out that Takouji is shonnen-ai i.e. Male/male coupling. You have been warned, so don't complain when it turns up in later chapters.

Also, I've only seen the original, not the dub, so some of these characters may seem a little OOC. They may end up OOC anyway, but oh well.

"Speech (Common)"

"_Speech (Elvish)_"

_Thoughts_

_//Telepathy//_

Outcast

The town of West-bound had only one tavern stationed along the Great West Road. Passed down from father to son, the same family had been the owners for fourteen generations. When it had been built, the tavern had been the only stone building in the town, but back then the town had been no more than a hamlet. It had been in the reign of Malwark the Creator that the Great Roads had been built, heading north, south, east and west from the capital, Lyndora. The tavern was not often frequented by the locals, and was instead a resting place for those travelling the great road.

Few travelled the road these days. Brigands, and outlaws rode through the forests, bordering the roads, and rumour gave that further in these forests lurked things not entirely human. Only messengers, or adventurers would travel great distances in the now-times, the most the commoners would do, is journey to the market towns on Mid-day. Most were content to stay on their farms, or villages, letting their lives roll by as the seasons changed.

***************

Michael had lost track of how long the boy had been there, in the corner, watching the world within the tavern change as the hours passed. It worried him that periodically the lad would shiver, but made no move to draw closer to the fire. Now the place was empty, save for himself and the boy, who he felt responsible for.

"Come on, lad, surely your Ma is fair worried about where you are."

The boy looked up. "My family? They were the ones that sent me away."

Michael knelt by him. "Oh come now, every family has rows, but family is family. Why my own son ran away once, after I yelled at him, but I calmed down, and he calmed down, and we were happy again."

"This they can't forgive…"

It struck Michael then why the boy worried him so. Having spoken of his son, he could see that as once his son had been, this boy now was. Small for his age, with tousled brown hair and a tan from toil in the sun. His long fringe shadowed his eyes, which glinted out, brown, almost red, and a mouth that was predisposed to smiles, rather than the sad expression it now wore.

"Where are you from, boy?"

"Greenfields." He spoke the word with such longing that it was clear that he'd been away from there longer than he really wanted to be, though Michael had no knowledge of the place.

"Many travellers come along the west road, but none have spoken of this place before. Is it far?"

He shrugged. "How far is far? I don't know how far I've travelled, or how far I have to go before I reach the end of the world."

Michael sighed. "When did you last eat?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but his stomach answered first, making a low growl.

Michael laughed. "I guess that would be the answer." He patted the boy's shoulder gently. "Come lad, draw close to the fire, and I'll see if there's some food to be had."

The boy turned pale. "I cannot sit near the fire, sir. I'm too afraid."

"But you are frozen, and the rain has lent a chill to the air. At least draw a little closer, and take some warmth from it."

The boy looked down, then slowly shuffled closer to the fire hearth.

"Good lad."

He looked up again. "I cannot pay you for your hospitality… I have no money."

Michael smiled. "I'll not go hungry for feeding one stray, and the Goddess herself smiles on those who give charity to them that need it."

The boy touched something under his shirt, presumably his token, and nodded. "Thank you…"

Michael left him by the fire and went into the kitchen. _He seems so unsure. No doubt his family are frantic. I should try to turn him back._ The broth remained boiling on the stove, just as he had left it, and he soon found two bowls and spoons with which to eat. He returned to find the boy reaching a hand out to the flames, seemingly hypnotically. He jerked round as Michael coughed.

"Are you warm enough?" He held out a bowl.

The boy took it. "I'm fine."

He sat by him. "Have you got a name?"

"Takuya."

"No family name?"

He sighed and started to eat. "No family."

"You know," started Michael, looking into the fire, "I have no family either now, and what with Midsummer coming, there are more and more people coming. And my old legs can't keep up with it anymore."

Takuya stared into his bowl.

"I could do with a helper. Someone younger, maybe… Of course I'd pay them, and they'd get food." He looked at Takuya. "Know anyone who'd be interested?"

Takuya kept staring into his bowl. "I… Thank you… But you don't want me."

"Why not?" asked Michael. "You need money, and food, and a home."

"I can't go home."

Michael shrugged. "So stay here. The road is no place for a youngster."

"Can I think about it?"

Michael nodded.

****************

The wind was howling through the taverns main room, where Takuya slept, making him curl tighter into his cloak. He thought about moving closer to where the fire was banked, but decided against it. _I can't let it happen again. _He shivered again, this time not because of the cold, but because of the memories coming back. _Would it be so bad to stay? Who says it would ever happen again? It was just bad luck, chance. Nothing to do with me. If I stay, I'll be warm and fed… _His stomach growled again. _And I wish for that, almost as much as for my family. I can't keep wandering for all my days because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time._ He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. _I'll stay… just long enough to get some money. _He sighed gently, and fell asleep. He didn't notice when he shivered with cold during the night, or when the fire grew fiercer, and escaped its hearth. It spread through the old wooden tables, soaked over the years by countless pitchers of alcohol, and into the rafters, turning the tavern into a furnace.

Takuya smiled in his sleep as the flames surrounded him, warming him. It wasn't until the smoke got thicker, and he started to cough, that he woke, to find the flames flickering over him, dancing along his skin. He scrambled backwards, through the wall of fire, coughing, looking around wildly.

"Mister? Where are you?" He pulled his cloak over his mouth to shield his lungs from the smoke, and started to search, before finding a small set of stairs behind a curtain, leading upwards.

He took the stairs two at a time, hurrying to the small flat above the tavern, where Michael was sleeping. Flames were already starting to poke through the floorboards by the time Takuya made it to his bedside.

He started to shake him. "Wake up! Please sir, you've got to wake up!"

Michael lurched awake. "What? What is it, Takuya?"

"The place is on fire, we've got to leave!" He started to tug at Michael's arm, wanting the old man to move faster.

"What? But how…?"

"Later. We've got to leave before this place burns down around us."

Michael nodded, and started down the stairs, pausing as the wall of fire in the ground floor room confronted him. "We're trapped."

Takuya was at his side a moment later. "Goddess help us." He placed his hand over the token under his shirt, invoking the ruler over life.

The flames started to flicker, and then parted, to give a clear path to the door.

Michael froze. "What is this?" He looked at Takuya. "Did you…?"

Takuya grabbed his arm forcefully, and led him through the fire, coughing all the way, until they cleared the burning tavern, to see a group of bystanders, trying to set up a line of buckets to put out the blaze.

Takuya let go of Michael's arm, and turned to face the burning building. "Please Goddess," he muttered, "I didn't want this. I want it to go away." His hand moved automatically to stroke the token round his neck, in traditional prayer, then froze as the flames started to die away as he watched. _Did I do… Does the Goddess really listen to me? _He looked at his hand as the flames died completely, missing the stare of horror Michael was giving him.

"You… you burnt my tavern down? After all the help I gave you?"

Takuya looked up at Michael suddenly. "I… I…"

"Demon!"

"No!" cried Takuya. "I didn't… It wasn't me!"

One of the crowd spoke. "I heard him. He said 'Stop' and the fire died down. There's still tinder left, this place should only be a shell. Only a demon could make fire go against its nature!"

Many of the gathered crowd made the gods circle over their hearts as a protection against evil.

"What?" Takuya was starting to panic. _Not again. Oh Goddess please not again._ "I'm not a demon!"

A rock sailed over the crowd to strike Takuya's face. "We don't want things like you here! We're all gods-fearing folk. Go back to your masters in hell!"

"Why don't you believe me?" cried Takuya, starting to be upset. "I'm not a demon! I saved a man! Please!" More rocks came, causing Takuya to raise an arm to guard his face. "Please, sir! Tell them I didn't do it."

Michael backed away. "The fire did what you told it. I saw you… you tried earlier before I fed you."

"Get out of here!" called one of the crowd.

It was like a dam burst, and the entire crowd started to hurl rocks and abuse at Takuya.

He looked at Michael for a long moment.

"It wasn't me… I swear, I never did you harm…"

Michael looked back at him. "…… Get out, demon. Never come here again."

Takuya felt that his heart had been crushed. "I warned you. Should never have stayed." He fled from the projectiles, through the streets, never once looking back at a place a scarce few hours ago he'd hoped could be a new home.

_There is no home for me… I'm cursed…_

An outcast… 


	2. A New Home?

Takuya jerked awake suddenly, nearly falling from his perch, on a high branch of the tree overlooking the sleepy village below. He stabilised himself, then ran a hand through his hair, wincing as his fingers caught on tangles. _It's been so long since I was clean…_ He scrubbed at his eyes, and sighed, looking back at the village, smoke rising from the chimneys standing out against the sunset. _Guess the days work is done… assuming its not Rest-day, or Holy-day… Families gathering round… laughing… eating… _His stomach growled at the thought of food, and he felt in his pocket for the last piece of bread, now growing mould, and examined it. _Felt so guilty for stealing this… but I was desperate… _He turned it over in his hands, trying to decide if he should eat it, throw it away for the mould, or save it for when the hunger-pangs started again. _Maybe I could go down there and… _He shook his head. _I can't… They'll all have hearths… fires… I don't know if its chance, or if I… _He killed that thought. _That's crazy. The Goddess just took pity on me, helped me when I asked. _His hand stroked the token under his shirt again. _Fire is controlled by the will of the gods, not man._

He pulled his knees up to his chin, careful not to fall off the branch. _Just a little longer to nightfall, then I can pass through without being seen… No one to call me demon… _He shuddered as he remembered the mob in West-bound, and ran a cautious finger along the healing cut on his cheek where a stone had passed too close. _It wasn't me… I just asked the Goddess, and it happened. _He ignored the small voice that reminded him how close the flames were when he woke, and all he felt was gentle warmth.

_I guess I must find more food soon… Maybe some money… _He looked around at the hills. _There must be farmland nearby… maybe a valley just beyond the hills… Midsummer is coming, that nice man said so… _He paused and shivered as he remembered the hate and fear in the tavern owners eyes. _The farms must be looking for extra hands… Papa always said that we barely had enough people to get the crops in before first frost. _He paused. _Papa… _He remembered the last time he'd seen him, standing as a barrier between Takuya and his mother and brother, calling him changeling.

Takuya started to cry. _I can never go back, nevernevernever… They thought I was some creature… _He thought of the ball he'd carefully stitched together, that lay under one of the floorboards of the house. _Guess I won't be able to give it to you on your Life-day, Shinya… Guess the people will forget me… I'll be a tale to frighten children… 'Be good, or the Takuya will come set your house on fire'… _He sighed and slid from the tree, landing heavily. _"Bet I can cross the hills before dawn,"_ he challenged himself.

Silence answered him.

*******************

_It's like a village of ghosts,_ thought Takuya as he crept through the abandoned streets in the dark. His footsteps sounded loudly as they slapped against the packed earth of the main street. He fancied he could hear the echoes of children's laughter, and of merchants haggling over wares.

He could see his friends racing round that corner as he passed, and his mother stood at the stall, pausing over the reams of fabric the traders had brought from Lyndora. He smiled as he remembered his father's complaint that fine dresses were not meant for a farmer's wife. She'd laughed, and told him every woman should have the chance to wear fine things once in their life. But she'd never bought any of the cloth through all the long years of looking at stalls.

Suddenly he could take his closeness to normalcy no longer. It was like a veil hung between him and the people asleep in their beds, keeping him apart. He broke into a run, wanting to get out of the parody of normal life running through his head.

_I want to go back… wish it never happened…_

He left the village behind, and kept running up the hill beyond, unable to think about anything except the rhythm of his feet on the ground and the memories of his family, behind him in Greenfields. His mind just went blank until the ground stopped its rise and fall, the tall grasses gave way to undulating green wheat, and the sun started to rise over the plains.

_I made it… the hills are behind me, and dawn is here…_

He slowed, and only now found how his legs were trembling from their hours of running. Finally they gave out, sending him tumbling into the ditch at the side of the road.

His head collided with a rock, and the world went black.

*********************

"… Do you think he's dead?"

Consciousness came rushing back to Takuya, along with a thudding pain in the right of his head. Someone was leaning over him as he lay on the ground.

A second voice came. "Don't think so. Old Granny Fawcett, Mithrir protect her soul, was blue when she was found."

"Uuuurg…" Takuya moved a hand to his head as the shadows around him withdrew.

The second voice spoke again. "Told you he weren't dead."

Takuya finally got up the strength to open his eyes, squinting into the sunlight. "Uh, where am I?"

As his vision cleared, he saw two men dressed in worker clothes, one with a spade over his shoulder. A wheelbarrow rested up on the road, with another spade within.

The two men looked at each other, then back at him.

"This is part of the lands of Applefield Farm, lad." Seeing Takuya's blank look, the man continued. "Near the temple of the Lady, about a day and a half from Whitefords."

Takuya started to shake his head, then thought better of it as it made his head start to ring. "I don't recognise any of those names, sir."

The man snorted. "Sir he calls me? Like I'm some landed gentry? My name is Jeb, boy." He shrugged towards the other man. "This here is Ichiro. And we've got work to be doing." He started back towards the road.

"Wait!" called Takuya, scrambling to his feet. "Does the master of this place still need workers?"

Jeb started to laugh.

"A scrawny little thing like you?" asked Ichiro. "Some merchants brat who wandered too far from home?"

"My family were farmers," protested Takuya. "I've worked the fields since I could walk."

Ichiro sighed. "Well the farmhouse is about an half hour down this trail. You should ask them if they want another child under their care. They may have their hands full with those boys."

Takuya smiled. "The farmer has kids?"

"Oh Goddess, no," laughed Jeb. "He gave these two stray boys jobs, but they seem to be more trouble than they're worth." He scratched his head. "Maybe they come from another country, or maybe they are just simple-minded, but they never speak, and always need to be shown what to do, and where to go."

"Sounds complicated."

"Yeah, but for four coppers a day, plus room and board, wouldn't you cope with 'complicated'?" Jeb shrugged, then went back to his barrow and started to push it away.

"Thanks Mister!" called Takuya, as they walked away, then turned and started to walk again, down towards the farmhouse.

As he walked, the green wheat fields gave way to vegetables and ploughed fields, then finally to the orchards that gave the farm its name. In the trees he thought he saw figures twining in the branches, picking out the ripe apples as he passed, then he found the farmhouse.

****************

The 'farmhouse' was a collection of buildings, arranged in a horseshoe, with bunkhouses and a bathhouse on one side, the long farmhouse opposite, and the barn and stables forming the back wall of the yard.

The sounds and smells brought it all back to Takuya. He closed his eyes, and he was home, his mother running out of the farmhouse, her hands dusty with flour, to wrap her arms around him and say it was all a mistake and that Shinya had knocked over a lamp in the barn, and blamed him as usual…

"What are you doing here boy? Clear off!"

Takuya's eyes flew open to see a grumpy looking old man stood on the house porch.

The man continued. "Go on! I don't want any more of you simpletons here. Just go away!"

"Please, sir," he called back, "I'm looking for the master of this farm."

The man paused. "You talk, boy?"

"Yessir," Takuya smiled, "When needs be."

The old man made a 'humph' sound. "Less of you cheek, boy. I be the master of Applefields, what do you want with me?"

Takuya moved closer, so not as to need to shout across the yard. "I wanted to ask if there was a job."

"You done much farm work?"

Takuya puffed out his chest. "My family owned a farm. I've been working in the fields ever since I can remember."

The old man looked suspicious. "So why aren't you working there now, lad?"

"… There was a fire… we lost almost everything…" _Goddess forgive me this small lie of omission, but I cannot say I caused it._

The old man considered this for a while. "How do you feel about babysitting? I've these two lads, strong as anything, but they're… there's something wrong with them. They don't understand, they have to be shown what to do. You have to watch them, they don't understand."

Takuya thought about it for a moment. _I don't know if I should agree, but it would mean a job and money and food, and they can't be asked to do any really complicated stuff… _"Okay, I agree, Mister…?"

"Farrow, lad. And you must have a name?"

"Takuya Kanbara of Greenfields."

Farrow stroked his chin. "I remember hearing of the fire…" He shrugged. "But anyway, go out into the fields and find Tony, he's the foreman. He'll sort you out." He looked at Takuya sternly. "Follow the rules, and I'll have no quarrel with you working here. Break them, and you'll be out of here so fast your head will spin."

Takuya grinned. "Yes sir!" He sped off to the fields to find Tony.


	3. The Strange Twins

Tony, as it turned out, was a giant of a man, working in one of the beet fields. Though he was bent over to weed the ground, he was nearly as tall as Takuya standing. Takuya could tell that this was an old farm hand from the way he moved. He seemed to move very little, as if to conserve energy for the rest of the day, and worked at a steady pace, not too quickly so that he would tire, or so slow that the master of the farm would accuse him of not pulling his weight.

Takuya thanked the worker for pointing out Tony, then approached slowly, and stood in his line of sight.

"Um, sir?"

Tony finished his section, before looking up. "Aye lad?"

Takuya shuffled nervously, thinking of the tales his grandfather had told him of giants from the mountains that ate single travellers. "Mister Farrow sent me. Said my job was to watch over the other boys, and that I should report to you for orders." He shivered visibly as Tony stood, and seemed to loom over him.

Tony folded his arms. "Now, lad, I'm not as bad as all that. The Goddess made me tall, but made me kind and fair, just as she made you small and wiry. That's why I got this job. I may look fierce, but I'm nice enough."

Takuya nodded nervously.

"So," Tony continued, "If you're to work with those boys, I guess you better know that they don't speak, or at least, no so as we can hear them." He shrugged. "We call them 'The Twins'. Goddess knows if they're related or not, but they look similar enough. That's about the only word they seem to understand. They're quick enough to pick up something if you show them, but you can't tell them anything, they just don't understand."

Takuya nodded thoughtfully. "So I have to keep an eye out in case they start to do things wrong?"

"Yup. And just keep an eye on them out of work too. They seem to forget how the week goes, but they understand where their bunk is, and what to do at meals. You'll be looking after them then too." He turned Takuya back towards the farm. "They're up in the trees picking apples today. Only ripe ones, mind. Last time they was checked, they were just picking up all the apples they could find. At midday, go into the yard, and there'll be a table set up with some food for the workers at the farm, rest o'us all took our midday with us. I'll come get you at the end of the work day, and find you a place to sleep, and explain the rest."

Takuya smiled. "Okay, sir. I think I understand."

Tony smiled back. "And don't let those boys start to confuse you… um… What's your name, lad?"

"Takuya."

"Takuya, right. So go be busy, else old man Farrow won't feed you tonight." He winked at Takuya.

Takuya grinned at him. "Yes sir!" He started back to the farm.

Tony watched him go for a while, then shook his head and bent back to his weeding. "That boy will soon learn that those twins are nothing to be happy about. Trouble the both of them"

**************

The apple orchard was still when Takuya drew close. Leaves swayed gently in the breeze, but no sound other than that of nature could be heard, and no boys could be seen.

"Uh, hello?" called Takuya. _Do they even know 'hello'? _he wondered. "Twins?"

Distantly he heard a giggle.

"I heard that!" he called back, moving towards the sound. "You should be working, not playing hide-and-go-seek."

Another giggle sounded, this time from behind.

Takuya advanced on the tree, then darted round it quickly to catch them. "Ah…. Ha?" No one. He sighed and leant against the tree. _I see now what they meant by 'complicated'._

Suddenly the ground disappeared from under his feet as two strong arms grabbed him and lifted him up into the branches of the tree. Takuya found himself resting on a branch with his arms held by the strangest of people.

As he looked left and then right, two near-identical faces greeted him, both with piercing blue eyes, one smiling, the clear source of the giggles, the other looking serious, and slightly blank. The twins were identically clad in green tunics, with earth-coloured britches, and simple scarves tied round their heads, covering their ears, to secure their hair.

Takuya looked down at the ground nervously, then back at them. "Twins?"

The smiling one nodded, and pointed at one of the apples, then at the basket at the foot of the tree.

_So they remember what they're supposed to be doing after all, they just wanted to play a game._ Takuya shuffled more securely onto the branch. "That's right," he said encouragingly, smiling in an exaggerated fashion.

The other one scowled more deeply, and as he tilted his head, Takuya saw a black ponytail hanging down his back, where as his twin had much shorter hair, though still the same pitch black colour. Takuya pointed at himself. "Takuya."

The shorthaired, smiling one pointed at him too. "Takuya." He then pointed at himself. "Kouichi," then at his 'brother' "Kouji."

The other just kept scowling, and folded his arms, seemingly unworried about the drop beneath him.

Kouichi shrugged at this, then went back to apple picking. "Apple." He dropped it into the basket. "Basket. More." He turned to Takuya for vindication.

Takuya nodded. "Right. Apples in the basket." He looked down again. "Uh, I'll work on the lower branches." He lowered himself carefully off the branch, and started plucking apples.

Kouji turned to his brother, and spoke softly, so softly that Takuya wouldn't have heard, even if he'd been next to them. _"Do you want him to realise that our idiocy is an act?"_

Kouichi shrugged, and started to climb the tree soundlessly. _"We need to learn their speech somehow," _he replied, just as quietly.

//_Idiot,_// sent Kouji after him.

//_No fun,_// Kouichi sent back.

*****************

_There's something strange about those two,_ thought Takuya an hour or so, and several trees later. _I know they're up there, but I never hear them move. _A thud signalled another apple joining the rapidly filling basket. _They must be foreigners, they don't understand Common, that's all. They certainly aren't stupid._

Kouji swung out of the tree to land silently besides him, and tossed a few apples into the basket, then glared at Takuya. Kouichi, who looked at Takuya as though expecting something, quickly joined him.

"What?" Takuya pulled a few more apples off the branches and threw them in the basket.

Kouichi pointed at the sky.

_What can he mean, _wondered Takuya, looking up. _Does he mean rain is coming? No, the sky is clear. Did he see a bird?_

Kouji rolled his eyes.

"Midday." Kouichi avoided Kouji's gaze.

Takuya slapped his forehead. "Right. Food. I forgot." He took Kouichi's hand, and reached out for Kouji's, but the boy jerked his back, glaring.

"Okay, okay, just follow, okay?" sighed Takuya, leading them back to the farmhouse. "It's not that bad, Kouji, honest… I hope. I haven't eaten properly in a while, and certainly never here."

Kouichi looked at him concernedly.

Takuya heard a whispering sound behind him, and turned to look behind, only to be glared at again by Kouji.

"Sorry, thought I'd heard something," said Takuya turning back.

Turning into the yard, he saw a long trestle table set up with bread and fruit, with jugs of ale set out. Several people were milling around, but every head turned to the newcomers.

Takuya laughed nervously and waved. "Hi. Uh, I'm here to help you with the harvest."

Kouji and Kouichi moved forwards to the food, keeping their heads down.

"Aww look," crowed one of the workers, "He's got to take care of the little darlings."

Kouichi blushed wildly, and Kouji moved to brush his arm lightly.

Takuya watched them. "They're not that bad."

That comment seemed to amuse all the men greatly.

The twins moved away, clutching some food like they were afraid someone would take it from them. Takuya watched them go to sit under the shade of the barn, where they tried to not to draw attention.

_Wonder if all the friendliness they gave me back home was because I was the farmer's son? _Takuya wondered, gathering his own share, and picking up a pitcher of ale. _But I think I prefer the twins company, even though they don't talk. _He walked over to them and sat down.

They both looked shocked, and Takuya felt he was intruding into something. He decided to bluff it out.

"Hey, you forgot this." He held up the pitcher, then put it between them. They kept looking at him.

"You know, you guys are pretty quiet when you want to be. Don't speak, or laugh, or make noises when you're in the trees… how do you do that?"

Kouichi looked down and started tearing pieces off his lump of bread.

Takuya sighed, and started to eat, enjoying the fact that he was able to eat a full meal for once. _Guess they're just quiet people. But not simple. Wonder why Kouji glares at me so?_ He looked up, to find Kouji staring at the sky, eating an apple. _Maybe he doesn't like how everyone treats him, but that would mean he understands more than he's revealing. I've never even heard his voice, though I guess it must be similar to Kouichi's…_He looked over at Kouichi._ They must be twins, they just look so similar. If it wasn't for the hair and the fact Kouji never smiles, there'd be no difference. _He took his share of the ale, then laid back and looked at the sky himself, again hearing the whisper of air.


	4. Legends and Dreams

"In the fore-times, all there was, was light. Not earth nor sky, not sea nor creatures. From this light came our Lord, Mithrir, and his bride, the Goddess. With Him came the darkness and sky, and with Her came the earth and all the creatures that live upon it. This world saw the passing of the years, but together the Gods grew weary of the simplicity of the world. The Goddess turned to the creatures of the land, and saw how their homes were of the trees. So She took two trees, and from them fashioned the First-ones, one male, one female. They were commanded to go forth, and create the race of the Tree-folk.

"Over the passage of time, the Lord and Lady brought forth more descendants, in the form of the Lesser Gods… The Green Lady, Ossna the Hunter, Selk the Wise, and all their kin, but the Tree-folk turned from them all, and fashioned idols to false gods. Seven times the Goddess pleaded with the people She had created, and seven times they returned to Her, only to again forsake Her as times grew rough…

"Finally She had no choice, but to abandon them in their heathen ways, but as a reminder, She sculpted them, every man, woman and child, so that their ears would ever point to the heavens, so they might remember how they heard but did not listen to Her will…

"The second time She created a race to follow Her and Her kin, She did not look to the trees, which thought themselves Gods for the protection they lent to the creatures of the land, but to the earth itself, which was humble and strong. Out of the clay of the Earth, she formed the Second-folk, Humans. Following her will, they drove out the Tree-folk, who now called themselves Elves, in defiance of Her wishes, and harnessed the land, as they had been promised. The Gods continued to smile on them, as they offered praises and kept the rituals commanded to them. Now we have their favour, and they continue to smile on us as we keep the rituals…

*************

Jeb took a long draw of his pipe before continuing his tale. "That is why every harvest, a portion of what we take from the fields is given to the Goddess, for Her to share amongst her children, as we were told to do, and why the fields give us their bounty, as we ourselves came from the dust and earth ourselves." His hand moved to the token round his neck. "We know these truths as passed from Her."

Takuya freed his hand from Kouichi's, and touched his own token. "…Because we are Her people." He released his token and stretched out on the floor slowly. "I've heard the story of how we came to be several times, but never in those words."

Jeb shuffled in his seat, trying to restore his thoughts after the storytelling. "Its nice to have an appreciative audience." He nodded towards the twins. "They seem to listen, like they were told to do, but there's no understanding there. It's been a long time since I heard the Response."

Takuya grinned. "In my village, when all us kids listened to Old Man Arada, he'd clip us round the ears if we didn't say it."

"Heh." Jeb took another leisurely draw, before blowing a ring of smoke. "Sometimes a good clip round the ear works better than anything else"

Takuya nodded, and stretched again, enjoying the feeling of being clean. Tony had kept his word and showed him the drafty hut that served as sleeping quarters, giving him a bed near the two that the twins had dragged together to nest in. Takuya was relieved to find no hearth in the quarters, as he was still afraid that maybe it was something he had done in the tavern in West-bound that had started the fire. He was also relieved to find that one of the buildings served as a bath-house for the farmhands, and that they were expected to clean the dust from the fields off themselves before sitting for Last-meal, which would again be set out in the yard. He had finally found out that it was Middle-day, and that workers were not allowed to leave the farm except on Rest-day, when many of them went back to the village he had passed though, to visit the market and spend the meagre coppers they had earned. The entire farm was also expected to attend the Temple on Holy-day. Takuya winced as his movements brushed against his dirty clothes, and promised himself that the first thing he would buy was a new shirt. A clean shirt.

He looked up as Kouichi shuffled closer, pulling Kouji with him. A moment later, a group of workers came into the quarters, and their leader stopped and glared at Jeb and Takuya.

"Why do you bother with those idiots? They don't understand what you say to them, and they certainly don't understand your stories, old man."

"Maybe," replied Jeb, adjusting his pipe, "But I don't tell stories so they understand, I tell them because they must be told."

"Huh." The man shot a disgusted look at the twins. "Simpletons like them should've been drowned at birth, otherwise they're a burden to all."

Kouichi looked down and Kouji drew closer to him, glaring at the man.

Takuya clenched his fists. "That's not fair. They aren't simple, and they certainly have feelings just like you do."

The man shook his head. "They don't understand what I'm saying, and they don't appreciate you looking after them, and they don't understand you sticking up for them."

"They do! They're smarter than you think!" said Takuya.

The man rolled his eyes. "Sure." He walked into the workers quarters.

Jeb sighed. "That Mathew always causes trouble, but never enough to get kicked out."

"That's not fair."

Jeb shrugged. "That's life, boy. Just make sure that the twins don't get into trouble, or Mathew'll use his influence to get them kicked out."

*************************

_The farmyard was just as he remembered it being before the accident. Apart from the splash of new whitewash here and there, it was the same as old. Takuya moved forwards slowly, scared that the scene might shatter._

_"Takuya?"_

_Takuya turned, to see his mother standing on the porch of the farmhouse._

_"Is that you Takuya?"_

_He felt something inside himself give way, and he started to run. "Mama!"_

_She pulled him into her arms and hugged him. "Oh my sweet boy… we thought you'd gone forever."_

_"But… But the fire…"_

_His mother let him go slightly and looked at him. "Shinya told us that he was lying when he said you did it… that he'd knocked a lamp by accident, and blamed it on you…"_

_"Takuya!" bellowed a voice, followed swiftly by a bear hug._

_"Papa!" Takuya smiled and hugged him close. "It wasn't me, I swear it wasn't…"_

_"Its okay, Takuya. We know you're not anything other than our son."_

_Takuya smiled happily, a warm feeling spreading from inside as his family welcomed him back._

_Then the feeling began to burn._

_Takuya looked down at his hands, to find them surrounded in flames, tickling him lightly._

_His mother smiled. "Well I'm just glad you're back, and safe." She moved to hug him again._

_Takuya threw his arms up in front of him, flames flickering gently. "No! Stay back!"_

_She was still smiling as she touched him and turned to ash._

_"Mama!" cried Takuya, looking at the ash slowly blowing away in the wind._

_His father growled. "Creature! Demon! She was your mother!" He lunged to hold Takuya fast from fleeing, and Takuya watched helpless as the flames from his hands moved up his arms to burn over his father. Slowly the flames changed shape and grew till a fiery pillar loomed over him, then it started to die, revealing a tall man, with eyes and hair as black as night, clad in a robe of starlight._

_"Mithrir…" breathed Takuya, then fell to his knees. "Please, My Lord… I don't want this… tell me I'm human… tell me I won't kill everything that I love…"_

_Mithrir laid a hand on Takuya's head gently. "My poor child. You don't belong here with the humans. You are one of my children, who dwell in the land of the dead."_

_"No," begged Takuya. "I'm one of the Earth-folk, one of the Goddess's people. I've no power, no mystical ability."_

_Mithrir shook his head sadly. "You feel it in you, the fires of hell, you call them forth. You are one of my children, lost on this cold, lonely plane. Just accept what you are."_

_"No, no, no, no NO!"_

_"Let the flames consume you."_

_"NO!"_

*******************

Takuya bolted upright. "NO!"

Two sets of blue eyes glinted in the darkness nearby, and Takuya became aware of three arms around him, and another tangled in his hair, which started to move, slowly stroking his hair.

One of the workers muttered in his sleep, then turned to face away from where Takuya sat on his bed, shaking.

One of the twins started to hum quietly, a stately, winding melody, them both holding him close as he first shivered, then broke down, and cried quietly, his body racked with sobs. One of the arms holding him moved to run in soothing circles on his back and the other twin started to hum, his melody winding around that of his brother's.

"I'm human…" sobbed Takuya. "It was just a dream. I'm not a demon…"

The humming stopped. "Not demon," breathed Kouichi by his ear. "Human and nice and kind."

Takuya nodded, but the nods repeated until he started to sob again.

The twins held him until he cried himself to sleep.


	5. Conversations

Takuya woke slowly the next morning, the ordeal of the night before leaving him tired. As he looked around the workers quarters, he could see that many of the men had left already, presumably up with the dawn. He turned over to look at where the twins were preparing themselves silently for the days work.

_Did I dream them too, or did they really help me?_ Takuya sat up slowly, and was rewarded by Kouichi hurrying over to sit on the edge of his bed with a look of concern on his face. Kouji scowled and moved to sit with his brother, tossing his head as if to say 'It's your fault we didn't sleep.'

Takuya smiled, and brushed his hand lightly against Kouichi's. "I'm okay. It was just a bad dream, that's all. Didn't mean to scare you."

Kouichi smiled back, evidently not about to speak where others might hear, and slid off the edge of the bed. Kouji glared once at Takuya, then followed his twin.

Takuya stretched slowly. _Wonder why he glares at me so often? Kouichi seems so open and happy, so why is he different?_ He shrugged, then reached to the shelf behind his bed and removed his shirt from it, tugging it over his head. He then moved his hands to his eyes, brushing away the remnants of his unhappy night.

As his vision cleared, he saw Jeb standing at the foot of his bed.

"Now boy, you can't spend all day lazing about in your bed. We've all got work to do."

Takuya grinned and bounced out of his bed. "Okay, okay, I'm up. Just takes me a while to wake up."

Jeb snorted. "You want first-meal, you make that bed up quick, before Tony comes." He glared at Takuya, jokingly, and wagged a finger at him. "Otherwise, no food." He shrugged. "Old man Farrow is a strange one in his rules, but it keeps order on the farm, so I guess I've no real complaint."

Takuya grinned. "Well if you don't hurry you will have one complaint. All the others will have eaten, and there'll be none left for you." He started to fix up his bed.

"Aye. But less of your cheek, Takuya," replied Jeb, starting out of the hut. "I'll get some for you and the twins too."

Takuya heard a rustling noise, and looked up from his work to see Kouichi and Kouji leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting for him. Kouji glared at him.

"Okay okay, I'm hurrying, geez," moaned Takuya, hurriedly making his bed. After a few moments he was satisfied with the result and turned back to them. "Come on, or we won't get to eat."

Kouichi looked nervous, then moved to walk just behind Takuya, Kouji walking alongside him. Again as they stepped into view, most of the workers turned to stare. Takuya flushed hotly, unsure whether it was curiosity over the twins or pity over his having to watch them that made the workers stare so. He took some bread and fruit, and sat at the table to eat. Unsurprisingly, the twins sat along from him, and Kouichi mirrored his movements as he ate.

_Is he worried their disguise is slipping? Because I'm sure most of their idiocy is an act. One that they drop around me. I wonder why?_

****************

Takuya eyed the sack of grain nervously. "Are you sure I can carry that, sir?"

Tony nodded, lifting the sack lightly. "If those two misfits can, I'm sure you can too. Just take it down to the mill by the river, and fetch the flour they grind back. To and fro all day, got it? Stop to rest when you like, but make sure you get it done at a reasonable pace, or Farrow'll not feed you." He grinned at Takuya. "So get to it, lad. And I'll see you tonight." He left the barn, leaving Takuya to continue eyeing the sack warily.

Kouji watched him and snorted.

Takuya grinned back at him. "Think you can do it, then?"

Kouji raised his chin, in defiance, then walked over to the sack and lifted it one-handed to rest against his back, before looking at Takuya and raising an eyebrow.

"Che," replied Takuya. "Anything you can do, I can do too." He took the next sack and was surprised that the effort to lift it almost bent him double.

Kouichi laughed, then hoisted his own sack of grain as easily as his brother did.

Takuya grinned back. "No fair, you got the easy ones." He started off, staggering a little until he got used to the weight against his back. They walked together to the orchard, and Takuya heard the slight rustle again that had plagued him since he arrived on the farm again behind him, and turned to see Kouji's lips moving in time with the sound, his face turned slightly towards Kouichi's. He stopped in shock.

"Are you… Talking?"

Kouji stopped, and looked shocked, then annoyed.

Takuya put his load down and looked at them both. "Is that your language?"

The twins looked at each other, communicating silently before Kouichi spoke up.

"Yes. We talk."

Takuya shook his head. "But you're so quiet. How can you hear the words?"

Kouichi just shrugged, the movement made lopsided by the weight he carried. "You shout."

Kouji rolled his eyes and started walking again.

Takuya struggled to lift his sack, until Kouichi helped him resettle it on his back. "Why don't you speak more? I'm sure the other workers would help you learn."

"Kouji said no."

Kouji slowed his pace to let them catch up.

"But surely you don't do what you're told? Is it because he's older?"

Both the twins reacted to that. Kouichi laughed while Kouji merely snorted derisively.

"I am older," explained Kouichi. "He should listen, but will not. Bad Kouji." He wagged his finger at Kouji, in a copy of how Jeb scolded Takuya that morning.

Takuya laughed. "I have a little brother too. He never did what he was told to by me. My mother and father always had to tell him to do his chores."

Kouichi tilted his head slightly. "Why are you not with mother and father?"

Takuya looked at the ground. "I did something… terrible. They wouldn't forgive me, so I left."

"Was that what happened in the night?" asked Kouichi.

"Kinda…" replied Takuya. "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Makes you sad?"

He nodded. "Sad. And afraid."

"We will help."

Kouji scowled back, as if he didn't like being volunteered by his twin. Then he and Kouichi both sped up their pace.

"Hey," called Takuya. "What's the hurry?"

Kouichi turned his head slightly to call back, not changing his pace. "The big stone has stopped. We'll be in trouble."

"What?" Takuya started to jog slightly to keep up with the twins' ground-eating pace. "I don't understand. Are you sure you're saying it right?"

Kouji rolled his eyes again.

Kouichi glared at him, and then turned back to Takuya. "At the mill. The big stone that takes the seed is stopped."

"Wha?" Takuya shook his head and slowed. "You can't know that! It's gotta be a way yet, I can only just hear the river."

Kouichi stopped. "We hear. The stone stopped. And the men will be sad that there is no seed."

"You can hear the mill? And that the grindstone has stopped?" Takuya shook his head. "No way." They cleared the orchard, and Takuya could see a stone building by the river, supporting a huge waterwheel. "It's got to be a few hundred meters away in the mill house."

Kouichi grabbed his arm, forcing him to walk faster. "We can hear." Together they jogged up, only to be met by Mathew glaring down at them, arms folded across his chest.

"What kept you?"

Both the twins kept blank expressions on their faces, like they didn't understand the question.

Takuya spoke up. "Took us a while to start. Tony had to tell me what I was doing, and I didn't find the mill right away."

Mathew pointed into the mill. "Hurry up and put them down over there, and fetch the flour from the other side." None of them moved, worried that he'd give more instructions. "Get moving! And don't make us stop again, else I'll get Farrow to dock your pay!"

Takuya scurried in quickly, leaving his sack by the large grain hopper, then moving to pick up one of the sacks of flour. The twins followed close behind, not wanting to anger Mathew further, and together they fled with sacks of flour that Takuya was dismayed to find weighed more than the sacks of grain.

Once they were well away from Mathew's wrath, Takuya spoke to Kouichi again.

"Could you really hear that they'd stopped?"

Kouichi nodded slowly. "We hear well, yes."

"But that's impossible!" replied Takuya. "I've never heard of being able to do that. How can you?"

Kouichi paused, and chose his next word carefully. "Is normal for our home, to hear good." He shrugged, as if to say 'That's just how it is.'

Takuya nodded, and continued to chatter away, trying to teach them both more of Common when they were alone, even if Kouji didn't seem so interested as they walked to and fro, carrying the sacks back and forth.

****************

As morning became afternoon, the boys settled in the orchard, leaning against the sacks they carried, to eat mid-day. Takuya chose to sit apart from the twins, giving them privacy to talk together without him, as he didn't think his patience would last long, now he knew what the whispering sound he heard was. He lent back, determined to enjoy the dappled sunshine, and closed his eyes, feeling warmth spread through his frame as the twins rustled to each other.

"_Do you think he knows?_"

Kouichi looked at his brother. "_I don't know. I don't think so, after all, judging by the story Jeb told yesterday, we're a myth. And not a very nice myth either._"

Kouji sighed. "_And the people-of-the-trees aren't that complimentary about the dirt-folk, either you know._"

Kouichi winced a little. "_Do you have to call them that? They chose the name _'Humans' _for themselves."_

"_I haven't seen any skill or culture that suggests they shouldn't be called dirt-folk,_" replied Kouji. "_I really don't understand what our honoured-father saw in them."_

Kouichi ate some bread. "_He didn't see it in them, he saw it in her. Whatever 'it' was. I'd like to see what he saw._"

Kouji snorted. "**_Her_**_. That's the whole reason we're stuck here, learning, isn't it? Stuck among savages."_

Kouichi glared. "_And our people are so benevolent to disown us? I feel there's more in common than you realise, brother._"

"_And what if there isn't? What if our accident of birth never happened?_" asked Kouji. "_What if we were worthy?"_

"_We're not, but only in their eyes,_" replied Kouichi. "_And guessing the pass will do us no good. The Lady allotted us this life, we just have to make the best of it._"

Kouji nodded towards Takuya, dozing gently in the sunshine. "_And what of him? Think he'd be so friendly if he knew our true nature?"_

Kouichi followed his brother's gaze. "_Yes," he replied simply._

"_Yes?_" repeated Kouji. "_Why do you say that?"_

Kouichi smiled. "_Because appearances are deceptive. Look._"

Kouji looked, and was surprised to see a heat haze surrounding Takuya's body, distorting his image. "_Surely it is not that hot in this grove to distort the air?_"

"_It isn't,_" agreed Kouichi. "_Not by nature anyway."_

"_Magic?_" asked Kouji. "_One of the dirt-folk has magic?"_

Kouichi nodded, still watching Takuya. "_Wild, uncontrolled, and young. But magic none the less. Not people-of-the-trees magic either," he turned to look at Kouji "__but then, you'd understand that, through your own corruption."_

Kouji looked back. "_But they can't hear, so how is it that magic is there?_"

Kouichi smiled. "_As I said, the humans are not as different as you think._"


	6. Revelations

The rest of the day passed as the morning had, with the twins and Takuya carrying sacks to and from the mill, with Mathew occasionally giving them a hard time. Often Kouichi would take Takuya's load when the group was out of the view of most of the others, allowing Takuya to make sweeping gestures or pantomime as he taught Kouichi and Kouji the common tongue. Both the twins watched Takuya carefully, but neither could see any ill effects from the strange heat he had emitted before. In the end, their toil was ended by Tony around sunset, and on his orders they moved to the bathhouse to clean up before Last-meal.

Last-meal itself was the same uncomfortable affair it always was, with most of the workers ignoring the twins, and by extension, Takuya. Finally the meal was over, and the men separated out into groups, with some sitting to play cards, and others horseshoes. The boys moved away from them, trying to find a spot where they would not attract attention, and therefore ire of the other workers, before sitting down. They spent the rest of the evening in silence until night fell.

************************

"When the world was still young, the Gods Themselves walked amongst us, guiding our people so we would not error. All of the Goddesses children were with us as we built our homes and farms and temples. They taught us their skills, which we could only mirror dimly. The Green Lady taught our women-folk herb-lore, and the art of healing, giving some the rare gift of the 'Touch of the Green' which allowed them to heal through magical means. As she travelled the sphere, the Lady found that many questions were asked of her about why she gave this gift to us. She always answered "You have compassion enough for this, but your wisdom is lacking, so my brothers and sisters cannot give their gifts to you yet."

"Some of us, wishing answers, sought out Selk the Wise, who unlike his brethren did not travel the world, but lived in a darkened citadel on the Southern Shore. To him, the wind spoke only truth, and his eyes saw history's ebb and flow. All wise and all-knowing, but blind in the here and now, many came to ask him why the other Gods denied us.

""O foolish youth. You are too young a people for our power. You can be cruel and jealous as easily as the compassion which my sister rewards. Such power would lead to your destruction." This continued, until one day the question was asked "Oh Wise lord, when will we be ready?"

"Selk thought for a while, peering into the murky path of the future, before replying. "When the two ancient foes become one blood, we will begin our work, choosing only those most strong and righteous, who will walk this hard path of sacrifice." For many years after this prophecy, the great warlords of the time made treaty after treaty, often intermarrying their offspring in a hope to be the ones to give this wondrous gift to all our kind.

"After a time, the Gods decided that they had taught us all that it was wise for us to know, and withdrew from our world, guiding us from afar.  They left behind, in their highest temples, their vessels, ones chosen to hear the Gods and continue to guide our people.

"We know these truths as passed from her…

********************

The next day passed much as the previous, with Takuya and the twins shifting grain for Mathew, who was the miller. They again spent most of the day with Takuya chattering away about everything and nothing, with the twins listening. Takuya did briefly consider asking why it was that he struggled so with the weight of the flour and grain, while the twins did not, but decided against asking, as he was sure he would only get another mystifying answer like when he asked about their hearing.

Finally the end of the working day came, and at Last-meal Tony moved through the workers, carrying parchment and a bag of coins. Each man received two silvers, and was asked to leave a mark on the parchment by his name to say he had received it. When it came to Takuya's turn, he received only one silver coin.

"Um, Tony, sir?" asked Takuya as he signed against his name.

"It's the right amount, Takuya," sighed Tony. "You only came on Middle-day, at midday, so you get half of what the other men get."

"I understand that, sir," replied Takuya, "But I was going to ask for a loan."

Tony shook his head. "Master Farrow is very strict about that. I can only give you money for the work you've done."

Takuya sighed. "And if I asked one of the other men? Because I wanted to get some of the things I lost when the fire happened at my home."

Tony looked thoughtful. "I doubt many of them would give you help. By helping the twins, you haven't exactly endeared yourself to them, and many of them spend half their pay on Rest-day on alcohol and women-folk. The rest they keep secreted away somewhere. But you could ask, I guess."

Takuya nodded, looking miserable, as Tony moved on and put four coins in front of the twins.

"If you want to get in for the market, be dressed and ready to go at sunrise. And don't wait for the ride back. Some of the men are a little worse for wear by then."

Takuya glumly poked at his broth, then saw a slender hand push four silvers into his view. He looked up to see Kouichi offering their pay to him.

Takuya smiled. "Thank you. But I can't take it."

Kouichi pushed it forwards again, and leaned in close. "Take it. I know you will give back one day."

Takuya looked at Kouji, expecting to see him glare again, but instead received a simple nod of agreement. _Guess Kouji is starting to be more friendly. About time too, after all the nice things I've done._

******************

Takuya had always loved Rest-day. It was a chance to have fun with friends and not do any work. The marketplace was busy, with another local farm running a stall, this one a cattle and sheep farm. He and the Applefields workers who had gone to the market helped to set up the stall, then left Farrow and Tony running things while they went their separate ways.

As he walked about, Takuya found he was missing both the twins and old Jeb, who had volunteered to stay and look after them, although Takuya was now sure that the both Kouichi and Kouji needed no supervision at all, and that all their ignorance was an act. As he passed through the village, he was reminded of the night that he had fled through it, and of the ghostly stillness that made him remember his own village. Now he could see that the village really was little different from his own, as although the people and places were different, the heart and soul of the small community was the same. It made him homesick. Some of the local kids tried to talk to him, but Takuya ignored their company.

_I don't want to be reminded of what I've lost, or of what damage I can do._ He shivered as he remembered his nightmare. _I've never heard of Mithrir appearing in a dream before, so maybe it was just my fears, the ones that tell me I'm something different, that gave him form. Maybe I am just a normal boy. Really. It sounded a hollow likelihood, even to himself._

He found the weavers, and got himself a new shirt, this one dyed a bright red colour, and a comb to remove the tangles from his hair. Otherwise, he bought nothing, feeling guilty for taking so much help from his friends. _My next two weeks belong to them, _he thought, fingering the few coppers left in his purse.

It was late afternoon when he found Tony fastening down the tarp on the farm cart, Mathew sitting grumpily on the cart seat with Farrow. Even from where he was standing, Takuya could smell the alcohol on Mathew's breath.

"We're just heading back, Takuya," said Tony. "Guess you'll be back soon after, as most of the men prefer the taverns this late."

Takuya nodded. "I've done what I wanted here, and I've no wish to chase after girls."

Tony laughed. "That'll soon change, my lad. Soon a pretty little thing will turn your eye and you'll be just like the rest of them." He swung his massive frame up onto the cart. "See you tonight, then." He slapped the reins, and the horse trotted off, pulling the empty cart behind.

Takuya shrugged, then started to follow. _Like I'll ever be interested in girls. He walked for a few hours, enjoying the evening sunshine and the peace. It lasted until he reached the farm gate, then all peace was shattered._

***********************

Rest-day was always an interesting time for the twins. No work, and no workers meant they were free to talk wherever they liked, and did not always need to stick together for safety. While previously they had walked separately, each in his own thoughts, for the moment they were sat together against a tree in the orchard, while nature moved about them.

Kouji stretched slightly. "_So you think you 'saw' something in him?"_

Kouichi shook his head smiling. "_I don't think, I know I saw magic about him. A fierce, fiery red. It makes me afraid. It's not the green and grey I am accustomed to, or even black or white."_

"_So he knows magic?_"

Kouichi looks sad. "_No," he whispered softly, "_He doesn't. It's controlling him, more than he it, and he's already lost control before. While he dreamt, it swirled about him. I think it may be the reason that he left his honoured-parents._"_

Kouji looked sad. "_His nature forced him out, just like ours did."_

"_Not feeling sorry for one of the dirt-folk, are you?_" teased Kouichi.

Kouji snorted. "_No. Just a kind of kinship. He did loose his home, same as we did. He just chose to."_

"_We should help him,_" decided Kouichi. "_Teach him. Help him control whatever it is that has him in its power._"

"_And tell him what?_" asked Kouji. "_That we just happen to know magic? And what happens when he figures us out?_"

Kouichi started to reply, then looked up as both he and Kouji heard the clatter of wheels in the yard. "_They must be back from the market. Takuya must be with them as there's no way he'd wish to stay drinking with the men."_

Kouji nodded. "_But do we have to leave just yet? I've found it restful not to play dumb."_

"_Nothing is stopping you talking to Takuya except your own pride, brother,_" countered Kouichi. "_I know you find him interesting, else you'd just ignore him, not bait him._"

Kouji blushed. "_Maybe. Maybe I just think he's another of these useless dirt-folk who can barely live."_

Kouichi got up slowly. "_Maybe you should stop lying to yourself. You don't hate humans half as much as you pretend to, and you're as interested in what we're missing as I am." He started to walk away. "__When you finally decide what you feel, come find me." He started to walk to the exit of the orchard._

Kouji lent and closed his eyes. _Maybe he's right. I do want to know where I come from, but humans took everything from me. My status, my life, my honoured-father… How can I forgive them for that?_

_And how can I keep blaming them all? It's **her **fault about my life and status… and I don't even know who killed him. _He continued to think until he was rudely interrupted.

//_Kouji! Help!//_

Kouji sprang to his feet as he heard Kouichi's call, and started to run towards the yard, the direction the call had come from.

What he found was Mathew swaying drunkenly, holding his brother off the ground by his collar.

Mathew shook him. "Why did you come here, you good for nothing little whelp? People like you are a curse on everything us honest, decent folk do." Mathew hit him, turning Kouichi's head to the side and dislodging his headband. "Should've drowned you when you came to the mill, you stinking little…" He raised his hand for another blow, and Kouji stepped in and grabbed Mathew by the wrist, holding his hand back from striking his brother.

Mathew threw Kouichi away, just as Takuya rounded the farm gate. "Kouichi!" He ran up to the boy and stood between him and Mathew protectively.

Kouji just stood there, face impassive, holding Mathew's arm. Slowly he returned Mathew's arm to his side and hissed at him aggressively, before shoving him hard enough that Mathew in his drunken state fell over. He then turned back to his brother, only to find that Takuya had started to help Kouichi up.

And had stopped.

When Mathew had thrown Kouichi, his headband had been thrown clear, revealing to Takuya the pointed ears that Kouichi had as part of his elfin heritage. As he'd helped Kouichi up, those ears had finally registered on him, and now Takuya stood, frozen in shock.

Kouichi looked up at him worriedly. "Takuya? I can explain…"

Takuya let go of Kouichi's arm, causing him to fall back to the ground with an 'oof'. He looked between the twins. "You… you…"

Kouichi started to get up again. "I know you did not think…"

Takuya didn't listen to anything else. He ran.


	7. Truth and Temple

_Please, Goddess, please don't let them find me…_

Takuya sat in one of the trees, playing with his token, muttering the supplication for protection that his parents had drilled into him from a young age. "Goddess, keep me safe from those who would do me harm, now and evermore. Goddess, keep me safe from those who would do me harm, now and evermore. Goddess…"

"Takuya!" called Kouichi across the orchard. "Please come back. I want to talk."

Takuya bit his tongue, and kept his fingers moving over the surface of his token, starting to pray silently. _Goddess, keep me safe…_

Kouichi came closer and stood near the tree. "Takuya, I can hear you. Will you talk to me?"

Peering through the trees, Takuya saw both him and Kouji waiting near the tree. "How can I trust you?" he asked. "You put some curse on me, made me into some creature, used your spells on me to make me trust you." He jerked back as Kouichi swung onto a nearby branch.

"No. No spells, no magic. We have not hurt you." Kouichi smiled encouragingly. "We are friends. Friends do not hurt."

Takuya glared back. "Friends don't lie either."

"Did not lie," pointed out Kouichi. "You did not ask if we were _el vensu… elves."_

Takuya shook his head. "Can't be coincidence that… **that **happened, and then I meet you two. You're unholy creatures, blasphemy. If I kill you, I get the Gods favour for doing away with creatures that think themselves gods for their magic."

Kouichi looked angry. "We know we are not gods. We do not say we are. We are the people-of-trees, _el vensu_. We hear the world, and understand its works, its seasons and its magic. We are helpers, healers." He looked sad. "Or most are." He smiled as Takuya watched his ears. "Are real."

Takuya reached a hand out. "Can I touch them?"

"They are ears," shrugged Kouichi. "What is different?"

Takuya ran a careful finger across the top of Kouichi's ear, to the point of it. "It's pointed."

"And yours is not," replied Kouichi touching Takuya's ear. "Your hair is brown, mine is not. Your eyes are red, mine are not."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Takuya dropped his hand back to his side. "Just because you look different, it doesn't mean anything." He looked out nervously from under his bangs. "But you can both do magic? Healing magic?"

"No, not healing magic." Kouichi shifted uncomfortably. "We cannot heal. Not all elves can."

"But other magic?"

"Yes. Like you."

Takuya nearly fell out of the tree. "A-whu? I don't have magic. I was tested for being a healer like every other kid is. Nothing. No green sparkles in the orb. They all stayed red, like everyone else's."

Kouichi tilted his head, to look at Takuya quizzically. "But you do have magic. I see it."

Takuya shook his head and dropped out of the tree, then squawked as he realised Kouji was stood next to him.

Kouichi swung down, landing gracefully and soundlessly.

Takuya backed away from them. "Humans don't have magic other than healing. That's the gift the Lady gave us, the gift to heal." He ran into the trunk.

Kouichi stayed where he was, accepting his headband from his brother, and started to tie it back on, re-covering his ears. "We will wait until you are ready. But your magic is red, like the apples."

Kouji smiled slightly and leant forwards. "Hiding from elves in an orchard is dumb," he whispered to Takuya, then he and Kouichi left.

Takuya slid down the trunk into a sitting position. _They're **elves**. Real elves. _He started to laugh. _And he was right. Dumbest place to hide from an elf is in a tree. _He paused. _Kouji spoke. He spoke to me. I was right, his voice is like Kouichi's. They've both got that soft lilt, its just his is a little deeper. He looked at his hands. _But magic? **Red magic? Is that why those fires started, because of something I did? How do I know they're not just playing mind-games with me? Pulling me further into their spell? **_He kept looking at his hands. _Fire, _he commanded, and was rewarded with nothing. He tried imagining the flames, but still nothing. Finally he sighed and made his way back to the yard._

He ignored the twins the rest of the evening.

***************************

The next morning saw the farmyard bustling with activity. Very quiet activity due to the hangovers many of the workers had. Again the cart was hitched, but now a rumour circulated that both Mathew and one of the horses was missing. While occasionally it was possible that a man was missing after the evening of Rest-day, rumours of their subsequent dismissal from the farm kept many of the men from pleading sick from the previous nights indulgences. Finally they set off in convoy, with Tony ferrying Master Farrow in the cart, along with supplies for the temple. The workers of the farm followed behind in a long winding line, some of the men still weaving in their path or supported by their friends.

Takuya walked with Jeb and the twins just behind the cart, welcoming the safety that came with being close to the farm owner. Many of the workers blamed the twins for Mathew's disappearance, as they were well known for remaining on the farm on Rest-day. Takuya himself worried slightly about that, wondering if their 'not-healing' magic meant they could make a grown man disappear just for threatening them. Neither of the twins had spoken to him since yesterday, and Takuya was starting to worry that he'd hurt their feelings. He fell back slightly from Jeb to walk beside them, and reached a hand out to brush Kouichi's, idly wondering if it was some elf taboo that made Kouji shy away from his touch. He smiled as Kouichi's hand brushed back.

**********************

The Temple of the Green Lady was a solidly built stone building containing cloisters for those learning the craft of the healer. A huge awning jutted out from the side of the building, creating a covered area where the altar and ceremonial burners were set up. The smell of herbs filled the air, both from the burning herbs in the braziers, and from the herb garden that surrounded the other three sides of the building. As the cart drew up to the courtyard many grey-robed initiates came forwards and started to unload the cart.

Takuya looked around with great interest. The temple in the village he grew up in had only been a small affair, not the grand centre for learning that this was. He found his eyes lingering on the huge braziers, and instinctive started to move away, scare of what he might do. 

He backed straight into Kouji, who looked angry at the invasion of his personal space. He gripped Takuya's arm, and moved to stand nearer the flame, dragging an unwilling Takuya with him. They stood together, with Kouichi on Takuya's other side, through the service, but Takuya heard very little of it, giving the responses by rote.

The warmth of the fire made him feel better, and the thick smell of the herbs made him drowsy. Something in him stirred, and he started to feel warm from the inside out, all while the flame flickered hypnotic patterns. He was disrupted by a sharp pain in one of his arms as Kouichi pinched him.

"What did you do that for?" he hissed at Kouichi, coming back to himself.

Kouichi looked back. "You got lost." He shrugged. "Your magic controls you."

"No magic," replied Takuya. "I told you, I was tested, didn't have any."

Jeb coughed pointedly behind them.

They were quiet again, until the end of the service. Then Jeb turned on them.

"I didn't know you lads could talk. Scared me to see you nattering away like that."

Kouichi shrugged. "We learn slow, but we do learn. Takuya helped much."

Jeb nodded slowly. "Anything else ye be telling me?"

"No," replied Takuya quickly. "They talk, that's about it, yup."

Jeb didn't look convinced.

******************

Hiding out by the river in the early evening seemed wise when Takuya said he wanted to see what the twins called magic. After all, Takuya still wasn't sure what their magic was, and thought the running water would make a barrier. _It was either elves or goblins that wouldn't cross water, just wish I could remember which._

Kouichi and Kouji sat nervously, watching Takuya fidget.

"You keep moving, you won't see," said Kouichi.

Takuya sat glumly. "You said it wasn't healing magic. You're not going to set things on fire, or hurt me or anything, are you?"

Kouji smirked. "Maybe."

Kouichi laughed. "No. You cannot see what I do, but here…" He held a hand up, with what looked like black flames dancing on the tips of his fingers. "I see truth. In peoples hearts, in water and mirrors, in dreams sometimes. Things far away, or the future." The flames on his hand disappeared. "Kouji hears me too. I can use magic and he hears me here." He tapped the side of his head.

"Wow," said Takuya. "And you both do that?

Kouji shook his head. "No." He got up and walked along the river a way, before his hand darted to the riverbed and picked up a small, smooth stone. He then walked back to them.

Takuya looked at the stone curiously. "I don't get it. You like stones?"

Kouji held the stone in the palm of his hand and flexed his fingers slightly. Slowly his hand began to glow white, then the stone slowly raised itself off his palm to float in the air. "I move things."

Takuya waved a hand under the stone, puzzled. "How's it staying up?"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Magic."

"And this is elven magic? Like healing?"

Kouji's glow stuttered and the pebble dropped back into his hand.

Kouichi smiled. "What about you? How do you feel about your own magic?"

"I dunno." Takuya ran a hand up to his neck, rubbing it. "Are you really sure I have magic, and that it's not just a really weird coincidence? Humans aren't supposed to have magic."

Kouichi sighed. "Then you are still not ready to learn, even though you almost burnt the temple."

"I what?" asked Takuya. "Nothing happened at the temple. I just got kind of daydreaming."

The twins looked at each other, but let the subject drop.


	8. Capture

"In the times when the gods were leaving us to make our own path in the world, Selk the Wise searched through our future to try to aid us in our troubles ahead. Many prophecies were made by him, and were commanded to be stored in his Great Temple to the south. He decreed that he would call mortal men to serve as librarians and historians in his house, and bade them spread the word of his final prophecy.

""O my children, know that when the time of change is near and the gift of magic comes, that a great evil will take root in my lands. Its vile touch will turn brother against brother, and turn the jesters laugh to tears. Both of our Great Mother's peoples must join together to destroy this evil, and they will unite under the call of the Warrior of Flames. He shall not know of his destiny until he finds his own inner peace, and makes his peace with his beginnings. His generals, children of neither people, shall fight by his side, and be his eyes and his heart. Together they will turn back the evil and restore the land."

"Before he departed this realm, he made one further gift. Enshrined at his temple, weapons of great power now rest, waiting for the ones worthy to claim them, guarded by the priests of Selk. Only the hands of those chosen to wield them can lift them from their resting place on the alter of the temple.

"Now the priests of Selk wait patiently for the warrior, watching the ages pass. Sometimes they are visited by the God Himself, who tries to guide humanity back to the right path as we falter from what the Goddess has planned for our people.

"We know these truths as passed from Her…"

*********************

Life continued on much the same at Applefields, even with Mathew's absence. Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi found themselves weeding the fields and tending the irrigation channels for the first few days of the week, before returning to carrying grain to the mill. As he worked, Takuya thought about all that had happened in the last few weeks, since he fled his home, and decided that trusting the twins was reasonable. He'd never seen them do magic except when he asked, and it was clear that they were content in who they were.

Takuya certainly wasn't.

Every time he thought about what the twins had said, he grew cold and scared. _Magic. I can do magic. _True magic was not the providence of humans, but of the Gods and those who defied them. Even worse, if it was his, it was destructive and harmful to all he loved.

_I'm dangerous. Maybe I should run away… Hide my face away from everyone so I won't hurt them._ He shook his head, realising the error. _I can control it… sorta. It only comes when I'm near fire. Maybe I should ask Kouichi and Kouji if there's a way to stop it, or be rid of it. They must have some ideas if elves know magic. He paused and looked at his hands, trying to will the flames to appear._

Again, as every other time he had tried, nothing happened.

Takuya took his grip back on the hoe and kept weeding. _I'd still like to say they were wrong about me. That they were mistaken… _He thought back to the day in the temple. _But somehow, I don't think they are. _He tried to remember the feelings playing through his mind when he stared at the fire, but they escaped from his grasp like sand falling through an hour-glass.

_All I remember was how right it felt. How warm and gentle… Like when I was at that inn… _He shuddered as he remembered how he had repaid the owners kindness. _If this is my gift, I'd better learn to control it for every ones sakes._

*************************

It was on Last-day that everything fell apart for the boys.

As they returned to the barn with a load of flour, they were quickly surrounded by men in uniform, all carrying swords and crossbows, the arrows of which were firmly sighted on Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji. All save one, who had a golden stripe running along his blue tabard to differentiate himself from his fellows, and who stood next to a nodding Mathew.

"That's them," said Mathew, smiling nastily. "Elves. And the boy with them is the Takuya you were sent to hunt."

Takuya's hand flew to his token, dropping his load and spilling flour everywhere. _Oh Goddess, no! Please don't let these Kingsmen be here for me as a demon!_

The twins likewise dropped their loads, and moved closer together, Kouichi tugging at Takuya's arm to bring him close. Around them, beyond the wall of armed men, several of the farm workers moved closer to watch the confrontation.

The leader of the group unrolled a piece of parchment. "We are here, on the information supplied by Mathew Miller, to ascertain if the twins known as Kouichi and Kouji are elves, and detain them if proved so. Also we have a warrant for the arrest of the creature calling itself 'Takuya of Greenfields' for property damage totalling one hundred and forty golds in the town of West-bound, along with a permit for its capture and experimentation by Frederick Goodwinson, the palace mage."

The boys huddled together, before Takuya spoke up. "He hates us, always has. Why are you listening to him, he just wants petty revenge about something he thinks we've done." He thought for a moment, then squared his shoulders. "I am Takuya of Greenfields, whom you seek, and as a demon I can tell if these are my brethren. They aren't. They're just normal youths."

Kouichi looked surprised, and Kouji looked impressed at Takuya's willingness to protect them from the soldiers.

The leader shrugged. "Then show us your ears. Master Miller here, claims they are deformed, as all you creatures are."

Kouichi sighed, and slowly reached up and removed the band on his head, letting his hair fall across his face, and revealing his pointed ears.

A great gasp went up around the workers and some of the soldiers, although Mathew and the captain remained silent. Many of the farm workers made the gods circle on their chests, while a subtle noise cued the twins in to the movements of the bows in preparation to fire.

"Then," said the captain, "We have no choice but to detain you for the good of the nation." He drew back slightly, breaking the circle. "Follow me." He then turned to his men slightly. "If they make any move you dislike, or seem to be about to use sorcery, open fire." He then started to lead the way out into the main horseshoe of the farm buildings, where a cage mounted on wheels and drawn by two horses waited, with the door open. All three of the boys looked shocked at what was obviously to be their conveyance.

"What do you think we are, some animals?" sputtered Takuya.

The captain reached the cage, and turned back, annoyed. "No. Something worse. You have all the intelligence of men, but none of our morals. You prey on us and pervert the course of nature, which should be the providence of the gods alone. You kill men, women and children to slake your unnatural thirst. You are **wrong**, unnatural, and unwelcome."

Takuya was shocked at the captain's outburst. "But… what have **we** done? We've been good, hard workers at this farm." Many of the workers nodded, while others, mostly Mathew's supporters shook their heads. "They at least," said Takuya, gesturing at the twins, "have done nothing wrong. Why take them away for being what they are?"

"Because it is the king's law." The captain tapped the bars of the cage. "This cage will keep you secure. It has been spelled with the strongest magic, by the king's own mage. And when we return to Lyndora, another one shall be your home, until he is done with you."

The soldiers pressed in closer, trying to funnel the boys into the cage. Kouji looked somewhat pale, and balked just before entering the cage.

"Move it!" demanded one of the soldiers nervously.

"_What's wrong, Kouji?_" asked Kouichi, eyeing the cocked bows nervously.

Kouji shook his head. "_I can't do it. I can't enter a cage. It's not right, we should be free."_

"Get in the cage," said the captain dangerously.

Both Takuya and Kouichi tried to push Kouji gently forwards, but the boy dug his heels in and seemed to refuse to move.

One of the soldiers, his nerves frayed to breaking point, opened fire, aiming straight for Kouji's head.

White fire bloomed to life around Kouji's hands and the arrow shaft appeared to ricochet off an invisible wall scarce inches from Kouji's head. Other arrows followed, as the realisation of the use of magic sank in, but no matter who the target, the arrows would always be reflected harmlessly away.

"_Please Kouji, you're just hurting us more by resisting._" Kouichi put a hand on Kouji's shoulder. "_If we do what they say, there'll be other chances for escape._"

Kouji nodded once, slowly.

Kouichi nodded, then spoke. "Please! If you stop, we will stop. He is just scared."

The captain made a hand gesture and the hail of arrows stopped, but the men remained sighted on them. "No tricks now. No magic, or we'll shoot you dead and find other toys for the mage."

Slowly the white fire around Kouji's hands faded, and he slumped tiredly. "_Lady Elsa keep us safe._" He climbed into the cage slowly, as if aching from a days work, followed by his brother and Takuya. All three of them winced at the metallic door slammed shut, sealing them in.

The captain smiled, coldly. "Do not think to try anything like that again, monsters. We will most assuredly kill you before you endanger any of us." The soldiers kept watch while several of the farm workers fetched horses, similarly decked out in blue, which the soldiers mounted, always being careful to leave someone watching their prisoners. Finally, when all were mounted, the captain barked an order. "Move out!"

The boys lurched into each other as the cart started to move. Takuya moved to kneel by the bars, gripping then for support as he kneeled and looked out. The last people he saw as he left the farm were a smug Mathew, and a confused and frustrated looking Jeb. Then one of the soldiers banged the butt of his crossbow across Takuya's fingers, forcing him back down.

"On the floor, creature," he sneered.

Takuya glared at him, then shuffled back to where the twins sat huddled together protectively in the centre of the cage.


	9. Prisoners of the Mage

__

It's funny, thought Takuya, watching the soldiers make camp for the night. _Used to be that all I worried about was what Shinya was going to try and blame on me next. Now, I'm a 'demon' who's a prisoner. _He looked over at the twins. Kouji was still not taking their imprisonment well, and sat, huddled in his brother's arms, looking pale and scared, while Kouichi muttered away to him in their language of rustling sounds, also looking scared. Takuya scuttled a little closer, and brushed Kouji's arm, only to be glared at.

"Relax," whispered Takuya. "They obviously want us alive, and the cage isn't so bad. We don't have to stay in it forever."

Kouji shook his head. "You don't understand. We are supposed to be wild, free. Not in a cage." He sighed and pulled off his own headband. "No use hiding, I guess."

Takuya tilted his head. "… wow, you're…" He then blushed wildly as he realised what he had almost said. "I mean, uh, you know, I'd never imagined you with your ears, even though, you know, I knew they had to be pointed, like Kouichi's, but…" He was interrupted by a sharp clang against the cage bars.

"Pipe down, demon."

"Not a demon," muttered Takuya, sulkily. He looked at his hands. "Wish I could control it enough to melt the bars or something."

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "You aren't thinking it was chance anymore?"

Takuya shook his head. "It's time I stopped running. Even if I ran forever, I'd never escape myself." He closed his eyes. "It's there, and it's real. I just can't reach it." He concentrated, and something inside him stirred slightly in the direction of the campfire, then faded away.

Kouichi appeared to think about something, then took Takuya's hand gently. "Don't be afraid of what I do."

Takuya looked puzzled for a moment.

//_Can you hear me, Takuya?_//

"Wha… What? How are you…?" Takuya looked at Kouichi, confused that he heard him speak without seeing his mouth move.

//_This is what I was talking about before. That Kouji can hear me like this, in his mind. Other people it's more difficult, but it can be done._//

Kouji leant in closer. //_So what is it you don't want them to hear you say, Kouichi? That we'll teach Takuya?_//

Takuya looked at them both. //_This is scary. How can you talk like this for long?_//

Kouichi smiled. //_We've been doing this since we were born, maybe even before that. It feels entirely normal to us. Sometimes it used to annoy our honoured-father, but was great for playing tricks._//

Kouji glared at him. //_You thought it was great. I was the one who always got into trouble._//

Takuya looked at them. //_So what is it you don't want the guards to hear?_//

Kouichi looked around, as if confirming something. //_I don't know what they were told, but there's no magic in these bars. They've anointed them with something oily in places, from the smell, herbs used in protection charms. But there's no magic anywhere._//

//_So the mage is a liar?_// asked Takuya. //_There's nothing stopping you using your magic to escape?_//

//_I'd say the fifteen men with bows are stopping us from escaping,_// sarcasmed Kouji.

Takuya was confused. //_But you can stop them._//

Kouji shook his head. //_I can't move while the spell is running. It would take away too much of my concentration._//

//_Magic isn't infinite, Takuya,_// explained Kouichi. //_Each time we use it, it takes us a while to recover. And mostly, it's about will and concentration. The harder the spell, the harder we need to concentrate._// He shrugged. //_And that's why I'd like us to stop talking like this before I get too tired. I don't like not having reserves to call upon if I need them._// He let go of Takuya's hand.

Takuya rubbed at his palm thoughtfully. "That was pretty weird. I've never heard you talk like that before. You know, properly."

Kouichi just shrugged. "It was understanding, not words, so you heard in Common what we said in our speech."

Takuya turned to face the fire again, watching it hypnotically. "How will I learn if I'm caged?"

Kouichi stretched then lay flat on the floor of their prison. "We will find a way. But maybe we should wait until there are no soldiers to shoot us?" he teased.

Takuya laughed, then laid down too. "Good idea."

They fell asleep together in silence.

********************

It took three days of bouncing along the roads before the company drew within sight of the capital, Lyndora. It was a sprawling city at the base of a hill, with one long paved street leading to the lower castle gates that rested in the defensive wall that circled the base of the hill. Takuya could see clearings among the houses while they were still descending into the valley which were obviously market places, or squares meant for gathering. The houses were uniformly neat, well cared for, but still showing their age, and the age of the city in general.

Travelling the long road through the city to the castle gates turned into a gauntlet as people started to line the street, throwing abuse and rubbish at the three youths huddled in the centre of their cage. It dismayed Takuya that his own people could show such hatred towards them, just because they were different. _After all, those myths about all the things demon and elves did are just rumour and legend. Why take them as truth? _Finally the convoy made it inside the gates, and started along the path up the hill to the inner wall of the castle. As they moved up the hill, they saw groups of boys scattered about in red tabards, doing staff and sword drills, some were even mounted on horseback. Finally they drew into the inner courtyard, and a hive of activity. Overseeing it all was another man in blue, this time with even more ostentatious gold embroidery to show his rank. Next to him stood a foolish-looking man in a long wine coloured robe that hung down to his ankles and had many symbols of protection and conjuring embroidered in silver thread all over it. In his hand he held a wooden staff topped with an opal, his piecing blue eyes and unkempt red hair completing the suggestion that this was, in fact, a madman.

He moved closer to the cage, looking over Takuya and the twins.

"Yes. Excellent specimens, Captain Travell. They will no doubt improve our understanding of the dark arts these creatures use to destroy our realm." He inserted his staff through the bars and used it to turn Kouji's head forcefully to the side, revealing his ears. "Are these a mated pair of elves then?" he asked.

Kouji snorted once, looking embarrassed.

Takuya laughed. "They're twins, sir. Both male."

The staff moved so quickly that Takuya didn't know what hit him, just that his ears were ringing.

"Silence, demon!" The mage's hand started moving in intricate patterns. "I bind thee from speaking, or of thee using thy silvered tongue on any mortal within these walls!"

Takuya looked out the corner of his eyes to Kouichi, and was unsurprised to see a small black glow at his fingertips for a second before a minute shaking his head.

__

No magic there, then. Just a load of hot air.

The mage drew back, letting a man and a boy slightly older than the twins were forwards. Both wore breaches, with aprons made of leather covering their otherwise bare chests, carrying sets of chains and collars. Takuya swallowed as he had no doubt as to what they were to be used for. The soldiers surrounded the cage on foot, taking aim with their bows.

"Now then," said the man Takuya took to be the castle smith, "Out you creatures come, one at a time. And don't you try nothing, I've no wish to be turned into a lady's pincushion by these soldiers." His voice was trembling slight under the bravado, noticed Takuya as he silently crept forwards out of the cage. He stood perfectly still as the smith raised the collar to his neck, and fastened it with a bolt. A strange burning sensation covered his neck for a moment, then faded as if it had never been. The smith passed the chain attached to Takuya's collar to one of the soldiers standing near, then took another collar from his apprentice, fastening it around Kouji's neck as he held his hair out of the way. Kouji looked shocked as the collar was fastened, obviously feeling the same strange burning Takuya had.

When Kouichi's turn came, he again started to test it with his magic, but cried out in pain, pulling at the collar fastened to his neck. Kouji started to rush forwards to help him, but was restrained by his own collar, its chain held firmly by one of the guards.

The mage smiled thinly. "That is just a taste, creatures. You are bound to me, Frederick Goodwinson, for all time, as these chains that bind you cannot be broken. Use of your black arts will cause pain as bad as all that you have inflicted on we humans, the rightful rulers of this world." He stamped his staff against the ground. "Take them to his highness Prince Raoul's private courtyard. I am told he finds the very presence of these beings… intriguing." He swung round, deliberately using his momentum to swirl his robes impressively. Takuya guessed they were weighted, but didn't speak as he did not want to infuriate their jailer further.

**********************

The prison consisted of a medium-sized courtyard with a lean-to assembled against one wall to shield a bed of hay from the rain in the secluded spot, and a makeshift privy at the other which was surrounded on three sides by low walls. At the centre of the arrangement, a metal stake had been driven into the ground, and it was to this stake that Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji found the end of their chains attached. With their prisoners secured, the guards retreated, leaving them alone to explore what little of the formal garden remained from the renovation into a prison for them, testing to see how far their chains extended.

Only an hour or so passed before someone returned to the courtyard. A trembling, wide-eyed child in a red tabard, with scruffy brown hair and green eyes snuck quietly into the courtyard, carrying a platter of raw meat and a pitcher of water. Takuya was the first to notice the newcomer, and approached cautiously.

"Hey there."

The boy froze, terrified, staring at him. "Please… please don't h-h-hurt me, Mi-mi-mister Demon."

Takuya stopped advancing, and knelt, bringing himself to the boys eye level. "Hey, its okay. No matter what the adults may've said, we don't hurt people. They're just a little confused."

The boy nodded nervously, his head-bobbing turning into a repetitive nervous motion. "Confused. Yes. You're not demons and you're very friendly, yes I believe you." He put the platter down, pushing it towards Takuya. "I've been stuck with kitchen duty, so here is your dinner."

Takuya wrinkled his nose up at the idea of eating the raw meat. "You expect us to eat that?"

"W-w-well, we can't give you babies, or human blood or anything."

Takuya looked at him puzzled. "What's your name?"

"Tomoki Himi, s-sir." He straightened, trying to look unafraid. "Page of the court of King Elbert of Grunweld."

Takuya smiled. "Tomoki, we're not demons, and we're not dangerous." He made a face. "And we don't eat raw meat. We eat just the same food as you do. Is there any chance of you getting other food for us that we can eat?"

"You sure you don't eat people?"

"Positive."

Tomoki scuffed at the dirt with his foot. "I guess I could try to get the cooks to give you what they give us pages. It's not going to be fancy food or anything…"

Takuya smiled. "Before we were captured, we were working as farmhands. I think we can cope with whatever your cook throws at us."

"O-okay." He scooped up the platter and started to back away from Takuya, watching him for any sudden moves. "I'll go ask them." He made it to the door leading back into the castle and vanished inside.

Takuya sighed. _No one is going to trust me here for a long time, I just know it._


	10. Family of Elves

As it turned out, the pages ate bread, cheese and fruit, all of which suited them much better than the offering of raw meat. The courtyard itself remained deserted, except for Tomoki's return. Goodwinson was obviously content not to begin whatever cruel schemes he had until later, or else was occupied with other matters. The three boys sat together, mutually trying to figure out a way to eat with the heavy metal collars around their necks. The chains, they had already found, were less prone to tripping them if they hung over a shoulder and down their backs.

Takuya looked at Kouichi. "So what happened in the courtyard? Why did you scream?"

Kouichi tugged at his collar. "These things are enchanted. I wouldn't try using your magic, it will punish you." He frowned and fiddled with some bread. "The spell is strange. What little I saw before I stopped, it was high magic."

Kouji blinked a few times, then shook his head. "You must have made a mistake. Humans don't know high magic. Even our people only have that ability once in ten-thousand."

"There's something very old and very dangerous keeping us from using our magic." Kouichi shivered. "And I don't think it's the 'mage'. Even Takuya has some magic about him most of the time."

"Well he certainly likes showing off," said Takuya. "Makes a big show over everything he does. Even when it does nothing." He ran a finger over his lips. "I can still speak. Would I have felt it if he tried to stop me, Kouichi?"

Kouichi nodded. "If magic ties you, you'd feel it." He shrugged. "Even if you could fight it, you'd still feel it."

Kouji got up and started to pace. "And none of us have any idea what Goodwinson wants with us? Just that he has no real idea on us or magic?"

"Or your sex," muttered Takuya, only to be glared at by Kouji.

"Sharper hearing, Takuya. Remember?" He kept pacing. "And no doubt those savages at the farm will be stealing all of our things. Our savings."

Takuya shifted uncomfortably. "How long had you been working there for?"

Kouichi looked sad. "About two months. We had about thirty silver hidden under the bed along with everything we owned. Our remembrances. And our weapons."

Takuya whistled. Thirty silver was no small amount of money. "And now…?"

Kouji snorted. "That _rashete Mathew will probably have stolen it." He kicked at the ground. "And we'll probably never get our bows back; he'll have sold them as curiosities." He looked sad. "Those were the last gift for Life-day given to us by our Honoured-father. We weren't old enough, but he defied the council for us again to give them to us. Said it was what our mother would've wanted."_

Takuya tilted his head. "I don't understand. Why wouldn't you be allowed a bow? Surely you're old enough. Even I've started to learn, even though I'm terrible at it."

Kouji looked angry. "Elves aren't considered old enough to take arms until their twenty-first summer. We were an exception. We're **always** the exception."

Kouichi sighed. "_We are what we are, Brother. No amount of rage will change that."_

"_And what we are made our people turn their backs on us, Kouichi! Or did you forget that it was Honoured-Satomi that led the council to dismiss us?_" Kouji kicked the stake holding them in the courtyard and was rewarded by not only a sharp pain in his foot, but a burning pain in his neck as the spell kicked in.

Kouichi covered his smile with a hand as his brother hopped about, cursing in Elvish.

"_That's not funny, Kouichi, you bastard!_" yelled Kouji, rubbing his foot.

Takuya started to giggle. "I don't know what you're saying, but it sure sounds funny."

Kouji flushed furiously, and sat down, away from them, muttering darkly.

"Don't mind him," said Kouichi. "Kouji just doesn't like to look silly. We think its Honoured-Satomi influence on him, rather than our honoured-parents."

"Who's Satomi?" asked Takuya. "You've never mentioned her before."

Kouichi shrugged. "I don't know what word you'd use for her. She was joined to our honoured-father by law, by the order of the council. She was to be his mate, but he'd rather had no need to take another after our honoured-mother died."

"Stepmother," said Takuya quietly. "Humans call them 'stepmothers'. So your father got married again?"

Kouichi shook his head. "He wasn't married to our honoured-mother. It's another disgrace on me and Kouji. In addition to everything else."

"What happened?"

"She died. In childbirth. All the magic our father had, even high magic, couldn't save her from us." He touched a hand to his hair. "He said we looked just like her. Especially Kouji." He smiled slightly. "Black hair is pretty rare amongst our people."

Takuya looked at Kouji. "Guess it must hurt. I get the feeling that he doesn't like your mother. That he blames her for something."

Kouichi shook his head. "He blames her for something that's honoured-Satomi fault. She despised what we are. It was only with honoured-father's protection that we were ever allowed to stay. When he died, we were forced to leave. We were told to take our corrupt magic, and leave."

"So you're like me." Takuya rested his head on his knees. "They saw your magic as a threat, and got rid of you."

Kouichi nodded. "About that, yes. No protector, no chance."

"What did your father do? How did he die?" Takuya blushed. "You can tell me to shut up if you don't want to answer."

Kouichi smiled. "He was a council healer. Our ruling council would be made of two healers, two herbalists, and two hunters, one of each sex, and an elder, who had to be at least nine hundred years old. Most of the positions would be passed to offspring. If Kouji or I had been healers, one of us would have been expected to take our honoured-father's position. Honoured-Satomi was the other healer on the council, and was very much against our honoured-father's ideas about humans. He believed that we could no longer afford to hate each other, as a great war was coming. He said we should learn about humans, like he had when he was a younger man. Not that he was old when they killed him."

Takuya sat quietly. "How old?"

"He was five-hundred and forty-three," said Kouichi, simply.

Takuya looked shocked. "How… how old are you?"

Kouichi laughed. "We're only eleven, Takuya. Still almost babies by our peoples standards."

Kouji came back. "Are you sharing our ways with _dirt-folk, _Kouichi?" he asked icily.

"_They aren't dirt-folk, Kouji. And besides, Takuya is our friend, and we should trust him._"

"_You think our honoured-father trusted them as they shot him?_"

Kouichi was furious. "_How dare you! What one band of humans did on the __Great Road__ is not what they all do, or do you think yourself responsible for everything I do? You forget your place, second-son."_

Kouji made an elven submissive gesture, baring his forearms at Kouichi. "_You are my elder, and my superior._" He returned his hands to his sides. "_Doesn't mean you're right about them."_

"_Doesn't mean you're right either, Kouji. _Sorry Takuya, just, you know, brothers arguing."

Takuya nodded. "It's okay. Me and Shinya argued a lot too. I even originally thought my magic was because of him."

Kouichi smiled. "Why don't you tell us about your family?"

Takuya sighed. "My family was a totally normal farming family. Until I burnt the barn to the ground and they called me demon and threw me out."

"That's because that's what you are, Demon." They looked up to see Goodwinson standing just out of view, holding his cane. "I am here because I want to know what magic you foul creatures do."

"Manners will get you everywhere," retorted Takuya. "Say 'please'."

Goodwinson snorted, then waved his staff in an extravagant manner. "Though chains still bind, my spells do not. Release these retched creatures from their bondage."

They all looked at him curiously, then Kouichi again tried to test the chains. This time they didn't burn. He looked surprised at Goodwinson. "You're releasing us?"

"No." He smiled thinly. "I merely want to know what magic it is you do, and to see it done."

Takuya looked scared. "I… I don't know any magic." He moved closer to the twins.

Goodwinson looked angry. "I have no patience with games, creature."

Kouji stood protectively in front of Takuya. "He doesn't know how to control his magic. He has not been taught how, but he is a fire mage."

"A fire-demon?" Goodwinson peered at Takuya, like a housewife picking out a piece of fresh meat. "How intriguing a plaything. I've not had one of your kind before. And untrained!" He smiled. "All the better to learn as you do." He slapped Takuya on the back. "You will surely find yourself here, in service to your betters."

Takuya bit his tongue to prevent himself from replying in an obnoxious manner.

Goodwinson turned his attention to the twins. "And what is the power you both share?"

Kouji shook his head. "We don't share. I can move things about and create barriers." //_And I'm not telling him about this, and neither are you, Kouichi._//

//_For once, we agree. This guy isn't the best example of humans, is he?_// "And I can see things. I see the future in dreams, and things far away in mirrors and water." Kouichi shuffled nervously. "And I see magic as colours."

"Intriguing" Goodwinson moved closer, then grabbed Kouichi's face, tilting it up at an uncomfortable angle, and appeared to examine Kouichi's eye. "You creatures have sharp eyes anyway, but I never heard of you seeing magic before."

Kouichi started to struggle. "Let go…" He winced as Goodwinson gripped harder for a moment, then released him.

"You should be glad I'm this merciful, elf. You are fed and watered, which is more than some other nobles would do for you." He swirled his cape around himself imperiously. "Most would've shot you long before now." He stormed out, and as he left the courtyard the boys again felt a burning sensation at their necks.

Kouji hurried to Kouichi's side, and checked his face, stroking gently. "_Are you okay?_"

Kouichi nodded. "_Just sore. Nothing too bad, I hope. The man is a menace, and there's not a drop of magic in him." He shivered as rain started to pour from the sky. "Great. Rain."_

Takuya made a face. "Rain helps the crops grow." He scurried to under the lean-to to take shelter. "Not that it's that pleasant or anything." He curled into the hay looking miserable.


	11. Lessons in Magic

It was late in the night when Takuya awoke to the sound of whimpering. Crawling forwards, amongst the hay, he found Kouji holding on to the shaking form of Kouichi, as the older twin moaned in his sleep.

"What's going on, Kouji?"

Kouji stroked his brother's hair gently, showing a tenderness Takuya had never seen. "He's seeing, Takuya. Seeing the future, all while the collar burns him in his sleep."

Kouichi moaned and scratched at the collar. Kouji sighed, and held his hands away gently.

Takuya moved closer, ignoring the chill air, to start to stroke Kouichi's hair gently, as Kouichi had done for him some weeks ago. "Do the dreams hurt?"

Kouji shook his head. "The dreams themselves don't. But he'll feel the pain of whoever it is he sees. I just hope it's only this collar causing him pain."

Kouichi moaned again, and then his eyes opened slowly. "Again, Kouji?"

Kouji nodded, releasing his hands. "What did you see?"

Kouichi rubbed at his sore neck, his eyes closed as he tried to sort through the images. Finally he spoke. "Death is coming here. From a cave in the mountains, death will come to the court. People will die in flames, the castle destroyed, and the people will blame us. We'll be killed." He shivered hard, and looked out into the rain-filled courtyard. "Things are in motion, and we have no control."

Takuya watched him. "Do you see what will happen?" he asked.

Kouichi sighed. "What may happen, if we don't change our path."

"Was it me? Did I start the fire? Did I kill them?"

"I don't know, Takuya. I didn't see the start, only the end." Kouichi shivered again, looking tired. "Doubting yourself won't help. Learning control might."

Takuya looked at his hands. "And what if starting to learn awakens in me the very thing that burns the castle down?"

Kouichi sighed tiredly. "Then at least… you tried…" He fell asleep.

Kouji took Takuya's hand tentatively. "Maybe if you start to learn now, you'll be ready when the time comes. Kouichi has never seen small things in his dreams."

Takuya looked at where Kouji held his hands. "Kouji?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you like me to try to touch you? Is it an elf thing?"

Kouji laughed, a short barking sound. "It's a me thing, Takuya. I just don't like strangers touching me."

"Oh." For some reason Takuya couldn't understand, that made him feel sad. He wanted to touch Kouji, to stroke his hair, like he had for Kouichi, but he wanted Kouji to be awake, muttering to him in that strange language of rustling sounds.

Kouji seemed to realise that he'd hurt Takuya's feelings. "Hey, don't take it so hard, Takuya." He moved a hand to rest against Takuya's face. "You were a stranger. Everyone is to almost everyone else. But you aren't a stranger to me anymore." He smiled, and moved his hand away. "But no tackle-hugs. I don't even let Kouichi do that to me." He lay back down, and put an arm around his twin, before falling asleep.

Takuya lay back down, stroking his cheek where Kouji had touched it. _He doesn't hate me. He's even starting to like me. Why does it make me feel so happy? He smiled as he remembered the tingle where his flesh had touched Kouji's, and kept that smile into his dreams._

******************

Dawn came with puddles and giggles. Tomoki pulled at the apprentice-smith's arm, trying to get him into the courtyard.

"Come on, Junpei! They don't bite." The page giggled again. "Much."

"You sure they've been fed?" asked Junpei, munching on the remains of his toast. "Master Smith just wants me to check the fixings, is all. In case the rain acted strangely with Master Goodwinson's magic. And he won't be happy if I get eaten."

"It's okay," said Tomoki, looking around the courtyard for his friends. "The Takuya said they don't eat people."

Junpei rolled his eyes. "People don't always tell truth, Tomoki. Especially demon-folk. He probably just wants to make nice to you so when you grow up a bit, you'll make good eating." He lent forwards. "And all the time he'll be chomping on ye, you'll be all 'But he's my friend, and he wouldn't hurt me'."

Takuya stuck his head out from the shelter. "Who's chomping on Tomoki?"

"Hey Takuya." Tomoki put down his load of food and water. "Master Goodwinson gave me a message for you. Said that as long as the sun is up yours and the movers binding is removed."

Junpei's face turned white. "You mean, his magic **isn't bound? That he could be enchanting us right now?"**

Takuya waved his fingers at Junpei in what he hoped was a scary manner. "Toast. Toooooaaaaaast." He spotted the breakfast. "Ooo, toast!" He grabbed a slice and started munching. "You get us the greatest stuff to eat, Tomoki."

Tomoki smiled. "That means you'll show me some of your magic then?"

"Urk!" Takuya started to choke on his toast until a strong arm slapped him from behind.

"Here now demon, don't you go dying on us. An apprentices wage is no compensation for you."

Takuya coughed a few times before speaking again. "I can't show you, Tomoki, I can't control my magic yet, and I might hurt you by accident." He saw how disappointed Tomoki looked, and smiled at him. "But I promise, you'll be the first person I show once I learn, okay?"

Tomoki's face lit up with a smile. "Okay! I'll tell Yutaka, he'll be so jealous! But I gotta go or I'll be late for class." He grinned again. "Bye, Takuya!" He raced off.

Junpei shook his head. "That kid."

Takuya blinked. "What's a Yutaka?"

"Tomoki's brother. He's a squire at the moment, but come the Midsummer festival he'll be knighted. He's the whole reason Tomoki is here. The kid has a serious need for hero-worship." Junpei moved to the stake in the ground and started pulling on it and the chains.

Takuya watched him. "So he's here because his brother is? Isn't that a silly reason to get beat up to be a knight?"

"Yup," nodded Junpei. "I look out for him as best I can, but I have my own duties to do about the castle." He looked up as he saw the chain move, and whistled as he saw Kouichi and Kouji come out from the shelter. "Wow. Real elves."

Kouji scowled at him. "Wow. Real humans."

Junpei blushed and turned back to Takuya. "Well they're still fixed. Guess I won't see you again."

Takuya smiled. "You can come visit. If other people are allowed to show up and threaten us, I don't see why you can't."

Junpei thought for a moment, then nodded. "Sure. Someone should keep an eye on Tomoki."

***************

The lit torch flame danced hypnotically. Somehow Takuya found himself always looking at it ever since the guard they'd asked nicely had brought it to their prison. He'd be talking, and his mind would wander off, only to find that he'd be staring at the flame. Kouichi and Kouji just let him be, and let him choose what he was doing.

Somehow, now the time was here, he didn't feel ready.

_What if this is what Kouichi foresaw? What if I kill people someday with what I'm about to begin here?_

Kouichi rested his hand on Takuya's back. "Just close your eyes, Takuya. Let your magic free."

"What if it hurts?"

Kouichi ran a hand in a soothing circle on his back. "It won't. It's your magic."

Takuya closed his eyes, and it was if the tug of the flame increased a hundred-fold. He could see the light dancing behind his eyelids, like he could reach out and touch it…

"Open your eyes, Takuya."

Takuya did as he was told, then yelped. His arm was outstretched towards the flame, and the flame itself had lengthened to wrap around Takuya's hand and arm. _It's… warm. Just warm. _He moved his hand, watching as the flames about it bent to accommodate his movements. _It tickles, but it feels so right. He closed his eyes again, and this time felt not only the warmth of the flames, but also an answering warmth within himself. __Grow, he commanded it, and felt it answer, like stoking a fire. __Grow, he told it again, with increased confidence. He felt warmth all around him, and how it would bend to his will…_

"Takuya!" snapped Kouichi from some distance away.

Takuya opened his eyes, and all he could see was fire. He peered through the flames, and could faintly make out a surrounding wall of white. _How dare it be there? he thought fuzzily to himself. _Fire should be free to burn. _He called out to the flames, and told them to push against the barrier holding them in. Slowly the barrier moved further out. Then it stopped, and started to squeeze in on Takuya._

_No! It must burn! Everything must burn!_

Slowly the fire contracted until it was contained in a cylinder barely larger than Takuya was. Peering through the flames and the barrier, Takuya saw Kouji, white fire streaming from his hands into the barrier.

"You need to stop, Takuya. You're going to hurt someone."

_Hurt? How? Oh yes, the other ones, they don't like fire. It hurts them, poor things. They aren't made right. The Goddess made them wrong, so that fire hurts them._

Kouichi spoke again. "Takuya, I know you feel kinship with the flames, but it's wrong. It's just an illusion in your mind that your magic has made because it can feed off the fire. You're like a staving man at a banquet, but you need to stop. It's controlling you, not the other way around. Let it go before you hurt someone!"

Takuya tilted his head. _Hurt? How can this hurt? _Memories came back to him then. Shinya's fear in the burning barn, townsfolk throwing things at what they thought was a demon. _No… No… **No**..._

"No!" He took hold of the flames inside himself and squashed them down, hard, imagining water and dirt being poured over them. It was like killing himself inside, it made him feel weak and shaky. He fell to his knees, panting, as the flames returned to the torch.

_Hurts… It wants to be free… _He stamped down on it again, and the warmth inside him withdrew back to wherever inside him it had come from. Still panting, he looked up to see Kouji bent over, breathing hard, leaning his hands on his knees while Kouichi fussed over him, talking in Elvish. His eyes moved to the torch, still burning. _What did I do?_

*******************************

Goodwinson moved away from the window overlooking the courtyard, smiling. _The demon has such potential, if I could just tame it. And once tamed, why we could use him to our advantage. _He moved to his desk, where lay an old, decaying book, open at a page he knew only too well. He fingered the page and smiled. _The power will soon be within our grasp. Only a few short months and the princeling will have what he wants, and I'll have no confining rules or morals to stop me. _He looked back at the window. _And who better to be the cause and take the blame than some demon?_


	12. The Lady Izumi

Kouji closed his eyes, and waited for his head to stop spinning. His breath was ragged, but was slowly coming back under control. _By Lord Marnet he's strong. _Cautiously he checked his magic, and was scared to find that the fight against Takuya's raging flames has taken almost all of it. His breathing finally steadied to a pant, and he felt a gentle touch to his bowed back.

"_Are you okay, Kouji? It looked like quite a fight._"

Kouji nodded slowly. "_He's strong and wild and uncontrolled. Not a good combination." He moved a hand from supporting himself to touch Kouichi's hand. "__I just couldn't let the flames escape. Couldn't let him hurt you."_

"_Or himself,_" teased Kouichi. "_I've seen how you look at him, Kouji. He fascinates you, and for all your harshness, you really do care._"

Kouji blushed. "_Speak not of it. He just… He's special to me, brother." He watched as Takuya's colour turned an unhealthy white, and he rose to stumble to the privy. "_He is suffering. Are you sure this was the best way?_"_

Kouichi looked pensive. "_No," he admitted. "_But I have never heard of one who wasn't trained in their magic from a young age. He has grown in strength without the necessary discipline to keep his magic under control._"_

Kouji stood upright again. "_He has grown so powerful that his magic has begun to leak out from inside him. Is that what you are saying?"_

Kouichi nodded. "_Control will be hard for him, but he must learn it, else…" He shrugged. "_He may have started the fire I saw. I cannot say if that can be changed._" He moved away from Kouji and fetched the pitcher of water. "_I don't think Takuya is in the best state at the moment either._"_

Kouji snorted. "_That's obvious. He wasn't happy about me restraining him."_

The both turned from their conversation as Takuya came out of the privy, still looking pale.

Kouichi passed him the water pitcher. "Rinse your mouth, you'll feel better."

Takuya did has he was told, shaking slightly. "How can I let my magic out when **that** happens when I do?"

Kouichi put an arm around him. "It happened because the magic took over. Kouji and I, we control our magic. It does what we tell it to. You just need to learn that skill." He smiled as Takuya yawned. "You should rest a while. Regain your strength."

Takuya nodded, and allowed himself to be lead to the hay bed, before curling up to rest. "Um…"

The twins exchanged a nervous look. "What is it, Takuya?" asked Kouichi.

"Would… Would Kouji stay? In case my magic goes nuts again?"

Kouji smiled slightly, and settled to sit with his back to the wall. "I'll rest here. That way, if a fire starts, I'll be close enough to stop it." He rested an arm over his knee, and closed his eyes. "Now rest Takuya. You probably used up most of your magic anyway."

Takuya curled into the hay. _How can I ever use my magic when it makes me do… that? I really felt that the whole world should burn. It felt right. He shuddered, and then the sounds of the castle faded as sleep came._

********************************

Kouji woke suddenly as Kouichi shook him gently.

"_We have company coming, Kouji. A guard just came to tell us._"

Kouji stretched slowly. "_Why tell us?"_

"_Because it's someone important?_" guessed Kouichi moving past him. Kouji briefly saw Takuya nestled in the hay, at peace, before his brother blocked his view.

"Wake up, Takuya."

Takuya rolled over and muttered "Go 'way, Shinya." Kouichi leaned in close and pinched his ear. Takuya yelped and sat up, clapping a hand to his ear. "Hey! What was that for?"

Kouichi smiled. "'Wake up' wasn't working."

Takuya rubbed his ear, grimacing. "Thanks a lot." He looked up as a group of men dressed in the blue tabards of the men-at-arms of the castle filed in, all carrying weapons, and took up stations around the courtyard. Takuya stood nervously. "Guess it's someone important."

They moved out into the courtyard, and waited for whoever was coming to arrive.

Kouji leaned over and picked some hay out of Takuya's hair. "We want to seem nice, right?"

"_How are you feeling?_" asked Kouichi, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Kouji closed his eyes, and after a brief check was pleased to find that he had over half his magic back. He opened his eyes. "_Better for resting, thank you. Wouldn't want to go against Takuya again just yet though."_

Takuya's head tilted as he heard his name mentioned, but stayed silent. _Guess they're talking about how I messed up and nearly hurt them._ He shivered slightly.

Kouichi noticed the slight movement. "It's okay, Takuya. We're not mad or anything."

"Tired," added Kouji, "But not mad." He stretched slightly. "You're just pretty strong, so it took a lot of effort to keep your flames back."

"Are you okay?" asked Takuya. "After all, I threw-up afterwards."

"I'm used to it," replied Kouji, his face blank. "I was more worried about you. Guess it was a shock to your body, having all that happen."

Takuya nodded. "At least the fiery stuff inside me doesn't come out unless there's fire nearby. As long as I stay away from fires, I'm safe."

The twins exchanged worried glances, and Kouichi was about to speak, as all the guards snapped to attention.

The group entering the courtyard was a strange one. A tall, strapping man in his early twenties, with blonde hair and blue eyes guided a group of giggling girls into the courtyard. Behind them came a sulky looking youth of about eighteen, with the same piercing blue eyes, but with dark brown hair. Both the boys wore ceremonial swords at their waists, and the entire group wore clothes that spoke of high status. They stopped a short distance away.

"Have no fear," spoke the older youth. "The chains these creatures wear will protect you, as will the soldiers."

The girls giggled a little, nervously. Takuya shifted uncomfortably as he felt many pairs of eyes staring at him.

One of the girls who was dressed finer than the others spoke up. "Oh Raoul, can't you make them do something interesting? I know they're only dumb beasts, but surely they can do a trick or two to amuse us."

Raoul smiled. "Oh, Kally…"

"Actually," interrupted Takuya, "We can speak. Quite well in fact. And you'll get a better response from us if you're polite to us."

The girl Raoul had called Kally backed up, looking shocked. "W-w-what?"

Raoul put a hand to his sword. "That's no way to talk to the princess of the realm, demon. You should treat her with the respect due to her position."

Takuya snorted. "I'll treat her with respect when she does the same to me."

Kouji elbowed him in the ribs. "Behave."

A girl's laugh rang out, and one of the accompanying girls moved round to get a better look. "He does have a point, highness."

The princess looked angry. "It's not your place to say so, **Lady **Izumi. Your manners just get worse and worse."

The girl she'd called Lady Izumi dipped into a mocking curtsy. "As you wish highness. I was merely taught that one should speak her mind, else there is no point having an opinion." She moved back into line.

Raoul relaxed slightly, and moved his hand away from the hilt of his sword. "So you are elves and a demon. It is entirely at my sufferance that you are here, rather than in a dungeon where you belong. We know from previous… accidents... that elves do not take to imprisonment well, especially within four stone walls."

Kouji flexed his fingers slightly, trying to dispel his anger before speaking. "We are one with nature and the world. Cutting us off from it is like the cutting of a limb. Putting us in some stone prison under the earth would kill us."

"We know that now," replied Raoul. "But we would like to see some of the famous elf magic. Call down birds from the sky, or make the flowers bloom."

Kouichi shook his head. "We do not have powers over creatures or plants, sir." He tugged at the collar around his neck. "In truth, my powers are bound by your mage's magic." He smiled a little. "But even if they weren't, you wouldn't see anything. I am what you would think a seer. And while I might see something in the water, you would not."

Raoul smiled a little. "An honest, if disappointing answer. And as twins, does your brother share this power?"

"I do not."

Raoul waited to see if Kouji would continue. When he did not, he asked "And what magic is it that you have? Are you a healer?"

Kouji looked angry. "No," he replied. "I move things. When I'm not tired." He held a glowing hand out, and the empty water pitcher flew into it. "I can move heavier things if necessary." He put it back on the ground near his foot.

The girls all started muttering and giggling again.

Takuya looked nervous. _I hope they don't ask me. I could hurt them._

Raoul smiled at Kouji. "I can see that your powers aren't the only thing that isn't the same about you." He turned to Takuya. "And what about you, demon? Would you show us this impressive fire magic that destroys towns?"

Takuya blushed. "It was one tavern, and it was an accident. And I'd rather not."

The princess snorted. "Come now, one small flame won't cause too much trouble."

Takuya looked at Kouji. "Will you help?"

Kouji nodded. "Just remember, you control it, not the other way around."

Takuya took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "I need a flame, like a torch or burner."

Raoul turned and nodded to one of the guards, who moved back into the castle, and returned shortly with a lit torch identical in appearance to the one from that morning.

Takuya looked at the flame nervously. "I don't know what will happen, but Kouji will protect you from me if anything bad happens." He moved closer to the flame, and watched it. _I don't know how to do this on command. I don't want to loose control again. He closed his eyes and reached forwards slowly, feeling the warmth of the flame. He felt the warmth inside himself start to stir, but he pushed it back down gently. _I just want to bend this flame, not create more… although it would be nice… pretty… _He shook his head, trying to clear it. _That's the magic talking, not me._ He opened his eyes to find the flame had bent in order to rub against his hand. _It's like a cat or a puppy. It want attention, love. To be free… _Takuya stamped down on that thought again. _It's fire, and it's dangerous to everyone, even me.__

Kouichi stepped forwards slightly. "Takuya?"

"It's fighting me. It wants to burn." He felt the warmth inside surge again, like it wanted to escape, and he pulled his hand back from the flame hurriedly, turning his back to the flame.

Kouichi moved to put an arm around him. "It's okay, Takuya. You won."

The princess snorted. "That's it? A flame that bends a little?"

Kouji glared at her. "He's just learning. You want him to run when he can barely stand, let alone walk. Just leave him be, and be happy that he faced his fears to please you, you ungrateful little whelp."

The princess looked shocked and sputtered a little before drawing herself to her full height and starting to speak. "How dare you address me in that manner? I am Princess Kalinda of Grunweld, daughter of King Elbert, and third in line to the throne. Know your place creature and do not insult your betters!" She turned sharply on her heel, and stalked from the courtyard, head held high. Most of the girls followed her, except for the lady Izumi, who turned to Raoul.

"May I stay a while, your highness? I would like to talk to these folk without your sister's pride causing trouble."

Raoul folded his arms and snorted. "My sister is right, lady Izumi. You do not know your place in court. Those outlanders have addled the brains in your pretty head." He shrugged. "But you may stay. I'll have a guard remain as your bodyguard and protector." He turned and walked out of the courtyard without looking back, the other youth following sulkily behind, having never said a word.


	13. Love Blossoms

Silence dominated the courtyard as Izumi regarded Kouji, and Kouji glared back. The rest of the princess's entourage had left, and only a single guard remained to protect the contrary lady. Kouichi continued to comfort Takuya, but they both watched with interest at to what the girl might want.

Izumi held out her arms, forearms pointed towards the sky, before speaking. "_May the lords and ladies keep you safe, and I am heartily sorry for offence that I may cause._"

Both Kouji and Kouichi stiffened at her words, which although clumsy and strangely accented, were recognisable as the customary formal greeting in their own language.

Kouichi hurried forwards to face Izumi, and made a similar gesture. "_And may they travel with you through life's path." He tilted his head. "_You speak the language of the people-of-the-trees?_"_

Izumi clasped her hands in front of her, and looked down. "I am afraid I do not understand what you said." She shrugged. "I just know the greeting and how to apologise for my mistakes. I would've learnt more, but the envoy only stayed a few weeks at the court."

Kouichi blinked in surprise. "But none of the hamlets have sent people out of the woods. We would have heard since our council was so opposed."

Kouji nodded. "It was decided your people weren't ready to give up violent ways and be our friends." He shrugged. "Wasn't total agreement, but it was given as law."

Izumi smiled at Kouichi. "I've met with elves before, at the court in Emeritile. They had come for negotiations with the Emperor."

Takuya stepped forwards. "How have you been so far? I'd never stepped foot outside my village until I was ten years, almost eleven."

Izumi smiled, and paced slightly to stand in front of him, moving in an unladylike fashion, swinging her hips. "I've travelled far, Demon, but I doubt to your lands." She spun to face Kouichi again. "My father was appointed Ambassador to Emeritile. Every Spring, when the mountain pass opens we return here, and a week after Midsummer has passed, we return there, to negotiate on behalf of King Elbert." She smiled coyly at Kouichi. "In that land, the elves speak with men, although grudgingly." She tilted her head. "I must confess though, I've never seen black-haired elves. I thought you were all blonde or silver-haired."

Kouichi scratched his ear nervously, blushing slightly at Izumi's scrutiny. "Not unknown, but rare. Our father had blonde hair, but our mother had black."

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, where are my manners?" She curtsied slightly. "I'm Lady Izumi Orimoto, of Lowland Point." She straightened slightly, and looked at the boys.

Kouichi smiled, and half-knelt. "I'm Kouichi Minamoto, first-son of Honoured-Kousei Minamoto, of _El Metriscule_." He indicated Kouji, who took a similar stance behind Kouichi. "This is Kouji Minamoto, second-son of Honoured-Kousei, and my twin." They stood and Izumi curtsied again.

"I didn't realise you were of such high rank, Honoured-Kouichi."

Kouichi shook his head. "It's just Kouichi. We were declared outcast after our honoured-father's death. That's why we are here." He looked angry. "We tried to work in the world of men, but were taken like animals to be destroyed."

Izumi looked down, and smoothed her skirts. "I'm sorry for your loss, and for our treatment of you. We can't be making a good impression as a people."

Kouji folded his arms. "You're not."

Izumi's attention turned to Takuya. "You've not spoken, Demon. Don't you have a name or a land?"

"Sure I do," said Takuya, bowing. "I'm Takuya Kanbara, of Greenfields." He paused. "And I'm human. Just like you."

Izumi blinked. "But the fire…"

Takuya shrugged, and seemed to be fascinated by his hands suddenly. "I don't understand it either. I know humans aren't supposed to have magic, but I do with fire. Kouichi swears I'm human, and as a truth-seer, he could tell if I wasn't." He looked sad. "My magic has cost me a lot. My home and family, and now my freedom."

"You poor thing. Maybe you're a changeling, or some demon-child who got lost."

Kouichi shook his head. "Human. Totally. And his magic is beyond anything our people know."

Izumi watched Kouichi. "I've never heard of elves with your skills either."

Kouji folded his arms. "Rare. Not unknown."

Izumi gave a small laugh that sounded slightly false. "You seem very strange elves, with your un-elflike magic, and your un-elflike hair. I've never seen such young elves, either. You must be, what, twenty-five years of age?" She moved closer to Kouichi. "I like older men." She smiled aggressively.

"Er…" Kouichi backed away from her slowly. "We're probably of an age with you, my lady." He stumbled as the chain caught his foot, sending him tripping into Kouji's arms.

Kouji looked worried as he helped his twin to stand. "_Aggressive, isn't she? I think she likes you."_

"_Likes me?_" spluttered Kouichi. "_She doesn't even know me!_"

"_Makes me glad I'm the girly one,_" teased Kouji.

"_Oh shut up._" Kouichi shoved an elbow lightly into Kouji's stomach before stepping away from him slightly. "My lady, we're elves, no matter what we look like. Our ears hear the gods will, and we are one with the trees."

Izumi smiled. "And it helps that you're cute. Call me Izumi when we're alone like this."

Kouichi looked nervous. _Oh no, she **is** interested in me. _"Izumi, I'm not cute. I'm just different to you, and as an ambassadors daughter you must feel more comfortable in this situation than with the princess."

Takuya covered his mouth with both hands behind Izumi, trying not to laugh.

A female servant came into the courtyard nervously. "My lady?" she asked.

Izumi turned, and then her hands flew to her mouth in shock. "Oh I forgot! She's going to be angry again." She lowered her hands from her mouth to address the servant. "Would you please inform Lady Tomoko that I will be there presently?"

The servant curtsied slightly. "Very good, ma'am." She left to deliver her message.

Izumi turned back to Kouichi, ignoring the strange look he and his brother wore. "I have to go. Lady Tomoko is my etiquette tutor. They say I'm not lady-like. Hmph! As if." She put her hands on her hips. "Just because I don't let men walk all over me, they say I'm not lady-like." She started for the exit, then turned to walk backwards, skipping slightly. "I'll come see you again, Kouichi. Oh, and you too, Kouji, Takuya." She grinned, then turned back to walk, and nearly collided with Junpei as he entered the courtyard. "Watch where you're going, oaf!!" She hurried off, muttering about silly boys who stand in doorways just to trip people up.

Junpei watched her go longingly. "Wow. She's pretty. I think I'm in love."

Takuya grinned and shook his head. "Sorry, she's got her sights set on Kouichi."

"Kouichi?!" Junpei sputtered. "Why like him, he's not even human!" He paused. "Oh, I came because Tomoki asked me to warn you that you won't get fed tonight. He was told his punishment duties were different for today because you insulted Princess Kalinda. Not very wise of you."

"I'll remember that for next time she calls me names," said Takuya, dryly. He then looked at the twins. "What's up, guys?"

Kouichi and Kouji looked at each other for a few moments before Kouichi answered.

"Our mother's name was Tomoko… We just… for a moment, we thought it was her. But there must be hundreds of Tomokos over the land."

"Yeah," agreed Takuya, "And she's not dead or an elf. Don't worry about it. Put it out of your mind."

Kouji shrugged. "It's just… Our people believe that at Midsummer the Gods walk amongst us, and the dead return to see their loved ones, so…" He looked at the ground. "We just hoped…" He blinked rapidly, and Takuya realised that Kouji was trying not to cry.

"Kouji… Kouichi… I didn't mean to…" He moved closer to Kouji and hugged him. "I'm sure your mother is still watching you from wherever it is your people go when they die."

Junpei coughed embarrassedly. "You know, it couldn't've been her anyway. It's still three days till Midsummer."

Kouichi nodded absentmindedly. "It's okay, Junpei. Our festivities last all week for Midsummer, so… maybe…" He sighed.

Junpei patted his shoulder awkwardly. "I'll just leave you be, eh? Maybe I'll come visit you while the festival is on, and I'm not dancing with that pretty girl." He smiled weakly and left.

Kouichi watched him go, and then moved to put his arms around Kouji too. "_We know she loves us still, okay? Honoured-father said she would. That all our faults would mean nothing to her, and that she'd see past our surface to what was beneath._"

Kouji sighed unhappily, holding onto Takuya. "_Would a normal family have been so wrong?" He let Takuya go reluctantly. "_Would a normal life for us have been so wrong?_"_

Kouichi kissed his forehead gently, and hugged him. "_We walk the path that Lady Elsa gave us when we were born. It may be a hard path, but we're the only ones chosen to walk it." He let Kouji go._

Kouji smiled weakly. "_That wasn't comforting when the Elder said it, and it isn't really comforting now either._"

Takuya touched Kouji's arm gently. "Okay?"

Kouji saw the worry in Takuya's eyes, and made an effort to smile wider. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just… sad, you know?" He moved away to sit and think, leaning against the courtyard wall.

***************

Takuya watched the torch flame flicker gently. "I don't understand. What do you want me to do?"

Kouichi smiled a little. "You need to learn control." He walked around the torch slowly. "So we talk this though gently. The fire is so you feel it."

Takuya shook his head. "I don't **want** to feel it. I feel it, then it takes me over, and I want everything to be covered in flames."

Kouji spoke quietly from behind him, making Takuya jump. "And what is **it? What is its feel, its sound?"**

"It… It…" Takuya shook his head. "I try to look at it, and it'll wake."

Kouichi kept moving. "Does it matter if it wakes? You're its master, you control it. It can do nothing without your agreement."

Takuya closed his eyes, clutching his token. _Please Goddess, I just want to look, not use it. Don't let it take me over. The something in him stirred gently as Takuya focused on the flames, making Takuya jerk backwards and into Kouji, who held him fast._

"What is **it**, Takuya?"

Takuya forced his eyes open, and the warmth inside himself back. "It's… It's like fire, but it's in me. It's warm, and so strong."

"Is it stronger than you?"

"Ye…" started Takuya, then stopped. _It's done what I've told it. I can push it away before it goes too far and I loose myself._ "… I'm the stronger one. It does what I tell it."

Kouichi nodded. "Now, put your hand in the flame, but don't alter the flame. Let your warmth protect you only."

Takuya stepped forwards, and felt the warmth in him surge. _No he told it. __You serve **me**, not the other way around. He thrust his free hand into the flame, and the warmth inside him struggled harder. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. __Stop that, he commanded. He felt the warmth fall back, then move forwards, this time more gently, reminding him of a dog with its head held low after punishment. It started to twine about him, but again he pushed it back. __Please do as you're told. He opened his eyes, only to see the torch-flame swell in size as the warmth in him tried to escape again. _Stop it, stop it, **stop it.**__

Kouji put a hand on Takuya's shoulder gently. "That's enough, Takuya. You can stop."

Takuya pulled his hand away, and sagged tiredly against him. "It kept fighting me. It wants to burn."

Kouji smiled and brushed Takuya's hair gently, as Kouichi moved the torch away. "But you didn't let it. You won." 

Takuya smiled a little and closed his eyes tiredly. "'M stronger than it is."

Kouji picked him up gently, and carried the dozing form of Takuya towards their bed of hay. "_You're stronger than you know._"

Takuya smiled in his sleep.


	14. Bonds

Takuya came to consciousness slowly and unwillingly as the daylight pierced the shelter that they all slept in. He sat up, groaning as the world seemed to sway about him, before settling. _I feel like I did after that time I stole some of old man Arada's cider._ He stood, shakily, then closed his eyes as the world started to shift again, causing his stomach to rebel. _Am I going to feel like this every time I do magic? The twins don't seem to. _He breathed deeply until the queasy feeling subsided, and then moved into the courtyard, where a puzzling sight greeted him.

Tomoki appeared to be sobbing while Kouichi held him gently, his breath coming in hiccups. Kouji was striding amongst the remains of the garden, his hands holding a mass of green. He looked up as if he sensed Takuya's presence.

"So you're awake." He looked around, then stripped some other leaves off a straggly-looking plant.

Takuya drew closer to the sobbing child, ignoring Kouji, and knelt gingerly, afraid that the world would spin again. "Tomoki? What's wrong kid?"

Tomoki looked up, and Takuya took in a deep breath in shock. One of Tomoki's eyes was blackened, his face and especially his cheekbones were bruised, and blood trailed from a split lip. From the way he was moving, it was clear that he had injuries and aches in his arms and chest. He drew away from Kouichi slowly, then hung his head as Takuya continued to look at him.

"I fell over."

Takuya snorted. "Was that before or after you got beaten up?"

Tomoki looked like he was about to start wailing again. "I fell over."

Kouji shook his head as he took a plate, and started to grind some of the leaves he'd collected with the back of a spoon. "I've used that story before too, Tomoki. It doesn't help you any by protecting them, doesn't make them want to hurt you any less." He added some water to the mush, starting to create a greenish paste. "You have to show them that you're not weak anymore."

"But Katsuharu'll…" Tomoki trailed off, realising his mistake. "I fell over."

"Sure." Kouji spread some of the green paste onto a large, flat leaf, and then moved to kneel in front of Tomoki. "This is going to sting for a bit." He pushed it against Tomoki's bad eye and the boy yelped.

"You trying to hurt me too?!" He scrabbled to try to pull Kouji's hand away, but the elf's superior strength prevented any movement of the leaf away from Tomoki's eye.

"Hold still," scolded Kouji. "This'll make the swelling and the bruise go down. I know it hurts, I had it applied to **me enough times to know, but it will help you." He tried to smile kindly. "Won't it be a shock to them if you look like you haven't been in a fight?"**

Tomoki's struggles subsided slowly. "Is that what this does? Why are you helping? How do you know all this?"

Kouichi smiled and got up. "Yes, it's a salve to reduce bruising." He poured out a cup of water from the pitcher and started to shred leaves into it. "We're helping because, like Kouji said, it's happened to us a few times, although more to him than to me because he never learnt that sometimes its wiser not to speak and anger a person. And we know all this because it was our father who helped us heal, and no good healer would ever use magic unless he had tried herb-lore first." He held the cup out to Takuya. "Drink. It'll make you feel really sick for a moment or two, but it'll settle your stomach, and your head, and bring your colour back."

Takuya took the cup and looked at the bits of leaf floating in it nervously. "Sure it'll make me better?"

Kouichi shrugged. "That or you'll throw up pretty quickly."

Takuya looked less than enthusiastic. "Thanks." He drank the contents of the mug down as fast as he could, then closed his eyes and bent double as his stomach threatened to empty itself. "Ooo…"

Kouji smirked. "Looks like it took."

Takuya straightened slowly, then blushed as he remembered falling asleep against Kouji, to the sound of his steady heartbeat. "Um, about yesterday afternoon, when I fell asleep…"

"It's okay, Takuya. I thought it was rather… um… sweet?" Kouji blushed too as he spoke, and then cleared his throat noisily. "But I doubt you'll do any practice today. You seem tired from all the work you did yesterday."

"Yeah," replied Takuya nervously. "Don't know how you guys do it if you end up feeling so sick afterwards."

Kouichi shook his head. "We don't. Not unless we do something major. It's a practice thing again, I'm afraid." He smiled at Takuya. "You did really well though."

Takuya shook his head. "No I didn't. It kept trying to get away from me, the fire inside me I mean."

Kouichi shrugged. "It always will, Takuya. Every night, darkness tries to swallow me whole, but I always push it back. That's the part that will get easier. You learn how to control it, push it back. But it's always there." He sighed, then took the rest of the salve and started to rub it gently into Tomoki's face as the boy held the patch to his eye for himself.

"Thank you… for helping me," said Tomoki. "Everyone says you're monsters, but you're nice people. You're just cursed or whatever by the Gods, not being nasty on purpose."

Takuya smiled. "You found a pretty lass for Midsummer then?"

Tomoki made a face. "Girls are icky. And I have chores to do that day, so I've no time for dancing."

"Seems sad," said Takuya.

Tomoki looked at him curiously. "What about you? You're prisoners and can't take part in anything."

Kouichi paused for a moment. "Tomoki? Keep your eyes open that day. Some bad things are coming to a head."

"How can they?" asked Tomoki. "Yutaka is being knighted, and Mama and Papa are coming to see, so I'll get a little time off to see them." He noticed how serious Kouichi looked. "But I'll watch for bad stuff, if you're sure it's coming."

"It is." Kouichi moved away from him.

Takuya shifted uncomfortably. "Watch for torches and candles people might knock over and stuff, okay? Kouichi thinks there might be fire."

Tomoki nodded and let Kouji peel the leaf from his eye gently.

"You look better," said Kouji simply. "Certainly your tutors won't notice unless they look hard."

Tomoki made a face. "No, but I'll get a punishment for skipping my first class." He started to gather up the kitchen things, then stopped. "I'll leave them here. You were so busy with me, you didn't eat."

Takuya smiled. "That's okay. Now scat before you get into even more trouble."

Tomoki nodded, and then ran out of the courtyard.

***********************

_Damn him,_ thought Joshua as he stomped through the hallways of the castle. _Damn him for sending for me, and damn him for doing it when I have an audience with father. He inclined his head at the servants who bowed as he passed. _How will I convince my father of my goodwill when that fool of a magician Goodwinson drags me away from the court? _He started up the long tower to the mage's apartments in the tower. __Damn him, damn him, damn him. This scheme will no doubt be as useless as all the others. He pushed the door open and entered. "I'm here, old man. What is it that was so important?"_

Goodwinson swirled round to face him, and knelt. "You know I am your faithful servant, Prince Joshua."

"Be quiet," snapped the prince. "I have no patience for your showman's ways, your slight of hand, or your attempts at lording."

The mage rose. "But my lord, I thought that was the very thing that led to my employ in your service."

Joshua snorted. "I play my own act well enough to see through yours, Goodwinson." He sat in a chair and took on a mournful expression. "The sulking prince, always dreaming, always too shy to speak to all the pretty ladies of the court who giggle and flirt…" His mouth twisted into an ugly expression. "Makes me sick, their fawning over me. No, over my title, for I doubt they ever see Joshua beneath." He swung his feet up to rest on the table. "And what of my brother? What of our plans?"

Goodwinson nodded to himself. "Yes, yes, my lord. Our plans must change if you still wish to succeed at Midsummer."

Joshua looked angry. "And how must they change, fraudster? Must they change so I'm open to risk and discovery?"

"Oh no, sire," placated Goodwinson. "There is simply a problem with the demon. It is too young to perform such a feat, and I fear that its prolonged contact with the human world has corrupted its thirst for death and destruction, and instead led it on a gentler path." The mage smiled a little, and produced a strangely shaped sealed pot, and a small vial. "So the plan proceeds as before, but you must leave this in your brother's room, or else near it. Crack the seal and throw this vial in. Do **not empty the vial; merely throw the whole thing in. Exactly a day later, the pot will explode in flames and start the fire that will surely kill your brother."**

Joshua nodded. "That will suffice, mage. I am pleased to know that the book I liberated for you from our vaults has been of some use." He smiled. "And with luck, this sad accident will be no fault of mine." He changed his expression to sorrowful. "How sad my brother's death will be, and how unhappy I will be that I must take the burden of being the heir in his stead." He laughed and scooped up the vial, placing it in his belt pouch.

***********************

_The farmyard was still and silent as Takuya entered. No laughter of his brother or carefree chattering of the workers, or even the sound of his mother singing as she went about her baking._

_"I'm dreaming again, aren't I?"_

_"Yes, my child."_

_Takuya spun around to face the voice, only to find a woman stood behind him. She wore a gown of purest white, and her long pale hair trailed down from a small diadem set with diamonds. Her eyes seemed to change colour, blues, greens, and browns seemed to dance through her irises._

_Takuya had no doubt about who it was he faced, and knelt quickly. "Mother Goddess, I am your servant, always."_

_The Goddess smiled and knelt in front of him. "Oh my child, I can see the weight you've been carrying has grown less with the friendship of others. I chose well to make you one of mine."_

_Takuya kept his eyes on the ground, not daring to look at the one who ruled life. "Please, My Lady, My Lord Mithrir came to me in a dream and called me one of his children. One of the cursed demons he rules. Am I?"_

_The Goddess smiled, and gently tilted his face up to look at her. "Takuya, human-kind, the earth-folk, are not strong enough by themselves to bare the weight of fire magic, just as the earth itself melts and flows under fire's influence. Magic must come from life, but not all life is suited to all magic." She stroked his hair gently. "When the time came for you to be born, it was found that the weight of this gift would crush you unless I took the smallest amount of that which protected My Lord's people and put it within you. That part of you calls to him, while the rest of you calls to me."_

_Takuya started to cry. "So I am a demon after all…"_

_The Goddess wiped his tears gently. "No, child. You are human, and no demon blood runs in your veins. The fires do not burn you because they recognise what I put in you to keep you safe from your own power. That is all it does. You gift would destroy you had I not, and I have no wish to destroy my warrior."_

_"Warrior?" asked Takuya, puzzled. "My Lady, there are so many stronger than me, wiser or faster than I am. Surely, even if they are cursed in your sight, Kouichi and Kouji Minamoto would be able to serve you better than I."_

_"Sweet Takuya, your great strength dwells in your heart, not your mortal frame. And your heart sees no boundaries, which is rare among your people." She touched his forehead, and her hand glowed briefly. "I give you a gift, so your heart may grow stronger still, if you listen to it." She smiled. "You should return to this place for real once this trial is over. You dream of it, even though it causes pain. Know that you are chosen of the Gods, Takuya, and we will help where we can, but it is not our place to decide mortal paths. Many dangers you must face without our help." She kissed his forehead and stood. "Do not speak of my visiting, except with those you trust. We do not want it known that we are moving in your lives once again."_

_Takuya stood automatically out of politeness. "Who don't you want to know?"_

_The Goddess faded away, and the world turned black as Takuya fell back into sleep._


	15. Final Preparations

Takuya had never in his life come to sudden wakefulness from restful sleep, so it took a while for his sleep-addled brain to remember the vision he had seen the previous night. When he did he sat up sharply, then looked at himself. _She came to me. My Lady Goddess came to me. _His hand automatically clutched at his token. _It's by her will I'm like this, that I have this fire burning in me. _He paused as another remembrance came to him. "Warrior…?" He shook his head, then looked around for the twins. _After all, I trust them, and they should hear about this. Where are they? He got up and looked outside the shelter. __Curse them, why is it that they always wake first? "Hey Kouichi! Kouji!"_

They looked up from their own conversation, and Kouichi smiled. "Good morning, Takuya. I thought you'd never wake."

"Oh ha ha," sarcasmed Takuya, moving to sit with them. "Look, I need to tell you about something that happened to me last night."

Kouji snorted. "You slept like a log and kicked me in the shin is what."

Takuya blinked. "I did?" He shook his head to clear it. "Sorry, Kouji, but this is way more important than that." He took a deep breath. "Last night, while I was sleeping, I had, I dunno, a vision I guess. Of the Goddess. She spoke to me."

Both Kouji and Kouichi had stiffened as soon as Takuya had said the word 'vision', and they leant in close.

"Speak softly," cautioned Kouichi. "My magic is still bound, so I cannot tell if we're alone."

Takuya nodded, then began to speak in a low voice. "I saw her in my family's farm. She talked about how I was her chosen, about how I was given my magic as a gift, and how it is that flames don't burn me. She said I was a warrior for the gods," he put a hand to his forehead, "And she touched me here and told me that she'd given me another gift. But I don't feel any stronger or wiser for that. Just terrified."

Both Kouichi and Kouji looked to each other worriedly before Kouichi spoke.

"Your Goddess did something to you, to make you as you are now? She's responsible for your magic?"

Takuya shrugged a little. "I guess. She gave me something else last night, I felt it. But I've no idea what it is." He looked at his hands. "I told her that I wasn't strong enough, or wise enough just before… Do you think she did something like that?"

Kouji tilted his head. "I don't know your Gods, Takuya. I just know that ours would never change what we are or our path, just make our journey easier." He looked worried. "Did she say anything about what Kouichi saw?"

Kouichi nodded. "We are out of luck for now, Takuya. We've been told that our magic will be bound for the next three days as the court celebrates Midsummer."

Takuya shook his head. "I wasn't told about the fire that's coming, **if** it's still coming." He sighed. "At least it won't happen for the next three days. I'm sure it was my fault, just like all the other fires."

Kouji looked angry at that comment. "Stop blaming yourself, Takuya. Not every fire that happens is your fault, and can you be held responsible for something you didn't know about?"

Takuya hung his head. "I **feel responsible."**

"Then don't! You had no control, no say, and no knowledge of what you could do!" Kouji got up and started pacing. "If you keep believing it was you to blame, and **only** you to blame it'll bury you a bit at a time until who you are is gone and all that's left is a cold numbness." He sighed and looked skywards. "Self-pity and blame will destroy the beautiful part of you."

Takuya blinked. "Kouji…"

Kouji stormed off, not looking back at Takuya.

Kouichi shook his head. "Just leave him be, Takuya. Sometimes it does him good to vent. He keeps his feelings too hidden."

Takuya nodded, then smiled a little. "Didn't know he could talk like, more than a few words at a time. That was practically a speech."

Kouichi smiled too. "It was, to him." He sighed. "But he is right. You need to stop blaming yourself for what's happened in the past. Otherwise you'll be stuck there as the world moves on."

Takuya shook his head. "I want to, but somehow I can't. I just can't think who else's responsibility it would be."

"How about no ones responsibility?" asked Kouichi. "What if you'd just stayed at your farm your entire life, ignorant of who you are?"

Takuya sighed. "Then I'd be happy and safe and loved, instead of hated and feared. I'd be normal."

**************************************

Junpei had ceased thinking a while ago, letting his hands go through the motions of nail making without interference from his brain. Thinking too much meant that he'd slow down, and with every part of the castle calling for more nails to use in decorating, he was kept quite busy. _Also, good practice for letting Master Jonus know that I'm a responsible lad. He tapped out another nail into the bucket of water at his feet. _What was he said? 'Swords and shields are mighty impressive, but the world runs on nails, Junpei.' Feh. _He fished the nail out of the water and threw it into a second bucket, half full from the morning work. __Not going to impress anyone as a smith until I do more than make nails and buckles. Can't even make buckles unsupervised. He stuck the remaining metal back into the fire and pulled out a second, hot bar from the burning charcoal. _Two years study, and what can I do? Make nails. That'll impress everybody. _His thoughts drifted off to the girl who had shoved him aside in the prince's courtyard. __She was pretty… He replayed his memory of her in slow motion. __Really pretty. Wonder who she is? Haven't seen her about before. He sighed and finished another nail. __Wonder if she'd dance with me tomorrow? He imagined himself dressed in his finest, with her on his arm as he led her out to the dance floor. They'd dance, getting closer and closer, so close he could see the lashes surrounding her beautiful green eyes. So close he could see her whisper his name. So close that he could see her lips tremble. He leaned in closer, and closed his eyes, waiting for the sweet taste of her on his lips…_

"Hey Junpei, why are you making that face?"

Junpei opened his eyes to see Tomoki watching him curiously. "Uwa!" He fell off his stool, dropping the iron bar on the floor.

Tomoki watched him worriedly. "My mother used to tell me off for making faces like that. Said the wind would change, and I'd get stuck."

Junpei picked the bar off the floor, looked at it, and sighed. _Cold_. He shoved it back in the fire. "Was just day-dreaming, Tomoki. About what I was going to do tomorrow."

"I'm going to get to see my family tomorrow," chirped Tomoki. "They came today, but I can't go see them." He scuffed the ground with his foot. "Got too many punishments to do."

Junpei sighed and gave up on working for a while. "Got into another fight then?"

"They started it."

Junpei shook his head. "Tomoki, you need to do something. It's not fair that they pick on you. You should be friends with the other pages, not an apprentice smith four years older, and certainly not a demon and two elves that you only met because you were punished with kitchen duty."

Tomoki looked miserable. "But I like being your friend."

Junpei shook his head. "You've got to stop coming to me when you want a friend Tomoki."

"Oh, I didn't!" Tomoki grinned, his fears, and the mild scolding Junpei had given him forgotten. He picked up a small pot that he'd obviously set down before trying to get Junpei's attention. "We need more nails in the great courtyard and hall for the banners. We've run out."

Junpei could swear he could hear his master's laughter.

_The world runs on nails. Right. Got that._

*************************

Joshua had always preferred the castle at night. _Less snooping servants about, pages and squires too tired out to notice anything and too tired to pry. And no girls trying to drape themselves over me._ He stalked the halls, confident that by having always faked insomnia, the guards would just assume he was suffering the same again tonight, and allow his passing by to remain unremarked about. _Of course, if they knew what I was really up to, they'd stop me. He shuddered as he remembered the threat in his private courtyard. _That creature could ruin everything if he foresaw this before that fool wizard bound his powers tighter than a drumskin. With luck, my poor brother's demise at the hands of that demon will dispose of that problem too. _He moved a hand to his pocket, and fingered the vial. He had already placed the larger jar just outside Prince Raoul's room on an ornament shelf, alongside vases brought from Emeritile. __Let those foreigners take the blame. Let that tomboy from their court take it, just as long as it's not me that's blamed._

He neared his brother's apartments, turned a corner, and was face to face with the vase. _I'll miss you brother. _He strode forwards purposefully, and threw the vial from his pocket into the jar. _But you're in my way._

He withdrew from the corridor as silently as he came, and returned to his own apartments. _Soon, brother, you and the whole castle will burn._ He checked the second vial he had kept hidden in his room. _This essence of poppy seeds will keep him asleep until he is done for._ He dressed for bed and blew out the candles.

Only then, in complete darkness and silence did he allow himself a small smile.


	16. The Midsummer Festival

The procession through the throne room was slow and stately, but most of all, colourful. Nobles stood along the aisle, watching as courtiers bearing standards moved past, and the ceremonial sword was carried forwards on a cushion. The final members of the procession were three young men, dressed in full chain mail, with tabards with family crests emblazoned on the front.

From where he stood with his mother and father, Tomoki smiled. While the other pages, and even the squires watched from the gallery that ran around the top of the room, sat along with the merchants and notables of Lyndora, he had been permitted to stand with the rest of his family. He smoothed the front of his tunic, grateful that he had not grown so much as that his only non-issue clothing had grown too small to wear. Like the families of the other two knights, they stood at the front of the assembled nobles, nearest the dais on which King Elbert sat. He was flanked by his two sons, Prince Raoul, dressed in his own mail, and Prince Joshua, who having never entered into the training for knighthood wore a tunic finely embroidered with the royal family's crest.

The banners moved to the side of the throne room, and the servant carrying the sword stepped forwards and knelt in front of the king. King Elbert rose from his stately position, and took the sword from the cushion. The servant retreated, and the three youths drew forwards to stand before their king. The king spent a long moment gazing at each, then began to speak, his voice filling the room and reaching all assembled there.

"The Order of Knighthood is a serious one. It was given to us by the Gods that when they fell silent we were to choose our own Warriors, our own Champions. These three men stood here before you all have worked for eight years, learning the art of diplomacy as much as the art of the sword. A knight has a duty to help those in need, to aid any who ask for help regardless of what honour may be bestowed for the task. He is to serve not only the king, but the people of Grunweld." He hefted the ceremonial sword. "Kneel, Richard Berrik of Sandymead, Yutaka Himi of Snowshead, and Hikaru Moriyama of Westpoint."

The three youths did as instructed.

"Do you swear loyalty to the crown and people of Grunweld, to follow the orders of your king and commander, and to serve us all from the highest lord, to the lowliest peasant until the end of your days?"

"I swear," replied all three without hesitation.

"Do you swear to follow the Goddess and all her children truthfully, to keep her love in your hearts, and to look for her will in all things?"

"I swear," replied the three again.

The king nodded, and brought the flat of the sword down on the first youth's shoulders. "Then rise, Sir Richard, and serve with courage." He moved to Yutaka, and Tomoki squeezed his mother's arm. Both his parents had seemed so pleased when he saw them this morning, and he was sure that his mother would smother Yutaka in kisses once the whole family was reunited. He guessed that Yutaka would be embarrassed, but that it couldn't be helped. After all, Tomoki lived at the castle, and he had barely seen his brother in the last six months, and as the final preparations for today had been made, his brother had even less time. Yutaka had spent all the previous night praying for guidance at the castle shrine, as was traditional, so his parents hadn't even seen their eldest son yet.

Tomoki smiled as Yutaka stood, now appointed knight of the realm. As soon as the last youth was knighted, all three of the new knights called out "Goddess protect the king," and the ceremony was over. Yutaka turned and started to walk back towards his family, but was intercepted by Tomoki taking a flying leap at him.

Yutaka smiled and ruffled Tomoki's hair. "Hey there, kid. You here to escort me to mother and father?"

"Yeah!" replied Tomoki. "They're really looking forward to see you again. Me too, you've been so busy."

"One day you'll be busy like this too, you know," smiled Yutaka, leading Tomoki back to their parents.

************************

The Great Hall was seldom used by the people who lived in the castle, except at state events or for events requiring a large space. One of these events was the Midsummer dance, where after a feast for the nobles the tables were shuffled to the side of the room, a band set in the gallery, and the workers and servants of the castle allowed to celebrate. Indeed the nobles would sometimes stay, milling about the area where the high table had rested, and where food and wine was laid out, although they rarely mixed with the commoners.

Izumi hated it. By and large she'd found that the nobles of her home country were intolerant people, and placed too much importance on what was 'proper'. Her parents had only agreed to her staying if Lady Tomoko would watch her conduct.

__

Why is it that I have to suffer through this? wondered Izumi, looking back at her etiquette tutor. _She can't be that old. She should be busy with her husband if she'd married like she keeps telling me I'm supposed to. I know she's old now, but she must've been pretty with those blue eyes and black hair… Sort of delicate, maybe even elf-like if more of them had dark hair._ She sighed. _Instead she makes my life miserable and insists I be 'proper', which means no opinions and no common sense so I can catch a husband in a few years. _She smirked as she noticed Prince Joshua slip something into his brother's drink while Raoul talked. _Like I'd want to be attached to those immature, pompous…_ She paused as she noticed someone standing by her. By his dress, he was obviously not a servant, or menial labourer, but nor was he a merchant or lord's son. But his clothes were clean, as was his skin and brown hair.

He bowed. "Beautiful lady? Would you dance with me?"

Izumi could feel Tomoko's disapproving glare on her back. _I know I'm supposed to turn him down because he's below me, but he was nice and polite, and I do want to dance. Plus he called me beautiful, which is more than those snobs have ever done. _She held a hand out to him, pointedly ignoring the indignant squeak from Tomoko. "I'd love to."

The boy took her hand and led her to the open space serving as a dance floor. He smiled as they started to dance. "Lucky me. I get to dance with the prettiest girl at the festival."

Izumi blushed a little at the complement. "Thank you. In truth, I really only agreed to dance with you to annoy my etiquette tutor. She thinks you're below my station."

The boy looked sad for a moment, but then brightened again. "At least it gave me the chance to win you over, eh?" He bobbed his head in an abbreviated bow. "I'm Junpei Shibayama, no lord or sir attached I'm afraid. Just a simple apprentice is all."

Izumi laughed a little. "I'm sure that the fact that you are not a commoner or a servant will placate Lady Tomoko," she said with irony. "I'm Izumi Orimoto. You might have heard of me as 'that tomboy' or something."

Junpei nodded. "I had heard rumours of someone falling on the wrong side of the Princess. That you?"

"Probably," agreed Izumi.

They danced a while in silence before Junpei spoke again. "So what are you? Lady, Duchess, Baronet?"

Izumi shrugged. "Does it matter? All of those titles put me out of your reach in this court, and really, I'm enjoying dancing with you too much to let rank get in the way."

Junpei tilted his head. "And this Lady Tomoko says we shouldn't talk? Just because you have a title and I don't?"

"She says a lot of things I don't agree with." Izumi looked over to where Lady Tomoko stood, and was surprised to see a faint expression of longing.

Junpei looked too. "You know, I heard that she wasn't always like that." Izumi turned her attention back to him as he continued to speak. "I heard that when she was young she was a free spirit. Until she disappeared. According to my master, she was gone nearly two years. When she came back, it was like the life had been sucked out of her, and all that was left was hollow. Some say she met the love of her life and lost him, which is why she never took a husband."

Izumi looked at him curiously. "And do the servants talk about me like they do about her?"

"Oh no," smiled Junpei. "They say that you're very kind and generous sometimes, if no one else is in the room. Else you're a right brat."

Izumi laughed. "Never realised that servants knew so much."

Junpei shrugged. "Well a good servant is supposed to be invisible, not blind, deaf and dumb. And we get seen by them more than one of you nobles dares to enter our sooty hut. About the only nobles we see are the pages and squires trying to get something fixed, and they don't stay long."

Izumi sighed. "Wish it wasn't like that. That there wasn't this imaginary line between us and you."

Junpei shrugged again. "Well it is there, and I don't think it'll ever really change. The Princes seem to like lording it over us as much as their sister."

Izumi looked sad. "Let's enjoy this while we can, then." She looked around. "The Goddess surely can't disapprove of us doing this."

******************

Joshua waited silently in his darkened room. His careful preparation would in a few short hours pay off. _Of course I must be seen to be reluctant to take my brother's place as heir… but I must be strong for my sister and father's sake. _He smiled as he remembered Raoul's limp form being dragged back to his apartments. The wine combined with the sleeping draught would ensure that the older prince would never wake.

Joshua smiled as he heard a soft 'pop' from further down the corridor. "Help," he said, ineffectually. "Fire. Fire in the castle," he continued softly. He decided to wait a while, the better not to be the first to see the fire before his vain attempt to save his brother.


	17. Fire

Something tickled at Takuya's mind as he slept, keeping him from entering true slumber, and instead keeping him at a perpetual state of half sleeping, half waking. He swatted at his nose, hoping to remove the itch, and his hand collided with Kouji's arm for what was not the first time that night.

Kouji sighed and gave up trying to sleep while Takuya tossed and turned in their bed of hay. _I guess it's a result of not eating. He sighed and looked up at the stars. _Guess I'll have to start to learn human customs, rather than sticking with our own system of fasting and prayer. _He sighed and closed his eyes, drawing his knees to his chest and rested his head on them._

Kouichi stirred and blinked foggily up at him. "_Brother? Why aren't you sleeping?_"

Kouji smiled. "_Takuya is keeping me up. Even in the depths of night he can't remain still."_

Kouichi made a snuffling noise that Kouji took for suppressed laughter. "_You should tell him soon." _

Kouji looked undecided, then froze and sniffed the air.

"_What is it?" asked Kouichi, starting to sniff the air as well._

Kouji started to check the hay Takuya was sleeping on. "_I smell smoke. He's lost control in his sleep before._"

Kouichi shook his head, but moved to check Takuya as well. "_Our powers are still bound, I am sure. He'd be in pain if he was the cause of the smoke._"

Kouji frowned then shook Takuya gently. "Takuya?"

Takuya muttered in his sleep, then rolled over, swatting at Kouji's hand.

"Wake up, Takuya!" said Kouji, shoving him.

Takuya jerked awake, looking wild-eyed. "No! Stay back!" He paused, and looked around. "What's happening? I can hear fire crackling."

The twins exchanged a worried glance.

"We can smell smoke," said Kouichi. "You're not responsible, are you?"

Takuya shuddered and sat up. "I don't know. My magic is fighting me again, and I don't want it to get out because then these stupid collars will hurt me and I'll never get control back." He looked up, sighing. "I think its coming from there." He pointed at a window half way up the wall on the second story of the building. Immediately a fireball exploded out of the window, causing all three of them to flinch, and Takuya drew his finger back shakily, afraid that he had caused it. "Wha… what…?"

Both the twins looked at him in horror.

Takuya waved his hands in front of himself in a warding off gesture. "It wasn't me, I swear by all the Gods, it wasn't me."

Kouji tilted his head, listening. "The servants have heard… they're organising water, but there's not much hope for…" His eyes widened. "The fire is blocking off the prince's apartments and the guest quarters. The prince is trapped, if he's not dead already. They say it's an inferno, like it sprang from nothing." He and Kouichi shuddered. Like all who dwelt in the forest, elves had a great fear of uncontrollable fire.

All three looked up as running feet could be heard to enter the courtyard. An out-of-breath Tomoki skidded to a halt by their shelter and looked accusingly at Takuya, tear tracks present in the soot on his face.

"You did this! I trusted you, believed you when you said you weren't a demon, and now you're going to kill people and destroy my home in revenge, aren't you?!" He moved his arm and something glinted in his hand.

Takuya barely had time to duck before Tomoki swung the fighting axe at his head. "Tomoki, stop! I didn't cause the fire!"

Tomoki swung again, now properly crying. "You said you were my friend! You're just like all the others!"

Kouji stepped up behind Tomoki, catching the smaller boy's arm and holding him still. "He is your friend. We all are, I guess."

Kouichi nodded. "We're all still wearing these stupid collars. There's no way that Takuya could've done it." He turned back to watch the windows, tracing the fire's spread by the red shadows flickering against the glass.

Tomoki sagged into Kouji's grasp. "We're going to die," he wailed. "All the wood will get burnt and then the stones will fall in and hurt everyone." He turned to look at Takuya. "Please, Takuya… Demon or human, you can stop this. You can make sure my parents don't die."

Takuya blinked. "The fire is spreading to where they are staying?"

Tomoki nodded.

Takuya shook his head. "I can't do it, Tomoki. My magic is tied down so tightly that all I can do is sense the fire."

Kouji frowned in thought. "We need to get these chains off him."

"Oh!" Tomoki sped from the courtyard, axe forgotten.

Kouji shrugged, then picked up the axe. "How still can you be, Takuya?"

Takuya looked at Kouji in shock that he would suggest something so extreme. "You aren't going to try what I think you're going to try, are you?"

Kouji looked at him. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not when you're about to swing an axe at my neck, no!"

Kouji sighed. "People are going to **die,** Takuya, unless you help."

Takuya shook his head. "With this much fire, I'll loose myself again, I'm sure of it. I'll burn this place to the ground."

Kouji lowered the axe. "Do you want me to stay with you and stop you if you do loose it again? Because I can't guarantee that, Takuya." He sighed. "It took a lot of effort for me to stop you the first time, I don't know if I could do it again."

Takuya closed his eyes, and tilted this head to give Kouji a clear shot with the axe at the collar around his neck. "I believe in you. I believe you can call me back if I go too far, if I loose myself again. I know you won't let me down."

Kouji nodded, then swung the axe up, but was stopped by a yell.

"What… do you think… you're doing?" puffed Junpei as he ran up with Tomoki. He came to a halt, and then bent over breathing heavily. "You're… crazy… That'll spark… and your bed will be on fire too…" He straightened slowly, and started to speak more steadily. "That axe is too flimsy to do much. Me however…" He moved to Takuya, and started to fiddle with the collar. "Tomoki believes in you, Demon. Don't you dare disappoint him, or let his family die, understand? Or I'll kill you myself." He lifted the collar from Takuya's neck smoothly, and Takuya felt a rush of power enter him.

Takuya closed his eyes, and felt his magic try to force itself forward to rejoice in the burning. _Be quiet, _he snapped at it. The magic jerked back, as if surprised by Takuya's tone. _We're going to help in a moment, but I have to do something first. Then you can go take the fire and use it. He felt it wriggle, like a puppy being tickled in just the right spot, then it stilled, as if waiting his command._

Takuya opened his eyes again. "I need you to release Kouji, too. And untie Kouichi."

"What? Why?" sputted Junpei. "You're the fire demon. They're as helpless as the rest of us."

"Exactly," said Takuya. "I want you to take Kouichi and Tomoki and get somewhere safe, in case…" _In case I do loose it again…_

"And Kouji? Why him?"

Takuya looked at Kouji, who was stood there scowling. "He can help me. Keep my magic under control, keep the fire back."

Junpei paused then nodded. "Okay." He unfastened Kouichi's chain, giving the end to Tomoki, then took Kouji's collar off. "Let's get out of here." The three of them retreated, leaving Takuya and Kouji alone together to watch the flickering of the fire through the windows. Tongues of flame were already starting to flicker through the smashed window, and elsewhere the glass in the windows was starting to bow and melt.

Takuya turned to look at Kouji. "Keep me safe?"

Kouji nodded once. "Always."

Takuya closed his eyes, and listened to the fire.

_It's everywhere… Like it should be… _Takuya smiled as the magic stirred, and moved to join the fire, moving over the wall, looking for an opening in the unburning stone. _Let me in, I want to see where the fire is. _He found a hole that let him inside, and his magic started to encircle the flames, then joined with them, swelling them outwards in all directions. _Warm and safe and right and clear… _He paused as the magic brushed a barrier near him. _What's this? Feels like fire, but not… no burning, but warm, just like me… Takuya frowned, and took a tongue of flame out through a hole in the stone to brush against the thing. __Want you to be burning too… warmth should burn._

The non-burning warmth pushed back, and Takuya suddenly remembered what it was. _It's called 'light'. Warm and bright without burning. Strange thing. He flicked his flames about it, trying to recall where he'd seen it before. _… Kouji… Kouji is light. _Takuya drew back the flames from where he now realised Kouji had to be standing. Inside himself, the magic howled as it retreated from something that could still burn. _No! Kouji is my… my friend… maybe something more… and you will **not hurt him! **_He sent the magic back out and wove it through the fire raging inside the castle. _Need to stop this… _He felt his magic form a single word. __'Why?' Takuya shook his head. _These are my friends, and good people who never hurt me. I should help them. _He tried to put the flames out the same way that he'd done before, but the fire ignored him. Takuya wove his magic deeper in, holding on in spite of the growing urge to burn coming from the fire. _Stop, _he commanded._

But nothing changed.

_What can I do? _wondered Takuya. _The fire isn't mine, I can't control it here. _He desperately tried to think about something else. _If it was mine, in me, I could stop it. Maybe that's the answer. _He commanded his magic to weave as close as possible to the flames, then he started to reel the fire in, using the magic as a net. As the first flames touched his skin, he felt a tickle. _Goddess protect me… Mithrir help the part of me that's yours bare this… _He started to pull inwards, dragging the fire inside his skin, making it a part of him. Slowly the fire in the castle left it's burning to fly in ropes of flame through the blown-out window and circle Takuya, forming a whirlpool spiralling down to him. Takuya felt his skin grow hotter and hotter even as he put out the flames as they entered him, became a part of him. The heat became unbearable, and still the fire wasn't beaten. His clothes started to burn from the heat in his skin, and despite himself Takuya let out a muffled yelp as he started to feel burning.

Kouji moved forwards as the last of the whirlpool of flame disappeared, watching with concern as the charred remains of Takuya's clothes fell away from him, burnt to ash and soot.

Takuya swayed a little, and opened his eyes, startling Kouji as flames danced behind Takuya's irises.

"Kou…ji…" croaked Takuya. "Hurts…" He fell forwards, unconscious, and Kouji caught him, and lowered him gently to the ground.

"Takuya…" Kouji held him gently, for fear of hurting Takuya's burnt body. "Help!" he called out desperately. "Please!" He looked down at Takuya's too-still body, taking in all the damage on the now mostly naked frame. "_Please, Takuya… Just hold on. I'm not going to leave you, I promised you, remember…?_" Tears tracked clear lines through the soot covering Kouji's face and he wiped at them angrily. "Help! Doesn't anyone care that he helped you, and he could be dying right now?!" He started to rock gently, and refused to leave Takuya alone when the healers finally came, and even refused treatment for his own, much milder burns.

_I'm not leaving, Takuya. Not until you wake._


	18. Repercussions

Kouichi kept his head down as he walked through the castle corridor, carefully balancing a tray of food that would no doubt go uneaten again. He felt a nearby servant shy back in fear, and blushed slightly. _Wish the quartermaster had given me something to hide my ears. He continued to walk carefully back to his rooms, but was surprised to hear someone fall into step behind him. He paused in his walk and turned to find a blonde girl watching him. It took him a moment to realise that this girl in britches and shirt with her hair pinned up was the Lady Izumi, this time dressed without all her finery._

She nodded at him. "Hello, Kouichi." She moved to walk with him. "I wanted to see how you all were. All I knew was that Takuya did something that stopped the fire and saved the prince, and now you're to be given a pardon."

Kouichi nodded, and started to walk again. "For 'services to the kingdom'. Fresh clothes, proper food, and apartments." He blushed. "Although nothing as grand as yours I'm sure. But at least we're no longer playthings for Master Goodwinson, and we're not treated as animals." He took one of the staircases leading upwards. "I just wish, in part, that my magic was still bound. There's a lot of fear wherever I pass."

Izumi shrugged. "And is there fear from me? I like you, Kouichi, and despite what the rest of the court think, I know that you're the equivalent to a lord's son."

"To a lord's disowned son," corrected Kouichi. He nodded at a door, which Izumi opened for him. "You're welcome to stay for a while, but you must be quiet." He led her inside, and placed the tray of food on a small table. //_Kouji?//_

Confused and unfocused thoughts tumbled back. Kouichi smiled. _Still sleeping then. He picked up the tray, and turned to Izumi. "Please sit, I'll only be a moment." He moved to one of the interior doors, and pushed it open with his shoulder, entering Takuya's bedroom._

It was just as he had last seen it. Takuya lay in the bed, looking very ill with his body covered in bandages. His face seemed paler than usual, and his lips were parted to take in slow, hissing breaths. The castle healers had done their work and eased him into a deep sleep with their magic, allowing Takuya to rest without pain or dreams while his body healed, aided by the herbs and ointments that were concealed under the bandages. Somehow it seemed worse that Takuya's usually constant movement was stilled.

Kouichi placed the tray down on a table, and turned his attention to his brother.

Kouji was sat in a chair he had carried over to stand at the side of the bed. Currently he was curled into the chair, with his injured hand hanging over the side to wrap its fingers about Takuya's hand. Kouichi frowned at Kouji's state, which was still in disarray even though the fire had been four days ago. While he had made a cursory effort at washing the soot from his face and hands, the rest of him still bore the mark of the soot and smoke from the fire. His hair reeked of smoke, and several strands had come loose from his tight ponytail. Kouichi briefly considered nagging him again, insisting that Kouji go wash at the bath house, and then wear the clean clothes Kouichi had claimed from the quartermaster for him, but decided by looking at how carefully Kouji held Takuya's hand that it would do no good. He moved to where the clothes sat piled on a chair and took the blanket that hung from it, and spread it over his brother's sleeping form. //_Remember to eat when you wake, Kouji. Takuya wouldn't want you to get sick too._// Kouichi withdrew from the room silently, only to see Izumi watching inside.

"He got pretty hurt, huh?"

Kouichi nodded and sat at a table holding scraps of parchment. "And Kouji refuses to leave him."

Izumi looked puzzled and sat in another chair near Kouichi's. "Why would he do that? Is it some sort of warrior's code?"

Kouichi snorted. "It would seem that way to Kouji, but I think there's another reason." He picked up a pen and started to write. "I think, maybe, Kouji is falling in love with a human. Must be why he's denying it so hard."

Izumi made a face. "Urk. Is it normal for you elves to fall in love with the same sex?"

Kouichi shook his head. "It's very unusual, and frowned upon as a permanent thing. Then again, not all mating last a lifetime either. But in the short term, if it brings them both happiness, why should it be thought of as wrong?"

"And you?"

"Me?" The pen slipped from Kouichi's grip. "I'm not in love."

Izumi put a hand on his knee gently. "Sure it's not denial, just like your brother?"

Kouichi took Izumi's hand and moved it gently back to her lap. "I'm sure. I quite like humans."

Izumi smiled at that, making Kouichi think that maybe he had phrased that badly. "But anyway, aren't you the least bit curious why I'm not dressed in fine clothes?"

Kouichi shook his head. "More practical, and they are still finer clothes than the servants wear. But I assume that you're not supposed to?"

Izumi shook her head, looking gleeful. "I was going to help with the reconstruction when I ran into you. I thought you might like to come help too."

Kouichi shook his head. "I make people nervous."

"Not everyone," said Izumi. "And as well as me, there are pages and squires, and even a few of the younger knights helping the commoners." She tugged at his arm gently. "You'd be a big help. I've heard elves are ten times stronger than we are."

Kouichi sighed and let himself be tugged to his feet. "Not that strong. I think we're maybe twice as strong, but I don't know… I've never lived with another human besides Takuya." He took the pen again, and wrote a quick note to Kouji.

Izumi watched with interest, squinting slightly at the unusual curled shapes Kouichi wrote in. "You elves are too subtle. Your words are almost identical, whether they're written or spoken."

Kouichi put the pen down. "Writing reflects speech. Yours is full of unnecessary complications."

Izumi looped her arm through his. "Enough of the scholarly stuff, lets go make ourselves useful."

Kouichi suppressed a sigh and let himself be dragged on Izumi's arm through the corridors of the castle. "How come you know some of the knights well enough to go help them then?" he asked, trying not to stumble.

Izumi grinned. "Because I've fought them. I used to fence until it was decided by the court I should practice etiquette, not sword-play." She let go of Kouichi's arm as she led him outside. "I don't want to have to wait around for some man's help if I get into trouble. If the peasant-women can look after themselves, why should we noble-women be any different?" She jerked to a halt as Prince Joshua came walking towards them down the corridor, pulling Kouichi to the side to let the prince pass. She moved her hands into an abortive curtsy, then realised that the motion meant little without a skirt, so she settled for a clumsy bow.

Joshua stopped his walk by her to look at her curiously. "Are you a new servant?"

Izumi flushed brightly. "I'm Lady Izumi, your majesty."

"A lady? But then why are you dressed as a page and keeping company with a…" Joshua turned to Kouichi, and his eyes widened with recognition. "… This creature is dangerous, my lady. You should not keep company with such a beast. Even the servants have the good sense to be afraid of it."

Kouichi tilted his head. His magic was guiding him to read Joshua's heart, rather than the dim whispers and feelings that were his life's normal, unfocused background. He focused his magic on the prince, and found it was telling him that the prince was upset over the chance meeting and fearful of Kouichi's very presence, and that underlying that was a slow-burning anger, along with a sense of waste. He tried to clear his mind of those thoughts in order to make sure he spoke in common to the prince. "Honoured-Joshua, we have been found to wish no harm by your honoured-father's judgement. Indeed, we have been given free-conduct of this castle, and when Takuya recovers, a formal recognition of freedom of the kingdom."

Joshua looked angry. "You tried to kill my brother, and my father lets you go. I hope I don't make him unhappy if that's the result." He turned back to Izumi. "My lady, reconsider this path, else you may no longer be welcome in this court." He continued his walk.

Kouichi frowned. Although the prince had seemed quite angry about the near-death of Prince Raoul on the outside, he could find no corresponding feeling within the prince's heart, just a cold stillness. He turned to Izumi. "Has there been word of honoured-Raoul's health? I know Takuya has been left alone because so many were hurt in the fire, and that the heir took priority."

Izumi nodded. "I heard that he is improving, but he coughs terribly from the smoke he breathed in." She resumed walking, and Kouichi moved quickly to follow.

"And why is Joshua so angry? Surely he can't blame us? Takuya's magic couldn't have escaped the mage's binding."

Izumi pursed her lips in thought. "Maybe he blames you so he doesn't blame himself for his brother's near-death. It's not talked about, but Prince Raoul didn't try to escape or even rouse from slumber when the call of 'fire!' went up. I saw Joshua pour something from a vial into Raoul's goblet at the feast, perhaps a badly timed prank on his brother with a sleeping draught stolen from the healers' quarters caused Joshua's guilt, and therefore his anger."

Kouichi nodded, but walked in silence as his mind raced. _There was no guilt there, none. He is not sorry for his honoured-brother's state, of that I am certain. And there was fear of me, a far more focused fear than the vague and unfocused worry of the servants. Something about me scared him, and for a reason._

"Kouichi?" asked Izumi, noticing his silence. "What are you thinking about?"

Kouichi shook his head, then moved aside to let her enter the courtyard first. "It's probably nothing important, Izumi. Just something that doesn't fit."

Izumi frowned, then grinned and waved at some of the boys working at shaping wood under the supervision of the castle carpenters and their apprentices. "Hey! Katsuharu! Loden! Rossco!"

The boys all looked up, and Kouichi caught a wave of what could only be hormone-induced lust coming from them. He laughed, then moved to catch up with Izumi, who was busily introducing all the people she knew by name, including the carpenters. Finally she motioned that he should come forwards.

"Guys, this is Kouichi." She paused as a few gasps were heard, but kept her grin fixed. "I know he looks strange to you, and elves are supposed to be all scary and evil, but look at him. Is he really any different to you? Be nice to him, because he came here to help me help you with all this repairing stuff."

"He is nice!" chirped a voice.

The boy Izumi had called Katsuharu turned to face the speaker. "Shut up, Himi. No one cares what you think."

Kouichi mentally sighed. _Nice boy. Guess bully are the same, elf or human._ "Hello, Tomoki," he called out. Many of the workers turned to stare at the small page. Kouichi smiled and continued to speak. "How are your parents? Have they gone home yet, or are they still visiting you and Yutaka?"

Tomoki grinned, realising that his friendship with Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji gave him some power over his tormentors. "They went back to Snowshead yesterday. Yutaka wanted to visit home again before King Elbert sends him out on a quest or something."

With the realisation that one of their number accepted Kouichi much of the tension was broken in the group, and they went back to their tasks. Izumi sat, carving out pegs to use in joinery with a sharp knife Kouichi was surprised to notice that she handled expertly. He himself found that his minor knowledge of woodwork gave him a saw and tape-measure to start trimming down planks and timbers. He was also always the first called upon when the heavy timbers needed moving or rotating, much to the amazement of the pages, who were in awe of his strength. Kouichi disliked their scrutiny, but found the work restful as it kept his mind from the two figures he had left sleeping in Takuya's chamber. He worked steadily until sunset, when the work was halted, and found that many of the castle now had new respect for him.

He cleaned himself with them in the baths, checked on Takuya who had still not awoken, then ate in his quarters with Kouji, before falling tiredly into bed, hoping that the days work would stop the nightmares that the fire had given him. The fear of the castle seemed oppressive on him as he tried to let sleep claim him, causing him to mutter a prayer to Lord Tolmey, the elf-god of winter, sleep and death. Finally he slipped into an uneasy sleep, filled with the sound of fire and shouting.__


	19. Farewells

Pain was the first thing that registered on Takuya's mind, crawling its way through his brain to finally wake him. What surprised him was that the pain was in his stomach, which didn't match what he could remember of his last conscious moments. His stomach cramped again, and then there was a hand holding his in the darkness, clutching it like it was a lifeline.

"Takuya? Takuya, are you awake? Can you hear me?" The voice sounded slightly desperate, but also familiar.

Another voice joined it, and Takuya shuddered as he felt something black and viscous flow through his mind. "He's not quite there, Kouji. The sleep the healer put him in is loosing its hold."

The darkness was turning grey now, and Takuya could begin to see faint shapes floating above him. He reached upwards, only to find another hand take his.

"Come on, Takuya," said Kouji, and Takuya felt a rush of memories and feeling come back. _Of course I know Kouji! The other voice must be Kouichi's._

The fuzzy blobs soon resolved themselves into the concerned faces of the twins, one holding each of his hands. "Kouji? Kouichi?" Takuya bent over and started to cough, his throat aching. A gentle hand rubbed his back slowly, pulling him to sit upright.

Kouichi returned holding a mug of water out to him. "You should drink. You haven't spoken in a while, so your throat is dry."

Takuya nodded, and tried to take the mug with shaking hands. Kouji took it from his brother and held it to Takuya's lips. "You're going to have to take our help for a little while, you've been asleep for eight days."

Takuya nodded and drank, then something occurred to him about the twins' differing appearances. "If it's been eight days, why is Kouichi clean, and you look like the fire has just happened?"

Kouji blushed. "Just hadn't got around to it yet." He looked at Kouichi. "Food?"

Takuya's stomach ached again, and he clutched at it unhappily.

Kouichi nodded. "I'll go to the kitchens, and find the healer. You should tell him the rest."

Kouji nodded, and watched Kouichi go before turning back to Takuya. "Guess your Goddess really meant it when she said she'd protect you."

Takuya nodded, then noticed the bandage on Kouji's hand. "Did I…? I'm sorry, Kouji. My magic wanted you to burn too, because it saw your light and thought you were fire gone wrong."

Kouji smiled a little. "It's okay, Takuya. I know you find controlling your magic difficult.  I hope you're okay now, you were pretty badly hurt before."

Takuya looked down at himself. "Must still be hurt if I was put in a healer's sleep." He stretched a little, and then winced as it caused pain to shoot across his chest.

Kouji noticed the movement, and looked sad. "Takuya, I'm sorry, but…" He sighed. "That thing you wear, your token. It's gone."

Takuya's hand instantly moved to where his token used to rest, then moved his hand to check for the chord round his neck. He found neither, but brushing his hand against where his token had rested brought a renewal of pain. "What… Where?"

Kouji gently moved his hand away from the sore spot before answering. "Your skin was almost on fire by the end. The cord burnt away, just like your clothes, but the token…" He shook his head. "It melted, burning you badly, and you got further hurt when they removed it because it had party fused to your skin."

Takuya placed a careful hand over where it had laid. "So it's gone?"

Kouji nodded, then moved to where Takuya could see a pile of neatly folded clothes, and held out something to him.

Takuya took it and examined it carefully. It was a near replica of his old one, but had been formed from clay which had been glazed. It was heavier than the thin beaten metal that he was used to, and was certainly not traditional. "Kouji… they're supposed to be metal because it comes from within the earth, like we did."

Kouji tilted his head. "But clay is from the earth too. And it shouldn't melt if it happens again. I would think that your Goddess would give you a little leeway on this, after all, you're her warrior, right?"

Takuya closed his eyes. "Some warrior. I got downed by the thing I'm supposed to control. How can I fight for her if I'm so weak?"

"You saved maybe the entire castle, when you alone were the only one who could escape. I'd say that's anything but weak." Kouji sighed, then brushed angrily at some of his loose hair. "I'm going to go clean up. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Sure I will," snapped Takuya. "Who asked you to play protector for me anyway?"

Kouji glared, then scooped up half the clothes and stormed to the door, pausing to turn. "You did. You asked me to keep you safe. I don't break my promises." He turned and left before Takuya could reply.

****************************

The healer pronounced that Takuya was out of danger and that his recovery no longer needed magical aid. With Kouichi's help he could stand, but needed a staff to walk on, as he refused help from others. So it was with care he made his way to the throne room the next day, with the twins walking alongside, watching in case he fell. Upon reaching the room Takuya almost refused to go in, as many nobles were assembled, including the mage Goodwinson, who was looking interestedly at him.

Kouichi touched his arm gently. "They are here to see the king honour you. No one would dare to try to harm you."

Takuya nodded uncertainly, then started forwards again, leaning on his staff. Finally they drew up to the dais the king sat upon. The king himself looked old and tired, and Takuya realised that some of the worry must come from how near the king was to loosing his son. Takuya saw both Kouji and Kouichi kneel and offer their forearms towards the king. Takuya himself tried to bow, but started to wobble, and straightened. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I'll fall over if I bow any further."

The king smiled kindly. "You have already served the kingdom well. I think it would be cruel to expect you to hurt yourself further just to give respect to me." He nodded towards first Kouichi, then Kouji. "You may also rise, twins of the tree-folk. You show wisdom in bowing before someone who is not your king." He turned back to Takuya. "As I understand it, before you acquired the name 'Demon' you were Takuya Kanbara of Greenfields, a human with a human name. Now I return you name and freedom to you with certain conditions. For whatever reason, whether the Goddess's divine plan, or a twist of fate you have magic that men were not meant to possess. I return your name with the understanding that I shall take it back if you ever use this magic to harm my subjects, to cause misery and destruction, or to threaten. Is that understood?"

Takuya swallowed and nodded.

The king turned his attention to Kouji and Kouichi. "And what of you? You are, by your very nature, enemies to us, yet you too tried to help us. You support this boy, then once the fire is done, you aid our healers as best you can, even while tending to your friend. You have offered us help and friendship, which we have not deserved. Therefore, as of this day I am changing the law. No longer should my people fear your people for their differences. You are also to be freed as you have broken no other law of this land, save being what you are by birth." He leaned forwards. "And now I must ask, do you intend to remain here?"

Kouichi spoke. "We still wish to learn about humans, Honoured-Elbert. Takuya is our guide, and our friend. We will continue to follow him, stay where he stays, and go where he goes."

Takuya lowered his head. "Home. I want to go home. I want to see my family again, and tell them that the king himself accepts that I am no demon." He gripped his staff tighter. "As soon as I am well enough to travel, I will strike out for Greenfields. I pray to the Goddess they will take me back."

The king nodded. "Family is precious and you should make all haste to see them. Therefore I will see that you are given food and clothes for your journey, and a pony to carry you if you wish it, so you may return all the faster."

Takuya bowed his head. "Thank you, Your Majesty. May we return one day? We have friends here."

The king smiled. "I would like that. I will have a task for you when you return, something that you three alone can do. But enough of this!" He stood. "You are obviously tiring, and you have much preparation to do if you wish to leave us. I merely conclude this by saying that you have the kingdom's and my personal thanks for your deeds."

*****************

The day of the three friends' departure brought with it some sadness. Many of the castle had come to respect them in a short time, and Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei had come to give their farewells.

Takuya still leant heavily against his staff, glad that they had agreed to the king's offer of ponies. They had also received a few golds, along with a change of clothes each and long hooded travelling cloaks with which Kouichi and Kouji could hide their elfin features. Takuya also carried a sword, which the twins had declined, instead asking that the money be spent on returning their bows from whoever Mathew had likely sold them to.

Izumi clung to Junpei's arm looking tearful. "Why do you have to go? We were getting to be such good friends."

Kouichi shuffled nervously. "We're the only ones who can help Takuya, and he misses his family."

Takuya knelt stiffly, to be eyelevel with a sniffling Tomoki. "You got to see your family. Now I want to see mine. When I last saw them they were cursing the day I was born. I can't leave that between us if I can do something about it by going back."

Tomoki nodded, and hugged Takuya. "But you said you'd come back. You promise, right? You'll come back and tell me all your adventures, and tell me what you saw and who you met, right?"

Takuya hugged back. "Of course I will. You're like my second little brother."

Tomoki smiled, sniffled again, then latched onto Junpei's leg.

Junpei blushed and tried to ignore the people hanging off him. "I wish you well De… Takuya, and hope you come back, if only because my work will be harder with Tomoki attached to my leg."

Takuya nodded, and then mounted his pony. "I'll be back, count on it."

Kouji mounted up, and Kouichi began to when Izumi let out a howl and clamped herself to his arm.

"You can't go! Who else will put up with me and let me be myself?"

Junpei scowled. "I did at Midsummer, or did you forget?"

Izumi ignored him, and reached into the top of her dress, pulling out a small lace handkerchief. Kouichi blushed at the thought of where it came from. "My champion should have a token, right?" She held it out to him.

"Err…" Kouichi blushed further. "I'm not your champion, you wanted to fight your own battles remember?"

"Then take it as a friend."

Kouichi nodded slowly, and stuffed it into his belt pouch before mounting his pony.

Takuya mustered up a grin. "So we're off, see ya!" He gently prodded his ride into motion, and the twins followed on gamely behind, none of them looking back until they cleared the gate, when Takuya permitted himself to feel his sorrow at loosing more friends, if only temporarily.


	20. Return to Applefields

Applefields was just as Takuya remembered it as he led his pony, which he had named Chestnut, or Chess for its colour, into the farm yard. Both he and the twins kept the hoods of their cloaks well up, afraid that the workers would think them out for revenge for just appearing. Takuya brushed a hand against his sword, again wishing he had some knowledge to let him use it correctly. Both Kouji and Kouichi had tried to help, but apparently they were unfamiliar with the short swords that humans favoured. He looked over at Kouji, who now carried his staff as a makeshift weapon, and tried to smile.

"At least they haven't tried to kill us yet."

Kouji shifted his head, and Takuya imagined that Kouji was raising an eyebrow and smirking in the shadows of the hood. "Yet, Takuya."

Kouichi looked around, keeping his hands on his and his brother's ponies' reins. "No one is watching us, but there are people near, in the barn and in the house." 

Takuya shrugged, then removed his hood. "Then maybe we should try the house. It's probably Master Farrow in there."

Kouji nodded, and looked back at Kouichi. "_Will you stay here with Starfire and Moonstone, and _Chess?"

Kouichi nodded. "_You be careful. Don't insult or scare him. You know he's never heard you speak Common._"

Takuya passed Chess's rein to Kouichi, having guessed the discussion, then walked up the veranda and knocked on the door. "Hello? Anyone in?"

There was a shuffling noise, and then Farrow opened the door. His eyes widened, then he made to shut the door.

Kouji's hand darted out to keep the door open.

Farrow kept tugging at the door. "Go 'way, go 'way, we don't want your kind here. Demons and elves, and the King's men turning this place upside down again." He shook his head. "Jus go away and leave us in peace. Burn something else down, lad."

Takuya reached into his shirt slowly, and pulled out a weather-proof envelope, which he opened, and showed Farrow the letter, which included the heavy king's seal. "I'm not a demon. The king as let us all free, we aren't escaping from anywhere."

Farrow's eyes widened even further, and then he shook his head. "No, no, no. I'll not be employing ye again. You boys are more trouble than you're worth, and those accursed twins made the men nervous even before we found out what they were."

"You weren't exactly welcoming either," said Kouji.

Farrow looked at him, trying to peer beneath the hood. "You're one of them? But you talk! We all figured you for struck on the head or something."

Kouji pushed his hood down, seeing no more point in hiding his face. He kept his face impassive as Farrow reacted to his ears. "We came because we had possessions and money here when we were taken. We want them back."

Farrow shook his head. "Your things? I've never seen them. Sent Tony to check and they were all gone. Nothing left in that rats net you slept in." He snorted. "So be on your way."

Kouji shook his head. "Something in that was important to us. We're not leaving until someone either gives it back, or tells us where it's gone."

"Then I don't know," spat Farrow, "So stop bothering me!"

Kouji released the door, and Farrow slammed it shut.

Takuya sighed and started folding the letter back up, stowing it back in his shirt. "Thank you for your time," he said sarcastically to the door, and then turned to Kouji. "Guess we wait until the men come back, then ask them."

Kouji shrugged and started walking. "We could at least try the barn and the mill. Those are close enough and secluded enough that the workers in general won't see us." He took the reins back from Kouichi and led the pony towards the barn. "If nothing else, the ponies will get some rest and some hay while we search." He rubbed the pony's mane gently. "_Isn't that right, Starfire?_"

Takuya made a face. "Couldn't you at least of given them names that I could pronounce?"

*********************

The walk to the mill was made in silence as memories came to the three friends. Much of their friendship had been built along this path, and the memories were with them still.

As they neared the mill, Kouichi broke the silence.

"Do we have a plan?"

Kouji shrugged, changing his grip on the staff slightly. "We ask. If they start to be threatening, we draw on our magic to scare them away."

Takuya shook his head. "Not me. You still have to douse the fire every night before we sleep. I don't know why we've not been attacked by wild animals yet."

Kouichi laughed. "It's because we're not seen as threats. Elves and the creatures of the forest get on together, they see us as the same as them." He stopped and looked at the barn. "They know we're here, but not who we are. Mathew is there."

Kouji looked at him.

Kouichi shrugged. "Picked up his signature when he tried to hurt me that time. Figured I should know if he was coming or not."

Kouji nodded, then entered the barn. "Mathew Miller! We want to talk to you!"

"What?" yelled back Mathew over the sound of the grindstone. "I'm busy!"

Kouji looked at Takuya and Kouichi. "Think I should stop the stone?"

Takuya grinned and nodded.

White fire bloomed around Kouji's hands, and spilled upwards through the floorboards to wrap around the flywheel. Kouji closed his fingers into a fist and the wheel stopped.

"You're not busy now!" called out Takuya. "Come and talk to us!"

Mathew came down the stairs cautiously. "What…? How did you…" His eyes widened as he recognised them. "What are you doing here? You should be under that mage's lock and key."

Kouichi stepped forwards. "We want our things back, that's all. Not trouble if we can help it."

Mathew shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kouichi smiled a little. "Oh? You don't know about the silvers you found under our bed which you took?"

Mathew blanched. "All right, I took the silver. But there wasn't anything else and you ain't getting the silver back, creature. It's gone anyway."

Kouichi looked at him, then nodded. "He's telling the truth. There wasn't anything else when he was there."

Kouji nodded, and opened his hand again. The grindstone restarted. "So who does have our stuff?"

Takuya frowned. "I don't know. The only person who talked to us really was Tony and Jeb. Maybe we should find them?"

Mathew snorted. "Don't bother. Jeb!"

Jeb appeared a moment later, making his way carefully down the stairs. "Stop, start, stop, start, what's with you today Mathew?" He noticed Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi, and smiled a little. "Thank the Goddess that you boys are safe. I was so worried that those men were going to hurt you."

Takuya grinned back. "Hey Jeb. Do you know what happened to our things when we were taken?"

"Know?" Jeb snorted and folded his arms. "Course I know. I've got them. Always knew you'd find your way back here one day. Me and Tony kept them things safe until you came back." He turned to Mathew. "I'll go see to this, then come back. You can manage without me for a bit, right?" He turned away before Mathew had time to answer, and led them out of the barn. "Always knew you'd come back. Knew there was something special to you, Takuya, even if you didn't. And then when those men said that you'd burned that place down, I figured you to be the warrior from my tales."

Takuya's eyes widened. "I'm not… How…" He shook his head. "I can't be a great, long-foretold warrior. I'm just a child, with no real knowledge of the ways of fighting."

"Aye," said Jeb, "But you wear a sword even now, and you are a master of fire magic, so maybe you are, you just haven't grown into your destiny yet." He led them into the bunk house and started tugging at a floorboard at the foot of his bed. "Mind I don't know if I got everything. I just scooped it all up quick and hid it before less honest people came searching for riches." He tugged the floorboard free, and then pulled out two bundles wrapped in cloth, with rods sticking out. "Here they are."

Kouji and Kouichi took them swiftly, Kouji holding the one with the light wood rod, Kouichi with the dark rod. Takuya watched as they each unwrapped the material, revealing quivers full of arrows mounted on belts, with a handle coming out from inside the quiver that Takuya guessed were the long curved swords the twins had described to him. Clipped to the belts were also a pouch and a short dagger.

Kouji started fastening the belt around his waist instantly, while Kouichi slowly rubbed a careful hand over the carvings on the shaft that had been placed low enough to be hidden by the cloth. Takuya realised that the long wooden shafts were the unstrung bows that Kouichi and Kouji had wanted back so badly, a last gift from their father. He watched them in silence as the two of them reacquainted themselves with their property. Occasionally one of them would mutter something in Elvish, and the other would reply, but Takuya made no move to hurry them as he realised that this was a homecoming of their own of sorts. Finally they both stood, now wearing their weaponry.

"I guess we should leave," said Kouichi. "The other workers would not be happy to find us here again."

Takuya nodded. "You're right. There's been enough confrontation today, and we're still a week by horse from Greenfields. We should be on our way." He turned to Jeb. "Thank you, for everything, sir. We probably won't see you again."

"Aye," said Jeb. "But you think about what I said, Takuya. A warrior is supposed to be coming, and I'd rather he was kind like ye, than some incredible fighter. The art of war can be learned, but the act of caring about your fellow man, and even for all living things can't be taught. It has to come from within." He clapped a hand on Takuya's shoulder. "And maybe we'll meet again down life's road, who can tell? Just, please boy, go to the Great Temple in the south. If ye are what I believe you to be, then the instrument that the Gods made for ye is there. If not, then the journey will be worth while for something. They hold many truths at Selk's temple."

Takuya nodded, then impulsively darted forwards and hugged Jeb. "Thank you, for everything."

Jeb patted Takuya's back, hugging him. "Now then, now then." He let Takuya go and smiled. "I'm too soft for my own good. Now go with your friends and find your destiny, Takuya. I'm sure it will be great."

*****************

The fire crackled gently, warming the groups' small campsite. Kouichi and Kouji sat together, Kouji using a whetstone to sharpen his dagger, Kouichi sat hunched over a cup of water, the black tendrils of his magic flickering around the lip of the cup. Takuya guessed that he was doing what Kouichi had called scrying, using his magic to look at things distant.

Takuya just watched the fire, letting his magic play gently, tugging it back if it got too frisky. More and more it reminded him of a puppy, one he wad training to recognise his commands. The flames danced to his will, but his mind was truly elsewhere, thinking on what Jeb had said, and remembering all the times he'd heard the story of Selk's last prophesy.

_Could it be true? _wondered Takuya. _The Goddess called me a warrior for the gods, but am I really the Warrior of Flames? And where am I supposed to bring peace to? _He sighed, and the fire rose and fell with his breath. _And who are the generals I'm to meet? I can't be some long-waited-for warrior, I'm just me. A small boy with no great destiny. _He sighed again, watching the fire rise and fall. _Maybe once I've carried out the mission the king asked of me, I could journey to find out. If I can lift the weapon left for the warrior, then… _The flame surged along with his fears, causing the twins to look up from their tasks.

"Takuya? Are you okay?" asked Kouji.

Kouichi sighed and his magic withdrew from the water. "I can tell something is worrying you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Takuya shook his head. "I don't think I can yet. It's not something I can put into words yet."

Kouichi nodded. "Then you do not have to tell us. We'll listen whenever you feel ready, and you've found the words."

Takuya nodded, and went back to staring at the fire.


	21. Takuya Comes Home

Kouichi had observed that Takuya had been growing more nervous all morning as they passed through the village as hooded travellers, but now as they left the village behind them his whole body language was tense, and his mind was practically screaming as they turned off the road and started up the dirt track.

"Are you okay Takuya?"

Takuya forced a high-pitched laugh. "Sure! I'm about to see my family again after three months. Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm happy!"

Kouji snorted. "Scared more like." He tugged on the reins, bringing _Starfire _to a halt, and then dismounted. "You should go on ahead by yourself. Your family will be happy to see you, I hope, but bringing us with you might cause them fear."

Kouichi nodded and did the same as his brother. "The king's proclamation about elves might not have reached this far away yet. And I don't know if you could keep them calm enough to explain about both you and us."

Takuya nodded slowly. "I just… What if they won't take me back? What if they still think I'm a demon?"

Kouichi sighed and pushed the hood of his cloak back. "How will you know unless you see them? If they are still afraid of you, then you'll have to show them that there's no reason to be. We'll follow on slowly behind, so you can see them without us."

Takuya nodded. "Okay. I can face this." He smiled a little. "Wish me luck?"

Kouichi nodded. "Good luck, Takuya. May Lady Elsa bind your family back together."

****************************

Yuriko sighed as she pulled the bread from the oven. She'd been sighing a lot, ever since construction of the new barn had started. Clearing the burnt-out ruins of the old one had been hard enough, every moment of the work had caused her to wonder what had really happened there. Now with the new one nearing completion, and Shinya talking about being able to play in the hay loft again, Yuriko's heart ached for her missing son. She set the bread on the table to cool, and pulled the dough from the proving oven, to place in into the main oven to cook. _No matter how I go over those happy days, I can't see when my dear Takuya could have been replaced by some creature's child. _She sighed again, remembering how happy she and Hiroaki had been at Takuya's birth, and how neither had ever wanted him to be let out of their sight at first. She also remembered how he'd been fascinated by the hearth fire as a toddler, and some of the many times she had swooped down to scoop him away. _He is, but he isn't… I know he's my son, my precious little boy, but then, am I calling Shinya a liar? Or ignoring parts of Takuya's childhood? _She shook her head. _What's done is done, Yuriko,_ she told herself. _I should just let go. Takuya is gone from us forever. I just can't seem to._ She looked up as Shinya ran in.

"Mama! Mama! There's a stranger come through the gate!" Shinya laughed in excitement, and Yuriko smiled. He had been so scared during the aftermath of the fire, and scared for a while that he was a demon child like he thought his brother was. Now he never spoke of Takuya by name.

She moved away from the oven, taking off the padded gloves that protected her from the heat. Visitors to the village other than merchants were rare. To have one at the farm was almost unheard of. She smoothed out her skirts, then followed Shinya outside to where a hooded figure was dismounting a pony slowly.

Yuriko frowned. The figure was much too short for either a grown man, or a woman, and as its cloak fell open she could see a sword sheathed at its waist. She knelt to address Shinya. "Shinya, go find Papa and tell him that there's someone here to see him. Tell him that they've got a sword, but we don't know who they are."

Shinya nodded, suddenly serious at his mother's request. "Okay, Mama." He kissed her cheek, then ran off.

Yuriko moved towards the figure, which seemed to be watching the men work on the barn. "Excuse me? Can I help at all? I'm the farmer's wife, Yuriko Kanbara."

The figure turned to face her suddenly, like it hadn't even noticed her before now. "Ma… Mama?" it asked in a voice Yuriko found heart-achingly familiar. The figure pushed down its hood, revealing itself to be none other than her lost son, Takuya, who was trembling. "Mama?"

Neither of them could later say which moved first, or which started the flood of tears that followed. All either of them knew was that moments later they were in each others arms, crying, and holding on as if the other was the only thing stopping them from drowning.

"Oh Takuya, Takuya-sweet, don't cry. You're home now." Yuriko smoothed the hair at the back of Takuya's head gently, trying to soothe the tears.

Takuya shivered, and moved away from her slightly, revealing the face that was so like her own. "Mama, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to set fire to the barn, it just… it just happened…" He started to sob again, and Yuriko held him close again.

"Shh, shh… It's alright, Takuya. I know it wasn't your fault." Takuya moved to look at her again as she continued to speak. "I'm sorry we believed Shinya without asking you what happened. You were so lucky to escape the fire without getting hurt, and we…" She stopped as Takuya shook his head.

"Please, Mama… I… I have to tell you something that you won't like, but please, listen?"

Yuriko saw fear and desperation in his eyes and nodded slowly. "Okay, Takuya. I'll listen. I'm just so glad to have you home, and safe. Something bad must have happened to you while you were gone."

Takuya nodded, then took a deep breath. "I love you, Mama, and I'm not a demon or a changeling or anything like that." He stopped and took another deep breath. "But I did start the fire. It was an accident and I never meant to, never expected to, but I did."

Yuriko hugged him. "It's okay. We've all knocked over lamps in our lifetimes, someone must've left a lit one in there all night for you to find that afternoon."

Takuya pulled back from her again, shaking his head. "No, mother. I was asleep in the loft in the sunshine, and… and…" Takuya took another deep breath. "The sunlight was so warm I think it woke something in me… My fire magic."

Yuriko moved away shaking her head. "Takuya, that's not funny. Humans don't have magic, only demons do."

Takuya looked at her, desperation in his eyes. "Please, Mama. I'm human, and I **do** have fire magic. I know it goes against everything you've been taught at temple, but it's true."

A voice interrupted. "What's true is you're no son of mine, demon!"

Takuya looked up, only to see his father aiming an arrow at him. "Papa! Please! I'm not a demon!"

Hiroaki shook his head. "I don't know what mind games you want to play, demon, but you're not our son, you never were, you just pretended."

"Hiroaki, no!" called back Yuriko. "He's come back to us, and he's just confused. He's blaming himself and you're just making it worse."

"Back away from him, Yuriko," commanded Hiroaki, his aim not moving from Takuya's chest.

"Papa…" started Takuya.

Hiroaki interrupted him. "Don't you dare call me that."

Takuya looked angry and upset. "I'm calling you that because that's what you are." He put a hand to his chest, feeling the letter tucked between his two shirts. "I've got a letter from king Elbert himself, saying that I'm human and to be trusted just like anyone else." His voice started to rise. "If that doesn't satisfy you, the Goddess Herself came to me in a vision and told me I was human."

Hiroaki ignored the worker that were gathering to stare at the tableau, and kept his focus on Takuya. "Do you swear by the Goddess that you are telling the truth, that she came to you?"

Takuya nodded. "I do. I would not take her name in vain."

Hiroaki paused, waiting to see if divine retribution would come. When it didn't he lowered his bow slowly. "Let us see this letter."

Takuya waked forwards to Yuriko, pulling out the envelope and passing it over. "I'm still your son," he said quietly to her, before withdrawing back.

Yuriko unfastened the envelope and gasped at the king's seal, before moving to Hiroaki's side and reading the letter.

Hiroaki was the first to speak. "It says 'services to the king'… What happened?"

Takuya scuffed the ground with his foot, looking embarrassed. "There was a fire in the castle, and the crown-prince nearly died. I used my magic to save him."

"So you do have magic, like it says here?"

"Yes." Takuya looked back up again. "But I'm also human. I just wanted to see you again. You're my family and I love you."

Hiroaki nodded slowly, and let the bow drop from his hands. "I'm sorry, Takuya. I thought… I had to protect your mother and brother. I love them so much, and it hurt them so badly when… Why didn't you tell us?"

Takuya looked miserable. "You were too busy yelling at me and threatening me for me to explain. I didn't know what happened anymore than you did. I woke up and there was fire everywhere, but it wasn't hurting me."

Hiroaki cleared his throat. "Can you forgive me? I was so sure you meant harm… no, I was angry at the destruction, and then when Shinya said he'd seen the fire start with you, and then to see you just walk out of the fire dazed but unhurt… There seemed no explanation other than…"

Takuya walked forwards slowly. "It's okay… I spent two months asking myself the same thing… did I do it? Was I even human? How could I live if this power would come out and overwhelm me and I could do nothing." He stopped in front of his parents. "I at least found someone who could tell me what I was, help me with what I could do. You guys, I left without trying to explain or come back… I'm sorry, but I was so scared that all you would do was kill me on sight."

Yuriko bent down and hugged him. "It's okay, you're home now. You can just forget it all, be normal again."

Takuya sighed. "Mama… I'm not normal." He smiled. "I brought some friends with me. Is it okay for them to stay here with us?"

Hiroaki nodded. "I'm sure we can make them welcome."

Takuya looked back towards the gate, sure that Kouji and Kouichi were near, and probably watching. "Guys?" he said, trusting in their ability to hear things distant. Sure enough two shadows leading ponies came out from under the trees. Takuya looked around. "Shinya? I'd like you to meet some people?"

"Go away," replied Shinya from behind some of the workers. "You're not my brother, you didn't get hurt by the fire. I saw you make it. You closed your eyes, and the air went all funny, and the hay started to smoke."

Yuriko moved to him, and knelt. "Shinya, Takuya is just… strange. He's not going to hurt you." She took his hand. "Come and meet his friends.

Shinya did as he was told, but hid behind Yuriko's skirt, looking out at Takuya worriedly, before his eyes would flick to the hooded figures approaching, then back.

Takuya smiled. He could tell them apart from their gait, without even looking at the differing bows and ponies. "Mama, Papa, these are Kouichi and Kouji Minamoto. They're the ones that helped me with my magic, and have been my friends without question. Please don't be scared of them either."

Hiroaki looked puzzled. "Why would they know how to help with magic? Are they healers, or mages like the one that serves the king?"

Kouichi reached up and pushed back his hood. "We're what you call 'elves'. We don't mean any harm to anyone."

Yuriko gasped, and Hiroaki moved to stand between the twins and his wife. Many of the watching workers made the gods circle on their chests.

Kouji snorted. "Seems like everywhere we go we get that reaction." He tugged his own hood off and folded his arms. "We're here now, and we certainly don't mean any harm to you, unless you threaten us."

//_Kouji, you shouldn't stand like that. You don't look very friendly,_// sent Kouichi.

Kouji stayed glaring at the people staring. //_I'll look friendly when they do,_// he replied.

Takuya smiled, and tried to break the tension. "They can stay, right Papa? You did say they could."

Hiroaki let out a deep breath. "They can stay for a while. If you trust them I guess we can give them a chance."

//_He doesn't trust us, Kouji._//

//_Tell me something I don't know. I don't trust **them**._//

Takuya kept smiling. "Thank you, Papa. You won't be sorry for letting them stay, you'll see."


	22. Normalcy

Takuya sighed as he kneaded the dough his mother passed to him. His homecoming hadn't been all that he had expected. His mother had welcomed him back with open arms, but Shinya, his brother, still avoided him whenever possible, and everyone except him avoided the twins. Instead they spent their time exploring, and occasionally offering to help with the reconstruction of the barn, which was usually met with polite refusals.

Takuya sighed again, and tried to pummel some of his frustration into the dough. _And I can't seem to leave the kitchen. Every time I try, Mama seems to find me something else to do. _He closed his eyes, and smiled as his magic brushed up against the fire in the oven. _I could try scaring her to let me go, but I don't think it's very fair. _He called his magic back gently, then more sharply as it refused to come back. _Puppy… Do as you're told, you can play later._ His magic settled back down again, and Takuya opened his eyes. "What's all this baking for anyway? We never used to need so much."

Yuriko smiled. "We've invited the village to come and celebrate your return, Takuya. Everyone will be glad to see you."

Takuya shook his head. "Are you sure? Won't they just think I'm a demon still?" He shuddered at the thought of going through proving himself again. _I shouldn't tell just anyone that I saw the Goddess, even if it's only telling them She says I'm human. _"I can't go around having to prove myself all the time, Mama."

Yuriko kept smiling and took the dough from him. "It's okay, Takuya. If we've accepted you back, they will."

"What about Kouji and Kouichi?"

Yuriko's smile disappeared. "Don't you think your friends should go home? Won't their family miss them too? I'm not sure they're happy here, we don't know how elves like to live."

Takuya just looked at her. "They live like us, act like us, feel like us. I've never been so embarrassed as when you tried to give them grass to eat." He shook his head. "And they can't go home… Just like I couldn't."

Yuriko finished shaping the loaf and moved to put it in the oven. "But you came anyway, and we took you back. Why can't they?"

Takuya sighed. "They don't have any family left. Just me, and I won't abandon them in our world without helping them learn how humans act." He moved to the door. "I'm going out into the woods for a bit."

"But Takuya, I want you to help with…"

Takuya cut her off. "I'm going out, Mama. I need some fresh air." He walked out before Yuriko could manage another protest. A flash of movement round the house caught his attention. _Shinya? _Takuya walked around, only to find his brother sat with his legs curled against his chest muttering. Takuya moved close enough to start to understand the muttering.

"Goddess keep me safe from those who would do me harm, now and evermore. Goddess keep me safe from those…"

Takuya moved to kneel near Shinya. "Shinya?"

Shinya stiffened at the sound of Takuya's voice. "Go away. I don't want you to hurt me."

"Shinya please." Takuya moved closer. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk with my little brother, is that so bad?"

Shinya looked up, angry. "You're not my brother! You're a demon! I don't know what you did to Mama and Papa to make them believe you, but I'm not going to trust you ever! You set the barn on fire to try to kill me!"

Takuya's mouth hung open a few moments in shock before he gathered his wits enough to reply. "Shinya, that's not true. It was an accident. I didn't mean to scare you." He reached out to his brother, but Shinya moved away, still glaring. "Shinya, I'm not a demon, okay? I'm a kid just like you. Like Megumi, remember her? She went away to the healers' temple because she had magic, but she wasn't a demon."

"Yes," admitted Shinya. "But she was a healer. She did good. All you ever did was wreck peoples' lives." He ran off, leaving a stunned Takuya.

_I wreck peoples' lives?_ He shook himself. _I've done good things and bad things. Doesn't make me evil._ He got up and started walking towards the woodlands that surrounded the front of the farm. _I'm going to find Kouji and Kouichi. At least they understand me more than my family does at the moment._

************************

He found them in a clearing, sat facing each other, with their eyes closed and their arms resting lightly on their knees. Takuya remained silent, admiring the dappled sunshine falling on them, giving them an otherworldly quality. He found his eyes drawn to Kouji in particular, who seemed to be almost glowing gently in the light. Takuya considered that Kouji might be doing whatever his equivalent was to letting his magic out to play. He remembered Kouichi saying that every night his magic fought to get free and wondered if the sunny weather during the day caused Kouji the same problem. Takuya tilted his head as he watched him.

Beautiful… 

_Wait, did I just think that? _He shook his head. _Kouji is a guy. Guys aren't beautiful._

"We know you're there, Takuya," said Kouji, making Takuya jump. "You make such a loud noise walking."

Takuya blushed vividly, glad that both the twins still had their eyes shut. "I just wanted to spend some time with people who understand me."

"But your family was busy?" asked Kouji.

Takuya shook his head sadly. "No… at least my mother wasn't. She wouldn't let me out of her sight. Shinya is terrified of me, and Papa is too busy about the farm, trying to calm the workers over your presence."

Kouji didn't move. "Then we'll leave. Problem solved. You're back with your own kind and your own family. We should have known better than to expect tolerance and welcome."

"_Kouji_," scolded Kouichi slightly. "_They don't know us like Takuya knows us. Stop blaming him for other people's mistakes. You'll regret driving a wedge between you and the one you love eventually._"

"_I don't love him. He's… special to me, but he's a human. We're forbidden to love them._"

Kouichi scowled. //_We're forbidden to even meet with humans. Why ignore all of that except for love? I'm sure he loves you back._//

Kouji opened his eyes and scowled at Kouichi. //_Stop poking around in my head. When I want your advice on this, I will ask._// He stretched slowly, and as his hands moved further into shadow Takuya realised that Kouji was indeed glowing gently.

"Kouji? What have you been doing?" Takuya moved to kneel between the two elves, forming a rough circle. "Didn't you want to stay in the farm?"

Kouichi shook his head and opened his eyes. "Everyone there is so scared of us, we thought it best to go somewhere alone to do this."

"Do what?" asked Takuya.

Kouichi shrugged. "I don't really know the words. It's like when you go to temple, but we do this at the new moon. Give praise to the lords and ladies."

Takuya tilted his head. "You're always talking about them. Will you tell me about them?"

Kouichi nodded. "We have four gods, one for each season. Lady Elsa is the Goddess of Spring, new life and healers. Lady Arren is the Goddess of Summer, plants, harvest, and herbalists. Lord Marnet is the God of Autumn, the hunt and animals. And Lord Tolmey, the God of Winter, sleep, death, and the Empty Ones."

Takuya looked confused. "What are 'Empty ones'?"

Kouji frowned. "Technically, we are. Not all elves have magic. Most do, but maybe one in fifty of us are born without any magic. Because Kouichi and I aren't healers, or have magic with plants or animals we fall into the same group, even though we have magic."

Takuya made a face. "And you don't worship the Goddess, even though she made everything? Even after she did that to your ears?"

Kouji blinked. "What?" His hand moved to his ears. "When the Gods made you, they decided that we had been given too much as a people, and found our purpose too easily, so they blunted your ears and took your magic because you needed to trust them without proof. Your people aren't sophisticated enough for the gifts we have."

Takuya snorted. "Right. That's why she picked me as a warrior and gave me my magic, because I'm not sophisticated."

"Don't argue, you two," snapped Kouichi. Both Takuya and Kouji blinked at the uncharacteristic way Kouichi spoke. "Our people are just different. Neither is better than the other, even if they say they are." He got up and started to walk back towards the farm. "You have to let these surface differences go, else it'll tear you two apart." He walked off.

Takuya watched him go, then burst out laughing.

Kouji scowled. "What?"

Takuya kept laughing. "I've never seen someone yell in anger, then stomp off without making a sound. It just looks really funny."

Kouji snorted in amusement. "You find the strangest things funny, Takuya." He turned and followed his brother back.

**********************

Takuya was ashamed to admit it, but he really wanted to run. The celebration was taking place in the farmyard on long trestle tables, and torches had been planted on the ground and lit. It was everything he could do to smile and greet the well-wishers from the village while keeping his magic from running riot. As far as he could tell, his parents had said that he had run away from home, and no one seemed to be questioning him about the demon part of the story except for the children.

He sighed as Chihiro Arada, a girl with brown hair and pigtails who was about his age came up to him, smiling. "Hello Takuya."

"Hello Chihiro. Are you well? How's your grandfather?"

Chihiro giggled, and Takuya suddenly had a flashback to the girls of the court. "I'm much better now I know you're okay. Why did you run away? Was Mister Kanbara really mad at you?"

Takuya shook his head. "Was all a huge misunderstanding."

"Were you really on fire like Shinya said?"

Takuya forced a laugh. "No. Humans and fire don't usually get on well." _It's not a lie, just a half-truth._

Chihiro took his hand and smiled more at him. "I'm very glad you're back. I missed you lots. I always got so happy when I saw you in the village."

Takuya blinked. _Is she saying she likes me? Girls are so confusing. I mean, she's sorta pretty, but not beautiful. _Kouji's image flashed through his mind, and he felt an ache that the elf wasn't there by his side as he faced all these people, and wished he was hiding in the forest not only to escape, but simply to be with Kouji.

_Do I **love** Kouji? Men aren't supposed to fall in love with each other, the Goddess forbade it because it brings no new life into the world. And how can I feel love? I don't even know what it is. _Takuya blinked again, as he suddenly realised that Chihiro had invaded his personal space somewhat, "Uh, Chihiro?"

"I missed you a lot." Chihiro leaned forwards suddenly and kissed his cheek. 

Takuya blushed, and all the nearby torch flames surged for a moment.

Chihiro looked about nervously, then back at Takuya. Many of the other guests were too. "Did… Did you do that, Takuya?"

Takuya turned white, then started to stammer. "I... I just… I didn't choose to… Didn't make it… I…"

"Were all those things Shinya said true?"

"No!" Takuya finally found his voice. "I'm not a fire demon or anything. It's just a freaky coincidence."

"Maybe it was the elves," muttered someone nearby.

Takuya shook his head. "It wasn't them. They're frightened by fire, not movers of it." He pulled his hand from hers gently. "I'm sorry everyone, but I should see if my friends are okay, and invite them here. It's not right that they're missing out on this."

He smiled and walked out, ignoring the disapproving glances of his parents.


	23. The Hardest Thing To Say

Finding Kouji was easier said than done. The forest was dark, and Takuya knew that the twins favoured peace and quiet, and could even talk below the level that he could hear at a distance without a problem. It was a relief when he started to hear a song that seemed to hang in the air. It moved through a stately sequence, only to be joined by another in what Takuya realised was an intricate round. He followed the sound of the music, but couldn't find them. Finally he realised that they might be in the trees and looked up, only to see nothing.

"Kouji?"

The singing stopped instantly, and Takuya stood quietly, waiting to see what would happen.

"What is it, Takuya?" asked Kouji quietly from behind him.

Takuya 'eep'ed and spun to face him. "Can't you make more noise or something? You frightened me to death!"

Kouji smirked. "Serves you right for interrupting."

Takuya drew in a breath to start to shout at him, but stopped. He tilted his head to one side and simply watched Kouji. _He looks lovely in the moonlight, even if he is scowling at me._

Kouji started to shift uncomfortably as Takuya continued to stare. "What? Had enough tormenting people at your party so you come to torment me?"

Takuya reached out slowly and took Kouji's hand. He couldn't describe what it felt like to touch his hand, but he did feel something, as opposed to the blankness of Chihiro's touch. "Kouji, can we talk alone somewhere?"

Kouji looked up somewhere into the trees, where Takuya guessed Kouichi was sat, and spoke quietly in elvish for a moment, before turning to look at him again. "Sure, Takuya."

Takuya smiled and tugged on Kouji's hand gently, leading him further into the forest, until they found a fallen log to sit on. "Kouji… What were you singing about?"

Kouji shrugged. "Nothing you'd understand really."

"Oh." Takuya shifted uncomfortably. "Kouji… Does your lady Elsa forbid you to love people who are the same as you?"

Kouji blinked a few times. "Like me? You mean elves, or 'Empty Ones', or…?" He trailed off, unable to understand the question.

Takuya sighed. "Men. Are you allowed to love men?"

"Men? Of course we can care about them!" Kouji seemed relieved to have grasped what Takuya was talking about. "I love Kouichi, and I did love my father dearly. Why do you ask? Do you think I don't care?"

Takuya looked at the ground. "Kouji… I don't really understand this love thing. I know I'm getting to 'that' age, when I'm supposed to go chasing after girls, and kisses… Like Junpei does. And a girl has already tried to start off the whole thing with me."

"Oh." Kouji looked at the ground, then spoke in an uneven tone. "I hope you're very happy together."

Takuya shook his head. "I'm not." He shifted again. "When she touches me, I don't feel happy, or sad, or anything. When I took your hand… I don't know what I felt, but it was something."

Kouji looked at Takuya, startled. "Takuya… I don't know what you're trying to say…"

Takuya rubbed his head. All this dancing about seemed to be giving him a headache. "I don't know. What I feel for you… I think, maybe, it's what I'm supposed to feel about girls my age. I want to keep you safe, and I like you just being near." He rubbed his temples angrily. _Of all the times to get a headache._ "How do you feel about all this?"

Kouji opened and closed his mouth silently a few times before replying, his gaze fixed back on the ground. "I don't know, Takuya. I… There's something about you… I don't know what, but it calls to me. I was afraid it was some strange vibrations between our magic, but now…" He shook his head, then looked up. "I can't deal with vague feelings and 'what if', Takuya. I… I need you to tell me what it is you want, because I want to believe you're saying what I want to hear, but I can't be certain."

"I… I…" Takuya winced as the pounding in his head grew worse. _I have to say this. I may never get up enough courage again…_ He grasped his token. _Goddess forgive me, and give me strength to follow my heart. _He lifted his gaze to look directly into Kouji's eyes. "Kouji…_ I love you…_" The pounding became deafening. He you dimly hear Kouji's disbelieving 'What?!' before the world dissolved into darkness and he slipped into unconsciousness.

*********************

Kouichi ran through the forest, following Kouji's call. He didn't know what was wrong, but he could feel Kouji's panic, and sharp pain from Takuya followed by a worrying silence from his thoughts. He came across Kouji kneeling by a sprawled out Takuya, who was breathing shallowly in pain.

"_Kouji! What happened?_" Kouichi moved to kneel by Takuya, checking him for injury with a practiced hand.

Kouji shook his head, looking worried. "_I… I don't know… He… He said 'I love you', then he just collapsed. I don't know… you never told him how to say that, did you?_"

Kouichi froze. "_Wait. His exact words were 'I love you', not _'I love you'_?_"

Kouji nodded, and stroked Takuya's hair gently. "_Is it so bad that I was glad he fainted? I don't know what I feel about it, and I don't think he really does either._" He gently put his arms around him. "_We should take him back to his family. The night may be warm, but he should stay somewhere comfortable._" He lifted Takuya gently, and started walking toward the light of the farm.

Kouichi followed him. "_Kouji, think about this! What are they going to think when you carry Takuya in? That you're only doing it out of the kindness of your heart?_"

Kouji shook his head and started to run. "_He's hurt, and I want him well. I don't know if it's love, or the same as I feel for you. I just can't leave him out here._"

Kouichi watched him worriedly as they ran. "_You need to decide what you feel._"

Kouji shook his head. "_I've never really known what I feel, you know that._" He looked at Takuya for a moment before concentrating on running through the gloom again. "_Maybe I do love him, I really don't know, but maybe it will be too hard for us. No one really accepts men in love with men._"

"_And you want acceptance?_"

Kouji remained silent as they ran into the firelight farmyard. The busy chatter stopped, and all eyes focused on Kouji, and on the body he held in his arms.

Yuriko let out a shriek and moved quickly to glare at Kouichi and Kouji. "What did you do to him?"

Kouji shook his head. "He just collapsed. We don't know what's wrong with him."

Hiroaki came up and roughly took Takuya from his hold. "Leave him to us, you've caused enough hurt already."

Kouji folded his arms. "No. We're both trained as healers. We can help him just as much as you." He ignored the escalating muttering of the guests. "We need to get him somewhere well lit."

Hiroaki glared. "Follow me." He carried Takuya into the farmhouse, into what was clearly Takuya's room, laying Takuya on the bed, then moving to light a lamp.

Kouichi started checking Takuya gently, sending his magic out into Takuya, and ignoring the angry glances of Takuya's family. "Come on, Takuya. Wake up and stop worrying everyone."

Takuya moaned slightly, reaching out towards the lamp.

Kouji moved it away slowly. "Wake up, Takuya. You don't want to loose control again."

Takuya blinked a few times, and then sat up, almost hitting Kouichi. "_Uh, what happened?_"

Yuriko moved to kneel by him. "Takuya, what's wrong? Can't you speak?"

Takuya looked at her confused. "_Mama? I'm talking to you now, why are you asking me that?_" He started to worry as Yuriko's face became panicked. "_Mama, I'm talking! Can't you hear me?_"

Kouji put a hand on Takuya's shoulder. "_Takuya, something is very wrong with you._"

"_I know that,_" snapped Takuya, then paused. "_I understood that. You spoke to me in your language, and I understood._" He placed a hand to his throat, panicking. "_I'm speaking it too, aren't I? The words in my head are in Common, but they're coming out wrong._"

Kouji looked worried. "Takuya, calm down."

"_Calm down? How can I calm down? This is wrong, all wrong, make it stop, please, whatever you did make it stop!_" Takuya put his head in his hands.

Yuriko put her arms around him. "It's okay, Takuya. We'll make them take this curse off you, and then they can leave us alone. You can stop worrying, and you can be just like you were. No magic, no elves, no fires, just us four, together again, okay?"

Kouichi stepped forwards. "Takuya…"

"Get away from him!" said Yuriko. "You've done enough already. Now take this spell off our son and get out!"

Takuya looked back up. "_No! Please, stay! You're the only ones who might be able to help me. I don't know what's wrong with me, or why it happened. All I did was tell Kouji that I… that I…_"

Kouji took one of his hands. "_It happened after you said that you, you know. Maybe that's why. Neither of us have the power to do this, it would be only the highest, deepest magic that could do this._"

Kouichi spoke quietly. "_A god's magic could do this._"

Takuya's hand clutched his token. "_You mean the Goddess did this? Why would she do this to me? Is it punishment for lo… caring about you? For thinking that about a man?_"

Yuriko brushed Takuya's hair gently. "Don't worry, you'll soon be back to normal. She'll protect you, I'm sure."

Takuya blinked. "_Maybe she did do it. Maybe that was what she meant. She said her gift was so my heart would grow stronger if I listened to it._" He sighed.

Kouji tried to smile. "_Then you must be able to still talk to your parents. Just take a deep breath, and think about what you want to say._"

Takuya closed his eyes and remembered the sounds he wanted to make when he spoke. "Mama? I'm… okay… I understand… just can't speak. I think I need to think hard before I say things." He smiled. "I think I'm getting it."

Kouji did finally manage to smile. "_Good. You just need to learn to think before you speak._" He moved a hand as if to brush Takuya's face, but moved it back quickly. "_We'll make an elf of you yet. Magic, forethought in speaking… But we'll let your family fuss over you, okay?_"

Takuya touched his hand. "_Do you have anything to say about… that?_"

Kouji shook his head. "_Give me a little time, okay? I am thinking about it, but I don't want to make the wrong choice._"

Takuya smiled. "_It's okay, Kouji. I know it's a tough thing to choose. You're my friend no matter what. I'd just like to try to sort out what I feel about you._"

Kouji nodded, then left with Kouichi, leaving Takuya trying to explain what had happened to his family.


	24. Parting Of Ways

Takuya found Shinya sat on the house porch the next morning. He sat beside his little brother, who turned away with a soft 'hmph'. Takuya held out the ragged ball that he had found that morning.

"I know it's late, but I made this for your lifeday."

Shinya turned back to look at him. "Takuya made that for me?" He took it, and turned it in his hands.

Takuya moved closer slowly. "I made that for you, before I had to leave."

Shinya shook his head. "You're not Takuya. Takuya can't do what you do, and doesn't make that hissing noise."

"What? When I talked last night?"

Shinya nodded.

Takuya laughed slightly. "Shinya, that's just how elves speak. I've heard them talking for the last two months. You just get used to it."

"It's demon-talk, that's what mister Arada said. He said that some demon had taken over Takuya's body, and was speaking demon-speak, like the elves do." Shinya shuffled closer and looked into Takuya's eyes. "I know you're trapped in there, Takuya. Me and Mama and Papa will get this demon to let you go." He paused in his speech, his eyes still searching for something. "I love you, Takuya… Please hold on." Shinya blinked, rubbed at his eyes as if starting to cry, and then ran off, still clutching the ball.

Takuya realised that his hand was still reaching out to where Shinya had been moments before, and put his arm back down. _Shinya… I'm not what you think I am… I'm still me… Just a little older and wiser. _He sighed and got up. _There's work to be done, the farm never stops needing it._

**********************

_I like animals. They're much less complicated than people are._ Kouji scratched the dog's ear, like Takuya had showed him to, and the dog obligingly rolled over so Kouji could rub his stomach. "_You don't have problems like love, do you? It's all ignored and driven by instinct._" The dog wriggled happily at Kouji's touch. _We people-of-the-trees don't mate for life, but we do mate for love. So why am I so against letting Takuya have a chance? I care about him, and who and what I am obviously doesn't bother him. _He sighed. _What am I to do? Do I want to encourage him down a path that will make him more isolated from the other humans? Do I want to have responsibility for what people will see as me leading Takuya away from what's expected of him?_ He stopped playing with the dog. _Well I suppose it all comes down to how we feel._ The dog nuzzled his hand, wanting the petting to continue.

Kouji smiled, and went back to petting him.

"_Not everyone hates us then,_" observed Kouichi, walking across the yard to where Kouji and the dog sat. "_Any closer to deciding?_"

"_Not really,_" replied Kouji. "_I just don't know if we can face other people if we do admit it. Part of me can't see how we can be thought of any worse by our people, but I'm sure they'd find a way to disapprove of us more just for that._"

Kouichi sighed. "_This isn't about them, it's about you. What you and Takuya want and feel._"

Kouji looked at him. "_Will you tell me? I don't really know what I feel._"

//_Have more faith in yourself. I can't do this for you, much as I want to._//

Kouji looked annoyed. "_You kept pushing, but now you won't help?_"

"_You two need to talk. I don't want to be stuck in the middle._" Kouichi got up. "_I'm going to go find something to do. Maybe Yuriko will let me help in the kitchen._"

"_And maybe she'll think you're trying to poison everyone._"

"_Thanks. Maybe I'll go to the village, I don't know. But I'm not staying here, you'll both try to talk to me._" Kouichi smiled at Kouji, then left him to his thoughts again.

************************

Kouji and Kouichi remained silent throughout dinner, and Takuya's family ignored them, the previous night's accusations not forgotten. Takuya reached out to the water jug, brushing Kouji's hand gently. Kouji smiled back, then forced a blank expression as Hiroaki glared.

Takuya banged his fork down. "Why can't you just accept them? I did!"

Yuriko looked upset. "Takuya, you ran away. Then you turn up again two months later with these creatures in tow, saying you're some sort of fire mage, and that the Goddess has spoken to you. We hardly know you anymore!"

"Then get to know me," retorted Takuya. "I can't be the scared little boy who left here, I've changed. I'm still changing. I've got things expected of me, and no real idea of how to achieve them, or if it's even me who's supposed to do them."

"Takuya…" Kouichi put a quieting hand on Takuya's arm.

Takuya sighed and hung his head. "_Sorry, Mama…_ Sorry Mama, I keep forgetting."

Yuriko patted his hand. "You're just under stress, but you're home now. You should just forget about all the bad things that happened to you."

"And ignore my magic?" asked Takuya. "Is that what you want? I ignored it all my life, and what happened? I burnt the barn to the ground! I **can't** ignore what I am, Mama. And I can ignore what I'm meant to do."

"Enough!" Hiroaki stood. "Takuya, you're our son, and we care about you, but you are not some long-foretold warrior." He shook his head. "You're not a warrior of any sort! Now get your head out of the clouds, and back to reality. The crops need fetching in, the fields need tending, and all of it can be done without needing some grand destiny."

Takuya glared back. "Then maybe I should leave sooner rather than later."

"No," cried Yuriko. "You can't leave again. You only just came back. I thought you came back to stay."

Takuya shook his head. "The king said he had work for us to do for him. Something only we could do. Then at least I'll be doing something of use with who I am, with people who will let me be **me** and explore what I can do."

"Stay here," barked Hiroaki. "Magic other than healing is not for us, but for the Gods. Forget about these wild tales and adventures, and act your age."

"I will not!" Takuya turned to Kouji and Kouichi. "Leaving at sunrise okay with you?"

"You will not!" yelled Hiroaki. "You will stop with all this daydreaming."

Takuya glared at him. "I'll do what I want. Something is telling me I have to go back, and I see no reason to stay here, you all think I'm a demon still!" He stormed out, ignoring Yuriko's tears.

*******************************

Kouji found Takuya in the stable, trying to find his saddlebags in order to pack. "Takuya… I… We need to talk."

Takuya sighed. "_My family probably isn't going to accept… us… on top of everything else. Maybe I should never have come back here. Let them think I was dead, or never their son._"

Kouji moved forwards and touched Takuya's shoulder gently. "_They're your family. Family forgives in time. You've given them a shock, and confusion is to be expected._"

Takuya turned towards him. "_Why can't they accept what I might be? What magic lives in me? Like you do. You've never turned me away._"

"_I hope your declaration of love was based on more than that, Takuya._" Kouji brushed an extended finger across Takuya's face in a gentle caress. "_I think maybe I do love you back, but I'm not certain. I'm okay if you want to try to find out._"

Takuya lent into the gesture. "_That's okay. I'm not certain either. Can we be uncertain together?_" He smiled a little. "_Find our way together?_"

"_If you don't mind an unusual friend who's an outcast._"

"_Same to you._" Takuya pulled away gently. "_Guess you're glad to be going, I know they haven't been very welcoming._"

Kouji looked serious. "_Takuya… Kouichi says you should try to make sure you make your peace with your family before you leave. He says that he's…_" He shook his head. "_Events are still moving on without our interference. He thinks soon you may be called to your destiny._"

"_So we're not coming back._" Takuya shrugged, and pulled the saddlebags off a shelf. "_Why should I care? They don't want me._"

Kouji grabbed Takuya shoulders and spun him so he faced him. "_Listen to me. You stay angry with them, then one day they're gone. And you'll never get a chance to make up. You have a chance now. Maybe they'll understand, maybe they won't, but they will love you for who you are still._" He took the bags from Takuya's hands. "_Go talk to them. I won't try to stop you from leaving at dawn, but you'll regret it later if you don't talk to them now before you go._" He held up the bags. "_I'll deal with these._"

*********************************

Dawn was a quiet affair, with Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi saddling and loading their ponies in near silence. Takuya's family lined the porch watching, and made no move to help or hinder them. Finally when the preparations were complete, Takuya moved to them to say goodbye.

"Mama?"

Yuriko shook her head, looking near to tears. "Why, Takuya? Why do you want to leave us? We know there's nothing demonic about you."

Takuya hugged her. "I can't stay, Mama. I have a destiny out there somewhere that I need to find. Wish I could take you with me."

Hiroaki shook his head. "Destiny is for lords and royalty, not some farmer's son from Greenfields. You should stay here and forget all this nonsense."

"I can't." Takuya moved away slowly, and smiled at Shinya, who was hiding behind his parents. "Take care of them, Shinya. Remind them they need a little fun now and again, because I can't be here to do it."

"Takuya…" Yuriko wiped away a tear. "Please change your mind. Stay."

Takuya walked away slowly. "Something is pulling me away. It's right that I'm going. I love you all, and I promise I'll come back." He mounted Chess, then rode on behind Kouji and Kouichis' mounts, trying not to cry at leaving the home he had tried for so long to return to.


	25. Return to Lyndora

The castle courtyard was a hive of activity when Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji finally returned to Lyndora a full two weeks after setting out from Greenfields. Their arrival caused some interest among the servants, who were busy packing supplies into several carts. Takuya dismounted and started to lead Chess towards the stables, only to be met half way by a smiling Tomoki.

"Takuya! You're back!" The grinning boy almost threw himself into a hug around Takuya's waist. "You kept your promise!"

"Hey there!" Takuya grinned, then hugged Tomoki back. "You on stable duty or something?"

"Uh-uh." Tomoki shook his head. "We've been out riding today. We just got back a bit before you, and we've been brushing down our horses." 

"How's everyone been? How's Junpei, and the Prince Raoul?"

"And Izumi?" asked Kouichi, who blushed as Kouji looked at him curiously. "_We spent time together when Takuya was ill, that's all. She's my friend too._"

"_If you say so,_" replied Kouji, leading his pony off to the stables.

"_Kouichi's go a cruuuush,_" sang out Takuya, earning a strange look from Tomoki.

"You can speak like them, Takuya?" asked Tomoki. His face split into a grin. "That's so awesome! Everybody here has been fine, I guess. I haven't seen Izumi around much since her parents left to go back to Emeritile. Lady Tomoko has been keeping her pretty close, and Junpei far away from them both."

Takuya nodded, and started tugging Chess towards the stables. "We should get ourselves cleaned up, and then go to see the king I guess. Even if he doesn't want us to leave on our mission just yet, we should tell him that we've come back."

"The king will expect you to present yourselves soon. You should go see him from the stables. He won't care that you're still covered in dust from the road. You can let the stable-hands look after your ponies." Tomoki kept grinning. "I'm glad you're back, all of you. I missed having friends about, and Yutaka isn't here for me for too much longer, so its good you came back." A bell sounded within the castle, and Tomoki's head turned towards the sound. "Oh no! I'm going to be late again!" He took off running towards the castle, waving over his shoulder. "See you later, Takuya!"

Takuya shook his head, then continued on to the stables.

*****************************

Presenting themselves to the king was a somewhat less daunting task than the first time. The king was receiving visitors in a small antechamber, as opposed to the grand throne room that Takuya and the twins had been shown to before. They filed in silently, and waited for the king to acknowledge them.

King Elbert continued to work at his desk for a few moments, before looking up and smiling a little. "So the travellers return? How are you feeling, Master Fire-mage? Have you recovered as well as my son has?"

Takuya grinned and bowed. "Totally better. I was glad to hear that Prince Raoul was recovered, after I tried so hard to help him."

"And your own family is well, I take it?"

Takuya nodded, but looked a little sad for a moment. "Well enough, your highness, but they have not taken my new status very well, nor the company I keep."

The king nodded, and then turned his attention to Kouji and Kouichi. "And what of you, twins of the Tree-folk? I hope that you are willing to stay in my service a while longer in these perilous times."

Kouji tilted his head. "Is that why an expedition is planned?… Sir?" he added as Kouichi glared at him.

Elbert nodded slightly. "You have a sharp tongue, boy, but you are right. Raiders have been attacking the north of the kingdom, near the fiefdoms of Snowshead, Icelake, and Whiteplains. My son is leading a band of knights out to enforce the law, and drive these raiders off. There is even a rumour that these raiders are in the employ of Emeritile, and are there as a precursor to invasion."

Takuya looked worried. "Greenfields is only a little to the south of Whiteplains. Are the raiders expanding their range much?"

Elbert smiled. "Your family will no doubt be safe. The raiders cannot control much more land with their numbers, and they will be soon driven off." He tapped a piece of heavy parchment on his desk. "You'll be pleased to know that this is the amendment to the law that treats the Tree-folk as criminals. And it's why I was hopeful that you would return."

Kouichi tilted his head. "Why is that, Honoured-Elbert?"

The king smiled. "I need ambassadors to take this news and a request for diplomatic channels to be opened to the rulers of the Tree-folk. I do not understand how it is that you govern yourselves, but there must be a central group of law-givers to your people."

Both Kouichi and Kouji looked stunned at the request the king had made. Finally Kouichi spoke up.

"Honoured-Elbert, we were declared to be outcast. We are no longer welcome in any of our peoples' homes. We could not bring your message, as no one would see us."

"Ah, but you will try," replied Elbert. "No doubt you wish to return to your home as much as Master Kanbara did, and this will let you. How else will I send my message? Your people are resistant to outsiders, and we do not share a common language, so I must send someone who speaks theirs."

"That doesn't mean that they will listen to what we say," countered Kouichi. "To them, we do not exist anymore."

Elbert shook his head. "If, as I fear, Emeritile has plans on invasion we need allies who will fight with us, as the Tree-folk of Emeritile would fight with the Emperor."

Kouichi sighed. "We can try, but you must understand that there is no certainty that they will even speak to outcasts like us."

The king nodded. "All I ask is that you try. My people and yours have been enemies too long for no reason other than what the priests tell us to believe. I have yet to see you curse us, or act as animals, or kill, so I have doubts that the whole truth is given by them, and even in what they call the word of the Goddess." He touched the gold token around his neck. "May She forgive me for saying so, but much of what the priests give as Her word works to their own advantage. If our peoples were not separated, they would lose their elite status as healers and people with magic. I have already expelled one such fool, the Mage Goodwinson, who clearly impressed my simpleton of a son with cheap trickery."

Kouichi frowned. "That does not sound correct. Honoured-Joshua does not strike me as someone who would suffer fools gladly."

"Is this your opinion?" asked Elbert, "Or does your sight tell you this?"

"My sight tells me that his face can say one thing while his mind says another, that is all. But when someone practices deception, it is usually for a reason."

The king nodded slowly. "Then I shall keep a closer eye on my wayward son, and thank you for your caution. I'd like you to set out in a few days, once you are rested, for your old home, and at least try to spread peace."

*************************

The group wearily made their way up the stairs to their apartments in silence. Both Kouji and Kouichi were deep in thought over the request to return, and Takuya gave them as much space and peace as he could. Through his own homecoming he had learnt that it could be painful to return when so much mistrust was present, and that he would most likely be at best an oddity, and at worse seen as an object of disgust. Their contemplation fell apart, however, as they entered their common room.

"Kouichiiii!" Izumi threw herself in a bundle of gold and purple into a surprised Kouichi's arms. "Thank the Goddess that you're back, I was so worried with the raiders and all that you'd be carted off somewhere, and that you'd never come and rescue me, and leave me in her care, and…" Izumi was cut off as Kouji placed a hand over her mouth to gag her.

"Be quiet."

Izumi froze in fear, then started struggling and squeaking indignantly under Kouji's grip, before elbowing him in the stomach. Kouji held her a moment longer, then let her go. "I wouldn't try that again."

Izumi glared at him. "You're lucky I'm unarmed."

Kouji folded his arms and glared back. "Right." He picked up his things, which he had dropped in the scuffle. "_I'll leave you with your girlfriend, brother._" He went into his room.

Kouichi blushed. "_She is **not** my girlfriend!_" he yelled at Kouji's door.

Takuya grinned. "_Does she know that?_"

Kouichi rolled his eyes, then moved to soothe Izumi who was obviously fuming. "Please, Izumi, just calm down. Kouji just forgets that I don't mind people touching me as much as he does. He's been on edge ever since we got into Lyndora."

"People make him nervous, he's been twitchy ever since we rode in the gate," added Takuya, flopping into a chair. "Just give him some time and space to adjust and he'll be less grumpy, I'm sure."

Izumi shuddered. "Can't see how he could be more." She grinned and hugged Kouichi. "I'm glad you're back. Mother and Father left me behind to learn 'How to be a Lady' so I'm stuck under Lady Tomoko's thumb. I can't even see Junpei or Tomoki or the squires much anymore, and any time I do, she's always there to make sure I act 'proper'." She sighed and flopped into a chair. "I only managed to get away to see you because of your status as ambassadors. The whole court more or less is talking about it."

Kouichi looked surprised. "We were the last to know?"

Izumi nodded. "The king didn't want to scare you off before you agreed to help, and the situation has become all the more urgent with the raiders pressing in from the north." She shrugged. "Maybe it will calm down when winter comes and the mountain passes become harder to cross, but for now, we're in a bad position. We have more open farmland than Emeritile, and they're even trying to suggest that my family tried to assassinate Prince Raoul to help them." She looked cross. "My father has served this kingdom's interests for twenty years, why won't they trust him now?"

"Why do they blame you?" asked Takuya. "I thought it was a random fire or something?"

"It started in a collection of pottery that the Emperor sent as a gift when we returned this year." Izumi shrugged. "No one thought much of it until the raids get worse. And I couldn't tell them about what I saw then, because everyone would think I was making it up to protect my family. Something is going on here, and I can't do anything about it."

Kouichi frowned. "Maybe we should stay longer than a few days. No one seems to see what Honoured-Joshua is like apart from us."

Izumi shook her head. "You won't see him. He's unwell at the moment, and nothing the healers do seems to help dislodge this cold. I would think he wouldn't leave his apartments until you're gone."

Kouichi sighed. "Then will you investigate these things? There isn't much we can do now as there's no way to speak to Honoured-Joshua."

Izumi tilted her head. "Maybe not. He'd been spending a while with Mage Goodwinson just before you came. He would get drunk and talk about how difficult young demons could be, and how anything could set them off on a violent attack. Maybe they were going to frame you."

"Me?" asked Takuya, surprised. "When the soldiers took us I couldn't do anything. I certainly couldn't do something like make a fire start somewhere I couldn't see. I can't create fire now, I think."

Izumi grinned. "You know, with him gone, we could break into his apartments. I don't think they've cleaned out his workroom yet."

"Where will we get a key?" asked Takuya.

Izumi grinned. "I know people who know people. We'll be in tonight."


	26. The Twin's Secret

Kouichi led the way through the darkened hallway, using his sharp ears to check for the night watchmen as he, Izumi, Takuya and Kouji crept towards Goodwinson's old apartments. Being discovered sneaking about was not a position that he wanted to be discovered in, as it would no doubt damage their position as ambassadors. He froze as he heard footsteps approaching, causing Izumi to run into his back.

"What? What is it?" she asked quietly.

Kouichi tilted his head to try to pin down where the sound was coming from. "Someone is coming."

Izumi moved past him, and led them quickly to a staircase, which she climbed up far enough that the group was hidden from the oncoming person.

Kouichi closed his eyes as the person passed, focusing on his magic and the impressions in the world around him. As always, he could feel Kouji brush back lightly, checking that Kouichi was not trying to get his attention, then went back to his attentive state, a small amount of unfocused worry topmost in his mind. Izumi and Takuya were both worried, and Kouichi tuned them out, focusing on the figure passing by. This mind was focused and calm, and reminded Kouichi of a pond or lake, still on the surface, but deep. Kouichi tried to delve further, but the mind was too still for him to make much progress. As a last chance he projected is own image to them, raising an inquiry from Kouji as he caught it, and a bolt of hatred and purpose from the mind, before it continued along the corridor and out of Kouichi's easy range.

//_Kouichi? What is it?_//

Kouichi sorted through what he'd perceived briefly before answering. //_I think it was Honoured-Joshua. Someone wanting to check up on us, or find our location._//

//_Think he'll find us missing?_//

//_How?_// asked Kouichi. //_You bolted the door, right? He'll think we're still inside, he doesn't know how far your magic goes._// He opened his eyes and listened carefully. //_You hear anything?_//

Kouji shook his head. "He's gone." He led them back down the stairs. "Where now Izumi?"

"Not much further. Take a right a little way down here."

Kouji nodded, and took point, leading the way down the hallway, moving silently until they reached a large door with herbs tied in bundles around the frame. "Guess this is it. Protection charms everywhere."

Izumi wrinkled her nose. "It smells."

Kouji shrugged. "What about getting the door open?"

Izumi reached into her belt pouch and withdrew a set of keys. "This will take a while. I don't know which one it is."

Kouichi frowned, then pointed to one. "It's that one. There's magic on both the lock and that key. I'm guessing it's to prevent the lock being broken another way."

Izumi looked surprised, but tried the key Kouichi had indicated in the lock. It turned, and the door opened. "You really can see magic? Like what?"

Kouichi shrugged. "A glowing cloud, I guess. _This is more of that strange high magic, Kouji. How can a human have magic?_" He pushed the door open, then looked around. "Looks normal enough."

Izumi shook her head, entering behind him. "This is his receiving room. He wouldn't keep anything incriminating here." She started to look around, then shook her head. "It's been cleared out by the servants. We probably won't find anything."

Takuya walked around the room, then paused as he neared one of the doors. There was an uncomfortable prickling on the nape of his neck, like the calm before a thunderstorm starts. "Kouichi? Do you see anything about this door? It feels kinda like those collars did."

Kouichi moved to look at the door. "I don't see anything, but I think there's something behind it. I feel… something…" He tried the handle, but it wouldn't open the door. "Strange, there's no lock."

Izumi looked puzzled. "Then why won't it open? Junpei said that there was only one lock to Goodwinson's apartments." She rested her hand on it. "And I don't feel anything weird."

Kouji shrugged. "Maybe it's a magic lock." He put a glowing hand to the frame, and white strands of his magic slid into the cracks as he shut his eyes. "There's magic holding the door to the frame." He started to glow more brightly, then stopped and pulled his hand away. "I think I got it."

Izumi pushed the door open, and entered the room, before giving a little squeak.

Kouichi followed her, then winced slightly. "_Ow, that's bright._"

Kouji lent tiredly against the doorframe. "_Are you okay? There must be a lot of magic in here to make my head buzz like this._"

Takuya touched Kouji's arm. "_Are **you** okay? I've never seen your magic tire you out._"

Kouji looked at him, then brushed his hand over Takuya's lightly. "_I'm fine. It was just a heavy duty spell on the door and I didn't undo it, just smashed it._"

Takuya nodded, then moved into the room to look around. It seemed like there were hundreds of mystical-looking items and jars of herbs lining the shelves lining the wall. Things that to him looked more at home in a witch's hut gleamed on the shelves, and the air seemed full of energy. He moved to the table in the centre of the room, and started leafing through the books left open like they were expecting the mage's imminent return.

Izumi started leafing through the books too, then looked out the window. "Seems like he had a bird's eye view of you when you were kept outside. This window overlooks the courtyard."

Kouichi looked interested. "So you think he was spying on us?"

Kouji looked at objects on the desk, knowing that he couldn't help Takuya and Izumi with the mage's notes. "Almost certainly. He was fascinated by our magic, but maybe he didn't want to interfere in our teaching Takuya." He frowned at a blank space on the otherwise cluttered desk. "_Strange._" He brushed his hand against the space, and then recoiled as if receiving a shock, shaking his hand out. "_Kouichi, what about here? It's like there's residual magic left here._"

Kouichi shook his head. "I can't see anything at the moment, Kouji. It's too bright, I'm blinded." He moved his hand over the blank spot. "There must've been an object of great power here."

Takuya did the same and made a face. "Feels like all my hair is standing on end."

Kouji tugged something from a shelf, then took Kouichi's arm, leading him out the room. "What do you see?"

Kouichi took the jar, and turned it in his hands a few times. "Strange. I have a theory, but it'll take a day or so to prove."

Takuya joined them. "Well I don't think we'll learn much. Those books are like demon records, and folklore."

Izumi nodded. "Reference books. He may have had a diary or record book, but it would take a long time to find it, and even longer if he kept it hidden like I think he would." She took a pot and wedged the door open. "I'll keep searching while you're gone. We need evidence of Joshua's collaboration and how they managed to start that fire. I'm sure Junpei will help by asking the servants, but unless we leave soon the watch may catch us."

Kouichi nodded. "It would be difficult to explain to Honoured-Elbert why we've come here to accuse his son."

Izumi nodded. "Let's get out of here. This place is creepy in the dark." She led the way back to the main hallway, then on to their chambers.

Kouji placed a glowing hand at the door, drawing on his magic and winding it around the door's deadbolt. He latched his magic around it, drawing the bolt back out of the doorframe, and unlocking the door. "_Done_." He pushed the door open, and entered, followed by a worried Takuya.

Kouichi hesitated in the doorway, and turned to Izumi. "Izumi… Thank you for helping us, but don't feel that you have to keep helping. You've got your position here at court to think of."

Izumi moved closer. "I don't want to turn a blind eye to things wrong with the world, Kouichi. I'll keep searching for what's going on here while you're gone." She sighed. "I guess you're only here a few days."

Kouichi nodded. "We'll leave the day after tomorrow. We need to find gifts for the council, and we need to do a few other things."

Izumi smiled, then leant up and kissed him.

Kouichi froze, and pushed her back gently. "Izumi, you're my friend, and I care about you, but not in this way. You see me as strange and unusual, a way to defy your teacher in secret, but you don't care for me in true love. We are both too young for that." He reached into his belt pouch, and withdrew the handkerchief that Izumi had given him when they left the castle. "You should take this back. I'm not your sweetheart out on some grand adventure."

Izumi pushed it back towards him. "Keep it, as my friend, if that is what you wish. I'll wait for your return all the same."

Kouichi smiled and nodded. "Okay." He withdrew back into his rooms.

Izumi waited for the door to close before kicking the wall in frustration.

"Lady Izumi, that is not how a lady should behave in rejection, nor should she be making such advances at this hour of the night."

Izumi spun to find Tomoko watching her from further down the corridor. "Uh…" She curtsied quickly, then cursed herself for not remembering the shirt and britches she wore. "I just wanted to talk with my friends for a while."

"Elves do not make good lovers," scolded Tomoko, folding her arms. "The minstrels of the court make them into a noble-sounding people, but they are cold, uncaring, and consider us as lower creatures, like we do cattle and beasts of burden." She moved closer and put a hand on Izumi's shoulder, steering her away, back to her own apartments. "Stay away from them, and do **not **fall in love, because it will only be a spell designed to confuse you. They are immortal, so our lives are just playthings to them."

Izumi looked at her, letting herself be dragged. "How can you think that? No one in this kingdom has spoken to elves except in torture chambers and prison cells! These are the first elves to talk to us properly, and to be willing to teach us their ways. You're judging them so harshly for people you don't know!"

They reached Izumi's rooms, and Tomoko paused. "Get to bed. Tomorrow you have a tapestry to finish." She shut the door on Izumi.

******************************

"Kouji?" asked Takuya, hovering in Kouji's room's doorway.

Kouji opened his eyes, and looked over at Takuya from where he was sat cross-legged on his bed. "_What is it, Takuya? I get the feeling that you want to talk._"

Takuya moved closer, and sat facing him. "_I've not seen you use your magic so much in a long time, and I remember now how tired it makes you. I just wanted to see if you're okay._"

Kouji smiled slightly. "_It's okay. I do feel tired, but it will pass._"

Takuya leaned forwards, reaching out with a hand to stroke Kouji's cheek, but Kouji withdrew back. "_What is it, Kouji?_"

Kouji shook his head. "_I'm returning home, and have no hope of welcome. You will not be welcomed either, and I don't know if I want to draw you closer to cause you more pain when we find the village again._"

Takuya moved forwards again, this time stroking Kouji's face. "_I don't care too much about what others think any more. We're going there in service of the king, and I am looking forwards to learning about where you come from, why you are how you are._"

Kouji sighed. "_Takuya… You need to know something about Kouichi and I…_" He shifted uncomfortably. "_We are called 'Flowers of Snow' by our people, for the tiny white bells that come when the snow melts, that die before spring even starts. They call us that because we will die before our time, not long after we reach our adulthood, they believe._"

Takuya just looked at him. "_Why? Are you sick?_"

"_We are seen that way. Impure, corrupt, and fading._" He sighed. "_Takuya… We are not like the other people of the trees you will meet. Kouichi and I are not of pure blood. Our mother was a human woman._"

"_What?!_" Takuya blinked a few times, trying to process the information. "_You… You're half human? An elf and a human have fallen in love before we did, we're not the first?_"

Kouji looked down. "_The second, as far as we know. Kouichi and I are the only ones, and we've never fit properly into our world. They may not even listen to us because of this._"

Takuya smiled. "_Then I'll make them listen. If the humans can forgive your elven part, surely they can forgive your human part._"

Kouji looked at him. "_You have so much faith in a people you know so little about. I pray they see it as wisdom, and not the foolhardiness of youth._"

Takuya smiled. "_Did you think I'd hate you for this? Feel repulsed that you have the blood of two peoples? I didn't love you for your elven heritage, I love you for you._" He took Kouji's hand gently. "_And I can't see what makes you human, it may all be in your head._"

Kouji shook his head. "_You'll see soon enough._"


	27. Tribute

Takuya approached the ongoing lesson with some trepidation. He knew that both the twins knew how to use their bows in defence, but that they both professed to having little skill in fencing. Although they both carried curved blades, as Takuya understood it they were used in hunting more than as weapons. He supposed that fencing in a forest was a rather difficult thing to accomplish, which is why they could give him some basic ideas, but their curved swords required a vastly different fighting style. That is why he found himself approaching a group of pages that morning, doing sword drills with their instructor.

"Uh… Hi?"

Several heads turned to look at him.

Takuya focused on the instructor. "I was hoping you could help me?" He shifted his hand to his sword nervously. "I want to learn how to use this properly, and I was hoping you could at least give me some pointers and stuff because I really don't have much of an idea about it, and Kouji and Kouichi don't know how to use broadswords, and…" He stopped as the instructor held up a hand.

"Firstly, that's not a broadsword, it's a short sword. A lad like you couldn't even lift a bastard sword, let alone a broad sword. Secondly, if you want to learn, that's fine with me, but I expect you to put in just as much effort as the rest of the boys do, understand?"

Takuya nodded. "I'm leaving tomorrow, but I'd be grateful for anything you could show me to practice, so I feel less useless and more able to defend myself."

"You want me to teach you to be a swordsman in a day?" asked the instructor. "It can't be done."

"How about enough so I don't cut my arm off drawing my sword?" asked Takuya.

The instructor sighed. "Get in line with the rest of them, then."

"Thank you, sir."

***********************

The castle forge seemed a strange place to Kouichi and Kouji, and one where danger could lay in the unknown. Kouji's hand was wrapped around his dagger, the only weapon he carried, and he peered into the darkness. "_Do you think he's here?_"

Kouichi shook his head. "_I don't know. It's a blank zone, like all metal-workers' huts._" He entered slowly, wincing as his magic was forcibly cut off. "_Now I remember why we never visited Errol_."

Kouji looked around slowly. "Junpei? Are you here?"

There was a general groaning from above, and the head of a middle-aged man with red hair and a beard, both shot through with strands of white, lent down to look that them. "What do you boys want with my apprentice on this early morning, hm?"

"It's well after sunrise, sir," pointed out Kouichi.

The smith snorted. "Aye, but we were working well into the night because we knew today was our day off. We need to go into the city to buy fresh iron."

Both the twins shuddered slightly, then Kouichi spoke again. "We were hoping Junpei would help us to find gifts for us to take to present to the council, and help us not to draw too much attention."

"Two elf lads not draw attention?" The smith laughed. "Goddess love you, but I think that's a lost cause. Oi, Junpei!" The smith moved out of sight, and a second voice could be heard mumbling.

"Get up you lazy boy, we've work to do and the sun is high."

Junpei moaned. "Please, Master Jonus, we were up almost all night."

"Aye, and we used up all our iron. No work in the forge today, instead we've to go and haggle in the market." Jonus reappeared, and moved to climb down a ladder from the loft where he slept. "And some friends are here, and maybe I'll give yer a bit of free time in the market if you help them."

Junpei stuck his own head over the edge of the sleeping platform, his hair stuck at many angles. "Oh. You. You looking for gifts to trick my Izumi away from me?"

Kouichi blushed as he remembered the kiss she had given him last night. "We're looking for suitable things as peace offerings to the elven council. We wouldn't know where to look in the city, and hoped you'd help us. Of course we'll pay you for your time."

"Hmph." Junpei climbed down to join them. "Okay. Guess you need a city boy like me to help you out. The folks in the city won't be too happy to discover your pointy devil-ears."

"Great," said Jonus. "And you with your strong arms can help us carry back our supplies from the city."

Kouichi shook his head violently. "Please don't ask us to do that if it's iron you seek. We… Our…" He shook his head again. "Iron does something to our magic, absorbs it, or deflects it, and the effects can last up to a day, depending how much is there."

Jonus nodded. "Okay. I would not ask a man with no strength in his arm to help, neither will I as someone who cannot stomach iron." He clapped Junpei on the shoulder. "Be at the usual place by fifth bell, to help load the cart, otherwise the day is your own."

************************

Kouji and Kouichi kept close to each other as they walked the streets of Lyndora, now wearing bands around their heads to hide their ears as Junpei had declared their hooded cloaks too suspicious in the hot weather. Kouichi could feel the nervousness rolling off his twin as the enforced closeness to so many people started to fray at his nerves. All the streets while not crowded to capacity were certainly full, and Kouichi found himself growing nervous at the idea of a panic if their identities were revealed. Thankfully most of the people of the city seemed to have taken no notice of their individual features when they had been led through the city in a cage, instead concentrating on how they differed in appearance to humans.

Junpei paused at a house with a sign bearing a complicated design in gold paint. "A goldsmith, here. One of those men who claim to be a smith, but make nothing practical or useful. Do your kind wear jewellery?"

Kouji nodded. "For our festivals, yes. Mostly pins for our cloaks or hair, if that helps any. But we do not wear stones in them."

Junpei shrugged, then led them inside, where a man sat at a desk covered in many small and intricate decorations in gold and silver. He raised an eyebrow at their appearance. "Isn't my shop outside of your price range, young sirs?"

Kouichi and Kouji ignored him, and started to examine the pieces, in particular the broaches and hair decorations for the ladies of the court.

Kouji examined one that resembled the veins of a leaf picked out in fine gold wire. //_They are shoddy craftsmen, aren't they? You can see the joins still. Do they take no pride?_//

Kouichi turned a hair clip made of what seemed to be solid silver with a pattern engraved. //_Maybe they can't see the joins. I don't know how blunter still human eyes are._//

The shop owner continued to glare. "I dislike boys that waste my time."

Kouji glared back, and slapped a few of the golden coins down on the table. "Are we still wasting your time, old man?"

The twins left about fifteen minutes later with a selection of pieces, all reflecting natural shapes in their craft, but with misgivings about their worth.

Junpei snorted. "So you think these to be cheap trinkets?"

Kouichi shrugged. "Certainly not a master's work. Maybe there is less skill because there is less time to perfect technique. But we should bring other gifts as well."

"What about instruments? Humans must create music like we do." Kouji looked around. "Do you know where we might find them, Junpei?"

Junpei made a face. "Maybe, but they aren't common items, you many not be able to get one right now." He paused sniffing the air. "Do you smell that? Hungry?"

Kouji shrugged, but Kouichi smiled. "You want to eat? I don't recognise the smell, but it must be good."

Junpei grinned, and led them to one of several stalls set up in a corner of the market. "Maybe you'll like this, I don't know what you're used to eating." He handed over some copper coins and received three half-moon shaped parcels. "These are 'pasties'." He handed one to each of the bemused twins. "They're filled with spiced meat and root vegetables."

Kouichi turned his over in his hands. "How do we get to the stuff inside?"

Junpei laughed. "You just bite through the pastry, that's all." He saw their confused look. "What? You don't have pastry back home?"

Kouji flicked the outer casing with a fingernail, producing a hollow thud. "Nothing like this. Is it the shell of a nut or something?"

Junpei shrugged. "Not entirely sure what it is, but its flour, fat and water mostly, I think. They bake it to turn it hard like this."

Kouichi took a cautious bite from the corner. "Doesn't taste of much, but its sort of like bread. It's got that funny gritty taste."

Kouji sniffed at it, and watched with horror as Junpei took a large bite out of his.

"It's not poisonous, really," said Junpei, swallowing. "Really pretty standard food for us smiths because of all the soot we get covered in."

Kouji pulled off some of the pastry and sniffed at the meat filling. "Hm." Both he and Kouichi started eating without much enthusiasm.

***********************

The following morning was bright and clear, and promised to be a good day for walking. Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi adjusted the large, heavy packs that they were carrying, and Takuya once again bemoaned the fact that Chess was to stay in her stable, as the elves did not have domesticated animals. Kouji seemed to be keeping his distance, and Takuya wondered if it was because they had returned to an area of human population. Certainly he had felt that the distance between them had been closing while they were on the road, and part of him was glad to be setting out again if it meant that Kouji would once again draw closer to him. Other than a few quiet discussions in Kouichi's absence nothing had become any clearer to either of them about their relationship.

On top of those worries, Takuya had a new one, in the form of Kouji's ominous sounding warning about what true elves were like. Now he knew the truth, Takuya could understand why it was that Kouji and Kouichi did not fit into normal elven roles, or why they were so quiet about why they seemed different when Izumi had asked them. In part, he felt sorry for them, because he now knew what it was like for an invisible separator to hang between themselves and the rest of their people. He only hoped that in the next week while they walked steadily back to Whitefords, and on into the forest that the twins said contained their home that Kouji would again feel at peace with himself and his relationship with Takuya.


	28. Arriving at El Metriscule

Following the river up from Whitefords proved to be a wise decision by the twins, as it gave them a constant source of water now they had moved away from human civilisation. Takuya had discovered that when left to find food for himself he was hopeless compared to Kouji and Kouichi, who could both hunt and fish, as well as having an impressive knowledge of which fruits, berries and mushrooms were safe to eat. It was almost a week after leaving Whitefords that the twins announced that they had seen signs of their people over the evening meal.

Takuya nearly choked on his food. "What? Like what?"

Kouichi smiled. "How do you think we found food so quickly? There was an abandoned garden near here. Maybe it had been left seven or eight years, so the time consuming part was catching the rabbit."

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see you do better. Rabbits don't make much noise, and what else can we use?"

Kouichi shrugged. "I know we have it hard, but we cope."

Takuya blinked. "So what do you mean garden? And why was it abandoned?"

"We do need to eat," explained Kouji. "We plant and maintain and support plants that give us useful foods or items in a same general area, it means we spend less time foraging. After a few years we move to a different spot to let the forest resume its balance."

Kouichi nodded. "We grow fruit, nuts and tubers mostly, but most keep a second smaller garden related to their trade. Healers and herbalists keep gardens of medical herbs, the weavers grow flax, cotton and other fibrous plants, and some even cultivate plants to encourage silkworms."

Takuya tilted his head. "Why not just set up farms? You've now seen how humans do it."

Kouichi laughed, shaking his head, and gestured about them. "Takuya, we live in forests of ancient trees. To destroy nature to make our lives easier… It's not the elven way."

Takuya sighed, then moved to watch the small fire flickering. "When we find them, tomorrow, I guess, what should I expect them to do and feel about me?"

Kouji sighed. "I don't really know. Our mother wasn't allowed to roam the village, and couldn't talk to anyone except our father. She didn't know how."

Takuya held a hand out to the flame. _It's okay, you can come out._ His magic moved out of him, into the fire, and a flame bent to wrap about Takuya's hand, which he played with gently. "Will they be scared of this?"

Kouichi sighed a little. "Probably. They distrusted our magic because it was corrupted by our human blood, so your magic will seem just as strange. Just don't expect to find many fires around, we distrust them by nature because they cannot be completely controlled."

Takuya sighed, and kept playing with the flame. "Maybe I shouldn't speak your language when we first meet your people. I'll follow your lead on how to act. I can't imagine how different our two worlds must be."

Kouichi stretched slowly. "You'll soon find out."

***************************

It was indeed the following day that they found the twins home. They had been walking along the stream when both Kouichi and Kouji stopped.

"What is it?" asked Takuya, moving his hand to the hilt of his sword as he saw the twins tense.

Kouji grabbed Takuya's hand, moving it away from the sword. "Keep still!" he hissed at Takuya, before turning to watch Kouichi talk silently into the air.

Takuya jumped when moments later a tall figure moved into view holding a bow that was aimed unerringly at Kouichi's chest. "_You reek of human, child. And you've led one here, repeating the mistake of your sire._"

Kouichi bowed slightly, and extended his arms, palms up, out towards the elf. "_Please, we come baring news of great importance for the council._"

Another elf swung down from a nearby tree, a bow hung over his shoulder, and pushed Kouichi's sleeves up, revealing the archers guards Kouichi wore, and removed them, before moving to do the same to Kouji.

Kouichi continued to speak. "_We know we are no longer welcome here, and we do not expect it, but this is important enough for us to break the order of the council, if only temporarily._" He continued to look at the elf in charge, ignoring Takuya's yelp as the second elf started to unfasten his sword belt. "_It's important you let us in. I swear by the lords and ladies._"

Finally the elf nodded, and stepped back. "_You realise that it is Honoured-Satomi that will hear your plea? It is her season for hearing the pleas of the Empty-Ones._ _You will have a tough time to convince her to present you to the council._"

Kouichi nodded, and smiled. "_I understand, Kojiro. But if we can convince her, we can convince them just the same._"

Kojiro nodded back, then looked to his companion. "_I am afraid we must keep your weapons until you are judged to be friends to us once more. You brought a human to El Metriscule, and for that you will not be welcomed, and have little chance of having your status returned._"

Kouichi sighed. "_We understand. We shall seek out Honoured-Satomi to make our case, and not cause further offence._"

"_Then please, bathe,_" said the companion. "_I know you are impaired, but even you must smell that you scare prey._"

Kouji blinked. "_I did wonder why we were finding hunting difficult._" He bowed to them, then took Takuya's arm. "Come on, Takuya. It's not much further." He led Takuya off, and it was only once Takuya was sure they were out of the others earshot that he was content to speak.

"I **smell**?"

Kouji made a face. "We weren't going to mention it, but you humans do smell pretty strongly, and we know that our human side messes with most of our senses except our hearing so…" He paused, then smiled. "They were warning us really, don't worry about it."

Kouichi nodded. "Elves are less open with their feelings, that was a warm welcome. Kojiro was a friend of our honoured-father."

Takuya looked around. "So are we being watched now?"

Kouichi shook his head. "I wouldn't think so. People will hear us when we get closer to the village."

Takuya looked at them, then looked down again. "I'm sorry that your bows got taken. Did you know that they were going to do that?"

The twins both nodded.

"It's not your fault, Takuya," said Kouichi. "We did consider that they would do this. We're outcast, little better than strangers." They walked into a clearing, where several elves appearing between twenty and thirty human years old were walking about and talking. While a few eyes flicked in their direction most of the elves ignored the twins and Takuya.

Takuya shivered. "Do they even know we're here?"

"Yes, Takuya." Kouichi led them to a dome-like structure built around the base of two trees nearby that was covered in plants that had seemingly overgrown. He brushed some ivy that was hanging over the door to one side, and led them inside. More plants poked through the packed earth floor, and a film of dust lay over the chairs, dressers, and cupboards.

Takuya looked around interestedly. "Is this your house?"

"It was," said Kouji. "It was taken with everything else when we were declared outcast." He ran a hand over a cabinet door. "_I remember…_"

Kouichi closed his eyes. "_I feel like it's still so empty here without him. I can't hear him anywhere._"

Takuya walked about the room, looking around and marvelling at the intricate work on the woodwork. "Wow… your father must've been rich to have furniture like this."

Kouji shook his head when it became clear that Kouichi's thoughts were focused somewhere else than the here and now. "Why hurry the work? As a family, we were unusual in that we had a plain table, but we had to because of honoured-father's work." He rested a hand on the table, and traced out a scratch in the finish. "I did that when I was three, trying to cut up ginger-root. I cut my finger open… it's the first time I remember feeling his magic… it smelt of pine needles."

Takuya paused. "When he died… how long was it before you were sent away?"

"A month." Kouji closed his eyes. "We've never had a chance to mourn properly. When we left here, we wandered aimlessly and found the farm. Tony took us in because we were filthy and ragged. We'd just stopped taking care of ourselves and each other. He gave us new clothes, and tried to help us work, I guess. We didn't understand anything that was going on, what that place was for. It was only later that we got to want to understand where it was that she came from."

Takuya moved to Kouji, and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "Kouji, I'm so sorry for what's happened to you both."

Kouji leaned into him, and rested his head on Takuya's shoulder. "We are what we are. Flowers of the snow. We should know where we come from, what our people are like, not just the elves, but the humans as well."

Takuya brushed a hand against Kouji's hair, felt him freeze, and moved his hand away slowly. "And now you know, and you're trying to serve both your parents by creating peace between them."

Kouichi sighed, and sat on one of the chairs. "But we have no idea how to deal with this. They probably won't even listen to us. We have no one to defend us." He rested his arms on the table and hid his face in them. "How can we do this? Even if the lords and ladies may well be on our side, how can we make the deaf hear?"

Kouji closed his eyes. //_We'll find a way, brother. Honoured-father would want us to, because he saw no barriers, just like Takuya does. Maybe Takuya's calling is to bring us together, like in the story._//

//_He's a warrior for the human gods, not ours,_// replied Kouichi. //_It will mean nothing to the council that he was chosen by them._//

Takuya hugged Kouji again. "I'll make them listen, Kouji. After all, I'm a noisy nuisance according to Mama, so I'll just keep doing what I've always done." He closed his eyes. "It feels right to try this."

Kouichi looked up at him again. "The lines of destiny are tugging you this way, pulling you onwards. There's no doubt in my mind that you are a warrior for your Goddess, maybe even the Warrior of Flames. The future rests on you, and is safe. I can feel them about you, and we will help however we can, as unimportant as we are."

Takuya looked at them. "You're important to me. Without you I'd never have gotten this far. I'd be hiding at Applefields, scared of who and what I am."

Kouichi sighed. "We should start to clean up. Honoured-Satomi will eventually come to us, and we need to greet her properly so we can at least be declared friends, else we'll be unable to hunt without our weapons." He moved to a cupboard, and removed a collection of water skins. "I'll go to the stream, but I think you better stay inside, Takuya, at least for now."

Takuya nodded. "Guess I can sweep and stuff, if you have a broom?"

Kouji nodded. "Make sure you bring enough to wash, if we do smell of humans we need to change our clothes and do something about our scent." He opened another cupboard, pulling out some cloths and a broom. "I'm guessing that we won't see Honoured-Satomi until tomorrow, after the festivities. We'll need to make a good impression."

Kouichi paused by the door. "Don't worry, I'm sure we will, else how can Takuya fulfil his destiny."

Takuya looked at him. "You're pinning a lot on hope on what I might be, and that it's your people I'm to help unite with mine.  I wish I knew more clearly what I'm to do, and who the others are that I'm looking for. One day I have to do something great and with people I don't know." He looked at Kouichi then Kouji. "Will you stay?"

"We'll go where our gods send us," replied Kouichi. "We are at their command." He left.

Takuya sighed. "You say I'm great, that Kouichi can see that in me, and that the most important people in my life at the moment mean nothing?"

Kouji shrugged, and started pulling out weeds from the floor. "Maybe we do, maybe we don't. My fate and his are intertwined because we're twins, and his magic gives him a window other peoples' destinies, but not his own. He can't see his own destiny, or mine, we're a total void to his future-sense."

Takuya lent on his broom. "When I'm some impressive warrior, you'll still be there for me, right? I think I love you, and I want you to stay with me."

Kouji looked sad. "I think it would be safer if we didn't mention that to anyone here, it won't make our case any easier to present."

Takuya sighed, and then nodded. "Okay, Kouji. These are your people, I'll do as you tell me." He started sweeping.


	29. Petition

Kouji remained mostly silent as he and Takuya cleaned the house, only speaking to answer Takuya's questions. When Kouichi returned with the water Kouji produced a wooden bowl that they used as a crude washbasin, and Kouichi pulled some clothes from a chest in the back of the house, throwing them at Takuya.

"You seem about our size. Try these on, they'll mask your scent for a little while at least."

Takuya pulled them on hurriedly as he watched Kouji open the largest cupboard in the room, which was filled with hundreds of small draws, neatly labelled in the looping curves of the elves written language.

Kouji started pulling the draws open one by one, and sighed. "I think someone has taken some of our rarer herbs."

"What about the dangerous ones?" asked Kouichi.

Kouji grabbed a cloth, and used it to remove a key from another draw, fitting it into the keyhole at the bottom of the cupboard, and removed a wooden slat, revealing more drawers.

"What are those?" asked Takuya, looking over interested.

Kouji checked the drawers carefully. "Mostly opiates and barbiturates, things that create addiction through misuse, or can even poison in high doses." He seemed satisfied, and replaced the slat, locking it again, then put the key away carefully.

"Why use the cloth?"

"Safety measure," replied Kouichi. "The key is made of iron, so we'd be able to find who had taken from us quickly." He saw Takuya's puzzled look. "Iron in its pure form interferes with magic. Even steel causes some mild problems. Anyone touching the key would loose their magic for a day, so we could find who had taken these things easily."

Takuya nodded slowly, then looked around. "Uh, where is it that you sleep? I don't see any beds… in fact I don't see any other rooms, so where do you, you know?"

Kouichi grinned. "Your answer is, we didn't even know what a privy was when we first entered the human world."

"Ewww." Takuya giggled a little. "One with nature, huh?"

Kouji glared at him. "Yes. And we sleep on the floor on mattresses. We keep them tidied away during the day."

"Aha." Takuya kept poking around, then stopped as he found what looked to be a small shrine in another cupboard, with a picture of a woman who was missing the conspicuous pointed ears of the elves. "Oh…"

Kouji slammed the cupboard door shut. "That's nothing to do with you."

"Kouji…" Takuya stammered, moving back. "I didn't mean to pry."

"You're poking into every nook and cranny in **our** house. Maybe there are things we don't want you to see." He looked angry and stalked towards him. "Do you know how much trouble we could be in if it was widely known that we even had a picture of her? As far as the village is concerned, their fantasy is that we just appeared from thin air, and we are ill, not that we were born of a human woman, and certainly not that we're half human."

Takuya blinked a few times, looking upset at Kouji's outburst. "Kouji… What ever they want to see, you **are **half human. Them being blind to it doesn't change what you are or how you feel. You need to stop hiding."

Kouichi shook his head. "Takuya, you don't see boundaries, but they do. The only way that we can remain here is to abandon our human part as if it doesn't exist, and conform to what they want, else we'd be considered almost like animals, the same as you are."

Takuya moved closer to Kouji, ignoring the glare he was giving. "Kouji, please don't ignore who you are."

//_Your temper certainly is human enough, brother,_// added Kouichi silently.

"_You don't get it, do you first-son? You get more leeway with your smiling face and your gentle ways, and your status!_"

Takuya put a restraining hand on Kouji's chest as he started towards Kouichi, which Kouji slapped away angrily.

Takuya folded his arms and stood in Kouji's path. "Kouji, calm down. You need to control your temper."

Kouji spun on his heel, and walked out the house.

"I didn't mean leave!" called Takuya after him. When it became clear that Kouji wasn't coming back, Takuya turned to Kouichi. "I don't understand."

Kouichi sighed. "Elves aren't supposed to have a temper. Not even our… their young do. It's how Kouji's human side shows itself, just like my easy laughter shows mine. Then making Kouji mad about his human side… it escalates." He shrugged. "Kouji will just go for a walk to cool off. The village is used to his quick temper."

Takuya moved to the doorway and looked out. "How long will he be gone? I want to tell him that I'm sorry."

Kouichi sighed again. "He already knows that, Takuya. He just hates his human side showing itself like that."

*****************************

Takuya didn't see Kouji until the following morning when he woke. Kouji was sat in the doorway, with his hair down, and was carefully braiding small plaits into his hair, fastening them with coloured threads.

Takuya propped himself up on his elbows, and watched. _Wow. I don't think I've ever really seen him with his hair untied. I wonder if it's for this festival, or for Satomi?_

Kouji sighed, and rested his head on his knees. "Good morning Takuya. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It wasn't very proper of me."

Takuya nodded, and sat up properly. "It's okay, Kouji. I didn't realise it was such a sensitive issue to you."

Kouji rose silently, and moved to the table. "I shouldn't let my temper get the better of me. They've never managed to help me stop it. My human side." He took a leather tie and dipped it into the washbasin set on the table. "I wish that I was what I was supposed to be… Kouichi too. Without this taint that makes us unacceptable to the rest of our kind." He pulled the tie out of the water, and used it to fasten the remaining unplaited strands of his hair up in a ponytail.

Takuya moved behind him, and placed a hand on Kouji's back gently. "Kouji, you have to stop running. I tried that, and it didn't work." He felt the muscles of Kouji's back tense under his hand. "None of us are what we're supposed to be by our people. We're what the gods want us to be. It's important to them that you're bridging two peoples."

Kouji shook his head. "Takuya, I'm not bridging them, I'm torn between them." He looked up as a drum started beating outside. "I need to go. They're starting." He away from Takuya, dodging Takuya's outstretched hand. "Stay here. Kouichi and I will be barely tolerated. They won't accept you yet. Maybe they will eventually." He moved outside, singing the tune Takuya remembered softly. Soon he could hear other voices blending with the beat of the drum, with pipes and reeds adding to the harmony.

Takuya closed his eyes and listened. _It must be the new moon again today. They're singing to their gods._ He felt his magic prick up its ears as the air filled with static. _I wish I knew what was happening._

******************************

The twins returned a few hours later, along with a tall woman with brown hair pulled into an elaborate design of looped braids on the top of her head. She was dressed in a long robe, as opposed to the britches most of the female elves they had seen wore. While she looked to Takuya's eyes to be in her late twenties, her grey eyes bespoke of a much longer, and more patient life then that of other twenty year olds he'd known.

Takuya tried clumsily to imitate the bowing motion that the twins had done towards King Elbert, only to receive a cold stare from the woman.

"_So you've taught our ways to this human?_" She moved into the house and sat at the table.

Kouichi sat opposite her. "_We did not teach him that. He simply learnt by observation._"

Kouji moved quietly to the large herb cupboard and started picking things out, placing them into a bowl.

The woman Takuya took to be Satomi sighed slightly. "_You were… unwise to bring him with you, my young charges. Anything of import can have nothing to do with such rough people._"

Kouichi shook his head. "_Honoured-One, Takuya is not all that he appears to be. He has magic as strong and as bright in my vision as any of the People-of-the-Trees._"

"_So the child is a healer, but you cannot hope to replace your father with another._" Satomi shifted slightly to look at Takuya. "_And the People-of-the-Earth are not welcome amongst us, as you well know. Does he even know what you are, or does he think you pure like I?_"

Takuya looked at Kouichi, seeking permission to speak.

"_Tell her, Takuya._"

Takuya nodded slowly. "_Honoured-One, I know what Kouichi and Kouji are, and it matters nothing to me. I'm not a healer, my magic lies in fire._"

Satomi raised an eyebrow slightly in surprise, and turned to Kouichi. "_And did he learn our tongue by observation?_"

Kouichi shook his head. "_He was chosen by his peoples' gods to serve them. They've given him our language because they want him to succeed at this._"

Satomi nodded. "_Then maybe he should join us and tell us of this important message that you decided to go against the council and return to deliver?_"

Takuya moved to sit, and was surprised to see Kouji meekly producing cups of a strange smelling powder. He watched Kouji pour hot water into the cups carefully before returning his attention to Satomi. "_My ruler, King Elbert, has asked me to come to you, and present a request for our two people to talk out a peace. He sent me because I'm the only human in the kingdom who can speak your language._"

"_And that is it? No arguments, no explanation? Just 'We want peace'?_" Satomi shook her head. "_You People-of-the-Earth are too set on instant gratification, and simplicity of thought._"

Takuya shrugged. "_I have a letter to give you, or rather, to read to your council, but it is written in my language._"

Satomi stood. "_I trust that together you can translate his letter for us to read. I'll see that your weapons are returned, sons of Kousei, and you and your 'friend' may wander freely except for our holy sites. If you disrupt the peace of our village more than you did before this arrangement will be reconsidered._" She walked to the door, then turned back slightly. "_Once this letter is translated, I shall hear your case. If I deem it to be other than some foolhardy folly, which I currently believe it to be, I shall consider presenting the request to the council._" She bowed her head slightly. "_You have my thanks for your hospitality._" She then left.

Both Kouichi and Kouji's demeanours changed subtly, and Kouji poked at the still full cups he'd set out.

"I wish she'd acknowledge that I'm even here."

Kouichi made a face. "Do you think I particularly enjoy having to deal with the council on both our behalves, just because I'm the elder?" He took one of the cups and inhaled the scent of the herbs in the water. "At least she didn't dismiss us, and we'll regain our property and our lives, at least for a short while."

Takuya took one of free cups and stuck his tongue into the liquid cautiously, before making a face at the bitterness. "Eugh… Anyway, where are we going to get pens and ink? And I can't write your language, only speak it."

"Today is a rest day, tomorrow we may be able to find what we need. I think Halle makes paper as well as linen, so we'll go see him tomorrow." Kouichi sighed. "The only way we can do this, I think, is for you to read it to us, and we'll write what you say, because we can't read your language either."

Kouji shook his head. "Tomorrow, at least one of us needs to go foraging, else we won't eat anything but herbs."

Takuya nodded. "So show me around a little, and then I'll help with the hunting."

Kouji laughed. "You'll be a great help with that, I'm sure."


	30. Fear in the Night

By the end of the day Takuya had decided that the silence of El Metriscule was rather eerie. None of the elves that he saw walk past made a sound as they moved, just like neither of the twins did. He sighed, and returned to reading the letter from the king for what felt to him as the hundredth time. The contents of the letter was dry, and extremely formal, and Takuya felt that it was with a violation of the king's trust that he was reading and rereading it, when it had obviously been intended to be read aloud to the council. He sighed again, then looked to Kouji, who was sat at the table, reading from a sheet of paper.

"Kouji, is all this usual with the council?"

Kouji put the papers he was holding down carefully. "For there not to be a quick decision? Of course. We don't have a single ruler, and for it to progress to the higher levels we must first convince Honoured-Satomi and then the council. Our banishment took a month, and that was lightning fast for our governing process. They must have really wanted us to leave." He moved a hand to run his fingers through the tiny braids hanging from his head. "Since living in your world, I've found that I'm not a perfect fit for either world. I'm too restrained and wild for you humans, but I feel too much and react too quickly to be an elf. I don't fit in either world."

"You fit with Kouichi," said Takuya. "And you fit with me. Without you I'd have no control over my magic, rather than the little I currently have. I can't use my magic here, for fear of causing offence, or destruction. Even so, you care about me, and I care about you. It might be love, it might not, I just know that I don't like to see you sad like this."

Kouji sighed. "It's hard not to be sad in a house that feels empty. The guiding force in my life was taken by a human, and part of me wants to destroy your people for it… But it would include my destruction, because I'm human." He ran a finger over the bridge of one of his ears. "I may have these ears, but the lords and ladies have never spoken so that I hear them. I don't know what path a mongrel with corrupted magic should walk on my brief life."

"Then walk with me." Takuya moved to kneel beside Kouji's chair. "I can't fight alone, not against things that even the Goddess fears. My family have all but disowned me for what I am, just like yours has. Let's be family for each other. Watch my back in the fight, just as I'll watch yours."

Kouji smiled. "Then who'll watch Kouichi?" He touched Takuya's cheek with a finger. "The longer I'm with you, the more I believe. I don't have the sight of my brother, but I can feel the path growing inside you, your purpose growing surer. The more I see of you, the more beautiful you seem to me."

Takuya smiled. "You were always beautiful to me. Something about the grace with which you walked, and the hidden strength in your movements. All I see around here are pale mockeries." He moved forwards, until his face was mere inches from Kouji's. "I think maybe it is love. Maybe we're meant to stay together in this."

Kouji pulled away. "You have your generals coming. You don't need me to fight for you."

"No. I need you to fight **with** me." Takuya pulled away, sensing Kouji's unease. "Please never feel that you have to leave."

Kouji nodded, and picked up the papers again, effectively ending the conversation.

******************************

The scream woke Takuya as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown over him. He sat up, finding the mattress next to him empty, signalling Kouji's movement elsewhere. It took Takuya a few moments to find him, knelt at Kouichi's side, holding his brother's hand in a tight grip.

Takuya loosened his noose of blankets, and half stumbled over to join the twins. "Wha… What?" he slurred sleepily.

Kouji looked close to tears. "He's never screamed before. The visions have never given him enough hurt before now."

Takuya smoothed Kouichi's hair, then froze as Kouichi gave out another piercing scream, his whole body tensing.

Kouji bit his lip, and ran his hand over the back of Kouichi's gently. "_Kouichi, please… you're scaring me._"

Takuya looked up as another entered the hut that the twins called their home, who bowed slightly, revealing a female figure.

"_What fever is gripping your brother, Kouji? Do you wish my aid?_"

Kouji looked up, and Takuya could tell by Kouji's wider than normal eyes that he was afraid. "_Who speaks? If you know my name, you must know that I cannot name you in this darkness._"

"_It is Harra,_" replied the woman, drawing closer so Takuya could see her form. She knelt by Kouichi and ran a caring hand over his forehead. Takuya felt the faint prickle he was starting to recognise as meaning someone was using magic nearby. "_He is not sick, yet it seems that he is in the grip of a fever dream. Is this a vision like honoured-Kousei described to me once? He said it brought his son no pain except for dim echoes._"

Kouji lay by Kouichi, hugging him gently. "_It should not pain him so, Harra. He has told me in confidence thought that the tug of destiny has increased on all the land that we have travelled. Maybe it has caused this._"

Harra shook his head. "_Sweet flower, I cannot give aid, although I wish I could. My art is indeed with the young and the soon to be young, but knowledge of your power and that of your brother is not something that your honoured-sire would share with us._"

Kouichi screamed again, causing both Kouji and Harra to wince greatly, and then he fell deathly still.

"_Kouichi?_" Kouji shook him gently, his panic growing. "_Kouichi, please wake and answer me! Kouichi!_"

Kouichi jerked awake suddenly, sitting upright, gasping. "_Kou… Kouji?_"

Kouji wrapped his arms around Kouichi, and together they started to sob.

Harra shifted slightly, and Kouichi transferred half of his hug to her. "_Harra! Harra I missed you, please don't leave us here alone in the dark._"

Harra pulled them both close and rubbed their backs as they sobbed away their worry and fears. "_Hush my sweetlings. You are getting too old I think for such tears._" She turned her attention to Takuya. "_If you can understand me, boy, fetch the draught of poppies._"

Takuya shook his head, and Kouji disentangled himself from the muddle of arms. "_He does not know how. I'll fix it._" He moved to the herb cupboard, and removed the locked slat, pulling a flask from one of the drawers. "_Will you remember still after this, brother?_"

Kouichi kept sobbing. "_I don't think I'll ever forget, Kouji._"

Kouji passed the flask to Harra.

"_Open,_" commanded Harra of Kouichi, who opened his mouth in obedience. Harra let three drops of a dark liquid fall from the flask onto Kouichi's tongue. Kouichi swallowed. Harra petted his hair gently. "_Sleep, little flower. Sleep without dreams and horrors._"

Kouichi's eyes started to droop as Harra continued to stroke his hair, and Kouji moved his hand in gentle circles on Kouichi's back. Kouji then released him to drag his mattress across the floor and took Kouichi in his arms, settling him to sleep.

"_You have my thanks, Harra. I'll keep him safe until dawn._"

Harra nodded, and smiled. "_You know he will sleep peacefully because of the poppies. I hope he has strength enough to tell you what he saw when he wakes._" She turned to Takuya. "_As for you, youngling, watch over these boys for whom I care. It may be that poor Kouichi has seen things his young eyes should not have to deal with. Be kind to him._"

Takuya nodded. "_I'll make sure he's safe. I don't like seeing either of them scared._"

Harra smiled and nodded. "_I'll return in the morning._" She gathered her skirts about her, and stood slowly. "_I dislike seeing my children hurt. Look after them, boy._" She moved silently out of the hut, leaving a confused Takuya behind. He turned to ask Kouji only to find that he also had fallen asleep.

***************************

Kouichi did not wake with the sunrise, as was normal for him, so Takuya and Kouji left him sleeping while they ventured out of the village so as not to disturb him. Kouji strode purposefully through the forest, obviously trying to find animal tracks. Takuya followed, his feet scuffing through the leaf litter.

"Hey, Kouji? What did Harra mean when she said you were her children?"

Kouji turned back and scowled slightly. "How am I to catch anything with the noise you make?"

"Tell me, and I'll be quiet?" ventured Takuya.

Kouji sighed. "Don't think that'll help much." He stopped walking and lent against a tree, slipping the bow from his shoulder. "Harra is our nearest neighbour, that's why she heard Kouichi's…" Kouji looked back towards the village. "I hope he's okay."

Takuya brushed his arms lightly. "He will be, Kouji. It'll just be that stuff he took keeping him asleep. If he needs you, he'll call to you."

Kouji nodded. "I shouldn't worry, I just do." He sighed. "Harra calls most of the children in the village hers. She's the healer who cares for children, and helps mothers give birth. She was there at our birth, and functioned as our mother before honoured-Satomi came. She fed us and washed us as much as our honoured-father did when we were young."

"Midwife," said Takuya. "We have those too. A woman without healers magic, but knowledge of how women give birth."

Kouji nodded. "I guess it's the same for humans. Men are not allowed to be present at birth. She shared duties with my honoured-father, and cared for us when he had council business. To her, we were almost like her own." He smiled. "It didn't matter to her that we were different from any other children she had ever had under her care. I guess she must've spoken much with our mother as she carried us."

"So she told you about your mother?"

Kouji shook his head. "No one has. Only our honoured-father did, and he told us that our hair comes from her, and that she would've loved us with all her heart. Other than that, who she was is a mystery to us." He turned his head slightly, and lifted his bow.

Takuya opened his mouth to speak, then stopped as Kouji made a sharp gesture.

Kouji fitted an arrow from his quiver to his bowstring and moved forwards silently. Takuya followed behind, moving as quietly as he could. Finally Kouji raised his bow, took aim, muttered quietly for a few moments, then loosened the arrow. A soft thud emanated from where the arrow had landed. Kouji moved forward, drawing his sword, and moved to where the arrow had hit, making a slitting motion near to the ground.

"What was it?" asked Takuya.

"Hare," replied Kouji, lifting the carcass up by its ears. "Should feed us for a few days." He yanked the arrow out from the dead animal's side, and then knelt to clean the arrowhead and his blade.

Takuya moved closer. "What was it you said before you loosed your arrow? I couldn't hear it."

Kouji sheathed his weapons. "It's a traditional hunting prayer. _Lord Marnet let my blow strike fast and true if it is your will that this creature may die without suffering so I may feed my family._ Hardly eloquent phrasing, but its designed for speed and quiet recitation." He picked up the hare, and started walking. "You go back to the village. I'll go clean this, then join you."

Takuya nodded slightly. "I'll check on Kouichi." He walked back to the village as Kouji walked in another direction, presumably towards the stream.


	31. What the Future Holds

Takuya found Kouichi sat at the table when he returned, with Harra standing over him, watching. She had obviously brought something for him to eat as Kouichi was carefully spooning what seemed to be stew into his mouth.

"_Hey Kouichi. Guess you slept well._"

Kouichi looked up, and nodded, smiling. "_Yes. That's what poppy seeds are known for._"

Takuya frowned. _Kouichi's smiling, but it hasn't reached his eyes. He must still be worried._ "_Do you want to talk about it?_"

Kouichi shook his head. "_Not until Kouji comes back. I only want to tell it once, remember it once._"

Harra reached a hand out, smoothing Kouichi's hair. "_Dreams you can forget. I would think your visions had more staying power, Kouichi._" She moved away, to the small burner stove that was at the back of the hut, heating a pot. "_Sit, Earth-folk. No doubt you are hungry as well._"

Takuya did what he was told. "_Kouji caught a hare, Harra. You don't need to feed us._"

Harra smiled. "_I never thought I'd see my flowers again. Please at least allow me to look after them a while longer. Annika would be cross if anything happened to Kouichi._"

Kouichi moaned and put his head in his hands. "_Even being banished didn't convince her not to go through with the bonding? Will nothing stop her?_" He looked up, sensing Takuya's puzzlement. "_Annika and I are engaged. She's Harra's second daughter, and she's twenty five._" He sighed again.

Takuya frowned, and looked up at Harra as she placed a bowl of stew in front of him. "_Why would an adult want to marry Kouichi? And why can't he choose his own wife?_"

Harra smiled. "_It is usual in our society for the first mating to be an arranged one. It keeps alliances between families settled, and is usually just for show. After fifty, sixty years the bonding is broken, and they mate with who they please. It is this second mating that produces offspring usually._"

"_Annika is eager,_" said Kouji, from the doorway, "_That her and Kouichi's bonding lasts 'forever' I believe she said._"

Harra shook her head. "_How like youth. To see the future years as passing slowly without change. She doesn't realise that forever doesn't really exist._"

"_She doesn't believe that we will die young,_" added Kouichi.

Kouji laid the carcass on the table, and looked at Harra. "_We can feed ourselves, Harra. You don't need to gain the enmity of the council for feeding us._"

Harra smiled. "_I have looked after you since you were babies. Please allow me to continue. I promised Tomoko that I would make sure that you never wanted, and never felt excluded._"

"_Is that why Annika is still engaged?_" asked Takuya. "_Because you're trying to keep them involved?_"

Harra nodded. "_Megumi broke off her engagement to Kouji as soon as they were declared outcast. Of course she's much older than Annika, so maybe it means more to her to be associated with a half-breed._"

Kouji winced slightly. "_It's not our fault that all these were arranged._" He sat and turned his attention to Takuya. "_When we were born, it was believed that our ears meant that we were people-of-the-trees. That we had no human blood. As we grew, and we got our hair, it became clear what we were, but they couldn't break off the engagement without offence._"

Kouichi sighed. "_I should tell you what I saw. I'd like to sleep a while longer afterwards, I think my magic took me too far._"

Kouji pulled his chair closer to Kouichi's, and took his brother's hand. "_It must be important. You've saved the village a few times with your power, and you gave us our freedom. We can find a way to stop whatever it is that you saw._"

Kouichi closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "_It started in the cave in the mountains. There was total darkness inside, but the darkness started to spread. It took the form of men on horseback, and it sped through the ice lands to the north, and took lands and people. It spread through the mountains, causing fear between Honoured-Elbert, and a man dressed all in yellow. A thread of dark ran to the heart of Honoured-Joshua, and started to radiate outwards from him, until a grey mist covered the land._

"_Flame, light, and shadow gathered in the south of this land, to take power, but the darkness from the mountains grew stronger._" Kouichi swallowed. "_The last thing I saw was a fight. A battle. Takuya holding a flaming sword, cutting through creatures of darkness, Kouji driving them back with his light. I was holding a bow, but I wasn't fast enough… The darkness took us all, and the land was covered in blood. The creatures of darkness lived in our lands, and both people, trees and earth, disappeared as if never existed._" Kouichi shuddered. "_That's all I saw. Everything died. I felt everything in the world die._"

Takuya blinked slowly. "Whoa. How do we stop an army of darkness?"

Kouichi rested his head on the table. "_I don't know, Takuya. I've been through what I saw so many times for how to stop it, for what it might be._"

Kouji took a deep breath. "_Maybe it's the Shadow-Folk? What if they've returned?_"

Harra looked shocked. "_Kouji, they're just a story to scare children. There was no great darkness at the start of the world. The twilight split, but light still contained dark, and dark still contained light._"

Kouichi sighed. "_I saw what I saw. By next spring, the world will be in darkness, and everything will be dead._"

Takuya shook his head. "_No. We're going to stop this, and stop this now. Peace with the elves will be important for the battle, but not the battle King Elbert was thinking of. This darkness is causing destruction, and distrust. If Grunweld goes to war over the raids, we'll be caught exhausted when the darkness comes. I'd say the raiders are attacking Emeritile as well, and that they see us as the cause. The attack must come soon, as the mountain ranges will close in autumn, cutting the two countries apart._" He grinned. "_How do you feel about more ambassadorial work? We're going to submit this to the council, get a response, then we're going to head into Emeritile, and get peace between us._"

Kouji shook his head. "_Takuya, our council will not make a quick decision on this. It'll be a month, before this council decides, and then it must be presented to the high council, which rules our clan. This will not be a fast or easy decision to break with our isolation policy._"

Takuya shook his head. "_I'll make sure they make a quick decision. I understand that your high council will take time. We should journey to the south, to the temple of Selk the Wise. It seems more and more that we're supposed to travel there._" He stretched slightly. "_The darkness probably doesn't know what we know. If we move fast enough, we can be in position before them and force them into a fight before they're ready._" He paused. "Guess that means I am a warrior, huh?"

Kouichi sighed. "Takuya, you're just a kid. What can any of us do? We couldn't even convince Honoured-Satomi to help us. Being a warrior for the Gods, the human gods, isn't going to help much."

Kouji paused. "I believe him. I believe he can do this through sheer personality." He smiled a little. "No one can say no to Takuya… not even me."

Takuya grinned. "Was that an 'I love you too'? After all this time you've made your mind up?"

Kouji nodded.

Takuya gave a yell off happiness, and almost knocked Kouji out of his chair in his hurry to hug him. "Thank you… I've waited so long to hear you say this." He watched Kouji expectantly.

"I… Love… You…" said Kouji hesitantly, leaning into the hug.

Harra smiled. "_It's been a long time since I heard that said. I wonder if your mother ever learnt to say it in our tongue._"

Kouji blushed. "_Are you disappointed, Harra, that I would choose to find love in him?_"

Harra shook her head. "_When Honoured-Kousei left me for her, I didn't mind. Love is strong, and doesn't always see the natural divides of race and gender. You were always a contrary child, Kouji. It would make sense that your first love was just as contrary._"

Takuya played with one of Kouji's braids. "Don't worry, Kouji. We'll win through this. Let's get translating, huh? We can leave Kouichi sleeping again."

Kouji laughed. "You think we can just go? _Harra won't let us leave until we've eaten, will you Harra?_"

Harra smiled and shook her head. "_Indeed I won't. And you must deal with your hare, else you'll encourage carrion-eaters into your hut_."

Kouji made a face. "_I'll deal with it soon enough. First I'll eat, and make sure Kouichi sleeps._"

Harra rose. "_If you are sure. I'll see you soon I hope. No doubt Annika will be chasing you up soon, so rest while you can Kouichi._" She looked at Takuya and Kouji. "_I'll trust you to eat before you start to work on translation, but I'll leave you be. And I trust you fathom what it is that Kouichi saw. If it is as bad as I fear, then we will need the gods themselves to aid us._"

*********************************

Kouji put the brush down. "Done." He rubbed his wrist gently. "That was even more longwinded and pompous than the council sometimes is."

Takuya nodded and took a sip of water, hoping to ease his dry throat. "But it's done. We can bring it to Satomi tomorrow, she can read it, and then we can win the council over."

Kouichi laughed. "You seem enthusiastic about this. The council won't be swayed by youthful enthusiasm, they prefer grand speeches and well thought out arguments. Passion for what you believe won't be enough."

"Will your vision? Would that convince them?" asked Takuya.

Kouji shook his head. "They don't trust our magic. Our honoured-father had to teach us as best he could, without support." He checked over the document for smudges. "Convincing Honoured-Satomi will be hard, and we must convince her first, else our petition goes no further. We can't present it to the council ourselves."

Takuya stretched tiredly. "We'll find a way. She can't be that unreasonable if she's on the council? Surely that wouldn't be fair."

Kouji shrugged. "The council are very set in their ways. We may not be able to sway them because they'll think Kouichi and I bias towards humans. And I guess we are. We've lived amongst you after all, and we're still standing."

Takuya smiled. "Maybe you could understand us because you're part human yourselves."

Kouichi nodded. "Maybe we do understand you better for that, but it's not going to help us convince them. When we're here, we're elves. We're not recognised as half human. Maybe we should remind them of our mother, and what little harm she caused. We're not telling them that we must join our people together as one, just that they should start talking to one another."

"I'll make a good impression," said Takuya. "I promise. I'll be the ideal human to talk with."

Kouichi and Kouji exchanged a worried glance.

//_We're doomed, you know that Kouji?_//

//_Yes._//


	32. Deception

Izumi turned the jar in her hands slowly, looking for an out of place shine, like Kouichi had described to her, then sighed. _I trust him, I just wish I could see for myself what he sees._ She set it back on the side, and turned to Junpei, who was gawping around the room at the finery. "I hope he's okay. I hope they're all okay."

"Aye." Junpei looked around a few seconds more, and then returned to looking at Izumi, tugging at his collar nervously. "Those folk of the forest know how to land on their feet and live on their wits. I'm sure they both can keep Takuya safe, along with each other." He sat uncomfortably, the formality of his clothes reminding him of how different his and Izumi's positions were. "I still don't understand why it was so hard for them to go back."

Izumi pursed her lips. "They're very into order and status. Kouichi and Kouji no longer exist to their people, they're almost non-entities. Takuya is even worse. As a human he isn't really considered a person in their society's structure."

Junpei frowned. "So isn't his majesty taking a huge gamble in sending these kids instead of trained diplomats? The only thing in their favour is that they speak the elves language."

"It's not been widely advertised," said Izumi, "But most of the diplomats are tied up with the situation in Emeritile. Father had to call in an assistant for the first time I can remember, and there are certainly more messages going between him and the king this year. He must be hoping to resolve this before the passes close a few weeks after the equinox." She sat. "Maybe it would help everyone if we could at least prove that the fire wasn't started by a Emeritile plot, and that my family weren't involved."

"I'm sure they weren't," replied Junpei, near instantly. "No one who could raise such a kind daughter would be able to betray the crown."

Izumi giggled at Junpei's flattery. "So we need to prove that it was Joshua behind it. The coincidence was just too much to accept. I just wish Kouichi was here to look at him. He could tell us if Joshua's been near this 'artefact of power' that gave Goodwinson his magic."

Junpei stuck his feet on the table, earning a glare from Izumi. He let them drop back to the floor quickly. "So what kind of thing are we looking for? An enchanted dagger? A pendant?"

Izumi shook her head. "Between the three of them, they decided it was something only an inch or two thick, and about ten inches by five. Probably either a very flat box, or a thick book."

"So not something you'd have him carrying around." Junpei sighed and looked at the ceiling. "We could break into his rooms, but it would be much harder. I could get the keys to Goodwinson's room because its awaiting reassignment to some other mid-level member of the court, probably a replacement mage. Joshua's rooms are occupied, and are rooms for the second in line to the throne. Just borrowing the keys won't happen, they'd say it was too risky." He chewed his lip in thought. "That leaves two options. Either we get a locksmith with questionable morals, who'd probably turn us in as soon as he got the chance for money, or Joshua himself would have to let us in." He looked at Izumi. "Neither are going to happen, Milady, not without divine intervention."

Izumi smiled. "He might not let us both in, but maybe if I ingrate myself, he'd let me in."

Junpei choked back a laugh. "No offence Mi… Izumi, but you're not that popular with Kalinda, and both Joshua and Raoul dote on her. To get close to him, you must get close to her, as Joshua has never shown much interest in the ladies of the court, and you are too young to be considered in that way."

Izumi 'hmph'ed, then started to primp herself. "Obviously I'm going to have to become the best student Lady Tomoko has ever had, to get into the princess's inner circle of friends, and learn to keep my mouth shut at all times." She made a face. "It would be worth it if I could get into Joshua's room and look around. I know he's trying to frame Emeritile, and I know that the Emperor and his court would never stoop so low as to assassinate an heir. It would be against their code of honour."

"I hope so," said Junpei. "But then, it becomes a scary thought that someone would want to kill their own brother, just for the crown. I really can't see Joshua, meek and mild as he is, planning something like that."

Izumi grimaced. "I couldn't either, until Kouichi told me that what Joshua felt wasn't what he seemed to be feeling, and that he was angry over what had happened. That along with him drugging his brother the night of the fire adds up to too many coincidences. I think that maybe Joshua has been playing us as fools for years, ever since he was my age. He always was a sulky child, according to my family, then he just became happier, but withdrawn. Maybe he didn't change, and it's all an act." She shrugged. "And what I think is Goodwinson's journal is no use, he wrote in a language that I don't recognise. It's not Common, and it doesn't resemble the writing I saw Kouichi use. I'm trying to code break it, but it's taking time I don't really have, and seems not to be in our language when I do." She sighed. "I really think our only choice is to try to find what it was that gave Goodwinson his power."

"And how would we find that?" asked Junpei. "It's not like we can feel magic. I don't even understand how Takuya can."

Izumi shrugged. "I'll figure something out. We're blind to magic because we have none, so it must be that Joshua can't realise that he'll be reeking of it now."

Junpei looked worried. "So why don't we wait for Kouichi to come back? One look at Joshua and you'd have the answer as to if he now had the source of the magic."

Izumi shook her head. "I'm not some girl who'll just wait for her hero to come to save her, Junpei. I want to help. And besides, last time, Joshua made a special effort to hide from Kouichi so maybe he will again." She stood, resolute. "I'm going to join in this whirl of socialising, if it gives me a chance to get close enough to Joshua to find out if he's behind it all. Behind the attempt on Raoul's life, and capable of treason."

*****************************

Tomoki smoothed down his tunic nervously as he hurried down the corridors towards the king's private antechamber. He didn't think his last 'fight' with Katsuharu had been that important, if it could be called a fight when two of the elder pages held him down while Katsuharu hit him. Being disciplined by the king would mean that he was on possibly his last chance as a page of the realm, and it didn't seem right that he was to be disciplined when he was the victim. Tomoki touched his face where he knew a fading bruise was. He'd claimed he'd received it when they were doing staff training, but it had been when Katsuharu had lost his temper, and forgot to strike where he would leave no visible mark.

Finally he arrived at the door, gave his tunic a final smooth, then rapped on the door briskly.

"Enter."

If anything, King Elbert looked more worn than Tomoki remembered him being after the fire, when the king had visited his parents. The table the king was working at was covered in charts of what Tomoki recognised as his home fief of Snowshead, and the surrounding area.

"You sent for me, your majesty?"

Elbert nodded, and motioned at the chair absentmindedly. "Sit, sit." He then seemed to look at Tomoki, squinting slightly. "Page Himi, yes? I can see the resemblance to your father."

Tomoki nodded, confused as to why the king was being polite, when Tomoki was sure that he was about to be scolded for his behaviour. "Yes sir."

Elbert sighed. "I presume that your brother told you before he set out that he was going to help my son stop the raids on your father's lands?" He waited for Tomoki's nod before continuing. "Raoul had chosen him because he was a good knight firstly, but the factor that they were going into his lands also played a part." The king's gaze shifted away from Tomoki slightly, and became vacant. "A knight's service is not without risk, as you must be beginning to realise. You pages suffer through bumps, bruises and cuts in order to prepare yourselves for the hard life ahead. Your brother knew that he could be called upon to give his life if needed, just as did my son." He sighed. "That is why Joshua refused to go through the training, he believed himself worth more as a diplomat and peacemaker that did not use force of arms. Maybe he was afraid to risk his life."

Tomoki trembled slightly. "Sir… Are you telling me Yutaka is dead?" He bit his lip in an effort not to cry in front of his ruler.

Elbert sighed, and refocused his gaze on Tomoki. "He, like the majority of the party is missing. One of the squires fled in fear from the battle, and was found half dead on the hills by a cowherd. He reported greater numbers than were expected for the raiders. No other member of the party has been found. Not servants, squires, or knights. When he was well enough to travel, he led them to the battleground, but there was no sign of the fight, of blood, or of the dead. Two weeks is not enough time to erase such a grand battle from the earth."

Tomoki felt tears start to track down his cheeks and wiped at them angrily. "So it's like they all vanished? No dead of either side? No sign of my brother?"

"None." Elbert sighed and moved to hand Tomoki a handkerchief. "I will tell you the moment any of us get word. No doubt if they are alive a demand for ransom will come soon." His voice started to crack. "The heir to the kingdom will merit some attention… and I'll pay anything to ensure his safe return, along with that of his fellows." He nodded to Tomoki. "I will keep you informed, as well as your parents. I think that is the least I can do when it is on my service your family has suffered such a loss." He patted Tomoki's head in a friendly way. "I suggest that you tell your friends. You'll need their support, cut off as you are from your family. I do not believe that a knight should feel nothing, and neither should a page. Fears and worries for your brother are natural, and you should not be shunned for them."

Tomoki nodded, unable to speak. _He doesn't need to know that my only friends are an apprentice smith, and his ambassadors to the elves._

"Then go. I've spoken with your teachers, you are excused the rest of the day, as I've no doubt you don't wish to be seen in this state. Go calm yourself in your room, and start fresh tomorrow."

Tomoki stood slowly, and started to leave before turning back. "If anyone could get them back, I'd like to go with them. Next to my brother, I'm the best guide you could pick."

The king smiled sadly. "I will consider it, little knight. It's early days yet to talk of a battle to rescue them. I have written a demand to Emeritile to know if they are behind this, but there will be no reply for a few weeks. Put out of your mind storming off to rescue your brother. You're more valuable to this kingdom as a page, then as someone who's training was lost in death because of impatience."

Tomoki bowed. "As you will it, your majesty." Baring it no longer, he ran back to his room where he curled up sobbing for half an hour, scared that Yutaka was dead, but hoping he was alive.


	33. The Truth Comes Out

Takuya smoothed down his clothes nervously, waiting for the twins to finish their grooming. Kouji had again bound tiny plaits into his hair, which this time he left otherwise loose. Both he and his brother wore short sleeved shirts, which along with their other clothes were mostly muted green in colour. Takuya started to feel a little conspicuous in his bright red tunic, but internally shook himself. _You want to make an impression, remember? Call attention to the fact you're human. Dressing like them won't help your case._ He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, trying not to get too used to the weight. Kouichi had explained to him that they would be disarmed before entering the council chamber. It was why the twins were dresses as such, so that the council would see that their archer's wrist guards were missing when the time came.

He was almost tempted to try to use his magic in an attempt to stop his boredom, but decided not to, as what he thought of as 'the puppy' had been asleep most of the time he had spent in the village. It had only stirred slightly near the small oil burner that was used for cooking. If Takuya was of a suspicious mind, he'd accuse it of being lazy. He knew that it was better that his magic was asleep, rather than running wild, but all the same, he missed the feel of it slightly, and he missed letting it play in the evenings when he was sat by the fire.

Kouji looked up. "You ready for this, Takuya? Our one chance?"

Takuya nodded. "We tell them why the humans want peace, answer any questions they have, then leave them be for a while to make their decision. I get it. I just hope that they'll accept us leaving during their deliberations, because we should try to head south… Maybe see if we can borrow horses from somewhere, else it will take us a long time."

Kouichi frowned. "If it's an external matter it may go faster through the council. I can't remember a time in my lifetime that the Great Council has convened, so I really don't know."

Kouji touched Takuya's shoulder. "Just try your hardest, like always. And **don't **forget to be polite, and use the term '_Honoured-one_' to address them. They'll mostly ask questions of you and Kouichi, because he is first-born."

Takuya looked at him. "Why won't they ask you? You're just as good as he is."

Kouichi sighed. "Because I'm the head of the family now. We should go and wait. No doubt Honoured-Satomi is reading the letter from Honoured-Elbert to them right now."

*****************************

The sight of the council disturbed Takuya slightly. Seven elves sat in a semicircle, each dressed in a robe of white, with their hair unbound. He noticed that they all seemed to be about thirty, save for the greying old man who sat in the centre of their formation, and that most of them gave no outward sign that they'd noticed his presence.

The Elder stood. "_Honoured-Satomi has presented the case in these younglings' stead. We agree to hear the pleas of the outcast children, and of this person of the Earth. Let the examinations begin._" He sat again, and a woman with short blonde hair, cut much like Kouichi's, stood.

"_I would like to know why it is that you felt that you should be permitted to break your exile and return to us, sons of Kousei. While we miss our colleague, we do not miss your disruptive presence._"

Kouichi straightened. "_We returned, because we care for our people. An evil darkness is spreading through the land, and **all** are needed to stop it._"

The woman scoffed. "_Would this be one of the visions that your sickly magic gives you? To see fate is not for us mortals to decide, but for Lord Tolmey to choose when we leave this life. You change the course of what is to come._"

"_If he did not wish me to see, then I would not,_ countered Kouichi. "_My power is nothing compared to him, he could stop my seeing, and yet it continues. I must conclude that I'm doing the work that he's agreed for me to do._"

"_You dirt-folk are better gone._"

Kouji tensed slightly at the term, but held his tongue.

Kouichi tried to placate the woman. "_Half of me belongs to the earth, but half is also yours. I was raised as Tree-folk. I had no knowledge of the other way until you declared us outcast. If you want to learn of earth-folk intention, just ask Takuya. He understands your speech, and was entrusted by the leader of his clan to speak._"

The elder stood. "_Then let us hear this _'Takuya'_ speak of why he feels that his people are ready to speak with us._" He sat again.

Takuya cleared his throat. "_I do not think it is a question of readiness, Honoured-one, I think it is a question of need. War is great and terrible with my people, as we have not your patience and far-sightedness, and our own quickness to fight. Your people would help calm mine, just as we would invigorate yours. Humans can be caring and selfless, as well as cruel, and I think it is time that our peoples talked out a peace. Else one day there may be more bloodshed. My ruler, King Elbert has already changed a most ancient of our laws, and declared that your people should no longer be captured and confined when found, but instead allowed to live free, bound by the same laws as the humans are. **We** want peace. The question is, do you?_"

One of the other men stood. "_What is this to you? Why is peace a great concern to you? I can understand why the Flowers of Snow want peace, as they must surely wish for peace with the two halves of their souls, but you have no great need to bring unity._"

Takuya shook his head. "_But I do have need, Honoured-one. The human gods have chosen me to fight the coming darkness, the same darkness that Kouichi has foretold will come. It may already have crept into the house of my ruler, taking his son. That's why we need allies who are free of taint, and who have the wisdom and knowledge to fight this thing with magic. My people have none, save the healers trade, I am the first to break away from this, and have been given fire-magic by the gods as well as the gift of your speech._" He paused and looked at each council member in turn. "_I have seen Kouichi's visions come true, just as you must've. We need to fight together, else neither of our people will survive to continue in this useless bickering. We fear you for your magic, you fear us for our instability, but before me, how many humans have you met, and how many of them have done you harm? Do I take my destructive magic and burn your village, or do I come in peace?_"

The elder stood, and motioned for the other man to sit. "_Child of earth, what guarantee do we have of the good intent of all your people? Save you, the last human was the mother of these flowers. Before that, none for a thousand years. **They**_ _burnt our village to the ground._"

"_And what of our mother?_" called out Kouji, earning a disapproving glare from both his brother and Satomi. "_Our mother did everything you asked of her. She hid herself away, talking to none save our honoured-father and Hara. She died protecting us and you, and you say that humans can't be trusted?_"

The elder paused. "_She has indeed protected us._" He frowned. "_Leave us. We must decide if the humans can be trusted. If we agree, your case will be taken, and the High Council of the clan called._"

Kouichi took a hold on Kouji's arm and almost dragged him out of the council chamber. //_What in Lady Elsa's name did you think you were doing?_//

//_I was angry,_// replied Kouji, jerking his arm out of his brother's hold. //_Our mother died for us, and they still don't trust humans, after everything she gave up to have us._// He paused, then looked at Takuya, who was watching them worriedly. //_Takuya's opened my eyes. Humans aren't the enemy I thought they were._//

Kouichi sighed. //_You're just lucky your temper didn't damage Takuya's work._// "I think they believed us, Takuya."

"Good to know." Takuya sagged tiredly. "I don't know how to convince them. All I have is me to convince them that humans aren't all bad. Doesn't help that some humans destroyed this place."

Kouichi shook his head. "Doesn't really matter. Most of the council are too young to have been born before then. It's really only the elder that remembers." He closed his eyes in thought. "The elder was a good friend of our honoured-father, and gave him permission to seek out humans, so maybe he'll be more in your favour. Then again, maybe the fact that humans killed him will work against you. I think we'll win through though, from what I could feel. They more wanted to believe us than disbelieve us, and mostly they believed about my vision."

"That's good," said Takuya. "And if it comes to the high council?"

Kouji sighed. "Then it will take a month at least for them to assemble to hear our plea… probably two. And they won't be happy at having a junior member address them. We'll have to consider bringing Honoured-Elbert himself to them to make his case."

Takuya nodded slightly. "I can understand that. When will we know?"

Kouichi turned as Satomi emerged. "_You may return and hear our judgement,_" said Satomi. "_The elder will set terms._"

"Guess that means we win," said Takuya, following Satomi back into the council hall.

The elder stood, and faced Takuya. "_Child of Earth, we cannot decide something that would affect our whole clan. The High Council must be convened, and more than just a messenger should argue for your people. Therefore, in time for two moons hence, the high council will convene here, and you shall bring this Elbert, who leads your clan._" He paused and shifted his attention to Kouichi and Kouji. "_There is one other you must bring. To safeguard our people, this council made a decision in the past which will cause much pain in the here and now. You are to find and bring Tomoko Kimura, the human who bore you into the world. If she has kept our secrets for these past eleven years, it will show that you can be trusted._"

"…_What?_" asked Kouichi, distrusting what he had heard. "_You want us to find our mother? But she's dead!_"

"_No._" The elder looked around as Satomi stood and moved towards the twins. "_Your mother was very much alive when she left this village, taking with her a vow of silence, and a promise never to return to try to see you. When you were born, you had the features of the tree-folk, so as soon as you were three moons old, she was commanded to leave our village and you, so that you could be raised free of earth-folk taint. We now see that your earth side was merely buried beneath your skin. We see now that it was a mistake, and Honoured-Kousei did try to search her out, but never found her again. Her family had her leave their lands and go somewhere to learn her place is all that your honoured-father learned. If we had known, we would've sent you Flowers with your mother, so you would not disrupt us so._"

Takuya blinked a few times. _So their mother is alive? And we have to find her? _He looked over at Kouji and was surprised to see him shaking, fists clenched. _I haven't seen him this angry since Mathew attacked Kouichi._

Kouichi put a steadying hand on his brother's shoulder. //_Not here, Kouji. Get mad outside the sight of the council._//

Kouji shrugged the hand off, and spoke to the council in a strangled voice. "_Excuse me, honoured-ones._" He then turned sharply on his heel, and stormed out.

Takuya watched him go, wishing that he could go with Kouji and comfort him, but instead turned to the council. "_Very well. I shall return for the high council with my ruler, King Elbert, and I will seek out Tomoko Kimura._"

*********************

Kouichi found Kouji sat by a stream, seemingly watching the ripples the water made as it passed downstream. //_Brother?_//

Kouji moved to touch his face, and Kouichi realised that Kouji was watching his reflection. //_How could she leave us? If we're such images of her, how could she leave us here, among people who hate us?_//

Kouichi moved to crouch beside him. //_They do not all hate us. Honoured-father forgave our heritage, as did Harra. It must've torn her terribly to leave the one she chose as mate and her young, on the order of a group of strangers._//

Kouji looked up at him. //_Brother, if you looked for her, could you find her?_//

Kouichi nodded slowly. //_I have her name. That is enough to search._//

//_Then the lie continued because neither of us cared to look?_// Kouji looked angry. //_We trusted in the tree-folk, and they betrayed us! Why should I want to be one of them so badly, when they are no better than the earth-folk?_//

Kouichi sighed. "_We've been done wrong, but nothing we do now can change the past. Leave me to my scrying, and I'll find her. We can at least be reunited with the one who should have been our mother._"

There was a rustle in the bushes, and then Kouji found Takuya's arms around him, hugging him. "_You shouldn't think you have to be either tree-folk or earth-folk you know. You can be both things at once. I don't care what you are, you're my friends._"

Kouichi smiled. "_You should forgive the council. They did what they thought was for the best of the village. The cries of a woman of the earth folk and her two half-breed children would've meant little to the council._"

Kouji nodded slowly. "_Find her, Kouichi. We have only two moons to track her down, and bring her here._"


	34. Distant Family

Authors Note- Owing to Fanfiction.net eating certain symbols, the twins telepathy will now be shown in **...**_this manner._**...**   
  


_There is nothing quite as dull as embroidery,_ thought Izumi, delicately unpicking the out of place stitch, and trying not to curse under her breath. _And what's worse, it's hardly a fun group activity either._ She forced a laugh as Princess Kalinda finished her joke, and smiled as another of the group complemented Izumi for the furnishings in her room.

"They're just so amazing! I've never seen our craftsmen produce anything like them!"

Izumi resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and replied in an excited tone, trying to show enthusiasm. "Do you really think so? Father, sweetie that he is, let me bring things from Emeritile to decorate. They just spend hours on these carvings, and on the brocade and covers of the sofa." _Damn it, the sweetness of this talk is going to kill me soon. Why did I volunteer my rooms for this tea party?_ She let her mind wander away from the conversation as it turned towards a comparison of different types of furniture, and instead thought of Junpei, wishing that she was in the blacksmith's hut, talking with him. She had found that when he wasn't flattering her, or trying to make romantic advances he was quite clever, and knew much of how the world outside the court worked. They'd even gone into the city a few times, with Junpei showing her the world beyond the market place that the nobility rarely strayed from. Now she was trapped within the upper end of society, she found that she missed the down to earth worldview of the commoners.

"… And then he gave me a rose, and asked me to dance!" This news brought a fresh bought of giggling from the girls, and Izumi sighed.

"What's the matter?" asked one of the girls Izumi remembered was called Marie. "Have you not got an admirer?"

Izumi considered how to answer this, noticing that Tomoko had paused in her own embroidery, and seemed to be taking her chaperoning of the tea party seriously. Finally she replied "I have an admirer who is unwanted, a commoner."

Many of the girls made noises of disapproval.

"And then, there's the one I care for, only he doesn't care for me the way I want, but only as a friend." She sighed. _Sorry for bringing your name through the mud, Junpei._ "He's the son of a lord in another kingdom, so I can't be with him often enough to make him like me. He's polite enough, but…" She trailed off as the door to her chambers opened, and the object of her thoughts, Kouichi Minamoto, entered the room, followed by his brother and Takuya.

Kouichi bowed stiffly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have need of talking to…" He hesitated, as if uncertain what phrase to use.

"Your tutor," supplied Takuya. "Privately."

"Leave," added Kouji to the assembled girls, glaring coldly.

Many of the girls huffed, and started to pack up their sewing.

"Really, Lady Izumi," complained Kalinda. "Letting this commoner order a lady about, and you agreeing to it."

"But it's only polite," said Izumi, trying not to let all her good work be undone. "And they are ambassadors of a sort, and two of them are the elf equivalent to a lord."

"Can't it wait?" snapped Kalinda.

"No." Kouji advanced on her slowly. "I suggest you leave before I have to ask you again. If you refuse a second time, I'll throw you bodily out the room."

Kalinda gathered up the remains of her dignity and stormed out, head held high. Her gaggle of friends followed.

Izumi was furious. "Why in the Goddess's name did you do that for!? Do you want me to be a social outcast? What is so important that it couldn't wait half an hour?!"

Both the twins ignored her, instead focusing their attention on Tomoko.

"You are her, aren't you?" asked Kouichi quietly. "Tomoko Kimura, just as I saw."

Tomoko watched them sceptically. "I don't know who you are, or why you've sought me out, but you'll get nothing more from me."

"I don't want anything from you," said Kouichi, moving to put a supportive hand on Kouji's arm. "I'm Kouichi Minamoto. Your son."

Tomoko's mouth opened and shut a few times without any coherent sound escaping.

Takuya moved to take Izumi's arm, and guide her gently out of the room. "We should leave them be a while." He looked nervously at Kouji, who seemed near frozen now, watching his mother's reaction. _Just hope they **do **start to talk. _He led Izumi out of the room.

Tomoko moved closer, looking from Kouichi to Kouji, then back to Kouichi again. "How? How have you grown so much?"

Kouichi looked at her, caught between happiness and sadness. "We're not so old…"

Tomoko looked at Kouji. "You look just like me…" She reached a hand out to him, but Kouji jerked back, out of her reach.

"Kouji…" admonished Kouichi.

Kouji just shook his head.

Tomoko sat on one of the couches, her eyes not moving from the twins. _Goddess… Why now? Why answer my prayers only after eleven long years? Why bring **them** back, and not Kousei? Why couldn't we've been together?_ She looked at them, and asked the question Kouichi hand hoped never to have to answer. "Where's your father? I'd like to see him again, I've missed Kousei so much."

Kouichi shook his head. "You can't."

"Surely he can defy the council again? You must be defying them to be here now, and someone must've defied them to tell you that I existed."

Kouichi sat opposite. "None of us can see him. He died about half a year ago… a human shot him."

Tomoko's hands fluttered to her mouth. "No… Goddess please, no…" She started to cry. _I still love him, he can't be gone. He can't be gone until I tell him that I forgive him for what they made him do._

Kouji stayed frozen. _This monster that haunted me all my life is crying. The one who I blamed for my trouble is destroyed by the death of my honoured-father, when I thought she would be rejoicing. _He tilted his head. _She looks so like us… so human…_

Kouichi closed his eyes as the old guilt threatened to overwhelm him again. _Maybe I could've stopped Honoured-father from going if I'd just tried a little harder…_ "He never gave up hope."

Tomoko looked up at him. "What?"

Kouichi looked at her again. "That's why he'd left the village. He never gave up hope that the next time he ventured out into the human world he'd find you again… Or at least, that's what I think he was doing. We believed ourselves to be orphans until two weeks ago, when the council told us you were alive." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry to have to bring you that news. He's sorely missed within our village, and we both miss him terribly."

"You don't seem to," snapped Tomoko. "You seem just like all the other elves. You say kind sounding words that you don't mean. Your father's dead, don't you feel anything?"

Kouji growled low, so low that it took Tomoko a moment to realise what the sound was. "**Feel**? All our lives we've been taught how wrong it is of us to show what we feel. Now you decide to turn our world upside-down, and return from the dead, and we're supposed to instantly be what **you** always dreamed we'd be like? You don't know how hard it is to be trapped in this series of expectations, and never living up to them, to be outcasts as soon as the one guiding light in your life is extinguished. Our people turned their backs on us, and don't dain to speak to us unless it's to save themselves!"

Tomoko glared at him. "And I've lost nothing? I was forced to leave my love and my children, my home and my family! When I returned, they wouldn't take me back. They sent me here, to this castle, away from him, and away from you to learn my place." She paused. "And I learnt it a little too well… I stopped fighting for what I believed in, and now I'm doing the same to my charge."

Kouichi looked at her sadly. "We're here now. You're the only family we really have, now that our people have called us outcast. Please don't send us away. We need you to serve the greater good of this kingdom."

Tomoko shifted closer. "And you're really my sons? The same ones I held as babies?" She moved a hand out to Kouichi's face, and brushed some of his hair back lightly. "Your hair seems human enough, but these…" She touched Kouichi's ear lightly. "Are you really my Kouichi and Kouji? Are you really half human, like you always should've been?"

"We always were half human," replied Kouichi, placing his hand over hers. "The council judged too quickly that our human half wasn't present. But we feel much like humans do, and our magic isn't that of elves. We age as humans do, love like humans do and think like they do to some extent." He tilted his head, looking at her. "It's strange to see you now, instead of how you once were. Our honoured-father kept a picture of you within our hut. You've changed so much, are all humans this fast to age?"

Tomoko laughed. "Oh Kouichi, you can't go saying things like that to humans. We offend easily about our ages." She let her hand drop, then looked at Kouji. "What ever happened to your smile, Kouji? You used to be so happy as a child."

Kouji sat carefully with his brother. "I think… my smile left with you, to keep you company. I am not a merry person like Kouichi. My human side shows in my quick temper, not an easy smile."

Tomoko looked at them. "I can see your father in you… Some of my family…" She smiled. "I'm glad that you've grown so strong and healthy. Are you healers like your father?"

Kouichi shook his head. "Our human blood reaches into our magic, changing it. Our power is in light and darkness… we learnt only the physical part of the healers craft."

Tomoko smiled sadly. "Kousei would've loved to teach you everything he knew. I learnt so much of the forest when I was with him." She watched them for a few moments, trying to adjust to the new sense of who they were. "I can't believe you've come back to me. I thought I'd never see you again, as no elf would ever break their vow of silence."

Kouichi paused. "It wasn't a welcome choice for them. They need you."

Tomoko looked at them blankly. "Elves admit they need a human? Never." She looked at the guilty posture of Kouichi, and Kouji's embarrassed look. "There is a serious reason, isn't there? Why they've chosen to tell you of me, after all this time?" She paused in thought, recalling the task that her sons had been set. "They are considering peace?"

Kouichi nodded. "And you are the strongest voice for humans trustworthiness. You never broke your silence?"

Tomoko sighed. "Never. My family do not know my reason for disappearing all those years ago." She looked at them. "How self serving of the elves not to tell the truth until it inconveniences them. They destroyed our lives twice over."

Kouji looked unhappy. "They were our only family until our honoured-father died. They protected us."

"They lied to you."

Kouichi nodded. "But we know now." He looked at Kouji, then back to Tomoko. "I know my honoured-father's peoples' ways, I know my elven heritage… I don't know my human half. I've been trying to find out, but I only know half of where I come from. I'd like you to tell me where the other half comes from. I need to find my place."

"We both do." Kouji looked at Tomoko nervously. "I want to know what it is that means I'm not who I want to be. I want to know why I'm not an elf, and why I'm not a human."

Tomoko looked at him. "You are part human. My son. I'll try to show you what that means as well as Kousei taught you about your elven part. I'll take you both into my family, where you always should've been. I'll show you my world, if you'll share with me the time I had stolen from Kousei and I."

Kouichi smiled, took Kouji's hand in his, and held them both out towards Tomoko. "I'd like that. Someone to tell us what our honoured-father loved about your people. Someone who is family."

Tomoko took their outstretched hands in her own. "You are. You are entitled to all the rights…" She blinked. "You are members of the nobility through me. Members of the court."

"Like Izumi?" asked Kouichi. "And Tomoki?"

Tomoko nodded. "You are lords. You could enter the service of the king as pages, or be scholars at one of the temples." She seemed to think. "I must arrange your introduction into the court, although something must be done about your ears… Maybe your hair could be sorted…"

Kouji shook his head. "No. We are who we are. Elves. Our place is not at your side, to bring you disgrace like we did to our honoured-father."

"At least allow me to welcome you, to try to be your mother?" Tomoko rose. "I can get the servants to find you rooms near mine, so we can talk for hours and hours about what each other has missed."

Kouichi shook his head. "We can't. The king is already preparing for a journey to the forest, and we have tasks to perform to the south before then. I think family may have to come second to duty for a while to come. We do want to know you better, but our place, for now, is at Takuya's side. Something evil is creeping though our world, and if we can do something to stop it, we must at least try."

Tomoko shook her head. "I don't understand."

Kouji stood. "And we can't explain. Not yet, anyway. Later, when we return, we will explain, and we are here for a few days, and we will spend as much of it as we can with you."

Tomoko nodded slightly. "Okay… but please excuse me. I need a few hours alone. I have much to think about." She rose, then looked at them again. "I can see Kousei in you… and that's all I shall ever see of him again. I need some time to learn that I have the two of you back in my life." She moved to the door, then paused. "I suggest you leave here. My charge no doubt wants her rooms back, and your friend Takuya must be worried for you." She left.

Kouji watched her go. **...**_Kouichi?_**...**

Kouichi looked up at him. **...**_What is it? I can tell you're confused and afraid._**...**

**...**_I don't know what to feel anymore. She's not what I imagined her to be._**...**

**...**_No claws or fangs?_**...** asked Kouichi. He stood and took Kouji's hands in his. **...**_It's early yet. We can't judge until we know, and we can't know until we talk. All it takes is time._**...**

Kouji sighed. **...**_And we don't seem to have enough before disaster will strike._**...**

**...**_We'll manage somehow._**...** Kouichi smiled. **...**_Takuya may cause a miracle yet. The best for now is for you and he to talk together. His homecoming was no less awkward than ours._**...**

**...**_ … Thank you. You always know what to say._**...**

**...**_I know **you**._**...**


	35. Explanations

As soon as the door closed, Izumi jerked her arm from Takuya's grip.

"Okay, fire mage, just what is going on, and why do they need my rooms to do it?"

Takuya scowled at her on principle for snapping at him, then started to think. _If I tell her their secret, am I betraying them, or helping them by explaining?_ Finally he decided on an answer that, if not entirely truthful, was certainly not an outright lie. "Their families have history together. Lady Tomoko knew their father about fifteen years ago."

Izumi seemed to consider something, then shook her head. "Oh well. Looks like all my good work has been undone by them. And I was so trying to help out, you know."

Takuya tugged her away from the door, and out of earshot of the room. "Maybe you should tell me what's been happening in the castle these last few weeks."

Izumi nodded and started walking. "Let's go to the gardens. We can talk without being overheard."

Takuya nodded, following her. "I guess you've heard of the offer the king made when I returned? Now that Goodwinson is gone, they need a court mage again. The king offered it to me because my magic is so different from the healers, and if we are entering the time foretold when humans gain magic someone is needed who comes from outside the healers and their influence."

"Looks like you're gaining status then," said Izumi, leading them outside. "A farmer's son being offered a position like that is most unusual. You may have a hard time with some of the more traditional nobility if you accept." She sat on a stone bench set within an arch covered in a flowering plant. "I believe that this is a time of change, and it will not be accepted graciously by many of the nobles."

Takuya sighed. "We should tell you everything soon. Much is going on."

Izumi nodded. "I am trying to find out what it is about Prince Joshua that makes Kouichi distrust him so by getting closer to his sister, Princess Kalinda. If I can find that 'artefact of power' Kouichi told us about, then maybe we can prove that **he** started the fire, and it wasn't some plot by my family." She looked unhappy. "I also have bad news. Prince Raoul is missing in the northern ice lands. No ransom demand has come, and the king fears that…"

"So that's why he seemed so old and tired," said Takuya, remembering the meeting with the king earlier that day. "Do we know who?"

Izumi shook her head. "All we know is that it was the Black Raiders, but we still don't know who sent them, or what it is they hope to achieve."

"Then maybe we should try to find out," said Takuya. "Damn it, things are happening too fast for me to keep up. I half sort one problem and another crops up!"

Izumi laughed. "It's not your place to shoulder the worlds problems, Takuya. You're just a boy. You've achieved so much already."

Takuya nodded hesitantly. "So it would seem…" He sighed. "Tonight, will you come to our chambers? I want to tell you, Junpei and Tomoki something important. You all seem to want to help."

"You mean I'm not already?" huffed Izumi in a friendly manner, putting her hands to her hips. "Takuya Kanbara, the only one not pulling his weight here is Junpei, not me."

Takuya raised his hands defensively between them. "That's not what I meant. All I'm saying is that there's a bigger picture that I think **none** of us are seeing. We need to share information."

Izumi seemed placated. "All right. I'll see you after dinner in the Great Hall. Tomoki and Junpei won't have any free time until after then anyway." She rose. "Then maybe you can tell me if Kouichi can see something on Prince Joshua."

...................................

Kouji sighed as he heard a set of footsteps he recognised creep across the floor towards him. Takuya never seemed to get the hint that as a human his attempts to sneak were rather poor at best. _But he probably only wants to check up on me, cheer me up. _He rubbed his arms gently. _I really need some happiness right now._ He felt Takuya close his arms about his shoulders in a hug. "_Hello Takuya._"

"_Hey, how'd you know it was me?_" grinned Takuya, squeezing gently. "_Guess I really can't fool your ears, huh?_" He moved to sit beside Kouji, and moved a hand to rest around Kouji's waist.

Kouji looked down at where Takuya's hand rested. "_Are you sure you want to do that? Some one might see something more between us than we really want them to._"

Takuya just shrugged. "_You need cheering up, Kouji. I love you, and I'm not about to let other people's discomfort stop me from making you smile._"

Kouji smiled and ducked his head slightly. "_Thank you._" He lent slightly into Takuya's offered arm. "_I guess the gardens aren't so crowded at the moment that we can't be together like this._"

Takuya smiled. "_And if they stare, I'll just chase them away with this._" He held a hand out. _Come on, puppy._ He smiled as small flames started to flicker about his hand.

Kouji watched them. "_You've grown so much, I hardly recognise you sometimes. Before the fire here, you'd be too afraid to try something like that._"

Takuya settled his magic back down into sleep, and the flames about his hand disappeared. "_I can't be afraid all my life. My magic and I have come to an understanding of sorts, and I know it won't get away from me if I don't wish it._" He held Kouji closer. "_Do you want to talk about… her?_"

Kouji sighed. "_Don't know if I can even explain. All my life, whenever I did something badly, or wrong, I'd blame it on her influence. That some how she was reaching out from the afterlife to make my human side do these clumsy, stupid things, just to get me in trouble. I even tried to deny that I **was** half human for about a year. Said I was just going to be really tall, because I was growing so fast. In the end I had to accept what I was. I just didn't do it very gracefully._" He tilted his head to look at Takuya. "_I had all these associations about her. That she was trouble, and clumsy, and in a way, evil. Since I met you, a lot of what I think about humans has changed, but that always remained. My image of my mother as some sort of tormenting monster would not be changed. Until I met her._" He looked down. "_Now all I see is the sorrow of a woman who has lost her mate, and had strangers forced upon her as family. I see her in pain because of us. I never thought that this pain in my heart could travel both ways._"

Takuya shifted round, and hugged Kouji gently. "_It's okay, sometimes we don't think. That's what it means to be a human kid. You know her now; know that she's no monster. You can learn who she is, and she can learn about you, and together you can mourn as family, and support each other._"

Kouji returned the hug tentatively, then stronger, hiding his face against Takuya's hair. "_My world is slowly turning inside out, Takuya. I don't know where I stand any more._"

Takuya paused, and then stroked Kouji's hair gently. Kouji stiffened at the touch, and so regretfully Takuya moved his hand away from Kouji's hair. "_You stand by me, Kouji. You're my friend and partner, the one I love. Even if things get really crazy, I'll always be here for you, and so will Kouichi. I **want **you by my side in this. There's no one else I'd trust more, even if you aren't fully elven, or fully human. Surely you can learn to take the world as full of individuals, not entire groups._"

"_I'll try. Starting with Tomoko… Mother… She's not who I thought she was, and it will take me a while to get over that._"

"_No one is expecting you all to be okay with this straight away, Kouji, except maybe yourself._" Takuya let Kouji go. "_Do you feel better?_"

Kouji nodded. "_Yes. Thank you for caring. You always seem to be looking out for me._"

"_What are friends for?_"

...........................................

The evening found the children sat in the common room of Takuya and the twins' quarters, all looking vaguely uncomfortable. At Takuya's request they had all come, but what exactly the others knew, none of them was sure about.

Takuya decided that the best way to go was to get the biggest shock over with quickly. "Um… I guess you all when to temple and heard the stories about the gods?" He looked around receiving nods from Tomoki and Junpei and a 'Who hasn't?' from Izumi. He cleared his throat. "Then I guess you've heard the story about Selk's last prophecy? That magic would come, heralded by a warrior for the gods? The Warrior of Flames?" He took a deep breath. "That's me. **I'm** the Warrior of Flames that the gods sent to unite two peoples to destroy the darkness."

Silence filled the room for a moment, before Junpei burst out laughing. "Even if you're not a demon, you sure have a high opinion of yourself, Takuya. Thinking yourself to be some warrior for the gods long foretold. This is not a place for fanciful ideas of purpose and certainly not from a farmer's son rather than a lord."

Takuya shook his head. "I know. It sounds impossible. I ignored it for a long time, the magic in me, and how it wasn't healers' magic. Then the Goddess came to me in a dream and told me. She showed me my home, and told me why I was born the way I am. The further I continue in this way, the more right it feels."

Tomoki looked at Takuya in awe. "You're a warrior?"

Takuya nodded.

Tomoki latched onto Takuya. "Then please, go save my brother. Someone nasty has him, and if you and your magic powers went to go save him…" He trailed off as Takuya patted his head.

"I will, Tomoki. When the king no longer has need of me for the peace treaty, I'll go searching for your brother."

Izumi frowned. "But you shouldn't be here. No treaty has been formed for the last hundred years. Others should have magic if it was the last treaty that formed one blood from two people. It can't be that it's taken the gods so long to find one who is worthy. King Elbert himself would surely be worthy, far more than some commoner… no offence Takuya."

"Hmph."

Kouichi hesitated before speaking. "It was not a treaty that your god spoke of. 'When two ancient foes become one blood'… Is that not so?" He looked at each person in turn. Only Kouji did not meet his gaze, but offered a small nod of agreement. "That," continued Kouichi, "happened eleven years ago. The most ancient foes are not human against human, earth against earth. It is the People of the Trees that are the ancient foe of the People of the Earth."

"I was right!" crowed Izumi, then slapped her hands to her mouth, dismayed at the un-lady-like display. She calmed herself before continuing. "You're Lady Tomoko's children, aren't you? Half elf, and half human? That's why you have black hair, when no other elf I've seen has, and why you're eleven years old, not twenty-three, like I first thought. It's why your magic isn't elven… it's what humans might gain one day."

"What…" spluttered Takuya, before replacing that thought with a better question. "**How**?"

Izumi sniffed haughtily, and flicked her hair. "I only **play** at being a brainless bimbo for the court. I'm not stupid. You telling me that their families had history just confirmed it."

Both Junpei and Tomoki stared at the twins silently.

Kouichi shifted uncomfortably. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want people to stare at us. And because, to our… to the elves, we don't have a human side, or at least, they don't recognise it."

Takuya sighed. "So that's why I think that I've got a destiny. It's not just some silly idea that I've gotten into my head for no reason, not delusion of grandeur." He closed his eyes. "I feel in my heart its true. I've spent months fighting the knowledge, making excuses. 'It's not me. I'm not good enough. The priest must have it wrong.' Now I know that it's time I started to trust myself, trust my heart. It's not led me wrong so far."

"Then your trip to the south is to Selk's temple?" asked Junpei. "To see if what you believe is true? While we here just wait for your triumphant return, to give you praise?"

Takuya shook his head. "Not at all. Anything you can do to protect the king is worthwhile. Keeping your ears open for news of what the raiders are doing." He looked nervous. "If they are expanding their range south, where my family is."

Izumi shrugged. "Well here, we're trying to prove what Joshua is up to. And the only way to do that is to catch him up to something. He's too careful to run into you again, when he knows that you can read his feelings, and can see if he's been near magic."

"That's a dangerous ploy." Everyone turned to look at Kouji as he spoke, and he kept his gaze at the ground. "Consider this, he's already tried to kill his brother, someone who must be as close to him as its possible to be. Killing someone he has no attachment to would mean nothing."

Izumi nodded slowly. "I know. If I get too close, and he realises, I could find myself in trouble."

"No," said Kouichi. "You could find yourself dead. He doesn't play around with people in his way."

Junpei shifted uncomfortably. "I've done some checking. Mage Goodwinson has disappeared. Last anyone heard from him, he was heading south as well, but he vanished without trace from the caravan he was travelling in. No one's heard of him since."

"That won't happen to me," breezed Izumi. "I know how to be careful."

Kouichi looked nervous. "Be very careful. You're a friend to all of us. We don't want you to get hurt."

Izumi smiled at him. "Don't worry. I know how to take care of myself, I won't get carried away."

Junpei looked at her. "See that you don't. Because Prince Joshua **does** know how to take care of himself. I don't want to see a beautiful, intelligent lady like you end up like Prince Raoul did."

"Prince Raoul isn't missing because of Prince Joshua," said Tomoki quietly. "He can't be. Because that would mean Yutaka is missing because of him too. And I can't hold a grudge against someone I may one day serve as a knight."

Takuya moved to sit beside Tomoki and put an arm around him. "If Prince Joshua is doing something that's bad for the kingdom, we have to stop him, because there are more people he's hurting than we'd hurt in stopping him. And I promise we'll get the Prince and your brother back, as soon as the king doesn't need us for talking with the elves."

Tomoki nodded. "Please do, Takuya. It'll take too long for me to become a knight to help, but if you're a warrior already, then you can help."

"I'll do what ever I can, Tomoki." Takuya looked up at the twins. "First stage to being a warrior, weapons. If we leave day after tomorrow, is that okay with you? Or do you want…"

Kouichi sighed. "Months wouldn't be long enough, Takuya… leave when you want, we'll follow. Our place is at your side."

Takuya shook his head. "This is important to you, I don't want to steal time you could be spending with your mother."

Kouji looked at Takuya. "We'll go. Like you said, this is about more people then just us. Just… give us one more day… then we'll go. We'll need space to think anyway."

Takuya nodded. "One day. And we'll make the journey as fast as we can. Then you can spend as long as you want together."


	36. Learning of New Things

The image before Kouichi confused him slightly. It was engraved into a broach that Tomoko had given him to look at, and broadly reflected the same design he had seen over the castle, and some of the servants. He had also seen Tomoki and both the princes wear small pins or patches with similar designs. It looked like the shape of the top half of an egg inverted, similar to some of the equipment a knight used, and on it ran a horizontal and vertical line, dividing it into rough quarters. In each quarter was a different image, a tree, a bow, a river, and a stag. Kouichi turned it over a few times, before passing it to Kouji, to let his twin examine it.

"What is it, mother? I've seen many like it around the castle, but I've never understood what they are. Some sort of religious symbol?"

Tomoko laughed and shook her head. "This is called a 'coat of arms'. It's a symbol that represents my… our family. Our lands stretch between the heart of the Great Forrest, and Whitefords, which is why the crest has a tree and a river on it. Our main income and trade is in hunting."

"So that's why a deer and a bow," said Kouji, still looking at it.

Tomoko nodded. "Each crest you've seen will be slightly different, to describe where the family comes from. Every noble family has a different crest, and in places like these, the personal servants wear badges to show which household they belong to. I've already commissioned someone to make two of these for you. As members of my family, you're entitled to wear them, and you're entitled to call yourself lords."

Kouichi shook his head. "I don't know. Is it wise to call attention to who we're related to? We're clearly elves, and surely it'll bring rumour and gossip about you."

Tomoko forced a smile. "You are all I have left of Kousei. I'm not letting you go like I let him go."

Kouji passed the broach back to her. "You may be forced to, after all, you've already been forced to give us up once."

Tomoko shook her head. "I was young, and it was a mistake. I thought that by doing what they asked of me, they'd see I wasn't a threat, and let me stay. Then when I returned home, unable to tell them, they assumed that I'd slept with some farmer's son, and that I was in disgrace. That's how I ended up here. I just gave up being me in an attempt to please everyone."

Kouichi sighed. "Can you tell us about your family? Not status things, family things."

"I have two brothers. Both are knights, but I don't keep much track of what they're doing. They're part of the king's spy network now I think. My mother died last winter, Mithrir keep her, so the only one I send letters to is my father, Baron Misuki Kimura. It's at his command I stay here. He says it's so I represent our family at court, so he can stay and tend to our lands, but really, it's so I don't bring further disgrace."

Kouji tilted his head. "So we have a grandfather? And two uncles? And none of them know of us?"

Tomoko nodded. "I never told them of you. Now that I have you again, I'm not going to pretend you don't exist, and that you don't have rights. You'll no doubt meet my father when we return. As nearest fief to your village, it'll be my home that hosts the king during the negotiations." She shifted uncomfortably. "I know your presence is going to cause me trouble, but I can't turn you away, pretend you don't exist." She rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "I'd like to get to know you better. Somewhere inside you, there must be a human part, just like there's an elven part."

Kouichi smiled. "There is. We just were told to fight it as we grew up. Kouji's temper used to get us into a lot of trouble. Our ears are as sharp as elves, but our eyes and sense of smell are less, although I think that they are more than a human's. It's just a shame that we have to leave before you can get to know us properly, but we will be back in a few weeks."

Tomoko looked at them. "And you won't tell me why you must leave?"

Kouichi shook his head. "When we return, we'll tell you. We'll tell you everything we can about ourselves, and try to learn to be the sons you want."

"_Speak for yourself, brother,_" said Kouji, frostily. "_I'm not going to change myself to please someone who means nothing to me._"

Kouichi glared at him. "_She does mean something to you, if you just let her. She's our mother, she's responsible for our life, she can't mean nothing._"

"_She means fear, punishment, not fitting in…_"

"_I'm sorry_," said Tomoko, shocking them both. She looked at them, and continued to speak in Common. "I didn't mean to make you think that you had to change. You don't. I just want you to know that I care about you, Kouji. I'm sorry for what the elves made you do to fit in with their lives, but I'm not going to do that. If you decide you don't like where you come from, and choose to ignore it, that's your choice. I'm just giving you that information so you can make that choice."

Kouji looked at her. "I still can't make that choice. To give up the only way I know to take up the human way of life."

Kouichi shook his head, and laughed. "Kouji, why is it always all or nothing to you? Why don't you accept the best of **both** peoples? We're not human, and not elf, we're both at the same time. We should be allowed to act like it."

Tomoko smiled. "I'm just happy you agreed to talk to me again. I want you to know that I don't expect any human behaviour from you, just that I'd like to find it. I'd also like it if you took your place in human society, but if you decline, it's your choice."

Kouji nodded. "I'll think about it."

Kouichi smiled at his brother, then turned back to Tomoko. "So what can you tell us about the human villages of your land?…"

...................................

Takuya was in trouble and he knew it. The sweat on the palm of his hand was playing merry havoc with his grip on the hilt of the practice sword, and the heavy padded leather armour was making him feel slow and hot. The shield, he'd long abandoned, partly due to the fact that its weight pulled him off-balance, and partly due to the page who now stood in front of him, none the worse for their bout. He darted forwards, striking at the page's shield, only to be rewarded by a kick to the stomach that the armour couldn't quite absorb. He fell to the ground, then felt the prick of the other swordsman's blade touching at his neck, where the helmet and the armour met.

"I… I yield," panted Takuya, and the sword withdrew, allowing him to stand up. He blushed as he felt the eyes of the rest of the pages on him. _I must look like a total novice, I just couldn't find much time to practice._

"Right!" barked the instructor. "What did Kanbara do wrong?"

"Aimed at the shield, sir!" piped up one of the pages.

"Right." The instructor advanced on Takuya. "The enemy is trying to kill you, Kanbara. This is not the time to pussyfoot around giving love taps to them. You hit them, and you hit them **hard**!"

Takuya swore he could feel the spit from the instructor hitting his face, but kept still.

"Look at me when I talk to you!"

Takuya looked up guiltily.

"In battle, the shield is to defend yourself, not a target for you to attack."

"Yessir," said Takuya quickly, not wanting to antagonise him.

The instructor nodded. "Back in line. Next two step forwards!"

Takuya moved out of the way, pulling the heavy helmet off and enjoying the feel of the air circulating about, making the sweat in his hair evaporate. Tomoki shuffled forwards, looking somewhat spherical in the protective clothing.

"You did really great, Takuya."

Takuya ran his fingers a few times through his hair, trying to cool off. "What are you talking about? I lost, and I got yelled at."

Tomoki looked at him. "Rosco's been a page for four years. He's our best swordsman and you weren't flattened by him. Only the best three years and upward are allowed to fight him in these bouts." He looked away. "Besides, Master Ironarm yells at everyone, even Rosco. You're even better than most of the pages in my year. You know how to strike even if you're striking the wrong place."

Takuya shrugged. "I didn't practice all that much, just what Master Ironarm showed me before I left."

Tomoki smiled. "Then you must be very good to learn that fast."

"Maybe. Maybe I'm just gifted that way," pondered Takuya.

.................................................

The word Izumi thought could most describe the princess's rooms was 'garish'. Many shades of pink and purple adorned the walls, and there seemed to be more cushions than seats. Kalinda herself sat in a pile of cushions, holding an embroidery hoop in one hand, a sewing basket at her feet.

Izumi curtsied. "Thank you for seeing me your Highness."

Kalinda nodded to herself slightly. "Of course. It's only fair that I give you a chance to apologise for that mess yesterday, letting some creature order me about."

Izumi took a deep breath. "In all fairness, those elves were under great stress, and it was on a matter of great urgency that they needed to speak with Lady Tomoko. I felt it wiser to let them speak together, than demand that they find someone else. Besides, with Lady Tomoko gone, we would be unsupervised, which would surely go against your father's wishes."

"Hmph." Kalinda put down her sewing. "Father pays me no heed nowadays. He's distracted by a thousand things, not least those creatures cavorting as ambassadors, and in his few moments free of those worries, he's consumed by fears for my brother." Her annoyed attitude faded slightly. "I wonder what can be taking the messenger so long to deliver the ransom? Surely they must know we'd do anything to get him back. All they have to do is ask, and we'll give them anything."

Izumi bit her tongue on the obvious answer. _Maybe there is no messenger and no ransom. Maybe Prince Raoul is dead._ "Highness, I'm sure that your brother is safe and well, and is already making his way back, having escaped his captors. He's been trained well."

Kalinda nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, yes." She focused on Izumi again. "I accept your apology, and your kind words. Maybe next time we get together, we will not be interrupted."

Izumi smiled. "I'm sure we will not be. Tomorrow, the elves leave for the coast, on another task for the king. They won't trouble us again."

Kalinda smiled back. "I'm sure they won't. Commoners and creatures have no place in the royal court."

Izumi curtsied, then retreated. _You're wrong there, your highness. Those elves have a place in our world, and their taking of it may shatter yours._


	37. Receiving the God's Gifts

The market town of Fishbourne sat in a bay on the coast, its waterfront extending onto the beach with wooden jetties anchoring the small boats at high tide. Its building were faded and cracked from storms lashing salt on the woodwork, and the air smelled of salt and seaweed. At the back of the town, a huge stone citadel rose, the temple of Selk the Wise overlooking the town, and adding an ominous note to the otherwise pleasant surroundings.

Takuya and the twins had never seen anything like what was spread before them as they sat on their ponies at the top of a nearby hill.

Kouichi broke the silence. "_So it is true. A place where water goes father than the eye can see, where the lords and ladies cast stones, making waves move across the surface of the giant pond._"

Kouji shuddered. "_This is not a place that our kind travels to. There may not be a village of People of the Trees for a hundred miles._"

Takuya shrugged, grinning. "_I think it's great. I used to think I'd never see the sea for myself, as it would require me to journey far. Now I find that it's only the first step of what may be a larger journey._" He looked down. "_I'd be a fool to not admit I'm a little afraid. What if I've made a mistake and gotten ideas above my station? And even if I **am** right, then I'm at the start of what may be a long and painful path to walk. I can't ask you two to walk it with me._" Takuya looked up as Kouji placed a hand over his.

"_We aren't following your orders, Takuya._" He smiled at Takuya gently. "_We're choosing to walk alongside you, where ever your path may take you. It's no great burden to me… I love you._" He blushed and looked away.

Kouichi laughed slightly. "_Afraid my reason isn't quite as compelling to you as Kouji's. I just want to see this through to the end, by his side. I have what I wanted, my answers about where I come from. That can't be taken away from me now, all I can do is learn more about my human side._" He looked at Takuya, then seemed a little sad. "_But I'll stay with you until you no longer need me. I feel this may be important to the world, so my wants will be pushed aside for now._"

"_Kouichi…_" Takuya bowed his head. "_Thanks. I couldn't face this alone, and I'm sorry that I'm taking time from you that you could spend with Lady Tomoko._" He looked up again. "_You remember that you'll have to hide your identities again. The sun will set soon, it's time we found an inn. We can strike out for the temple tomorrow. If destiny has waited so long for me, it can wait another night until we're rested._" His stomach growled, and Kouichi laughed again. Kouji moved his hand to cover his mouth and the grin that was threatening to escape him.

"_And of course,_" said Kouichi, still smiling, "_The fact that you are hungry, and that the inn will have food as well as a room means nothing?_"

Takuya blushed. "_You know me far too well._"

...........................

The great temple of Selk the Wise was composed of two parts. Upon entering the courtyard, Takuya saw the same curtained awning surrounded with braziers that every other temple was formed from. Grey-robed initiates moved about, seeing to their individual duties, and occasionally a white robe, that of a priest could be seen. Takuya placed a hand over the heavy clay marker that he wore under his shirt, then moved into the courtyard, where he and the twins were met with some surprise by one of the initiates.

He bowed slightly. "Pilgrims are unexpected in the summer months, when it is hard to travel far. What is this urgent business that brings you here? Surely it is not for pleasure you travel."

Takuya straightened his shoulders. "We want to see the high priest. I will only discuss my business with him."

The initiate shook his head. "We cannot allow you to just see him, there must he checks before then. We do don't disturb his contemplation without good reason."

Takuya bit back an obnoxious reply. "Then who do we see to see him?"

"Follow me." The initiate threw an unhappy glance as the cloaked twins, then moved in.

Takuya sighed. _I know that they'll disapprove of people covering their heads in temple, but I would think they would disapprove even more about their elven heritage._

The initiate showed them into the main stone building, where the worshippers were not usually permitted. It was dark, cool, and lit using mirrors to reflect light from skylights about the rooms. The walls were unadorned, only plastered to a fine white finish, and the footsteps of the group echoed strangely. Eventually they were led to a door, which the initiate knocked on.

"First you must convince Brother Bokon. He will decide if you are allowed to see the high priest." He pushed the door open, then stepped aside. "I will send a guide to see to your upkeep." He cast a wary glance at the hooded figures of the twins. "And I suggest you remove your hoods, else you'll cause offence."

Takuya nodded. "Thank you for your help." He entered the room slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the new light levels, caused by a myriad of candles. The room was filled with books and pieces of parchment, leading Takuya to think that this 'Brother Bokon' might be the keeper of accounts and quartermaster for the temple.

A high-pitched voice called out "Come in, come in!" in a jovial manner that Takuya had never heard coming from a priest before. Takuya peered around the piles of books and scrolls, to find a small, wizened man sat at the desk. He was nearly bald, only a few wisps of white hair remained, draped across his otherwise bare head, and beady black eyes peered out from behind thick paned spectacles.

Brother Bokon squinted at Takuya, before drawing back. "Ohhh… A boy come to serve at temple, yes yes, you're most welcome here, to serve the great Selk."

Takuya shook his head. "That's not what I'm here for. I want to serve the gods another way." He cast a glance at where the twins were almost hiding in the shadows. "I want what's mine. A weapon."

Bokon clicked his tongue and pulled a piece of parchment out from an already shaky pile. Only Takuya's quick reflexes saved the pile of papers from covering the floor of the office.

"Now then, now then…" Bokon moved the parchment close to his eyes, almost grazing his nose. "No weapons have been reported lost for quite some time. When did it go missing?"

Takuya shook his head. "I haven't lost it, it's here waiting for me. I'm the Warrior of Flames."

Bokon put the parchment down and squinted at Takuya again. "Oro? You don't look like a mighty warrior. Just a child."

Takuya blushed. "Yeah. I am a child. I'm also the one who's meant to hold the weapon that the God made for me. You can't deny me what's mine."

"The Warrior is coming, but there is only one way to find who he is." Bokon look at Takuya, then rose slowly. "Let's see Brother Jebadiah. He returned recently from his mission to help one who might be the chosen." He walked out the door, then squarked as he tripped over another figure.

"Oww," moaned the other person, rubbing his head, then looked up dully. "Ohh? Visitors? I was meant to help some visitors. Are you them?"

"They," corrected Bokon, standing up shakily, with Takuya's help. "You should say 'Are these they?' not 'them'." He motioned at the newcomer. "Initiate Neevan, my sometime assistant."

The initiate bowed to Takuya and the twins. "Cloaks aren't allowed here. We get so very wet when it rains."

"_Is he quite right in the head?_" muttered Kouji, inaudible to the humans standing near.

Kouichi's amusement floated through their link. "_A kind and giving person, brother, that's what important. But yes, he is a simple-minded fellow._"

Bokon huffed slightly. "Well it's not raining now. We should take these strangers to Brother Jebadiah, let him break this boy's dream of being a warrior."

"Ohh?" said Neevan, and then walked off into the temple. "He is in the gardens, that's where I saw him. Follow me?"

Takuya shrugged and did as he was told, following through the palely lit halls, the twins ghosting silently behind. When they entered the gardens, and Neevan pointed out Brother Jebadiah, all three of them were shocked.

Takuya was the first to speak. "**Jeb**?"

Jeb stood and straightened his robes. "Aye. But the others at the temple don't like me being called that. They prefer to be all proper."

Takuya laughed, and hugged him. "Thought I'd never see you again, and **here** of all places. What are you doing here?"

Jeb looked a little guilty. "I guess I have that in common with your companions, hiding my identity at Applefields." He looked at the twins. "Remove your hoods, Kouichi, Kouji. I'll vouch for you, and make sure that you're respected."

The twins hesitantly did as they were told, and Kouji spoke. "You still haven't told us why you're here. Did you manipulate us into this?"

Jeb shook his head. "Not quite. From time to time, the high priest receives instructions… corrections to the scrolls of predictions stored in the vaults of the temple under high guard. I was sent to Applefields under his orders because it was known that the warrior would be passing through, and it was a critical fork. If he remained friendless, and did not bond to his generals, then the future would diverge. His heart would turn cold and bitter, turn against those he would serve, and turn to the cause of the one he should fight. I was to be there as a friend, but I didn't expect a boy… I beg your pardon, three boys, two of which were not even of the Goddess's people." He smiled at Takuya. "But you made a believer out of me when you returned from being taken to the castle no longer afraid of who you were, of what you were becoming. Not a scared runaway anymore."

Takuya nodded. "You're right. Back when I was a starving child who thought I was a demon, telling me of my destiny without a kind word would've sent me running in fear. Now I think I'm finally ready to take my destiny into my own hands."

Jeb clapped Takuya on the shoulder. "And who would've thought that those two mute, foolish boys would be as vital? I sure didn't. I thought that you'd find two grown men, warriors through and through." He looked at the twins. "I'm sorry for misjudging you. You might just be the others in the prophecy." He looked back at Takuya. "Are you ready for the final test? To see if you can raise from the alter the weapons for the Warrior of Flames and his generals?"

Takuya took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm ready to claim what's mine."

.............................

The catacombs of the temple were full of flickering shadows, lit only by torchlight. The air smelt faintly of incense and decay, and felt heavy and damp against Takuya's skin. Although he couldn't claim to be sure, he thought he could only hear four sets of footsteps, his own, Jeb's, and those of Kouji and Kouichi. Jeb led them unerringly through the shadowy passages, past more turnings than Takuya could hope to retrace for himself. As he drew closer to where ever Jeb was leading them, Takuya started to feel the static in the air that meant a source of great magic was near.

He soon found the source when finally the corridors opened out into a stone-walled chamber, plain and unadorned. In its centre rose a stone plinth, on which sat three objects, glinting in the torchlight. As Takuya drew close he could see what these objects were. On the left of the alter sat a bow, seemingly carved of ebony, its black surface reflecting the red flames, making it seem to be covered in flickering flames of its own. On the right, the longest of the three objects rested, a staff made of wood, bleached almost white, and capped with heavy-looking brass at either end.

The final object was also the most impressive looking. A long sword rested in the exact centre of the alter, reflecting the light more brilliantly than either the ebony bow, or the brass caps of the staff. It's hilt shone faintly gold, and red designs traced across the hand guard, and up onto the blade. At the exact middle of the cross bar rested a ruby, about the size of an almond. Red bindings traced down the hilt, ending in a golden pommel, with another, smaller ruby set within it.

Takuya started to feel light-headed as the rising feel of magic and the flickering torches made his own magic start to rise up within him. He tapped it down gently and advanced, looking at the sword the whole time. "This **is** mine… I can feel it is." He turned to look at Kouji, and saw a look of wonder on Kouji's face that he was sure was mirrored on his own.

"_It's singing to me… It says it's mine…_"

"_They're ours._"

Takuya turned to see Kouichi standing the other side, a mirror image in position to his brother.

"_We're the ones they've been waiting for,_" continued Kouichi, moving forwards until his hand hovered over the bow.

Takuya found himself in a similar position, hand over the sword without noticing his own movement. "Together. We take this step together." He met Kouichi's gaze, then Kouji's. Both of them seemed afraid and in awe over what was happening in the room. "On three. One, two…" He flexed his hand over the hilt. "Three."

It was like taking hold of a burning rod of iron. Heat seemed to be surging through him, and his magic danced free and out of his control, into the torches making them burn to the roof. Takuya felt like his whole body was aflame, and a gurgling scream escaped him, echoed moments later by animal-sounding wails. The room seemed to grow dark to him, even as the flames burned higher, and his body went limp, over-taxed from the power flowing through him.

He was unconscious before he even fell to the stone floor.


	38. In the Gods' Realm

_The first thing Takuya felt as sleep cleared from his mind was a heaviness on his chest, making it harder to breathe. The second thing was a gentle warmth about him, and that, combined with what he remembered of his last conscious moments made him jerk to full wakefulness, afraid that his magic was out of control again. His first instinct was to sit up, but the motion was hampered by what felt like boards strapped to him, making him unable to bend his back. Takuya rolled onto his hands and knees, and was rewarded by the feeling of his head spinning. He closed his eyes until the feeling went away, then opened his eyes cautiously, looking about for fire._

_There was none._

_Slowly, as this fact registered in his mind, Takuya also noticed that the weight from his chest had shifted, and now seemed to be pushing against his back. Confused, Takuya sat up, and looked at himself._

_Instead of the familiar flax tunic he expected to see, a garment made of red-dyed leather patched to cloth met his gaze, and at the edges, Takuya could see the hems of golden-washed chain-mail glinting in the dappled sunlight, before the end of another garment underneath, that was protecting him from the metal of the chain-mail. Remembering the stiffness at his back, he reached around, and traced out a curved sheet of what felt like wood strapped to his back. He rose shakily, and was surprised by a light tap against his leg, caused by a sheathed sword that now hung at his waist. The pommel and hand guard of the sword were hauntingly familiar._

_The place he stood seemed familiar too, although he couldn't recall ever being in woodland like it before. The summer sun through the trees was warm, but not as hot as Takuya thought it should be with his heavy armour, or at least, what he thought he was wearing was armour. But strangely, he couldn't remember where he had received it._

_"Kouji? Kouichi?" Takuya looked about, hoping that his two companions were asleep near by as was often the case when they were on the road together. Neither of them answered him, and Takuya couldn't see either twin anywhere._

_He looked at the sword again, trying to remember what had happened after he had picked it up. He could remember the feeling of fire, and pain, and the inhuman howls he had heard, but could think of no reason as to why he was stood in a forest, dressed in armour, with a sword and shield. It seemed a strange idea that someone had moved him here while he was asleep. It also worried him that if he had been moved, maybe that neither Kouichi nor Kouji would be nearby. Finally he decided to start walking in a circle about the clearing, looking for his friends. He found them soon enough, dressed equally strangely._

_Kouichi held the bow Takuya remembered from the alter, quiver on his back, instead of at his waist as was usual for him. His green tunic, and brown britches had been replaced with what seemed to be a black set of clothes, with a heavy leather vest protecting his chest. Kouji wore a light coloured tunic, almost white, and Takuya could see mail underneath, glinting silver in the dappled light. In his hand he held the staff, its caps glinting like the mail._

_"Kouji? Kouichi?" Takuya moved close, grateful for familiar company in a strange place. "Where are we? How did we get here?"_

_Kouichi looked worried. "This place… There are no animals, no birds that I can hear. It's like it's a dead place, but the wind rustles the leaves, so there's no silence."_

_Takuya shivered. "But where would be a forest without animals and birds?"_

_"The realm of the dead," said Kouji hollowly. "The afterlife of the elves is a great forest. We must be dead from touching those weapons."_

Takuya shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't feel dead." He started walking. "Lets look around. At the very least, we need food and water, plus a path back to a village would be useful."

_The twins followed him hesitantly, making their way silently through the forest until they found another clearing, with people._

_Takuya grinned at Kouji. "Told you we'd find people." He moved towards the group, then stopped as his magic started to buzz again. The five figures all turned to face him and Takuya let out a gasp._

_He'd already met two of them._

_The figure of the Goddess was just as beautiful as he remembered from his dreams, tall and willowy, with white-blonde hair. She stood arm in arm with the figure of his nightmares, Mithrir, the God of the dead and demons, her husband in the path of life. A second woman dressed in green stood nearby, her hair a deep brown and her eyes a kind looking hazel. The last two figures were male, one dressed as a woodsman, armed for a hunt, and the last was an old man, his eyes the milky white of blindness that some of the elderly Takuya had met had._

_The twins both fell to their knees and bowed low, muttering so rapidly in their language that Takuya couldn't follow what they were saying._

_The woman in green laughed. "Stand, children of both people, and be glad. You are only visitors to this realm, not here to prepare to rejoin your father."_

_Takuya cast a worried glance at the twins as they stood again. It was a fair guess that if two of the company were gods, then the other three surely were as well. He considered which gods they would be, and came to the conclusion that they were the greatest of the lesser gods, The Green Lady, Ossna the Hunter, and Selk the Wise. None of them were known for their kindness towards the elves._

_The Goddess spoke again. "You've travelled far, my child, since I saw you last. You've faced your home and family, the home and family of your companions, and you've faced the fears of your own heart, winning through. You've even found love."_

_Takuya blushed. "My Goddess, I thought you would disapprove that I love a boy of the tree-folk."_

_The Goddess smiled kindly. "I would not dream of that. Love is a precious thing, and should not be destroyed when it is found. I have no quarrel when two of my children find love in each other, against the wishes of those who would claim to speak for us."_

_The Green Lady laughed again. "The fools believe that they alone carry our favour, and that their desires are ours. They truly believe that we chose only their people, forsaking the other." She turned to the twins. "Sons of Kousei and Tomoko, who share the blood of tree and earth, who am I?"_

_The twins looked at each other, before Kouichi replied. "I would have said that you were Lady Elsa, but you are one of the human gods, not of our people."_

_She shook her head. "Why is it that you believe that the gods of humans and elves must be separate? To you I am Elsa, to the Warrior I'm nameless, just the Green Lady. In a land neither of your kin have heard of, I am called Sharherebreth. All of us have many names, and answer to them all."_

_Ossna bowed his head. "But there is one who is nameless to all except the Greater Gods." He looked at Mithrir and the Goddess. "It used to hunt our people, using their fears and faults against them. It was sealed away long ago, when the tree-folk were still young, and its people, the Shadow-folk were returned to us."_

_Selk nodded and turned his blind eyes towards Takuya. "It would take our people, make them his own with promises of their hearts desire, turn their hearts to darkness. The only way we could protect against his return was by creating a fire to burn the darkness away, but it is too difficult a gift for most to bare." He looked at Kouji. "Both you and the warrior have the power to burn the blackness away. Our gifts to you are a channel that will allow your magic to do what it was created for. You must journey to the heart of the darkness and strike it back once more, back into the confines of its prison."_

_Kouichi moved forwards slightly. "What about me? My magic is in darkness, I cannot help them, but I feel I must."_

_Mithrir smiled. "You know me as Tolmey, god of sleep and death and darkness. While you cannot burn away the darkness from the hearts of people, you can bring the gift of sleep through your gift. Those you strike will sleep until the darkness is released from them."_

_The Goddess moved forwards, and knelt in front of Takuya. "Child, the darkness is what you were chosen to fight, but as one of our people, you have the right to choose your own path. We can ask you to fight, but we cannot force you to. Say you wish for a normal life, to return to your home, and we will release you from your destiny, and from our interference, and you can return to who you were without repercussions or revenge."_

_Takuya looked at her, thinking. The offer to return home and be free was something that a part of him did wish for, but his path had changed him in such a way that when he did return, he found he no longer fit. He turned slightly to look at Kouji and Kouichi, realising how much they had given up to just follow him, and how even with the promise that the Goddess had made to him, they could not go back to their people any more than he could. He turned back to her._

_"I accept, Goddess. I'll fight the darkness in defence of your people, to protect them, my family and friends from the darkness. I'll seal it back in its prison in the mountains, and free the people its already taken. You created me for this task, and I'll carry it out. It may be too late for you to find another to take my place."_

_The Goddess smiled. "We chose well." She stood. "You should know that the darkness may have power over you. My lord Mithrir is ruler over demons only because of the darkness's absence from the world. That speck in you may well belong to it, even though it was created by us."_

_Mithrir nodded slowly. "You must fight against the darkness, ignoring its call."_

_"It cannot be destroyed," cautioned Selk. "Light cannot exist without darkness, as the twins of both blood show. To destroy the darkness would be to destroy us, and by extension, yourselves. Do not loose yourself in hate."_

_Takuya looked puzzled. "Is that a warning?"_

_Selk smiled. "I am not allowed to warn mortals of what is to come beyond what I already have. Even the tree-folk are given guidance as to their paths only once in their lives."_

_Kouichi looked worried. "So it is true?"_

_Selk turned his sightless gaze on him. "It may be, it may not. That is up to you. But you are still forbidden to speak of it by the ancient magic that created you."_

_Ossna frowned. "We must hurry. If we continue this much longer the darkness will learn of our meeting and move too quickly for the warrior to stop."_

_The Goddess looked sad. "There is much we could tell them that could help."_

_"And much that would harm them," said Selk. "We must leave the mortals be to find their own path."_

_Mithrir moved forwards. "Lie down and sleep," he commanded. "You will awaken back in yourselves at the temple."_

_Takuya started to do as he was told, then stopped as the shield on his back interfered with his movement. "Um… Why are we dressed like this?" he asked._

_The Green Lady laughed. "Because this is who you are inside. Warriors carry their weapons firstly in their hearts, not on their backs or sides. Here, you appear as the very essence of you, free of your mortal shell and mortal restrictions."_

_"Now sleep," cautioned Selk. "This meeting was rough on the mortal shell with mortal restrictions that my sister talks about. She will aid you in your sleep to heal, as you have much to do when you wake."_

_Takuya settled on his back, looking at the sky. "Goddess… before I go, please tell me again. I have your blessing on whom I love?"_

_"If you did not have my blessing, I would not have given you the gift of their speech."_

_Takuya smiled, and let his eyes drift shut, falling into sleep._


	39. Recovery

Takuya woke slowly, his head pounding and his mouth dry, and peeked at his surroundings cautiously. All he could see were white walls to start with, not the forest of the Gods' realm where he had previously woken. He sat up slowly, and was rewarded with his world spinning for a moment, before settling down again, and he looked around. He was clearly in some sort of hospital ward, with clean, made beds lining both walls with a corridor between. The room was well lit, and clean looking, with light colours, apart from dark wood trunks at the base of each bed. Looking to his right, he could see two occupied beds, the occupiers black hair suggesting that this was where the twins were still sleeping peacefully. He could see someone moving at the far end of the room, near the doorway, who obviously hadn't noticed that he was now awake.

Knowing that both he and his friends were safe, Takuya turned his attention to his own condition. His right hand was bandaged lightly, and as Takuya flexed it slowly it gave off only a little pain. He checked over his chest, then blinked as he realised that someone must have undressed him to the extent he how was, and then blushed slightly. His token still swung from his neck, for which he was glad, and other than for his hand, he didn't seem to have bandages anywhere. That left only one more thing to check.

Takuya closed his eyes, searching in his mind for the place his magic lived. As always when he found it, it bounded up, wanting to know what fun thing it could do now. _Hush, puppy. I just want to check up on you._ It seemed his magic was recovered, and Takuya started to withdraw, then stopped, feeling a tingling at the back of his neck. It wasn't the feeling he associated with magic, more like a combination of that feeling with the way his magic felt flames. The puppy bounced happily in his minds eye. _You feel that too, huh? Think you can tell me where?_ The puppy took Takuya's uninjured arm, tugging him forwards a little and down, before letting him go, sitting back, and looking very satisfied. _Well done_, said Takuya, mentally patting it, then withdrew out of his magic, opening his eyes.

He was bent over the end of his bed, to where a large storage chest sat. His palm rested on the top surface, against the wood. Curious, he slipped out of bed, then grabbed at the bed frame as his legs started to give way. "Woah!" He ended up in a sat position on the floor. _Okay, obviously my legs haven't been used for a while… Let's just be slow._ He crawled over to the chest, and after fiddling with the catch for a few moments managed to pull open the lid. Inside rested the rest of his clothes, his boots, sword and coin purse, and dagger. And the sword from the altar.

His sword.

Takuya braced himself, then picked it up again, expecting the same reaction as before. Instead of making his magic run wild, however, the hilt just felt slightly warm to his touch, and seemed to stoke the fire inside him slightly, but no where near to the same extent as before. It also was the source of the strange feeling, which died as soon as Takuya took hold of it. He drew it out of the chest carefully, and examined it in the light. It was a finely crafted piece, which fitted perfectly into his hand, as though made for him.

_I guess it **was** made for me._

Unfortunately, it was then that the initiate watching over the infirmary chose to notice that Takuya was awake, and hurried over, badgering him to get back into bed, as he had no business moving until a healer had checked him over and made sure that his hand was okay.

Takuya just sighed and did as he was told, hoping that the twins would wake up soon.

............................................................

After the healer had checked his hand and left, Takuya found the end of his bed occupied by Jeb, who was watching him nervously.

"What?" Takuya shifted uncomfortably under Jeb's gaze.

Jeb shook his head slightly. "I never thought it would come to pass. While I thought you could be, I never really **believed**. Prophecy that has existed as long as yours has never seems like it would come to pass, let alone within my lifetime." He smiled at Takuya. "You're everything I hoped for in a Warrior for the people, lad. You're kind and loyal, and even blind to external differences, like those of the twins. You're friends with boys that should be our ancient enemy."

"Yeah." Takuya looked at the still sleeping forms of Kouji and Kouichi, remembering the Goddess's assurance that she approved of his and Kouji's feelings for each other. "I just never saw evil in them for how they were born."

"Aye. And that's what makes you different. Makes you worthy of this fight." He shifted forwards, eyeing the sword propped against the wall. "You know, lad, most of the initiates are fair afraid of you now. No one knows what happened in the catacombs, save ye, me and the twins, just that you went in, and there was a fire, then you slept a week away, as your burnt hand healed."

Takuya looked at his hand. "Guess it happened when I took the sword. My magic just went crazy."

"Not just yours," said Jeb. "While you were covered in flames, the twins…" He shook his head. "Kouji shone like the midday sun, and Kouichi was cloaked in darkness black as midnight. You truly are the ones. I've never seen such powerful magic being used, let alone by mere boys." He shivered and looked at the twins again. "Then there was the howling. Like wolves."

"I remember that." Takuya looked at the twins as well. "Was it them making that sound?"

"Aye. They're not human like us, Takuya, so the sounds they make…" He sighed. "The healer hopes they'll wake soon, but she was none too sure of elf healing, or even what is wrong with them, as they had no burns like you did. You just all fell to the ground."

Takuya got up slowly, remembering what happened the last time, and moved to sit by Kouji, stroking the half-elf's hair gently. "_I'm sure you're okay, Kouji, and that it would take more than a trip to see the gods to stop you from doing much_." Kouji stirred slightly at Takuya's words, but didn't wake.

...........................................................

It wasn't until three days later that the twins woke. Takuya was sat, clothed on the side of Kouji's bed again, watching them, when first Kouichi began to stir, followed quickly by Kouji.

"_Ugh… Feel like there's been a mudslide on top of my head,_" complained Kouji, sitting up. He then ended up loosing his balance as Takuya grabbed him in a vicious hug.

"Kouji!" Takuya held him close, ignoring the way that Kouji stiffened at his touch. "_I've been so worried for you both. I've been awake for days._"

Kouji slowly unfroze, and patted Takuya's back gently. "_It's okay, we're fine. Our blood just isn't the same as yours, so we react differently._"

Kouichi stretched slowly. "_I guess… it wasn't a dream, was it? We did see the Gods, didn't we?_"

"_I think so,_" said Takuya. "_And we still have our weapons from the altar. And the knowledge of what we must fight._"

Kouji sighed. "_It's not that easy. We must assemble an army of sorts first, get peace between the peoples of tree and earth. That's our current goal, before we try to face the darkness._"

Kouichi nodded. "_That way, if we… if you fail, there's a strong defence waiting to stop it until another can be brought forwards to take your place._" He hugged his knees to his chest.

Takuya tilted his head slightly. _Something is up with Kouichi. He's not usually so down._ He shrugged. As little as he understood Kouji sometimes, it was often worse with Kouichi, who would put on a happy act, rather than just talking about his worries.

Kouji shifted away from Takuya slightly, and held out a hand to his brother. "_Kouichi, you're important too. If not to the Gods, then certainly to me._"

Kouichi took his hand slowly. "_I can't fight the darkness, because I **am** darkness. I'm useless to you, and am only here as the balance of you._"

Takuya shook his head. "_That's crazy. By that argument, I should have a twin who controlled water, or ice, or snow. You're your own person, Kouichi._"

Kouichi sighed, letting go of Kouji's hand. "_If you say so,_" he replied slowly.

Takuya looked up as an initiate and a healer approached slowly. "_Looks like you're going to get checked over._"

"Master Fire-mage?" asked the initiate nervously, playing with the hem of his sleeve. "Will you tell them that the healer needs to check them over?"

"We **do** speak the language of men," replied Kouji coldly. "It is just not our first choice for how to speak when we have only just woken up."

"Oh. Um…" The initiate seemed a little put off by Kouji's mastery of Common. "Of course. I didn't mean… um…" He gestured at the healer. "Mistress Fairfax needs to check that you aren't injured." He retreated, leaving the somewhat confused healer behind.

She carefully checked the colour of the twins' skin, their eyes and pulse, and seemed vaguely satisfied. "Well they match each other, even if they don't match human standards. So they're either both fine, or both sick."

Kouichi smiled. "Then I'd go with the fact that we're both fine. We're totally healed from what happened." He shifted slightly. "Now can we be allowed to leave?"

_...Anxious to get back to our mother?..._asked Kouji.

Kouichi blushed slightly. ..._I want to get to know her, and all our human family. This mission can't afford to be stopped because we were uncomfortable with the people that we'll be staying with...._

The healer nodded, oblivious to the conversation of the twins. "You're free to leave the infirmary, if that is your wish, although I'd suggest not travelling on until tomorrow. Your bodies are still weak from what you've been through."

"Then we're leaving," said Kouji starting to rise from his bed.

Takuya nodded. "Thanks for your help, but we have things to be doing. Important work."

The healer nodded nervously. "Of course, a warrior and two generals must find an army to lead."

Takuya grinned. "Don't worry. Fancy titles don't mean anything, really. But we've got work to continue from before this trip. Something we're uniquely suited for."

The healer just looked mystified.


	40. New Bedfellows

Takuya hated to admit it, but he was lonely. Terribly, terribly lonely. And creeped out.

On his return to the castle, King Elbert had informed him that the rooms belonging to the Goodwinson had been finally cleared, and that Takuya was now expected to take up his post as court mage. Takuya's first thought had been to arrange for the workroom of the apartments to be converted into another bedroom, so that the twins could stay with him, but they had been swept away in a flurry of activity by Tomoko. So he was stuck with four almost empty rooms, separated from his friends, and unable to contact either Tomoki or Izumi. Junpei had merely complained that he was too busy with his work to talk with Takuya, but had told Takuya where he could find the weaponsmaster for a new scabbard.

The room was hideously bare, and the lack of wall hangings made Takuya's voice echo. The workroom, now completely empty and with its contents in storage somewhere within the castle walls, still felt strange whenever Takuya entered it. The strange static feel of another's magic had faded somewhat, but it still wasn't a comfortable place for him to enter.

Takuya was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. He moved timidly towards it, hoping that it was Kouji, sneaking away from his mother for a while. Unfortunately opening the door revealed not Kouji or Kouichi, but Izumi, with a maid trailing behind, carrying a red bundle.

Izumi curtsied slightly, the maid bobbing slightly. "I hope I find you well, Master Kanbara. The king requested that I give you aid as we know each other somewhat."

Takuya grinned, and made a clumsy bow. "You honour me, Lady Izumi. I'd invite you in, but I don't know if I've enough furniture for you and…" He turned questioningly to the maid.

Izumi laughed. "This is one of the castle seamstresses. The king has had a gift made for you, which he expects to be worn at the banquet tomorrow, when he officially announces his departure to the fief at Whitefords."

Takuya looked confused. "So… what am I to do?"

The seamstress smiled shyly. "If you'd be so kind to let me enter, sir, I just need you to try this on so I can fix the hem."

Takuya backed away from the door, gesturing for them both to enter his mostly bare reception room. "Well you can both come in, if you'll excuse the lack of anything."

Izumi swept into the room, and looked around distastefully. "Didn't they leave **anything**?"

Takuya shook his head. "And I don't have enough money to refurbish yet. I just about could afford some clothes and the hanging to damp the sound. The rest I had to beg from stores."

Izumi sniffed slightly. "It shows where you come from, Takuya. Farmers live, but they don't live well."

"But we were happy," said Takuya, before turning his attention to the seamstress. "So how can I help you then, miss?"

She ducked her head, blushing, and sorted through the bundle. "Shirt and britches, all which will fit. We're used to boys needing clothes here." She passed him a pair of red britches and a white shirt, both made of finer material than Takuya was used to seeing, let alone wearing. "And this is the main gift that the king wished to make." She unfolded what looked like a long robe of the type Goodwinson had worn, but instead of being red with silver embroidery it started as red at the shoulders, and faded to a deep orange as it trailed to the ground.

Takuya touched the material hesitantly, and was surprised to find it made of a light velvet material. "That looks amazing. You must be really good at your job." He smiled encouragingly at her.

She smiled back a little. "Do you have a chair or stool, Master Kanbara? I need you to stand off the ground."

Takuya did as he was told, and found a battered chair to stand on, shrugging on the robe, fastening it. "Guess this is usual to you Izumi."

She nodded. "Be glad you only have to have it done to the outer robe. You look pretty respectable like this, you know. If you got your hair to behave, it'd be perfect."

Takuya watched the seamstress move around him with pins, moving up the hem so that the robe was slightly shorter than he was. "So what's with this banquet? And why do I have to attend?"

Izumi looked around, and made a face before sitting on the battered couch, smoothing out her skirts. "You now hold an official position, Takuya, like the councillors, or the Barons. The king may come to you for advice on magical matters. Also, all the nobility will attend, to see what replacement has been found for Goodwinson. You should try to make a good impression." She smiled. "And there is to be another announcement to the court that day. King Elbert will decide who is to rule here while he is absent, because he cannot rule the capital when he is two days by messenger away."

Takuya chewed his lip slightly. "Is it going to be an older statesman? Someone that he will trust my secret with? Because I don't…" He looked down at the seamstress, who seemed to be trying to give the impression that she was still working, without much success. He sighed and changed the subject. "So, at this banquet, what else am I to wear? Jewels and scents? Weaponry?"

Izumi shrugged slightly. "Well the knights are allowed to wear dress swords, and some of the elder lords do. In your case, you fall outside my knowledge of what would be correct. But since Goodwinson always carried that staff of his to these events, I would think that you'd be allowed to."

Takuya tried not to blush as he asked the harder question. "What about a partner? Am I expected to have one of those?"

Izumi shook her head. "Men do not. Women are expected to go to these events only on the arm of a man, although it can be a relative rather than a lover. Else they can come if chaperoned by a spinster. That's how I used to get to these events, either with my parents or Lady Tomoko taking me, as no man ever asked me on a date."

Takuya smiled. "Think you've got one this time?"

Izumi blushed. "I'd like it if Kouichi would take me. I've not been to many where I was allowed to act as I wished. One of those was Midsummer, and that's where I met Junpei." She sighed. "But he cannot attend, and even if he could, my plan of fitting in would be ruined by dancing with him. He's a good friend, he understands this."

"Maybe he only seems to," said Takuya, shrugging out of the robe, with the seamstresses help. "When I visited him today, he said he was too busy to help me and Kouji and Kouichi, with all his work, but the furnaces were cold, and he had little soot on him. He may just feel that not only do you and Tomoki look down on him a little, for being a merchant's son, but that as I've gained status, and the twins titles, we're no longer suitable friends."

Izumi sighed, watching the seamstress curtsy to first Takuya then herself, before scurrying out. "The problem is that there are two classes. Much as I try to act that the barrier isn't there in private, in public I'm forced to see it, and Junpei probably had to get quite some mocking for even trying to break out of the established form." She relaxed as the door shut behind the seamstress. "And to change the subject almost totally, things were as you expected at the temple?"

Takuya nodded. "Some more, some less. You wouldn't want to hear, or even understand the details, but I got what I went for. I told the king who I was, else how could he trust me? But I don't want people to know. I'm already treated with fear for my magic, what would happen if they knew I was a warrior long foretold? And…" He sighed and dropped to sit in the chair. "If Prince Joshua really is plotting something, maybe it's with the darkness that I'm supposed to fight. I can't let the darkness hear that I'm aware of who I truly am."

Izumi shook her head. "Then how sure can you be about King Elbert, or Tomoki, or Junpei, or even me?"

"Kouichi." Takuya smiled. "He's got a thing for darkness, and he'd be able to see it in you if it were there. He trusts you, so I trust you."

Izumi smiled back. "That's nice to know. So what happens now? You leave here in a few days, and I just carry on trying to find my way into Joshua's confidence."

Takuya nodded. "And maybe you should find a way to talk to Junpei. Think he's feeling very left out. He has a place, and it's not in the same circles that I find myself in."

Izumi nodded slowly. "And you don't know how long you'll be gone on the negotiation, else you'd talk to him."

"Yeah." Takuya sighed and stretched slowly. "Always seem to be on my way somewhere these days. Maybe one day, I'll get there."

.......................................................

Takuya smoothed his new shirt down carefully, noting again the quality of the cloth. His new clothes seemed to fit quite well, but clearly had enough room for him to grow. Izumi had given him a gift of a pair of dark red boots, and with his sword secured to his hip, Takuya felt ready to face the court at the banquet, even without the twins at his side. Thankfully the long robe and battered scabbard hid most of the details of the sword, making it seem less a holy artefact, and more the usual battered fare that a farmer's son would own.

Takuya rested a hand on the hilt, and felt the familiar warmth inside the sword that was more to do with magic than with the metal. _Think we're gonna be okay, Puppy. Not like anyone would want to hurt someone like me anyway. _He felt the puppy shy away, back inside himself slightly. _Puppy?_

A sharp knock on the door interrupted Takuya's focus on his magic. He shrugged and opened the door, only to feel his magic almost whimper as he looked up at Joshua.

"Master Kanbara." Joshua swept into the room without waiting to be invited. Like Takuya he was dressed in his finest for the banquet, with gems mounted in jewellery around his neck and fingers. His whole manner spoke of how much higher his position was than that of Takuya, but also how sorry he was on that fact. "I see you have settled into your new role as mage. I'm glad that the post has gone to a more worthy person than that charlatan."

Takuya bowed hesitantly, trying to calm himself. "You do me much honour, your highness. I'd like to think that the king has some faith in me as a free agent, not aligned to one of the Great Temples."

Joshua looked around, taking in the bare rooms. "And where **do** your alliances lie, if not with a temple?"

"To the king," replied Takuya quickly. "And to the people of the kingdom, to my family and friends. Maybe even to the gods." He shrugged. "Couldn't say what order that they would be in though."

"I see." Joshua faced him. "You're really just an insecure little boy, aren't you? Promoted before you've shown any real worth. Just some freak that happened to end up in the right place and time to end up in a better position." He advanced slowly. "Do you know what the court still calls you?" He smirked. "To them, you're still 'That fire-demon'. Some even believe that you're the one who hurt my poor brother." He turned away, looking upset. "So that's why I wanted to ask you, did you cause the fire?"

Takuya swallowed back his automatic response on the grounds that it was undiplomatic. "No, your highness. Back then, I didn't understand my magic enough to be able to cause anything of that scale. It was only by the grace of the Goddess that I managed to bring it back under control and extinguish it." Takuya placed a hand over the heavy clay marker under his shirt, and felt a stab of imaginary pain on the now healed wound on his chest that his old metal marker had caused. "Even in revenge I'd never turn my magic on a person."

Joshua nodded slowly. "If you say so, Master Kanbara." He paused. "It must be an awesome burden to carry, magic that no temple will recognise, the mark of a demon outcast. If you find the world you were born into too much of a trap, then please, come to me. I understand what it is to be born into a role that you would not have chosen for yourself." He met Takuya's gaze, causing a shudder to pass through Takuya's shoulders. "And if you find that you no longer wish the role the fates have chosen for you, then come to me. I know of ways to escape the hateful path that the gods have plotted." He smiled, and his whole appearance lightened back to his more carefree appearance. "So please, if you ever wish to talk, consider me your friend. I'll listen when no one else will." He swept out, leaving a very worried Takuya behind.__


	41. Presentation

It took Takuya ten minutes and the instructions of three servants roaming the corridors of the castle to find the main hall. To his dismay, more servants in the formal dress of the king's personal servants stood by the door, and seemed to be checking names off against a list, allowing the nobles inside only after announcing them to the rest of the hall. One look at the flamboyant and expensive clothes of the nobles made Takuya rethink his presence at the event.

_After all, I'm just a farmer's son, with no official title, no training in the way that these events are run, and no friends inside that room_. He sighed, and smoothed out his new clothes slightly, before stepping forwards to the servants.

"Name?" asked one of them in a politely bored fashion.

"Takuya Kanbara," replied Takuya quickly.

The servant looked him over. "Aren't you a bit young to be attending, Lord Takuya?"

His friend nudged him, showing him the list. "This here's the new mage, not a lord. It's the fire-demon the prince was keeping in his courtyard," he whispered back.

Takuya frowned a little. All the time he had spent among the elves with their softly spoken voices meant that he had no trouble picking up what they had said, and it troubled him. _Guess Joshua wasn't lying when he said that people still thought that there was something demonic about me. _"I'm not a lord, just a commoner like you. So can't you just let me slip in unnoticed?"

The first servant shook his head. "Sorry, Master Kanbara. All guests on the list must be announced, and that includes you." He motioned for Takuya to step in front of the doors. "If you'd stand here, we'll announce you, and you can enter."

"Swell," said Takuya, nervously straightening his clothes again, trying to make sure that when everyone turned to stare at him, he would at least appear neat.

The doors swung open. "Announcing Master Takuya Kanbara, Mage of the court."

Takuya stepped forwards, and his eyes widened at the colours and glint of gold and silver that milled across the floor, and at the amount of faces turned towards him with interest. He could feel his face blushing into the same deep red as his robe as he descended into the room, and lowered his head.

"You need to look up, Takuya. You look silly."

Takuya looked up, to find Tomoki stood next to him in a red and gold tunic holding a tray. He grinned. "Tomoki! Did you get invited too?"

Tomoki shook his head, and held out his tray. On it Takuya could see small biscuits that had obviously been carefully arranged before several of the component parts had gone missing. "I'm serving here today. I'm lucky they let me, but they said it's because I've had so much practice as punishments."

Takuya took a few biscuits, so that Tomoki could stay a while longer. "So what should I do here? First they yell my name so I look like a right idiot, but now what?"

"You have to talk to people. Or let them talk to you." Tomoki smiled. "Give them a little time, and they'll want to talk. You're new, and we don't get many new people arriving at court. Anytime what they call 'fresh blood' arrives, all the old people are interested." He shrugged. "And the princess is here, somewhere, with her collection of giggling girls, so she might be interested in you. There aren't many young men here who aren't pages, and we're not supposed to talk to the guests like this." He looked hopefully at Takuya.

Takuya smiled back. "Okay, I get it. Just… come try to give me a biscuit or something if you see me making an idiot of myself, hey?"

Tomoki smiled. "Sure, Takuya." He walked off, tray held high.

Takuya sighed, and looked around. Towards the back of the hall, three long tables had been set with fine linen and expensive looking glazed clay plates. He started to walk slowly, feeling uncomfortable, as most guests were adults who loomed over him. In a corner he could see a group of shorter people, and from the lack of red and gold, he assumed that these were the young nobles, Princess Kalinda's friends. He started to walk towards them, but stopped as the hall suddenly grew still. He turned to look in the same direction as everyone else, back towards the doors into the chamber.

"Announcing Lord Kouichi Kimura of Whitefords, and Lady Izumi Orimoto of Lowland Point. Announcing Lord Kouji Kimura of Whitefords and Lady Tomoko Kimura, also of Whitefords."

Takuya held his breath as he looked at the party that had just arrived. Izumi looked spectacular in a dress that was a gentle shade of lavender, and she seemed to almost glide on air, like the voluminous skirt hid wheels rather than her legs. He could see diamonds glint at her neck and in her hair, which had been carefully groomed and artfully arranged. In short she looked almost like some holy messenger.

Holding her arm, and moving with a grace that put Izumi to shame was Kouichi. No longer wearing the rough clothes Takuya was accustomed to seeing him in, he wore a shirt that was a deep blue, with black britches. Like many of the men present, he wore a wide sash, his made of a lighter blue, on which was displayed a coat of arms. To Takuya's amazement, Kouichi's hair had been brushed and tamed to sweep back, away from his ears, leaving his heritage open for all to see.

Turning to look at the second couple, Takuya found his eyes resting on Kouji. Like his brother, Kouji was now dressed as a noble, with dark blue britches and a shirt that was white. An identical blue sash and coat of arms adorned his chest, and he too showed his mixed blood by revealing his ears. His hair fell in loose waves behind him, with the front sections pinned behind by a small jewelled hairpin. In comparison, Tomoko in her blue dress seemed dull to him.

Takuya started forwards as the muttering began.

"Did they say that those boys are Kimura-born?"

"Look at those ears… Are they…"

"They look so unearthly…"

"What is Tomoko playing at, bringing creatures like that here…"

"Did they bespell her?"

Their party continued to move, the crowd parting before them, to the back of the room, where Takuya now noticed chairs set up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Kalinda group start to move towards the chairs, and Takuya realised that they were thrones set up for the king and his family. He pushed his way to the front, ignoring the muttered disapproval of the nobles, determined to be near to his friends.

The twins and their escorts stopped in front of the chairs. Takuya got close enough to see that the king was indeed there, along with Joshua and Kalinda to his right and left. The group bowed and curtsied to him, then Izumi withdrew back towards the crowd, as Tomoko advanced forwards.

"Your highness. I present to you my sons, and ask that they be recognised as noble lords within this court." She curtsied again, betraying none of the nervousness that she must be feeling. "I name them as my heirs. Kouichi Kimura. Kouji Kimura." The twins bowed again as she called their names, then they stood again, to await the king's decision.

"Well, Lady Tomoko. You will have set the servants' tongues wagging once again, like in your youth." Elbert smiled a little. "No doubt you will have many questions asked of you tonight, as will you, young lords." He nodded to the twins. He stood and raised his voice to the crowd. "I accept these young men into our court, as the next generation of those who will lead, and those who will serve. Let no one question their loyalty or commitment to this court, as it is at great personal risk that they serve our kingdom." He looked around. "And there is one other here, who did not pay his dues, but should have." His eyes found Takuya. "Master Kanbara, step forwards and join your companions, please."

Takuya swallowed, and stepped out, making a hurried bow. "I'm so sorry, your highness. I didn't know you were here, and that I was supposed to present myself and I didn't know where I was to go and…" He trailed off as Elbert held up a hand to silence him.

"It's okay, Takuya," he said quietly. "You'll learn the dance soon enough, but for now, mistakes are to be expected." He raised his voice to address the hall again. "Master Kanbara, along with these two young lords has done me a great service. As many of you may recall, Master Kanbara received the post of mage for the aid he gave during the fire two and a half months ago, at midsummer. His magic calmed a fire that would otherwise have claimed many lives, including that of my son, Prince Raoul." Elbert turned slightly to look for a moment at the fourth throne, which was unoccupied. Takuya felt a small sting of pity. "His companions," continued the king, as if the moment of introspection had never happened, "as many of you have noted, are not normal members of the nobility. They and Master Kanbara journeyed on my behalf to the edge of the Great Forrest, and onwards into the heart of it, to bring news of my decree regarding the Tree-Folk to those it would affect. The Tree-folk themselves." He paused to let this fact sink in. "They also took my wish for peace talks between us and them. These young men have negotiated though thought ignorant, unholy and evil by the Tree-folk, much like we think of them. Through their hard efforts, the leaders of the Tree-folk have agreed to assemble to talk out a peace. However," he paused again, stressing the importance, "they will only negotiate now with the highest levels of authority. Myself." He looked around the room at his subjects. "In three days, I shall leave for the fief of Whitefords, and from there, I shall continue on into the Great Forrest in order to guarantee a lasting peace between ourselves and the Tree-folk. In my place, I leave Joshua, Prince of Grunweld, to rule in my absence." He held out his hands. "Please, treat these newcomers to our court as the heroes they are. Ignore their pasts, ignore what might or might not be their heritage. See them as they are, newcomers to our court, and people who work hard in all our best interests." He sat slowly, and leaned in to talk to Kalinda.

Takuya blinked then grinned as he realised that the presentation was over. He almost bounded over to Kouji and Kouichi. "Wow! You guys look great. Like you belong here. I just feel like a total klutz."

Kouji ran an appreciative eye over Takuya, who blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself. Most of it just comes from confidence. You do have a right to be here, you **are** the court mage."

Tomoko moved closer. "I'm sorry that I stole them away from you, Takuya, but I wanted to learn more about my sons in peace, before all this." She placed a hand at on the back of each of the twins and pushed them towards Takuya slightly. "I'll keep the adults away as much as I can. Let you be in peace until the banquet. There are going to be a lot of questions." She leaned in closer to the twins. "And no matter what any of the other nobles think, I'm proud that you're not hiding who you are."

Kouichi smiled. "_Thank you, mother._"

Tomoko smiled back. "_Take care._" She drew away slowly, to talk to a lord who was trying to catch her eye.

Takuya smiled to the twins. "Well, she seems to think she won't see you for a bit."

Kouji shook his head. "_Our mother speaks very little of our language. She spent almost a year in our village, so she did pick up a little._"

Kouichi nodded. "_We're teaching her a little more. And talking a lot._" He looked around for Izumi, and frowned as he saw her laughing at a joke that Joshua seemed to have told. "_Should she really be doing something so dangerous? That strange magic is all about him. I can see it. Out of here we should talk to her, warn her off._"

Kouji smiled. "_You're worried about her, and I think you like her._" He looked around. "_Maybe we should introduce ourselves again to the princess. See if as lords we meet her approval._"

Kouichi tried to stop blushing about Izumi. "Sure. And we should start using Common again. We're making people nervous."

Kouji nodded, and walked off towards Kalinda, moving to stand in front of her, and bowed solemnly. "Princess Kalinda. I hope you don't expect us to perform tricks for your amusement this time."

Kalinda blinked slowly. "You… Have we spoken?"

Kouichi bowed slowly. "Your highness, we are the ones that you came to see for your own amusement, back before midsummer. Perhaps now, clean and without chains, you can't recognise us?" He smiled at her. "We bare you no ill will for how you treated us before, but we hope that you will give us the respect we're due as lords."

Kalinda shook her head, and looked around her friends for support. "You cannot just claim to be nobility. Without the grant of a title from my father, or a position within a noble family, you have no right."

Kouichi smiled. "We do have a position within a noble family. Did you not hear them announce us? We are from the Kimura family at Whitefords." He tried not to wince as he felt Kalinda's fear and repulsion. "We're not creatures, and we haven't cast a spell. Our magic doesn't work in that way."

Kouji nodded. "We have human blood. Lady Tomoko **is** our mother. And we will do everything we can to defend both of our people."

Takuya touched Kouji's arm. "I trust them, there's no magic acting on anyone here that I can feel." He mentally excused the lie on the grounds that it would only panic Kalinda. "They don't manipulate people, or judge them harshly for what they may have done."

Kalinda shook her head. "How can you be members of our court when you're not even human?"

Kouji's harsh reply was interrupted by the gong sounding.

"Lords and ladies, please take your places. The banquet is about to begin."


	42. Travels

Authors Note- Outcast is one year old today!

Kouichi stormed silently into Takuya's apartments, still firmly holding Izumi by the wrist. "_Of all the stupid, crazy, hair-brained, **lunatic** schemes you've ever plotted, this is the worst!_"

"_You're ranting in the wrong language, brother_," noted Kouji, following behind, and looking around. "_Takuya… don't you own any furniture?_"

"_Shut up._" Takuya moved to the fireplace, and held a hand out to the banked fire, calling out his magic. He was rewarded with flames springing up quickly to fill the hearth. "Oh… Wow… Didn't think that would work."

Kouichi blinked at him, totally loosing his trail of thought.

Izumi took advantage of his distraction and jerked her hand loose. "Hey. Stop calling me names in a language I don't understand. And stop thinking that I can't do anything."

"And stop thinking that you're so safe!" Kouichi growled. "Joshua in three days is as good as **king** until we get back. I can't look at him for long, he's glowing so bright to my magic. He's got something that's old, and powerful."

Izumi snorted. "So he's going to get a shock running into you guys. You've got powers beyond anything that he could have. I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be!" Kouichi yelled at her.

Kouji placed a hand on Kouichi's shoulder. "_Calm down. Think of the leaves and streams of home. Let's talk not yell._"

Kouichi sighed, and seemed to deflate slightly. "_I'm just worried._ I'm sorry, Izumi, but you're wrong. You can't see what I can see. What ever it is that's on his side, it's way stronger than us." He looked at Kouji, then Takuya. "Stronger than all three of us together."

Izumi shook her head. "I don't believe that." She gestured at Takuya. "He just lit a fire by waving his hand, and he didn't know if it would work. He's the Warrior of Flames! He doesn't even know his own power and potential, and you are telling **me** what can and can't be done. You're a general for his fight, and unless you start to have faith in him and yourself, how can you hope to take on whatever it is that the gods want you to fight?"

"She's right." Takuya stood, and shrugged out of his robe. "I don't know what I'm capable of. I don't even know what this sword of mine can do, all I can feel is the magic in it. I'm supposed to be a warrior, but I've no clue how." He looked at Kouji, then at Kouichi. "You've grown up with magic. You understand it. I don't. I'm relying on your advice and guidance. If you tell me that Joshua is in league with something stronger than we are, then fine." He moved close to Kouichi. "We get strong enough to take him down. You've had that bow for over a week, do **you** know all its secrets? All its power, and how its to reinforce your own? Cause maybe I've not been paying attention, but you've not even drawn an arrow with it." He turned to Izumi. "And I want you to know this. You know nothing about this world, and the battle that's coming. You can try and bluff it out, but it's most likely that you'll get hurt, trying to play the game. But this isn't a game like your petty politicking. This is real. This can and probably will kill people, and you're playing with the ringleader." He held out a hand, making a ball of fire rise from the fireplace, and guided it close to Izumi. "You see this? My power? My magic? Kouichi says that this is nothing compared to what surrounds Joshua, and you want to play with that?" He forced the ball of fire close enough to make Izumi step back.

Kouji was stunned. _Has he always been able to speak like that? I feel like I should follow his orders, just for who he is. Is this why the gods chose him?_ "Takuya… Stop. She's got the point. You might hurt her."

Takuya blinked, then blushed a little, ducking his head. The previous confident demeanour evaporated, leaving his normal, slightly nervous, slightly brash manner. "Yeah. Sorry, I forgot that fire can hurt." He reached out and just plucked the ball of fire out of the air. "But Kouichi doesn't doubt your abilities, he just doesn't want to see you hurt." The fireball collapsed into his hand.

Izumi blinked a few times. "Wow. You know how to argue your point. I can see why the elves agreed to talk." She stepped away from Takuya slightly. "Look, Joshua won't try anything. Can you imagine what would happen if I just disappeared? I'm not just some inconsequential girl, I'm well known by both the nobility and the servants."

Kouichi sighed. "If he's managed to have a hand in making his own brother, the heir to the throne disappear, then he'd have no trouble making you vanish as well. Trying to get his favour just to betray him isn't wise. He's a very intelligent man, and he'll see through whatever it is you try. And as the ruler while the king is gone he'll have far greater resources than before. Please just bide your time until we return. We're recognised as nobles now, ourselves. We can use this to stay with you and back you up."

Kouji nodded. "You may have some skills with the sword, but Joshua will likely attack with magic. That's something you personally cannot fight." He touched Takuya's shoulder. "So wait for us. We have the weapons to fight."

Izumi shook her head. "I can't stand by and do nothing. I'm not some damsel in distress waiting for the brave men to come and save me." She smoothed out her skirts. "But you do have a point. I won't do anything overt, I'll just keep trying to get closer to Joshua." She smiled at Kouichi. "But not too close. Don't want to make you jealous after all." She swept out the room, leaving Kouichi spluttering.

"_Wha… She… I… but… Never… er…_"

Kouji slapped him on the back. "_My poor brother **is** jealous of Joshua getting all the attention from his girlfriend._"

"_She is **not** my girlfriend!_"

Takuya giggled. "_Must be. You took her as a date to the banquet._"

"_That was totally different!_" protested Kouichi. "_She needed an escort, and our mother couldn't escort her and go on one of our arms, so I volunteered to take her!_"

"_If she was that terrible,_" said Kouji, "_you would have used your position as first son to argue that you should take mother._"

Kouichi spluttered a little, then threw his arms in the air. "_Fine! Be like that! I don't care._" He faced Kouji. "_But I'm not the one telling Junpei._"

Kouji shook his head. "_Junpei will find out for himself soon enough. Izumi is still his friend even if she's not actively pursuing him._"

Takuya shrugged. "Let's not think about that for now. We're leaving the day after tomorrow, and there's very little we could do in that time to patch things up."

"We could start it," countered Kouji. "Shutting out an ally might not be wise."

Takuya shook his head. "I wish we could. That we could spend more time with Tomoki. But we're needed in service of our people. Our friends will have to be set aside for now." He made a face. "No matter how distasteful it seems."

* * *

Leaving the castle at Lyndora seemed remarkably hard to Takuya for the little time that he'd spent there. In a way the castle was his home now, a place where people cared and accepted him. Of course it wasn't true that his family still hated him, but it was harder and harder for him to remember the shy, confused boy that they'd driven out. It was like he was changing, and while it might be for the better as far as both he and the kingdom were concerned, it made him realise that he no longer quite fit with the small world view that the rest of his family back in Greenfields had.

Although he had been offered to sit in the carriage with Lady Tomoko and the twins, he felt that he would be intruding. _After all, just because my family is a hundred miles from here doesn't mean I should disrupt a family that **is** together._ He sighed, and shifted in his saddle slightly. Riding all the way to Whitefords wasn't a difficult task by any means, but he felt out of place in the convoy. Most of them were blue-tabarded members of the King's Men, which may, for all he knew, have included some of the company of men that had captured himself and the twins back at the farm at Applefields. King Elbert himself rode a white warhorse, looking very much the leader of men he was supposed to be. His only concession to safety was that he rode in the centre of the column rather than at the head.

Takuya looked at the fine riding clothes that the king wore, then blushed and looked down. While the king had been generous to Takuya, giving him some money to buy 'clothes, equipment and furnishings befitting a mage' Takuya had refused to spend extravagant amounts. While the chest that he had loaded into one of the wagons carrying luggage did contain fine clothes suitable for court, Takuya had reverted to wearing his old clothes most of the time unless there was an overriding reason. He found that the fine clothes made him uncomfortable, as he was very much aware that he was just a farmer's son, as opposed to a lord like the twins.

_That's the amazing thing. They look like they fit._

Takuya had been surprised at the number of questions that the twins and Tomoko had needed to answer compared to the few polite questions he was asked about how he came to be at court. While he had always seen the twins move with grace under pressure, now that they wore such expensive and elegant clothes they seemed to be almost other-worldly. _If not for their ears, they would have had many of the Princess's companions swooning over them_, thought Takuya to himself. He tried to ignore the sting of jealousy that resulted from the thought of someone else looking at Kouji that way. _I haven't spent enough time with him lately. He's just spent so much time with his mother. I don't begrudge him that, he deserves to get to know her as well as if she had always been there for him. _He frowned. _But I miss having someone I can ask about magic. I keep trying things, and never know if I'll mess it up again. I'd feel better if he was there._ He touched the hilt of his sword slightly. _And I still know nothing of this. When I practice, it feels like a normal sword… Almost. But there's something inside it, that calls to my magic. I just wish I knew what. _He stretched his arms out a bit, and got Chess to trot over to by the carriage.

"Hey, anyone alive in there?"

He was rewarded by the blinds on the window moving up, revealing Kouji's face. "Of course we're alive. Getting bored of riding?"

Takuya shook his head. "Getting bored of riding in silence. All the King's Men talk amongst themselves, and to the king, but not to me." He made a face. "Part of me expects them to try to shoot me with arrows again."

Kouji sighed. "I feel like that too. That's why I prefer travelling like this." He touched his ear lightly. "These make me rather recognisable to other people. It's strange not to be hiding them while in the company of humans."

"You'll never have to hide from either me or your mother, Kouji," said Takuya. "We both know that your ears mean nothing. Besides, who'd dare mock the name Kimura?"

Kouji wrinkled his nose slightly. "Always sounds strange to my ears. My name is Kouji Minamoto, not Lord Kouji Kimura."

Kouichi's face joined that of his brother's at the window. "We'll get used to it, Kouji. One name for the humans, another for the elves, but always the same person." He looked at Takuya. "In truth, I'm a little nervous. We're meeting a grandfather that knows nothing of us."

Takuya nodded. "I can understand that you're nervous. Me, I'm more nervous about the translating for the king. You're sure that the elves wouldn't double-cross us?"

Kouichi nodded. "I felt no deception, and it is not our… **their** way to invite outsiders just to trap them."

Kouji smiled slightly. "Don't worry, you'll do great, and we'll both be alongside you."

"I hope you're right, Kouji," replied Takuya.


	43. The Fief of Whitefords

Things at Whiteford's Castle, ancestral home of the Kimura family, were not to Baron Misuki Kimura's liking at all. Everywhere he looked, he saw servants running around like headless chickens, making this and that preparation for the visitation of the king. Everywhere there was shouting and yelling and movement.

"Blast."

He swept through the entrance hall, and into the great dinning hall where four serving girls sat polishing the silver. As he watched, one dropped an ornate candlestick dating back three generations, and in the empty room it created a loud, hollow _clang_.

"Be more careful!" barked Misuki, causing the girl to shrink back. _Damn it all, my whole house sounds as noisy as a brothel. _"Less chatter, more work!" He swept out of the hall again, and started to ascend the staircase to the guest wing. _Let's see if they can at least clean the suite for King Elbert correctly._

As he approached, he found a figure that at once filled him with both relief and dread. Misuki loomed over most people, his long, now-white hair and blue eyes enhancing his cruel look. He ruled by intimidation. In contrast was the slight figure of Timmons, who was short and mousey, but could instantly win the respect of others through his own natural personality. It was for this personality that Misuki had hired him to run the household after the death of his wife. Timmons could order the servants around just as much as Misuki, but while they obeyed Misuki out of fear, they obeyed Timmons out of respect.

"Timmons!"

Timmons finished talking to a manservant, before turning to Misuki. "Yes, my Lord?"

"What is with this racket? I can't hope to study remnants of Ancient Emeric texts with all this noise!" He glared at Timmons.

Timmons merely looked placidly back, unintimidated. "We can of course work quieter, but then nothing would be ready for the king's visit." He started to count off on his fingers. "Currently the servants are working in the hall, the guest wings, the kitchens and great hall, and in the outer courtyard. The family's suites and servants quarters are undisturbed at present. For all to be done by the evening, some noise is to be expected."

Misuki was angry. "This isn't noise, it's a riot! How can I be expected to have gotten anymore work done?"

Timmons just blinked. "Then do not work. Supervise the servants so that the task us done to your liking. With the king staying there will be little time for you to study, and surely it would be rude for you to spend the whole of his highness's visit locked away in your study?"

Misuki snorted slightly. "So now you try to tell me my place, Timmons?" He shook his head. "I'll go check those silly girls haven't dropped any more of the silver. And when this is over, you are going to make sure that the servants learn to do their jobs quietly." He swept off.

Timmons shook his head. _His daughter returns, and he thinks nothing of it. Ignores it almost totally. He really is a stubborn old man.

* * *

_

Takuya yawned again, and tried not to fall out of Chess's saddle. After two full days of riding, he was tired and saddle-sore. On the plus side, he hadn't had to sleep rough at the roadside, and instead had stayed at an inn the previous night. From what he could see of the carriage, Tomoko was sat doing needlepoint, while both the twins were sat straight, almost ridged, and staring into the distance. Takuya knew from experience that the posture they had both adopted meant that they were nervous. From how their eyes were twitching, Takuya thought that they might be communicating mind to mind, an ability that they had yet to share with Tomoko, or any of their circle of friends. They had held this posture ever since the party had crossed a large, old stone bridge, to continue their path along the Great West Road, and Tomoko had told them that the bridge was a marker used to show where the fief of Whitefords started from.

Takuya yawned again, and looked into the fading light to see if he could spot the castle or the forest, both of which Tomoko had assured him could be seen from almost four miles away.

"Bored, Master Kanbara?"

Takuya looked around, blushing to address Elbert. "Oh, no, not at all. Just kind of tired. And worried." He looked at Kouji again, wishing that he'd relax. "I just think this is pretty hard on them."

Elbert nodded slightly, but smiled. "But they are strong enough to bare this, and they are finally getting the answers they wanted. And you'll keep them safe, warrior." He looked out over the area, spotting the castle up ahead. "I only hope that our stay is uneventful." He looked over at the twins. "And that Baron Kimura is a more gracious man in his old age."

"Sir?" asked Takuya.

Elbert laughed. "Baron Kimura is more interested in his books than his family. When he was young and at court, he had a nasty temper too. The servants used to draw lots to decide who would deal with 'The Noisy Bookworm'. Yelled at them something terrible, usually for disturbing his peace and quiet."

Takuya smiled, and ducked his head. "So you knew him a long time ago?"

"Less of your cheek, little boy," teased the king. "I am not **that** old. He was an adequate squire, I was told, however once knighted, he preferred to study, rather than defend the realm. After his compulsory service, he left, returning to Whitefords, marrying, and showing up at court as seldom as he could and not be considered impolite. When he had an excuse to send poor Tomoko here, as a girl, he took it, as he no longer had to come here himself." He looked at the carriage. "I do not know what he will make of your friends, Takuya. He has always advocated an extreme reaction to the elves within the Great Forest."

Takuya shrugged. "I hope they're friendly, but we came to serve you, not to let them see family."

"Well we shall see if we can do both, then."

* * *

The party arrived with a clatter into the courtyard of the castle, the king at the head of the parade. Misuki moved straight away to greet him, bowing low. 

"Your highness, it is a great pleasure for my family to host your visit here."

Elbert acknowledged the bow with a nod of his head, then swung down from the saddle. "I am sure it is a pleasure for you, although the rest of your family is not here. I assume that my instructions about accommodation were clear?"

Misuki nodded, and motioned Timmons forwards. "My personal servant has taken care of things, I hope to your satisfaction."

Timmons clasped his hands in front of himself. "Yourself, four members of the court, and the guard captain have all been given rooms befitting your status. The rest of the men will have rooms in the servants' quarters. I trust that that is sufficient, your highness?"

Elbert nodded. "Much more than sufficient, young man. You do great service to your master." He smiled. "And to you, Baron, I bring what I hope is a joyful reunion, although I must warn you, I shall require your daughter's aid in my work."

Misuki shook his head. "Please reconsider, your Highness. The elves are a barbaric people and will surely treat you as some sort of animal."

"I have confidence in my advisors in this matter." Elbert made a shooing motion. "Come now, Lady Tomoko. Surely it must be disturbing you to keep so silent?"

Tomoko smiled, then stepped forwards and curtsied to Misuki. "It's good to see you again, Father. You're looking well, although a little pale. Do you still spend all your time studying?"

Misuki snorted. "I see your education failed miserably. You should know your place, daughter, and should have married well, instead of remaining a spinster. You would make someone very happy."

"I already did, father," replied Tomoko quietly. "But he is lost to me forever."

Misuki shook his head. "Some peasant boy you took a fancy to when young? That wasn't a worthy choice, and his abandoning you after forcing you to leave your home was wrong. You needed to be re-educated."

"What I needed was Kousei." Tomoko glared at him. "You don't even know what happened to me in that year. Mother asked me, but you never did! I've been forced by my own word to keep silent, but now it's to be broken by those who forced me to make it." She looked down. "I found love, and had it cruelly ripped away by someone every bit as unfeeling as you. All you care about is those dried up parchments."

"Enough, daughter," scolded Misuki. "I'd've thought your tutors would have taught you to curb your tongue."

Tomoko shook her head. "No, father. It's time you knew what happened long ago, and what remains now to be dealt with." She moved to stand with Kouji and Kouichi. "I'd hoped that these children would have a better first impression of their grandfather, but the one you've given seems the most accurate."

Misuki's eyes widened. "Grandfather? These boys? But… You've never had children. I would have heard about a suitor at court I am certain. And if these boys are peasants, trying to take advantage of you just like that lay about did…" Misuki found himself knocked off his feet and thrown to the ground by a force he couldn't see.

Kouji watched him, breathing hard, his hands clenched into fists with white lighting playing over them. "Don't you ever talk about our honoured-father that way, you _rashete_! Leave our mother alone!"

"Kouji…" Kouichi put a hand on his shoulder gently. "_Getting mad at an old fool who should know better isn't the way to be accepted into his family._"

Kouji relaxed slightly, letting his magic fade away. "He's no family of mine."

Misuki just watched them, stunned. _They're not even human! Evil elvish sorcerers! What have they done to my daughter?_

Kouichi approached Misuki carefully, and offered him a hand, watching out for any reaction from the guards of the castle. "I'm sorry. I know Kouji is too. Getting him angry is never wise. He tends to lash out. Just like his human mother, and just like his human grandfather, he has a quick temper." He helped Misuki up, trying to give off an aura of calm and trustworthiness. "We **are** your blood relations, and we're here with our mother, to serve the king."

Misuki shook his head. "No elves are relatives of mine." He bowed stiffly to Elbert. "Highness. I have affairs I must attend to." He turned on his heel, and stalked out of the courtyard.


	44. Muddy Waters

Takuya had retreated to the safety of the bed, pulling his knees up to under his chin to keep his feet from being trampled over by Kouji, who was currently pacing like a caged wolf across the floor. Kouichi kept himself pressed in close to a corner between the wall and a dresser, watching his brother with a worried eye.

"_Kouji, you'll do no good if you wear through the floor."_

Kouji stopped for a moment, before keeping with his pacing. "_Some grandfather that was. Insulting our honoured-father and mother. His own daughter! How do you expect me to feel about him not even taking us for kin?_"

Takuya sighed a little. "Family is family, Kouji. You can't pick them, just live with them. Goddess knows I have to." He smiled a little at the thought of what his family would make of his life now. "Just accept him on his own terms and keep trying. And besides, I can see where you get your temper from," he teased.

Kouji growled low. "I see no part of me in him."

Kouichi sighed. "Just let it go. Tonight our grandfather is holding a feast to welcome honoured-Elbert and our mother to the castle." He half closed his eyes, reaching out to listen to the castle with his magic. "The servants are all talking and excited. So is mother, although she's a little afraid too."

Takuya tilted his head. "You can tell her out of everyone else?"

Kouichi opened his eyes again and smiled. "Only people I know well. They just feel familiar that way." He moved away from the wall, glancing out the window at the sun. "We should get ready for the banquet. It's only half a bell till last-meal."

Takuya sighed. "A banquet with the king means that I should dress in a noble's clothes again."

Kouichi shrugged. "Well let's try presenting ourselves as human while here. There's probably no other way to get our grandfather to begin to accept us."

"Times are changing, brother," said Kouji. "He needs to accept that the people-of-the-trees are going to become part of the kingdom. And that we're here to stay."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Kouji, there are always people who resist change. For whatever reason, they can't accept change." He smiled a little. "And anyway, he's old. They're always the hardest to convince."

Kouji sighed and pushed an errant strand of hair back behind his ear. "Suppose we should dress like mother wants us to at court. Although maybe trying to hide our ears would be wise."

Kouichi nodded. "We can get through this. We'll have our friends and family around to help out."

"Right," said Kouji. "Now get out. I don't want you hanging around while I'm getting ready. I'll meet you in Takuya's room?"

Takuya nodded. "Okay." He stood up and put a hand on Kouji's arm. "I wouldn't listen to what he says. People can get things wrong sometimes. Most people thought I was a demon after all."

"Only on your bad days," teased Kouichi gently, stepping away from the wall. "Now we should let Ogre-Kouji storm around by himself."

Kouji muttered something at Kouichi in Elvish that Takuya couldn't quite hear. It caused Kouichi to laugh and make a hand gesture with his first two fingers of his hand folded over and pinned with his thumb, the other two held upright.

Takuya shook his head and left. He could recognise a long-standing argument between brothers, even in a language and culture he didn't know.

* * *

Takuya wasn't sure whether he wanted to burn Misuki Kimura alive, or trade his fire magic for earth magic and have the stone flagstones just open up and swallow him. Dinner was seeming to be almost silent, in sharp contrast to the few banquets Takuya had been to at court. He sat with Kouji, and watched Tomoko take small glances towards where her father was busy talking with Elbert, before she would glance back to her food unhappily. 

Kouichi, sat by Elbert was trying to join in the debate that Misuki was trying to have with the king, but was unable to break into the discussion. Misuki's voice rose slowly in volume with the debate, and Takuya noticed both Kouichi and Kouji wince as his voice reached a yell.

"They can't be trusted, your highness! They're enchanting the whole court, found some child with delusions to help them, and are no doubt leading you into a trap!" Misuki's face took on a red tint as he continued. "They even attacked me with their cursed magic, and you and your men do nothing! Are you so far under their spell that you don't see what they are?"

Takuya moved a hand to Kouji's shoulder, trying to stop him from rising from his seat. "Just let him talk. That's all it is. You're bringing peace, and that's more important than one person's opinion of you." He felt Kouji tense up, but to his relief, the half-elf stayed seated. Takuya lent in close. "_We have to try to keep the peace. These negotiations are important to both your people and mine. If we fail, or if the darkness is too big, we're going to need everyone's help._" He sighed and touched the hilt of his sword. "_I've got to talk to Kouichi about this. I need to know what's coming, what he sees._"

Kouji snorted. "_Good luck with that. My brother wouldn't see much of anything with this amount of tension in the air, and we've never been able to discover a trigger to his dreams._"

"_I'm still going to ask,_" said Takuya, wincing as Misuki said what he thought of farmer's sons who were soft enough in the head to believe that fire moved by their will. "_And you're not the only one who dislikes what he's saying._"

Elbert slammed his goblet on the table, creating a silence in the hall that seemed to ring in the high ceiling, and even managed to halt Misuki's tirade. "Enough." He stood slowly, using his height to loom over his host. "You not only question the good will of youths who would have been much happier without ever coming into contact with humans, you not only question the good will and honesty of your own daughter, you not only question the chosen warrior of the gods themselves, but you question me. Your king and sovereign lord. At my coronation, you swore fealty to my rule, and that you would obey. That you spend all your time studying the past to understand what happened, this does not give you an unique insight into what is happening today within the court when you have not been present there for years." He turned his head slightly to look at Kouji. "Your own grandson," he held up a hand to cut off Misuki's protest, "Your own grandsons are chosen by the gods themselves to help, precisely because of who they are. They have been accepted by their mother, and they have accepted her, to the point that they will protect her from anyone, even her own father." He sighed tiredly. "As for the Fire-Mage Kanbara… If he wishes to refute your claims, I will understand." He turned, bowed slightly to Tomoko and Kouichi, before turning back towards Takuya and Kouji, bowing to them. "I take my leave. I find this room rather confining all of a sudden." He swept out, not giving enough time for Misuki to intercede.

Tomoko paused, then yawned, delicately covering her mouth with her hand. "I am quite fatigued by all this travel. I must wish you goodnight, Father." She rose softly, curtsied to Misuki, then turned to Kouichi. "_Staying isn't needed, child. I will wait._" She smiled at him, then left the banquet hall.

Takuya watched the twins carefully, waiting to see if they were going to leave as well. Part of him wanted to get out as fast as possible, as with both Elbert and Tomoko leaving to show their disapproval, it had left them alone with Misuki. He could see Kouji's eyes flickering as Kouichi talked to him using magic, and Takuya could also see Misuki gathering his thoughts to start on them.

_Goddess, help us out of this mess! _Takuya tapped at his token lightly, sealing the prayer, then shifted his hand to the hilt of his sword nervously. His magic pulsed slightly at the touch, before settling.

"Just get out." Misuki wouldn't look at them as he spoke. "Get out. Out of this room, out of my home, and away from my daughter. Whatever tricks you're playing on her, because of some stupid dalliance in her past, I want you to stop. Whatever tricks or enchantments you're using, stop and leave my family in peace. Stop trying to break my daughter's heart again."

To Takuya's surprise, it was Kouji that spoke in reply. "We'd never do that to her. She's our mother, and even with our magic, we'd never do anything to harm her. You don't have to love us, or even accept us as your grandchildren, even though that'll hurt her. All you have to do is accept that we mean no harm, and want to have peace between the people of the trees, and the people of the earth." He stood, and started to bare his forearms in the elvish gesture of apology that Takuya had seen them use on occasion, before he reconsidered and bowed formally. "And I'm sorry I lost my temper, and control of my magic." He turned slightly. "_Kouichi. Takuya. Let's leave this old fool to his hatred._"

They both nodded, and followed him out of the hall.

* * *

Kouichi sighed, and moved his gaze away from the washbasin. "I told you, Takuya. I can't scry the future. I gave up trying long ago, because it never worked, and even now it still doesn't." He stretched slightly, and withdrew his magic from the water. 

Takuya nodded, and bent to watch the flames in the hearth. "You've never really told me the limits of what you do." He smiled as he remembered Kouichi's first explanation of his magic in halting and broken Common. "You see truth. Things far away in water, and what is in men's hearts. That's what you told me when I first asked."

"And that's true," said Kouichi. "Broadly, anyway."

"What about not broadly? You said that you can tell people you know well apart from strangers, and sometimes you talk about me having a destiny. How can you know that if you only see the future in dreams?" Takuya watched the fire flicker, then started to force it to die, practicing that important skill.

Kouichi looked uncomfortable. "It's… not something I like to talk about."

"Our secrets are just that, Takuya. Secret." Kouji ran a hand through his hair carefully. "Our honoured-father would not discuss our… 'uniqueness' with anyone except Hara and the council in a limited way. He thought it was important that no one would have knowledge, and therefore power over us."

Takuya looked confused. "But why would anyone use you, use your magic like that? The elves don't seem to have politics the same way that we humans do. You wouldn't be used in a power struggle, would you?"

Kouichi laughed humourlessly at that. "In some ways, that's exactly it." He looked at Kouji, knowing that Takuya would know exactly what he was doing. **_…We should tell him…_**

…_**That would break one of the biggest rules of our people, brother. If we tell him that, how could we still consider ourselves members of the People of the Trees?…**_

Kouichi considered his options, before replying. He knew that as the elder of them both, his decision was the one that Kouji by tradition had to abide by. **_…Then I shall tell him about my power, my knowledge of others destiny. Knowledge of our own destiny, I will not mention…_ **Kouichi turned his attention away from his magic and back to Takuya. "Takuya… I can only see the future in dreams, and then only in some vague, twisted way. I'm little better than as blind as you with the future."

Takuya lost control of the fire in surprise, the flames springing back up as his attempts to stop them ceased. "What? But, you saw the future! You said that you could tell that I had a destiny! How can you say that if you can't see the future?"

"Because of destiny." Kouichi paused a minute, to figure out how to explain something to him that was so natural that he never really gave it a second thought. "The world, it has a way that it's supposed to happen. Events make the world flow and change, but it's a river flowing down the hill towards the sea. It can't go back up the mountain, no matter how many stones lie in it's path." He shook his head slightly. "I can see if someone is… flowing the wrong way, for want of a better description."

Takuya moved closer. "And what about me? Am I flowing in the right direction?"

"I don't know." Kouichi closed his eyes, the better to try to explain what he saw. "You're not like any other person. It's like, you're where all the rivers meet. I can't see what happens so well around you, you cause so much disruption. That wouldn't happen around someone who didn't have a destiny, and it's getting worse all the time." He opened his eyes again. "I don't know what else to say. I really can't see the future, Takuya. Not the way you're hoping for."

Takuya nodded slowly. "So what about you? 'Generals of neither people' kinda suggests that you've got the same thing happening."

Kouji shook his head. "Not that he can see."

"No?"

Kouichi took up the explanation. "I can't see either my own path, or Kouji's. My own magic shields me from that. Kouji's… path is so intertwined in mine that I can't see his either." He muttered something in Elvish before turning back to Takuya. "I told you all this was complicated."

Takuya smiled at him. "I'm starting to see that. I just wanted to know. I'd like to think that you trust me, and I'm really going to need your help on these negotiations."

"You've got mine," said Kouichi, before yawning. "I'm thinking sleep would be an idea. Tomorrow will be…" he seemed to search for the right word. "Chaotic, I think. Sleep well, Takuya. _Tolmey bring you rest, Kouji._" He left, still yawning.

Takuya looked at Kouji. "Did you know all that? Before he told me?"

Kouji nodded. "I'm probably the only person who knows apart from him now that our honoured-father is dead." He gave Takuya a rare smile. "You asking about our magic is something we thought would happen eventually. Now that we speak Common better, and you have control over your own magic, it seemed likely that you'd start to wonder about differences." He placed a hand on Takuya's arm. "But just so you know, what he said, I agree with. We both trust you, and will help you. To the bitter end." He squeezed Takuya's arm gently before letting go. "Now you better try to sleep, Mage Kanbara. You're going to be talking yourself hoarse tomorrow if the High Council is anything like its sub-councils."

Takuya sighed. "Lucky me."


	45. Complications

Authors Notes: -

Okay, trying something new here. Actually sticking notes on the front every once in a while. I'm giving you a chance to ask questions about the story, and I'll reply, as a great many of my reviewers don't leave an email address for me to reply personally. So have a burning question you want to ask? Stick it in a review, and I'll answer it in an authors note the next chapter I put up. Here's one I get asked a few times in reviews.

Question: Do you read the Tamora Pierce novels?  
Yes, I do. Or did. I read the Lioness Quartet at about 14, the Wild Magic Quartet when I was 16 or so I think. To be honest, I'd already started this before I ever read Protector of the Small. However, while they provide some inspiration, I also read many other books set in medieval style worlds, and the Cadfael books are a big inspiration when it comes to medicine. I had not read any of her books for about a year and a half before I started to write Outcast, so similarities (Other than the knight training system) are the work of my subconcious.

* * *

Takuya tried not to sigh with relief as they left the castle the next morning. He still rode with the king, but both the twins and Tomoko had exchanged their carriage for horses and joined them at the head of the column of soldiers accompanying them. At Kouichi's request the human members of the group were wearing clothes in bright reds, purples or blues, and apart from their coat of arms they had removed all jewellery or ornamentation. The twins themselves wore green and brown, although in a more human style than was usual for them, and both had their coat of arms pinned firmly to their chests. Takuya felt some sympathy for Tomoko, who had looked pale most of the morning, and who seemed to be in the constant company of either Kouji or Kouichi. The twin that wasn't keeping her company was trying to coach Elbert in the correct phrase to greet the high council. 

It occurred to Takuya that he would probably again be asked to surrender his weapon at El Metriscule. _And that wouldn't be a good idea. I'm not sure what would happen to anyone who tried to touch it or use it other than with my permission. _He sighed a little, and turned to watch Kouichi fiddle nervously with his bow as he repeated the phrase to Elbert again. _What he said last night scares me a little. Big responsibility for me to take on. _Kouichi signalled to the king, and the whole procession moved off the road and on into the Great Forrest, following Kouichi mounted on _Starfire _as he wound a path through the trees.

Takuya rode Chess up to near Kouji and Tomoko. "You both okay?"

Tomoko smiled thinly at him. "Not really, Takuya. This is bringing up a lot of unhappy memories." She looked down at herself, bereft of the finery Takuya was used to seeing her in. "Father would pitch a fit at me wearing something like this. Would say that I was acting below my station."

"Rubbish," said Kouji, not taking his gaze off his careful tracking of the nearby trees. "Wearing clothes that are more practical, without a hundred petticoats, or complicated fastenings that can catch is nothing to be ashamed of."

Tomoko looked down at her deep purple skirts and red sash, all made out of hardy material. "We'll certainly stand out even then. From what I remember most of the elves wore britches."

Takuya smiled warmly. "You'll be fine."

"Wait!" Kouji reached out, snagging the bridle of Tomoko's mare and bringing the creature to a halt. He shifted the staff he carried to rest across the pommel of his saddle, and moved his hands away from it. Up ahead Takuya could see Kouichi similarly bringing Elbert to a halt. Takuya started looking around for signs of elves around, but could see nothing that could have caused the twins' reaction. He shivered as he heard the sounds of bows being readied and swords drawn from amongst the King's Men. He knew instinctively that it was a wrong and dangerous move, and sat up straighter in the saddle.

"Hold still!" Takuya called out to the guards. "Trust those who have better eyes and ears!" He moved Chess in a slow circle, looking around. "Put your bows down. We're in their country, they have the advantage no matter what. They agreed to welcome us in peace." To Takuya's amazement, the men obeyed his orders with barely a murmur. He turned to look at Kouichi. "You want to formally announce us? You are the first-born."

Kouichi nodded, and cleared his throat. "_I come as I was called. I am Kouichi Minamoto, first-son of Honoured-Kousei Minamoto, healer of El Metriscule. I bring those who I was instructed to bring. Honoured-Elbert, ruler of the Earth-folk of these lands, and Tomoko Kimura, the woman who was chosen by Honoured-Kousei as his mate._" He paused and seemed to listen to nothing Takuya could hear, but it seemed to cause Kouji to wince from his place by Tomoko.

Kouichi turned to Elbert. "They say they asked for only three humans to return. They say this seems more like an invasion army to them." He looked unhappy. "They say that we have to go on alone from here. The King's Men can't follow."

Elbert nodded, and considered his position. "Will they allow one more to pass? I want to bring one man to serve as scribe and messenger to those that remain here."

The man identified as the unit captain by the gold trim to his uniform looked dismayed. "But your majesty! You can't go into an enemy village alone! You must let us come with you!"

Elbert shook his head. "I won't be alone. Mage Kanbara will protect me, as will the two Kimura lords." He raised a hand to stall the man's further protests. "I trust them as I trust you. With my life. They won't betray me." He turned to Kouichi, who had been talking to the air. "Do they agree, Lord Kimura?"

Kouichi nodded. "One other. Unarmed, apart from a knife." He dismounted slowly. "We need to go on foot, your highness. The people of the trees don't use horses, and would have no idea how to keep them." He pulled his quiver from the horn of his saddle and placed it across his back. "I don't know if I'll be allowed to keep this. We were judged as friends before, but whether we still are is a different matter."

Takuya sighed. "We will be. I'll make sure of that." He dismounted, and handed his reigns over to one of the Kings Men. "We should get walking. They'll have stopped us well outside their village." He looked over to Kouji and Tomoko. "We should all stick close and expect them to come and stop us in person just outside El Metriscule."

Kouji nodded, and moved towards his brother. "Let Kouichi lead. I'll stay at the back to protect. You and the guard walk with our mother and the King."

Takuya nodded, and moved to Tomoko's side, one hand on the hilt of his sword. "We best move forwards then."

* * *

Takuya wasn't surprised that he didn't hear the sentry coming to stop the party. To him one moment they were walking cautiously through the woods, and the next two elves stood with their bows ready and aimed at Kouichi. Takuya stamped down on the automatic reaction to reach for his sword. Any such move would have been spotted by the elves much sharper eyes, and retaliation would most likely be swift and lethal. 

Kouichi stepped slightly forward, keeping his arms out from his side. "_I have returned as asked with the humans I was to find._"

One of the elves looked in Tomoko's direction and snorted. "_You flowers sure did take after the dirt folk. You look more like her than us. She should have taken you with her._" He turned a critical eye over them. "_I see only friends to us carry weapons. You can pass._"

Kouichi nodded. "_We will wait at our house until the council summons us._" He started forwards, expecting to see the elves move to let them pass. The quieter one did, and Takuya suspected that it was Kojiro who had greeted them before, although he was not certain.

The other elf stayed in their path. "_You should find somewhere where your dirt folk stench won't disrupt the rest of us. You half-breeds aren't welcome here._"

Kouichi straightened. "_We are not welcome with only some of our people, Haarald. Step aside._" Takuya could see Kouji tense out of the corner of his eye. Thankfully both Elbert and Tomoko seemed to know that it was unwise to draw attention to themselves by speaking, and the accompanying messenger seemed to follow their lead.

Haarald moved to the side. "_You are not welcome here. You'd best take care that someone doesn't choke on your smell. I only let the earth folk pass because the High Council wills it._" He watched them as Kouichi led them forwards. "_Enjoy your remaining days, flowers,_" he taunted."_I'm sure they'll pass quickly. Then we'll be free of your stench. And you can be with your father again._"

Takuya moved for Kouji, even though he knew it would be too late. He was sure he had heard Kouji's teeth grinding during Haaralds taunting, and he also knew that including the father that Kouji respected so much in it would push Kouji over the edge of his temper.

Kouji darted forwards, snarling, forgetting about his staff to reach out for Haarald's neck with fingers bent into claws. Haarald side stepped around him and took Kouji's wrists in his hands, swinging him around and bending Kouji's arms painfully behind his back. Takuya watched Kouji struggle against Haarald's grip, realising that while Kouji had greater strength than a human of similar age, he was struggling against a fully grown, full blooded elf.

"_Let him go!_" demanded Kouichi, trying to sound assertive. "_You're hurting him!_"

Haarald looked pleased with himself. "_You know the law for attacks on tree folk made by the earth folk. Brutal retaliation._" He moved his grip slightly, causing Kouji to cry out in pain. "_The law agrees to this. You lost your protected status when you were declared outcast._"

"_Enough, Haarald,_" said the other elf guard. "_You've proved your dislike of the flowers once more. It is the High Council's decision now, not yours that matters. Let the child go._"

Haarald shrugged, then shoved Kouji forwards, back towards the group. A loud crack sounded from Kouji's shoulder as he stumbled forwards, making both Tomoko and Kouichi wince. "_Get out of my air, pretty flowers._"

Kouichi moved and wrapped an arm around Kouji, being careful not to knock his shoulder. "_We pass in peace._" He nodded to Elbert and Tomoko. "Come on. He'll let us pass now he's had his entertainment." Together the twins started walking towards the village.

Tomoko hurried to Kouji's side. "How is it that you just let him do that? Why did you give him what he wanted?"

"He insulted my family," replied Kouji, grimacing in pain. "This isn't the first time he's done something like this. His father is on the council, and he is to inherit the position when he's older."

"He took it as a mission from the lords and ladies to drive us from the village," added Kouichi.

Takuya remembered a snatch of a conversation that they'd had in the castle courtyard. "So, that was the guy who beat you up as kids? What a jerk. Why didn't you ever do anything about it? Couldn't your father have done something?"

Kouichi shook his head. "Haarald is an adult. Adults may discipline the young however they see fit, unless the parent disagrees. Honoured-father couldn't interfere because we were given so many other allowances for who we are. To interfere in 'proper' discipline would've set us that much further apart." He shrugged. "Besides, there is a vocal anti-human group within our culture. His father is at the centre of it."

Elbert shook his head. "I only hope that this Haarald is not representative of all your people. If he is, how will we achieve peace?" He looked around interested at the huts as they started to move through the village proper. "You seem to live like those on our western boarder. Maybe this peace should have been started a long time ago."

"Perhaps," replied Kouichi, leading them to his hut. He sat Kouji down, then motioned around the hut. "Please make yourselves comfortable. I'll go for a healer for Kouji." He left, and Takuya moved over to put a hand on Kouji's uninjured shoulder.

"You're an idiot."

Tomoko shook his head. "He's a Kimura, through and through. My family used to have arguments that made the servants hide in fear." She moved to kneel in front of him. "I'm sorry, Kouji. I know that you only got hurt defending Kousei and I." She smiled at him. "I'm very grateful, but when I can't understand what they're saying about me, there's no point in defending my honour."

Kouji sighed. "If you don't understand, then who else will defend you? This is usual between us." He looked up as Harra entered the hut, scowling.

"_Kouji Minamoto, you should know better, for all you're still a babe._" She moved over, shooing Takuya away. "_Letting Haarald pick a fight with you when he's willing to hurt you is just sheer foolishness._"

Tomoko stood slowly, watching. "Harra?"

Kouichi came hurrying in, clutching a drawstring bag. "_I'm sorry, Harra. Annika tried to talk to me, and wouldn't listen when I said that you needed this urgently._" He stopped, and looked at his mother. "Uh…"

Harra smiled. "_It's been a long time, Tomoko._" She patted Kouichi's shoulder. "_They've both been good sons._"

Tomoko nodded slowly. "_I am glad to see you. Thank you for Kouichi and Kouji._" Her elvish was halting and to Takuya's ears somewhat slurred, but the meaning was clear enough.

"_Always causing trouble, this one._" Harra patted Kouji's shoulder lightly, before pulling him up. "_This will hurt, little flower._"

Kouji shrugged with his good shoulder. "_Never had a meeting with Haarald that didn't, Harra._" He lent with his good arm on the table as Harra took a hold of his arm and shoulder. Takuya felt his hair stand on end, and could almost smell pine, which were in the forests of his home at Greenfields, but none of the trees here were evergreens. He could understand that this was the feel of Harra's healing magic working on Kouji's shoulder. He watched her grip Kouji's arm and twist hard, resulting in a clicking noise, and a short gasp from Kouji.

Tomoko looked worried. "Kouji? Are you okay? Does it still hurt?"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "It's better, mother. Just won't be able to draw my bow for a few days." He stood up and rubbed his shoulder. "I hope we have better luck with the council."

Takuya scowled. "You will. I don't think Haarald should be allowed to get away with it."

"We can't do much, Takuya," replied Kouichi. "He's an adult and we're not. Without a parent to intercede, we're stuck."

"You're eleven!" protested Takuya. "How old do you have to be to be allowed to escape his grasp?"

Kouichi shook his head. "Thirty five, Takuya. The people of the trees accept that childhood ends at twenty one, and that they are adults at thirty five. They age much slower than humans do."

Takuya made a face. "Eh?"

Tomoko sighed. "Takuya, to me, Harra hasn't aged at all, although it's been ten years since I last saw her. She's probably four hundred and fifty, five hundred years old. I never asked, but Kousei said she was a similar age." She smoothed her skirts nervously. "And that she was his first wife."

Kouichi shook his head. "So? He loved you enough to go against all our traditions. As far as I know, his and Harra's bond was dissolved long before you came into his life." He smiled at Harra. "_I'm sorry, Harra. You must think us terribly rude, rattling away in the Earth folk's tongue._"

"_That's only to be expected, Kouichi. I shall be waiting for your return from the council with open arms._" She looked at Tomoko. "I want peace. Help Kouichi, Kouji, Takuya."

Tomoko smiled back. "Don't worry, I will. I care about them a lot."

Elbert stepped forwards and bowed to her. "Don't worry. We will have peace. With people like you outnumbering Haarald, peace will surely come."

"Only if the council are full of people like Harra rather than Haarald," added Kouichi in an undertone. "I know nothing of any Elders, other than that of our own. While he is for peace, I have no knowledge if other villages feel the same." He paused. "I think someone is coming to fetch us to the council. Someone is intent on us."

Kouichi's statement caused a muddle of activity, as everyone except Harra checked their appearance. A faintly worried looking elf entered the hut.

"_The High Council request the presence of Honoured-Elbert, ruler of the Earth Folk, Tomoko Kimura, mate of Honoured-Kousei Minamoto, the twins Kouichi Minamoto and Kouji Minamoto, and that of the fire-user Takuya Kanbara._"

"_As summoned, we come,_" replied Kouichi, turning and offering his arm to his mother. "It's time to face them."

The guard held up a delaying hand. "_The Council commands that you remove your weapons and leave them here. No point or blade must enter the council._"

Takuya cast a worried look at Kouichi. "Are they likely to steal anything they leave here?"

Kouichi shook his head. "Unless we're declared enemies, no, nothing will be disturbed that we leave here." He looked at Takuya carefully. "I know that your sword is valuable, but do you really think someone could take it without your permission?"

"I guess not." Takuya carefully unbuckled his scabbard and laid the sword down on the table, wincing as his magic objected to it being removed. _Hush. You're strong enough without this._ He turned back to them, letting Kouji and Kouichi similarly disarm themselves. He gave what he hoped was a winning smile. "Okay. Let's go show the elves that we're worth talking to."


End file.
